Le Rêve de Toute Fangirl
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Sophie se voit offrir l'emploi de ses rêves en Corée. Grâce à son nouveau travail, elle côtoiera ses idoles de près. Elle ne se doute pas à quel point sa vie sera bouleversée par des histoires de coeur. TOP (Choi Seung Hyun) X G-Dragon ( Kwan Jiyong ) X Sophie. Sentimentale, allusion soft nudité. BIGBANG fiction. Francais / Anglais / quelques mots en Coréen.
1. L'appel qui changea tout

Bonjour! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfiction, mon nouvel emploi ne me le permettait pas. J'ai découvert il y a quelques années le groupe coréen BigBang, sur qui j'ai un énorme _crush_. Cette fanfiction parle d'un personnage original ( Sophie ).

Vous pouvez assez facilement vous imaginez que c'est vous si vous le voulez, je ne lui donnerai pas réellement de représentation graphique. J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture!

Le texte est présentement seulement M pour quelques allusions à des torses nus, mais je n'exclus pas l'idée de le rendre Mature.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 - L'appel**

* * *

Assise sur un banc près d'un parc, les jambes croisées, J'attendais patiemment que mon cellulaire me fasse signe de vie.  
Je ballottai lentement mes jambes sous l'effet du stress. Mes deux mains tenant fermement mon cellulaire entre mes doigts, tout en lançant des éclairs avec mes yeux envers cet objet qui ne voulait pas agir comme je l'aurais espéré.  
Je laissai un soupir sortir entre mes lèvres, relevant les yeux vers le ciel. Une étoile filante passa.

La nuit était fraîche et douce, mais encore jeune. Il était à peine 9 heures et je pouvais encore apercevoir quelques petits rayons du soleil couchant au loin.  
Je refermai mes yeux, baissant la tête.

- _Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas?_

Je me mis à frapper mon cellulaire sur son font, tout en le maudissant.  
Celui-ci se mit soudainement à vibrer dans mes mains. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Je lâcha un cri et l'échappa sur le gazon. Il n'en fallut que quelques secondes afin que je l'agrippe de nouveau et que je regarde qui m'appelait. Un numéro longue distance, c'était certain.

**YG entertainment**

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois, ne pouvant reculer. L'appel que j'attendais avec tant d'impatience était enfin arrivé. Après toute ces années à travailler si fort, après tous ces mois sans dormir...

Je fini par répondre.

-_ yeo... yeoboseyo!_ ( ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de se mettre à begailler...)  
-_ Hello, this is Yang Hyun-Suk from the YG entertainment. Am I talking to Sophie?_

Je commençait à mordre ma lèvre sous la pression.

_- Yes it's me._

_- We talked earlier by email, do you remember me?_

Je ricana un peu. Comment aurais-je pu oublier le président de YG entertainment?

- Yes, of course i remember you, sir."

- My call won't be long, i just want to tell you that we would like you to work for us.

Mon coeur s'arrêta pour un moment.

-_ R...Really?_  
_- I was really impress by the work you showed us and i would be please if you would work with some of my band MV's. I know this may sound a little bit hurried, but i was wondering when you could come in Korea ?_

Je lâcha un soupir énorme ne croyant pas mes oreilles. Je me pinçai ensuite la main incertaine de rêver ou non. Il y avait énormément de raison pour que je ne choisisse pas de partir si loin de mon pays. Tellement de bonnes raisons de rester ici, de trouver un emploi dans ma ville, plutôt que de risquer si gros.

Pourtant je l'ai fait. Mon instinct m'a toujours poussé à faire des choses absurdes et intrépides. Après tout, à quoi sert de vivre, si ce n'est d'explorer de nouveaux horizons et de battre de ses propres ailes? Peut-être est-ce que je vais le regretter ? Ou peut-être pas après tout. Qui sait? Après tout, personne ne peut savoir si c'est le bon choix ou non.

_- I... I could come by next week, sir._

Un énorme sourire se forma sur mon visage malgré moi.

-_ I'll wait for your email for the date then. Please let me know if you need anything. I'll make sure you have an appartment in our building and i'll pay for your airplane ticket, don't worry._  
_- Thank you so much sir. I really appreciate it._

Sur quoi il raccrocha.  
Ça me prit un bon moment avant de réaliser l'importance de cet appel. Je resta assise droite comme un piquet pendant quelque minute avant d'être prise d'un spasme violent qui me leva brutalement. Je me mise à crier, ou plutôt hurler et à sauter sur mes deux pieds.

Moi?  
Moi, j'avais réussi à me faire engager par une compagnie de musique coréenne afin de réaliser leur vidéoclip?  
Moi?  
La simple et étrange Sophie? Celle qui vient tout juste de terminer l'université et qui n'a aucune expérience? Je n'en croyais pas mes propres oreilles. Comment est-ce que c'était possible? Oui évidemment, j'ai énormément poussé pour que mon CV et mon portfolio se fasse distribuer sur internet à travers les fans de YG Entertainment, mais jamais, JAMAIS je n'aurais cru qu'il ne l'aurait vraiment vu.

Tout avait commencé si simplement. J'ai recrée un des vidéoclips de 2NE1, pour le plaisir. Je le mets sur internet, les gens commentent et rapidement le vidéo devient populaire. Le premier courriel que j'ai reçu de YG Entertainment, je n'y croyais pas. De toute façon, qui croirait à ce genre d'histoire? C'est de la pure folie. Après plusieurs courriel échangés, j'ai finalement compris que c'était vrai.  
Yang Hyun-Suk m'offrait un contrat d'au moins deux ans avec eux comme directrice et réalisatrice de vidéoclip pour la compagnie.

J'allais pouvoir rencontrer plusieurs de mes idoles, mais évidemment, je vais devoir me retenir un peu. Je dois être professionnelle, et non une totale_ fangirl_.

La semaine passa très lentement. J'ai dû apprendre à ma famille que je quittais le pays pour la Corée, mes amies également. Je ne leur avait pas parlé de mon cheminement, tout simplement parce que je n'y croyais pas. J'avais peur d'échouer et qu'ils me demandent tous pourquoi.  
Ma famille fût triste, mais compris que je voulais voguer à d'autre horizon.  
Mes amies furent étonnées, mais pas de la destination. Elles étaient toute très conscientes que j'avais le béguin pour l'Asie depuis plusieurs années. Que je finisse là-bas n'avait rien d'étonnant.

J'écris finalement mon courriel à YG Entertainment pour confirmer ma date de départ; le 20 mars. Mon avion partirais de Toronto à 6h du matin, pour arriver vers 16:30 le lendemain, soit le 21 mars, à Séoul. Un très long vol, qui me permettra de réfléchir longuement à ma futur vie.

* * *

Premier chapitre pour vous mettre un peu dans l'ambiance. Les personnages de BigBang arriveront très bientôt dans les futurs chapitres ! Je déteste également la manière de formater le texte dans l'éditeur de , j'aimerais pouvoir ajouter plus d'espace entre mes paragraphes... Du moins, peu importe!


	2. L'arrivée et le nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 2 : Arrivé et nouveau départ

* * *

Le jour J arriva enfin et je décollai pour Séoul sans trop de problème. Arrivée à destination, je débarqua de l'avion l'air un peu molle. Tant d'heure à ne rien faire me rend si endormie. J'apercue avec stupeur qu'il y avait un chauffeur avec mon nom qui attend devant moi. Je ne m'attendais aucunement à ça.

- _Hello! It's me, Sophie_

Je m'approcha du chauffeur en voulant lui serrer la main. Il la serra de manière très molle et gêné. J'avais déjà oublié qu'en Asie les gens ne se touchaient pas les mains... Mon visage tourna au rouge tomate.

- _Please follow me._

Le chauffeur pris mes bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie. Je le suivi d'un pas non assuré. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'étais dans un pays asiatique, j'ai déjà eu la chance de visiter le Japon et la Chine.

Par contre, Séoul à quelque chose de plus... exotique. Si je peux me permettre. Du moins, de beaucoup plus attrayant visuellement. La Corée du Sud est réputé à travers le monde comme étant un pays où la beauté et la mode joue un rôle énorme dans la société. C'est absolument vrai.  
J'ai de la difficulté à voir des gens qui sont habillés d'une manière aussi grotesque que je le suis présentement.  
J'étais dans mes vêtements mous d'avion, il ne faut pas trop me juger.

À quoi bon faire plus de 10 heures d'avion avec une mini jupe, lorsqu'on ne bougera surement pas de notre siège? Vaut mieux ce bon vieux jeans un peu troué et ce t-shirt un peu trop grand.

Le chauffeur me fit entrer dans la voiture et elle se mit ensuite en marche. Plus d'une heure plus tard, la voiture se stationna devant un immense immeuble blanc.

- _That's where you'll live, miss._

Pendant que je sortais de la voiture, le chauffeur avait déjà sorti mes bagages et était partis avec eux à l'intérieur. Je profitai du moment pour regarder autour de moi. Des si gros immeubles, on se croirait à Times Square, mais en pire. Partout, partout il y a des gratte-ciels. Je me dirigea vers l'entré rapidement, me rendant compte que j'étais toute seule devant l'immeuble.

J'ouvrit la porte rapidement et j'accouru à l'intérieur. Malheureusement pour moi, quelqu'un était de l'autre bord de la porte.

**BAM.**

Nos deux corps se frappèrent durement, et me retrouva les fesses sur le sol, la main sur la tête.

- _Ouach..._  
_- YAH! JOSIMHAE!_

Je me frottai durement les yeux. Dur réveille dans mon pays des merveilles. Déjà je ne venais que d'arriver que je me faisait crier dessus. Encore pire, je ne savais même pas ce que la personne venait de me dire. J'aurais tellement dû apprendre le coréen avant de partir...

-_ So... Sorry._

J'essayais de me relever lentement, tout en faisant un salut à l'inconnu devant moi..

_- YAH!_

L'homme devant moi continua à me crier encore après, je me relevai la tête pour m'excuser et voir dans qui je m'était cognée.  
Mon visage tomba lentement. Je me retint pour ne pas perdre ma machoire.

- _Yah, Agassi juui._  
_- uh..._

**Ces vêtements...**

Mon visage devait montrer mon explication puisque la personne se mit ensuite à ricaner.

_- You don't speak korean, girl?_

**Cette voix grâve...**

-_ N... No. I don't. What did you say?_  
_- I told you to be careful, lady. You don't know who you just hit._

**Ces sourcils...**

_- I'm really sorry. How can you forgive me?_  
_- It's okay. Just. Don't. Do. It. Again._

**Ces cheveux bleutés...**

L'homme devant moi venait de cracher ces derniers mots un peu haineusement.

Merveilleux. Ma première journée, et déjà j'avais Choi Seung Hyun à dos. Merveilleux. Simplement. Merveilleux. Je le saluai une dernière fois pendant qu'il me contournait pour sortir de l'immeuble d'un pas pressé.

J'avançai vers l'accueil encore plus gênée que je ne l'étais. Le chauffeur avait disparu. Un grand homme semblait occupé au téléphone. Il portait de long cheveux bruns aux épaules, des lèvres pulpeuses et une chemise noire très élégante. Il me lança un regard amusé, puis après quelque instant, raccrocha son téléphone et me souria.

- _Hello! I'm Jang Geun Suk. I'm the receptionist here at the YG apartment building. I suppose you are Sophie?_

J'acquiestai de la tête silencieusement.

- _Here is your key. Your apartment is on level 31. Number... Wait a second._ Il vérifia le chiffre sur la clef._ Yeah, it's number 55_.

Il me souria amicalement, ce qui me fit sourire à mon tour.

- _Your luggage are already in your new house, Sophie. If you have any request, you can come by the desk here. I'll be happy to help you. The elevator is just right here. Il pointa à ma droite._  
- _Thank you so much, you are really nice to me._  
_- Oh it's nothing, really._ Il se mit à sourire encore plus._ It's always nice to help such beautiful lady._

Je me mis à rougir terriblement tout en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Décidément les hommes dans ce pays était différent sur un point particulier, il n'était pas gêné de dire leur façon de pensé aux femmes. J'appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur tout en lançant un regard vers le réceptionniste. Il était évidemment très mignon. Je crois que son plus beau attrait est ses cheveux. De si beaux cheveux, qui semblaient si doux et soyeux. L'ascenseur arriva finalement et j'entrai à l'intérieur.

J'appuya sur le bouton de mon étage, le 31 tout en regardant autour de moi. La porte se referma et je remarqua que tous les murs étaient des miroirs.  
C'était quelque peu intimidant, surtout à la manière dont j'étais habillée. Je me mis à douter si le réceptionniste ne m'avait pas dis des beaux mots seulement parce que j'était une cliente, parce que honnêtement, mon allure n'est pas à son meilleur.

Je sort de l'ascenseur, puis me dirigea vers la droite.

50... 51... 52... 53... 54... 55!

Finalement, ma nouvelle maison. Je mis la clef dans la porte et la poussa. L'intérieur de l'appartement était fait simpliste. Tout était blanc, un peu comme une chambre d'hotel, mais de luxe. Je me couchai dans le lit mollement puis m'endormie d'un coup. Le voyage fut long et demandant, demain je visiterai. Demain j'explorerai. De toute façon, je n'ai rien de prévu avant lundi prochain. 4 longues journées à ne rien faire. Il n'en fut pas  
long avant de m'endormir.


	3. Choi Seung Hyun

CHAPITRE 3 : Seung Hyun

* * *

Des bruits à travers le mur me réveilla brutalement. À travers les rideaux de ma chambre, aucune lumière n'était apparente. Je regardai mon cadran; 3:50 AM.

-_ Sérieux … ?_

De l'autre bord du mur, je pouvais entendre quelqu'un bouger, non, lancer des objets et crier. Une voix d'homme. Je ne saurai dire si il semble colérique ou non.

Je dormais depuis déjà plusieurs heures d'un sommeil si profond lorsque je me suis fait réveiller par le voisin bruyant. Pourquoi si tôt? **POURQUOI?**

Je me levai de mon lit tel un mollusque. Mon tempérament lorsque je me fais réveiller d'une telle manière est particulier.  
Je ne le supporte tout simplement pas. Je me fit une queue de cheval, je vêtis des vêtements un peu plus décent (pyjama) et j'ouvris ma porte. Le bruit était encore plus fort à dans le corridor. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne réagissait? Je soupirai en regardant dans le corridor en direction du bruit. Il n'y avait personne et le bruit continuait.

Je mis un pied à l'extérieur et je me mis à marcher très lentement vers l'appartement fautif. J'entendais maintenant un peu plus clairement l'homme qui criait dans son appartement en - je crois - cassant tous ses meubles.  
Rendue devant la porte, je me demande si je devais frapper ou pas. Après tout, si cette personne est assez fou pour briser tout son appartement, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver à moi?  
**MAIS MON SOMMEIL LUI?** Pourquoi m'as tu réveillé? Je suis si fatiguée et ennuyée par le comportement de ce nouveau voisin que je me décidai enfin à cogner furieusement.

**BAM**

**BAM**

**BAM**

Soudainement, tout bruit venant de l'autre bord de la porte cessa.  
Absolument tout bruit.  
Je me mis à paniquer un peu, me disant que j'étais bien sotte d'être seule comme ça devant la porte d'un inconnu à cogner si tôt le matin.  
Une minute passa, aucune réponse.  
Deux minutes. Je me mis à stresser encore plus.  
Je me permis de frapper encore une fois, plus gentiment cette fois.

**Toc-Toc-Toc.**

- _YAH!_ Hurla l'homme l'autre bord de la porte.

Mon corps se crispa de frayeur.  
De lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre jusqu'à l'entré. La porte s'ouvrit en une volée, ce qui créa un courant d'air assez violent dans mes cheveux.

- _WHAT!_ Hurla la personne devant moi, le visage rouge.

La personne devant moi aurait pu être n'importe qui.  
N'importe quel humain possible.  
Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit lui.  
Choi Seung Hyun. TOP.  
Et évidemment, il fallait qu'il empeste l'alcool.

-_ Oh, it's you..._ Il se mit à rire étrangement._ Of course it is._

Il se retourna en titubant, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Je le vis prendre une bouteille de vin sur une table près de lui, et l'ouvrir rapidement. Il prit deux grandes gorgées puis s'effondra sur son divan.

- _Hey... You okay?_

J'entra lentement dans son appartement. Contrairement au mien qui était tout blanc, celui de TOP était noir, absolument trop noir. Chaque item de l'appartement transpirait le chic et l'argent. Tout était aussi brisé. Il était clair que TOP avait lancé la majorité de ses meubles partout dans un moment de colère. En fait, l'appartement au complet était un parfait miroir du mien. Les meubles étaient placés au même endroit, mais à l'opposé du mur.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, me demandant s'Il était tout simplement mort devant mes yeux. Je me demanda quoi faire, puis je fini par m'approchai de lui.

- _Hey... Are you okay?_ Je me mis à bouger ma main devant son visage, ses yeux ne bougèrent pas.  
J'approcha mon visage du sien en observant ses yeux livides.

- _Se...Seung Hyun... Are you okay? Can you hear me ?_

Je vis ses yeux se remplir lentement d'eau. Il cligna les yeux une fois, puis quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici? Je ne le connaissais pas personnellement. Tout ce moment est vraiment étrange..  
Je me recula lentement de lui, puis je senti une main se refermer sur mon poignet.

- _Don't... Don't go._

Je soupirai silencieusement.

- _Please..._

Vraiment? Il voulait de ma compagnie? Moi? Je m'assise à ses côté lentement, sa main toujours sur mon poignet. Il fini par me relâcher lorsque je fut installé. Il déposa sa bouteille de vin sur la table et se cache ensuite le visage dans ses mains.

- _W.. What's wrong?_

Seung Hyun releva son visage, essuya rapidement ses larmes et se retourna vers moi les yeux boursouflé. Il feint un sourire, ce qui me fendit le coeur.

- _I'm... I'm OK. I just need compagny. How... Why are you here?_

Je me gratta la tête un peu gêné.

- _I'm your neighboor. You.. .You woke me up with all the noises you did._  
_- I'm really sorry..._

Je vis quelques larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage, qu'il s'empressa d'essuyer.

- _I... You have a funny accent._

Je le regarda ébahie. Et puis lui, il n'avait pas d'accent? Il cassait souvent ses mots en anglais et je ne lui disais pas...  
Mon expression devait trahir mes pensées, puisqu'il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-_ I don't want to be rude... i just wonder what's your native language._  
_- I... I speak french._

Il me regarda bêtement, un léger sourire se forma sur son visage.

- _Je... Je parle français.. Un petit petit peu._

Ce fût mon tour d'être abasourdi. Je ne savais pas que Choi Seung Hyun parlait français. Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais vu le dire en entrevue.

-_ Vraiment? je suis surprise._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Je ne..._

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi je ne savais pas qu'il parlait français sans lui avouer que j'étais une fan de BigBang.

- _Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des gens en Corée qui parlait Français, c'est tout._  
_- Yeah... Moi je connais quelques mots. Un de mes amis parle mieux que moi._

Il se mis à regarder par terre de nouveau. Il reprit la bouteille de vin et la porta à sa bouche. Il en pris encore de nombreuses gorgés.

- _Damn... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans le vin._  
_- Je peux en avoir?_

Il me lança un regard amusé.

- _Tu es pas dégoûtée ?_ Me lança-t-il en me donnant sa bouteille.  
- _Non.._

Et il croyait vraiment que je serais dégoûtée par une bouteille dans laquelle il a but?  
Je pris quelques gorgés du vin chaud, puis je lui rendu la bouteille.

-_ Tu dis que tu es mon voisine c'est ça?_  
Je ricanai un peu mentalement à ses fautes de français.  
- _Ouais. Je vie au 55._

Il me regarda étrangement.

- _Vraiment ?_  
_- Oui, Vraiment. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Seung Hyun soupira en se grattant la nuque.

- _Nobody want to stay next to me... As tu remarqué que l'étage était silencieuse?_  
_- Oui._  
_- C'est parce qu'il y a personne._

Il se frotta les yeux puis me fixa droit dans les yeux.

-_ They say i'm not someone you should talk with. They say i'm troublesome. They say …._

Il ricana un peu tristement en laissant verser quelques larmes tout en tournant son visage vers le sol.

- _He say i'm the devil..._

Il releva son visage et me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- _They hate me._

Je senti la main de Seung hyun reprendre mon poignet comme tout à l'heure. Il était évident qu'il était beaucoup plus que saoul Il avait dépassé l'étape normal depuis longtemps. Ouvrir ses émotions comme ça à un étranger demandait beaucoup d'alcool, ou aucune retenue.

- _Qui te déteste?_  
_- Everybody._  
_- Je ne te détestes pas moi._

Il relâcha mon poignet et croisa ses bras.

- _Bientôt._  
_- Bientôt quoi?_  
_- Bientôt tu penseras comme eux._  
_- Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je changerais d'avis? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pire qui te fais croire que tout le monde te déteste?_

TOP se releva lentement. Il cala le reste de sa bouteille de vin et alla la placer dans son bac de recyclage.

- _You don't want to know._  
_- Mais..._  
_- Please leave._

Je me relevai lentement du divan tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie. Quel personnage étrange. D'abord c'est lui qui veut que je reste, puis il veut que je m'en ailles. Sérieusement. J'espère au moins qu'il cesserait de faire du bruit.

Je lança un dernier regard vers lui avant de sortir de l'appartement. Il était dos à la porte, les deux mains dans les poches, regardant le vide.


	4. Du vin, jamais assez de vin

CHAPITRE 4 : Du vin, jamais assez de vin

* * *

Je marchai d'un pas lourd jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce n'était pas une longue marche, mais je mis quand même un moment avant d'ouvrir ma porte. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? L'alcool oui, mais ces histoires d'être seul sur l'étage... Et que personne ne l'aimais. Comme si c'était possible, il était **TOP**.

Je refermai ma porte et me lança dans mon lit, sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller. J'essayai de calmer ma respiration afin de retrouver le sommeil, mais chaque fois que j'avais un instant de libre, je me mettais à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer.

Pour ne pas aider à mon trouble du sommeil, je réalisai rapidement que les murs étaient fait en carton. J'entendais l'homme de l'autre côté marcher fortement, puis un bruit sourd. Est-ce qu'il venait de tomber? Peut-être venait-il tout simplement de se coucher dans son lit.

- _Yah, GD._

Merveilleux, je l'entendais maintenant parler à travers le mur. Je me mis un oreiller sur le visage, étouffant un cri de frustration. Je ne pourrai vraiment jamais dormir jusqu'à demain...

- _Yeah... Yeah i know Jiyong..._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pouvait pas juste.. dormir? Comme n'importe quel humain à cette heure-là...

- _I know it's late.. It's just... Dude. I... I can't... I just..._

J'entendis un pleure étouffé. Qu'avait-il au juste pour se sentir ainsi? Je ne pu me retenir, j'ouvrit grand les oreilles, espérant comprendre ce qui causait le malheur de mon voisin.

- _Yeah... I know it's my fault. Yeah... Yeah..._

Un long moment passa sans entendre rien. Je me demandai même s'il n'était pas tombé endormi. Si seulement.

-_ YAH! Jiyong, why you say that?_  
_- YAH Tha'ts fucking mean!_

La voix de l'homme augmenta en intensité et en force plus la conversation avançait. Il semblait avoir un énorme différent avec, ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Jiyong. GD... G-Dragon?

- _WHAT? NO FUCKING WAY._  
_- DAKCHUHRA. JUST FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP._

J'entendis un lourd bruit encore une fois, il se mit à crier, puis encore une fois de nombreux bruits lourds. Après un moment, tout s'arrêta.  
Mon coeur battait à une vitesse folle. Qu'est-ce qui se venait de se passer? Seung Hyun... Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi? Je relevai la couverture jusqu'à mon nez, cherchant quoi faire. Est-ce que je devrais appeler la sécurité? Mon voisin ne m'aimerait probablement pas si je faisais ça...

Beaucoup plus silencieusement,Seung hyun recommença à parler, à travers le mur, ce que je crois entendre, des cris étouffés et des pleurs.

- _Wae... Wae..._

Je soupirai dans mon lit en m'assoyant dans mon lit. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire?

- _Such an idiot..._

Je déposai ma main sur le mur qui nous séparait. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je ne pensais pas que tu es un idiot... Si seulement tu savais à quel point j'ai rêvé d'être près de toi depuis si longtemps. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne peux rien te dire. Je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir des fans.

Je glissa ma main lentement sur le mur, les pleurs de Seung Hyun dans l'autre appartement me fendent le coeur.

- _Seung Hyun.._. Chuchotais-je.

-_ I'm such a fucking idiot...Why the fuck did... Wae... WAE! I need... I need more wine._

Je l'entendis marché dans son appartement, puis ouvrir sa porte de logement. Quoi, il sortait là? Maintenant? Il était déjà assez saoul comme ça, il allait s'attirer des ennuis.

J'accouru à ma porte, toujours en pyjama, ouvrant ma porte à la volé. Il était déjà devant l'ascenseur, dans un bien pitre état. Son visage était souillé de larme et de saleté, ses cheveux étaient en bataille. Il portait qu'un simple t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon noir, absolument rien de chic, comme j'étais habitué de le voir.  
Je me mis à courir vers lui et agrippa son poignet au même moment ou l'ascenseur fit un "PING" et que la porte s'ouvrit.

Il se tourna lentement vers moi, étonné d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés.

- _What ?_ Souffla-t-il.  
- _… Où vas-tu?_  
_- .. Wine... I want wine... I NEED wine._

Il essaya de se départir de ma main sur son poignet, mais je ne lâcha pas prise. Il avança dans l'ascenseur, je n'eut aucun autre choix que d'y aller avec lui.

-_ Seung Hyun, Je suis en pyjama..._  
_- Not my problem. You should let me go. I need to forget stuff. I'm not really in my best shape right now._  
_- Je peux voir ça..._

C'était vraiment étrange de converser dans deux langues en même temps. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que Seung Hyun comprenait tout ce que je lui disais en français. Peut-être était-il pas assez habile dans ma langue afin de toujours me répondre en français?

Il renifla bruyamment, puis essuya quelques larmes qui étaient encore apparente près de ses yeux.

- _I'm not like that usually. Really. I just had a really bad day... a Fucking nightmare day._

Je ne dis rien, tenant toujours son poignet. Si je n'étais pas capable de le retenir chez lui, au moins j'allais essayer de m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien de grave.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Seung Hyun sorti en premier. Je fut surprise par le mouvement soudain, je trébuchai sous la force du départ de l'homme près de moi. Je fini par terre, sur le ventre, les deux jambes dans les airs et probablement une éraflure sur le menton.

-_ Aoutch._..

Seung Hyun se retourna vers moi, alarmé.  
Rapidement, j'entendis des pas et je vie le réceptionniste arriver. Ses cheveux au vent, il me prit la main afin de m'aider à me relever.

- _Are you okay?_ me demanda-t-il.

Je rougie un peu tout en acquiescent.

- _Please be careful, it would be a shame if such beautiful lady hurt herself._

Il retourna rapidement à son bureau, me laissant rouge tomate, une main sur le visage. Après un instant dans les vapes, je regardai Seung Hyun qui était maintenant très près de moi.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, apeuré. Sa mâchoire tombé, il plaça l'une de ses mains sur mon menton, d'où je sentais une certaine douleur.

- _AOUTCH!_

Il retira sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- _Je m'excuse... Je pensais pas que tu allais tombé... Je..._  
_- C'est correct, vraiment._

Je frottai ma plaie rapidement, me convainquant que je n'avais rien, seulement un problème de fierté.

- _Tu es sur?_  
_- Oui._

Je lui souri à pleine dent malgré ma douleur au menton. Il ne me montra aucun signe d'un moindre sourire. Depuis que je lui avait rentré dedans ce matin, jamais il ne m'avait sourit honnêtement. Pourtant, TOP est reconnu comme étant **BINGU TOP**, l'un des bouffons de BigBang. Je me demande ce qui à pu changer son attitude.

-_ Please go back to your room. I... I just need wine._

Le voila qui recommençait à me parler en anglais. Il se tourna vers la sortie et commença à marcher en titubant.

- _Seung Hyun, crois moi, tu as assez bu._

Il retourna son visage vers moi, souriant tristement.

- _Never. Enough. Wine. Believe me._

Il déposa sa main sur la porte d'entrée puis la poussa. Je me décidai finalement et accouru vers lui. Je le trouvai dehors, titubant très lentement au milieu de la rue. J'attrapai son poignet en le tirant vers le trottoir. Il essaya de se déprendre de moi, mais en vainc. Il fini par me suivre là ou sa vie n'était pas en danger, puis je le relâchai.

- _Allons boire quelque part alors._  
_- Us?_  
_- Oui. Pourquoi pas?_

Il ricana un moment.

- _Your clothes._  
_- Et les tiens? Comme si tu étaits plus présentable._

Il arrêta un instant, se regardant. Il me fixa ensuite dans les yeux, une expression piteuse.

- _Look, i'm really sorry about what i look like tonight.. I wish you could have met me in a better... way._  
_- C'est OK. Je comprends, moi aussi j'ai des mauvaises journées._  
_- You have no idea how bad was my day._  
_- Please tell me about it, Seung Hyun._

Ma dernière phrase ne sembla pas l'atteindre, puisqu'il accourra rapidement vers le building où nous étions rendu. Je me rendis compte que c'était un genre d'épicerie à Vin. C'était tellement proche de notre maison, j'aurai pu le laisser y aller seul, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait eu un problème en fin de compte...

Il pris 4 grandes bouteilles de vin (qui ma foie, avait un prix exorbitant), les paya et sorti aussi rapidement qu'il avait entré.

- **_WINE!_ **Cria-t-il, glorieux.

Il prit une bouteille, l'ouvrit et se mis à en boire devant le magasin.

- _OI! You don't have the right to do that!_

Il me regarda étrangement.

- _Where are you from?_  
_- Why ? Does it matter? Put that in the bag, you'll get a ticket._

Il se moqua de moi un moment encore, puis pris une nouvelle gorgé de son vin.

-_ It's legal in South Korea. I can drink it. Don't worry. Want some?_

Je pris la bouteille tout en l'examinant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé le vin. Mais lorsque quelqu'un vous offre de l'alcool, il est très impoli de ne pas l'accepter.

- _Soo... Pourquoi es-tu ma nouvelle voisine?_

Il se mit à tituber dangereusement, puis reprit son équilibre, les deux bras dans les airs.

- _That was close._

Il se retourna vers moi, les sourcils remontés.

-_ Hm ?  
__- Je viens d'être engagé par YG entertainment._

Ses sourcils montèrent encore plus haut.

- _Vraiment? Pour faire quoi?_  
_- Je... Je vais faire des vidéoclips._  
_- Les vidéoclips de qui?_  
_- Je ne sais pas encore. Je commence seulement lundi. J'ai pas eu la chance d'en discuter avec personne._  
_- Nice..._

Il se retourna, et l'instant de le dire, nous étions rendu dans l'ascenseur qui nous montait à notre étage.

- _So..._

Il prit une nouvelle gorgé dans sa bouteille. Il déposa sa main sur le mur, ayant besoin de stabilité. En retournant son visage vers moi, je remarquai que ses joues étaient très rouges. Probablement l'alcool qui faisait l'effet. J'étais déjà surprise qu'il ne soit pas dans un état comateux après autant d'alcool.

- _So... Quoi?_

Il prit une nouvelle gorgé.

- _Do... do you want to come to my home again and drink with me?_


	5. Alcool a flot

CHAPITRE 5 - Alcool à flot

* * *

Je ricanai un peu.

- _Don't you think you are drunk enough?_  
_- I wish you were too. It would be more easy..._

Je le regardai sérieuse.

- _More easy to what?_

_DING_, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrèrent.

- _More easy to talk to you._

Il sorti, une main toujours accoté après un mur pour s'aider. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à sa chambre puis poussa sa porte. Évidemment, il ne l'avait pas barré. Et moi non plus en y pensant. De toute façon je n'avais rien d'importance pour me faire voler...

Il se retourna vers moi dans son cadre de porte.

- _So... You come or i'll stay alone?_

Je me frottai le bras tranquillement. Puis j'avançais vers lui.

- _Je viens. Et je vais boire avec toi. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas._  
_- Maybe._

J'entrai dans son appartement, refermant la porte derrière moi.

* * *

- _Je suis tellement... saoule..._

Seung Hyun, encore moins dans ses états à mes côtés.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé boire tout ça? On voit le soleil dehors... Il est quelle heure?_

_- It's 6AM._

Je soupirai.

- _J'étais supposé me levé tôt._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Je.. Je sais pas en fait._ Je ricanai, puis lui aussi.

J'étais assise sur le divan noir de l'appartement à côté de chez moi. Seung Hyun était mon nouveau voisin. Il était assis tout près de moi, sa tête accoté sur sa main, son coude accoté sur le dossier du sofa. Son regard me fixait.

- _Merci... pour ce soir_. Souffla-t-il.  
- _Merci pour quoi? J'ai seulement bu ton vin. D'ailleurs, je n'aime pas le vin normalement, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais?_

Je senti mes joues s'enflammer. Mes capacités physiques et mentales étaient loin d'être à son meilleur. Je déposai une main sur sa joue. Il paru surpris, mais se laissa faire. Je me mis à le flatter du pouce.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_  
_- Je.. Je suis simplement surpris que... que tu me touches._

Je ricanai encore une fois.

- _Non je veux dire... Aujourd'hui._

Son regard s'assombrit, il baissa les yeux.

- _J'ai eu une très mauvaise journée, si on peut dire._

J'attendis, toujours en le flattant. Tout cela me semblait si irréel.

- _C'est compliqué en fait. Disons seulement que j'ai été frappé d'une réalité qui.. qui m'a vraiment fait mal._  
_- Seung Hyun, je comprends..._

Il me regarda soudainement, les yeux exorbités.

- _Comment est-ce que tu connais mon nom?_

Je me mis à frotter ma nuque. Je pouvais dire la vérité, sans dire tous les points importants, oui? Je pouvais lui dire que je connaissais son groupe, sans dire que j'étais une fan fini... Sans dire qu'une des raisons principales pourquoi j'étais venu en Corée, c'était pour le rencontrer...

- _Je connais l'existence de BigBang... Qui ne vous connais pas._ Je me mis à ricaner, gênée.

Cela sembla le convaincre, puisqu'il se replaça sur son sofa d'une façon plus molle, presque couché.

- _Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir à confronter quelqu'un... parce que..._

Seung Hyun cessa de parler pendant un moment, semblant chercher ses mots, puis continua sa phrase en anglais.

- _Because he's just driving you mad?_  
_- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être?_  
_- Je... Je connais cette personne. Et... Je..._

Seung Hyun déposa ses deux mains sur son visage.

- _Je peux pas... Je... Dumb, i'm just dumb. An Idiot_

Je lui prit l'une de ses mains, la tirant vers moi. Je la flatta lentement. Derrière ses mains, Seung Hyun cachait un ruisseau de larmes.

- _Je suis certaine que tu n'es pas aussi pire que tu le dis._  
_- Yes i am. I broke everything i touch._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?_  
_- Everybody hates me... La personne à qui je tiens le plus... elle me déteste..._

Mon coeur se serra. C'était donc une histoire de coeur? Ce qui rendait Seung Hyun si triste, c'était un problème d'amour?

- _Je... Je ne suis pas cette personne, mais je ne te déteste pas._

Il soupira.

-_ Merci... Si seulement... pourquoi est-ce qu'... qu'elle est pas plus compréhensible? Like you... I should have met you before... Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens juste d'apparaitre?_

Mes joues rougirent encore plus, si c'est possible.

-_ Désolé..._

Un léger moment de silence, pendant lequel l'homme à mes côtés se moucha.

- _La personne.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'elle te déteste?_

Il ricana amèrement.

- _We just aren't supposed to be. If... If only._  
_- Si seulement quoi?_  
_- Si seulement on n'était pas en Corée..._

Je le regardai, intriguée.

-_ No really, where are you from? On dirait que tu ne sais rien de la Corée...Ou de moi... Mon histoire doit être sur tous les tabloïds à l'heure qu'il est …._  
_- Je viens du Canada... Je suis arrivée hier... Désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire ta vie en potins..._

Je soupirai, me grattant le front. Il se croyait le nombril du monde ou quoi?

- _How long are you planning to stay?_  
_- Je sais pas._  
_- Long or not?_  
_- Probablement pas._

Un petit mensonge ne fait pas de mal à personne.

- _So... you don't care about me at all? You'll leave in your country soon enough?..._

Je baissai les yeux.

-_ Maybe it's the wine... but i feel like i can talk to you._

Il me prit la main, prenant un air un peu sérieux.

- _I... found out recently that i was..._. Il soupira fortement. _Not** only** into... womens._

Mon coeur s'arrêta. TOP était … bisexuel?

-_ I... found out about it because... i... felt it love with someone close to me. Someone i wasn't supposed to. A man._

Je vie quelques larmes coulés sur sa joue.

-_ I don't... want to love men... It's really... really.. REALLY... not a good thing here... If only i was in America... Tout semble tellement plus facile là-bas..._

J'étais sans mot. Non pas que j'étais sous le choc de l'annonce, après tout j'avais plusieurs copains homosexuel chez moi. Seulement, maintenant, parlant à un -pratiquement- parfait inconnu... Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

- _Pourquoi... est-ce que c'est si pire ici?_

Ses yeux s'assombri, il baissa son regard, les yeux encore plein d'eau.

- _Les gens n'acceptent pas aussi bien... Mes parents ne l'accepteront jamais... Mais surtout... Lui... il ne m'acceptera jamais._  
_- Il te l'as dit?_  
_- Non._  
_- Comment peux-tu en être sur?_  
_- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demande pour savoir qu'il n'est pas intéressé par les hommes._  
_- Tu pourrais être surpris._

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa main droite essuya ses dernières larmes, revenant au calme. Il se tourna sur le divan, se couchant les jambes sur le côté du sofa et déposa sa tête sur... mes genoux.

- _euh..._

Il me regarda fixement sans parler.

-_ Seung Hyun... je suis un peu mal à l'aise._  
_- Don't care._  
_- o..k...a.y..._

Mon visage tourna au rouge extrême. J'essaya de détourner mon regard ailleurs pour me pas le regarder s'installer confortablement sur moi.

- _What's your name? I don't know your name._  
_- Sophie._

Il souria bêtement. Je souri à mon tour, me rendant compte que c'était la première fois que je le voyais vraiment sourire.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?_  
_- Sôôô-fiii-euh._

Je me mis à rire fortement, me rendant compte qu'il avait de la difficulté à prononcer mon prénom.

- _Ça se prononce " So-fi ", pas besoin d'ajouter autant de syllable a mon nom._  
_- Alors ça se prononce "Seehng Youn". Pas " Seuuugnnnn Hi-euhn"._

Il me souri, la tête toujours sur mes genoux.

- _Dis tu peux m'apprendre des mots en coréens? Je ne connais rien... Les gens me parlent et j'ai l'air idiote._  
_- Comme quoi?_  
_- Je sais pas... N'importe quoi._  
_- D'accord. Repète après moi._  
_- OK._  
_- anyong haseyo, Seung Hyun._  
_- Ah-ni-ong Ha-seh-yo, Seung Hyun._  
_- Ça veut dire Bonjour, Seung Hyun._

Je lui sourit. Est-ce que j'allais me rappeler de tout ça demain ? Probablement pas. Mais en attendant, j'avais son attention complète, et il ne semblait plus être triste.

Après plus d'une heure à m'apprendre des trucs, je regardai l'heure. près de 7h30 du matin. Je soupirai. Sois j'allais me couché bientôt, soit je passais le rester de ma journée debout.

- _J'ai un gros dilemme._  
_- Hm?_  
_- Est-ce que je vais dormir, ou est-ce que je reste réveiller?_  
_- Oh... Moi je vais dormir._  
_- D'accord._

Je tassai la tête de Seung hyun de sur mes cuisses, tout en essayant de me relever. L'alcool avait maintenant disparu de mon système, un mal de tête s'installa lentement dans mon crâne.

- _Tu.. Tu t'en vas déjà?_  
_- Déjà? Je lui souris. Je suis avec toi depuis 4h ce matin..._  
_- Merci._

Je me dirigeai vers la porte lorsque TOP s'approcha de moi.

- _Une dernière pour la route._  
_- hm?_  
_- Répète après moi._  
_- Oui?_  
_- S... **Sarangae**, Seung Hyun._

Et je répéta amusée

_- Sah-rang-a-eh, Seung Hyun._

Il me souria bêtement.

- _Ça veut dire Au revoir, Seung hyun? C'est ça?_

Il se mit à rire gêné.

- _Oui.. Oui c'est ça._  
_- Alors Sarangae!_  
_-.. **Sarangae, Sophie.**_

Je retournai à mon appartement, où heureusement rien n'avait disparu. Laissez sa porte débarré lorsqu'on était parti, ce n'était jamais une bonne idée. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais le faire. Je me lançai dans mon lit, rêvassant à ma soirée pleins de péripéties. Tout avait été si rapidement. Nous étions devenu proche si facilement... Comme si il me connaissais déjà... Comme si il me faisait déjà confiance. Mes joues rougirent, et je relevai la couverture jusqu'à mon nez.  
Quelle était les chances que cela m'arrive?  
Évidemment, je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir... sortir avec lui. Il m'avait avoué avoir un faible pour un homme. Mais pour l'instant, l'avoir si proche dans ma vie était plus que suffisant.

Ce périple en Corée allait être tellement spécial.


	6. Kwon Jiyong

CHAPITRE 6 : Kwon Jiyong

* * *

Je profitai de la fin de semaine pour sortir de chez moi et visiter un peu le coin autour. Jamais je n'eu la chance de tomber sur Seung Hyun qui sortait de chez lui, où même le voir dehors. Parfois, j'entendais la douche couler à travers le mur. J'entendais sa musique à travers mon mur. Mais je n'osa pas aller chez lui.  
Sans l'effet de l'alcool pour m'aider, oh jamais je n'oserais aller l'aborder. Seule la pensé de le faire me faisait rougir.

D'ailleurs lorsque je repensais à la soirée que j'ai passé avec lui, j'ai du mal à croire que c'était moi. Que je l'ai laissé se couché sur mes genoux, d'avoir parler de choses si privée avec lui.  
Je lui étais reconnaissante de m'avoir appris des mots en coréen, que je m'amusais à utiliser un peu partout.

- _je song hap ni da_ lorsque je ne regarde pas ou je marche dans la rue et que je fonce dans quelqu'un...  
- _Kam sa ham ni da_ Pour remercier quelqu'un, et mon préféré,  
- _Sarangae_ pour dire Au Revoir.

Étrangement, les gens me regardent souvent d'une drôle de façon lorsque je leur dit Au Revoir. Peut-être est-ce que je le dis mal? Peut-être que je me confonds dans une syllable et que je leur dis des méchancetés... Je décidai d'arrêtai de le dire pendant un moment, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai la chance de demander à Seung Hyun qu'est-ce que je fais de mal.

Je rencontrai quelques autres voisins d'étages; Les filles de 2NE1 étaient vraiment sympathique, par contre elle me rendent un peu nerveuse;  
Taeyang, qui me rendu les jambes molles lorsqu'il passa près de moi. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, mais il disparu aussi rapidement qu'il apparu.  
Finalement, j'ai eu la chance (si on peut dire ça) de rencontrer Seungri.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de sa réputation, à quel point il était un rôdeur de femmes. Malheureusement pour moi, la journée où je l'ai croisée dans le couloir, je portais une robe assez courte. Lorsque je senti me déshabiller du regard, je me cachai le visage de honte. Heureusement il ne m'aborda pas, parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas été capable de dire aucun mot.

Lundi matin arriva assez vite. Mon cadran sonna à 6 heures AM, je pris ma douche, m'arrangeai les cheveux (je les laissai lousse, de jolis boucles se formaient grâce à l'humidité de ma douche) et je mis un léger fond de teint. Je n'étais pas le genre de file à me maquiller, je détestais la présence de cosmétique sur ma peau, qui de toute façon semblait vouloir faire des réactions allergiques chaque fois que j'approchais un produit près de moi..

Je mis une robe grise, agencée avec une ceinture blanche. J'enfilai mes escarpins blancs, pleins d'étoiles multicolores. Je pris finalement mon sac à main et je sorti de mon appartement. Je pris la peine de barrer ma porte et me retourna pour me diriger vers l'ascenseur.  
J'appuyai sur le bouton pour le faire venir, lorsque j'entendis mon voisin sortir de chez lui à la course, joggeant maladroitement vers moi.

Ses cheveux bleutés étaient coiffés vers le haut, laissant entrevoir ses piercings noirs en forme d'étoiles sur ses oreilles. Il portait une longue chemise à motif blanche et grise entre-ouverte et des pantalons noirs, des souliers très chics aux pieds.

- _Hey! Sophie, hello._

Je continuai à le scruter de haut en bas. C'était presque effrayant à quel point nos tenues étaient agencés.

- _Je crois que je vais aller me changer..._

Je me mis à marcher rapidement vers mon appartement, mais Seung Hyun me retenu par le poignet.

- _Come on, tu ne dois pas être en retard à ta première journée. Et puis on ne travaille pas au même étage moi et toi. Personne ne va remarquer que nos vêtements se ressemblent._

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, quelqu'un était déjà à l'intérieur.

Un homme plus petit que Seung Hyun s'y tenait mollement. Cheveux bruns stylisés, yeux bruns, lèvres en coeur. Il portait des vêtements repérables à mille à la ronde qui criait " Je suis fashion, j'ai du style ".

J'entrevue Seung Hyun à mes côtés baisser les épaules et entrer dans l'ascenseur. Je fis de même, lentement.

-_ Hey GD._

L'autre homme ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder les chiffres d'étages descendre.

- GD... Come on... Mal Hae.  
- Ani.  
- Wae?  
- Dangsi eun al.

Leur discussion dans une langue que je comprenais pas me rendait mal à l'aise. Je me pris le poignet, espérant ne plus exister, tout en me collant au coin de l'ascenseur. Jamais cette descente n'avait paru aussi longue.

- _Wae?_  
_- Shut Up, Seung Hyun._

Un froid s'installa dans l'ascenseur. dès que la porte s'ouvrit, GD sorti comme une flèche.  
Je sorti lentement, Seung Hyun toujours dans l'ascenseur, immobile.

-_ Tu viens?_ Lui demandais-je.  
-_ Je... oui._

Il marcha lentement, mais grâce a ses grandes jambes, il me rattrapa rapidement. Le building de YG entertainment était qu'à quelques pas de notre immeuble. Tout était si bien pensé dans cette compagnie.

À l'entrée, la réceptionniste me demanda de me rendre au dernier étage. Je saluai Seung Hyun avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour monter, mais il avait déjà disparu sans me saluer.  
Mon sourire disparu lentement.

Arrivé au dernière étage, je rencontrai le président de YG. Il m'expliqua tranquillement ce à quoi consistait mon nouvel emploi. Trouver des idées originales de Vidéoclip, ainsi que les réaliser. Mon premier contrat était de réaliser le vidéoclip pour une chanson de BigBang. Je me retint pour ne pas crier (d'horreur ou de joie?). J'acceptai simplement avec un sourire poli.

Un de ses associés m'amena a mon bureau. Un très petit bureau blanc, très épuré. Je m'assis sur mon siège, attendant que la personne en ma compagnie quitte, puis que me prise la tête.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire? J'étais vraiment stupide de croire que j'allais pouvoir faire ce job. La panique monta en moi rapidement.  
Le président m'a donné un CD avec la chanson dont je devais trouver le concept.  
Sur le dessus, il était écrit " _Blue_ ".

Ma journée passa très, très lentement. Je fini par me dire que j'étais un échec et que je devais démissionner. Afin d'avoir l'air d'avoir travailler fort, je décidai de rester plus longtemps après l'heure où j'étais supposé partir. Vers 19heures, je regardai une dernière fois le CD entre mes mains.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit lentement, l'homme de l'ascenseur entra puis referma la porte. Il me salua, puis avança vers moi.

-_Hello, i'm Kwan Jiyong. But you can call me G-Dragon if it's too hard to say. I understood you are not from South Korea._

J'acquiestai de la tête silencieusement.

-_ Everybody talk about you here_. Il ricana un peu _I was curious about you. I wanted to talk to you at lunch, but i never saw you. Did you eat?_  
_- No... I didn't._

Mon ventre fit des bruits atroces au même moment, ce qui me rendit rouge tomate.

- _I don't want to be weird or anything... But would you fancy a meal with me?_

Je le regardai, étonnée. Manger avec G-Dragon? Vraiment? Mon cerveau faillit s'évanouir. Ce job allait me tuer. Me faire côtoyer des gens aussi... demandant pour mon cerveau.

- _I'm kind of hungry... If you are not too ashame to eat with me, i would like to._

Je me levai lentement de mon siège, replaçant mes effets personnelles sur mon bureau. Je me dirigeai vers lui, énormément gêné.

- _I'm not ashame to be with you at all... look at you. All fashion and all... woah._

Il me regarda de haut en bas, la machoire grande ouverte.

- _Oi, stop it... I know i'm not really like that._

Il me regarda un instant, intrigué.

- _That accent... Where are you from?_  
_- I'm from Canada. Why?_

Il m'ouvrit la porte, me laissant passer en premier. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, tout en lui parlant.

-_ I don't want to be rude, but... you have such a weird accent for a Canadian... You sure you from there?_  
_- Yes, i'm pretty sure where i was born... Maybe it's because english is not my first language. I speak french usually._  
_- AH!_

Comme si un éclair venait de le transpercer, il sauta sur place, puis se remit à marcher vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton, mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

- _Donc tu parles français._

Je le regardai, ébahie. Zéro accent.

- _Tu parles français? Toi aussi?_

Il me souria, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il appuya sur le 00. Les portes se refermèrent.

- _Pourquoi moi aussi? Qui d'autre parle français? Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à parler français ici._

Je me rapella rapidement l'attitude qu'avait GD envers Seung Hyun ce matin. Est-ce que je devais lui dire que je savais qu'il parlait ma langue ou pas?

- _S... Seung Hyun me parle en français... Du moins, il essait._

GD ne réagis pas un moment, puis toussa, une main devant sa bouche.

-_ Ouais... TOP parle un peu français, c'est vrai._

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et je me rendit compte que nous n'étions pas au rez-de-chaussée, mais dans un parking sous terrain.

- _Mais il parle pas aussi bien que moi! Et surtout... Il sorti une clef de ses poches, Il n'a pas ma voiture._

Il appuya sur un bouton, et une automobile très chic se mis à flasher.

-_ Où veux-tu manger?_  
_- Je... Je sais pas... Je ne connais aucune place a Séoul._

Il me sourit, m'ouvrit ma portière, puis la referma. Il s'installa à son tour dans son siège et démarra la voture.

- _Alors je vais te faire goûter au meilleur de Séoul._


	7. Sarangaeyo

CHAPITRE 7 - Sarangaeyo

* * *

Assise dans un restaurant ultra chic, sur une banquette avec des motifs zébrés, la réalité me frappa soudainement.

Il y a moins de deux semaines, j'attendais le téléphone qui allait changer ma vie. Il y a moins de deux semaine, je passais le plus gros de mon temps à travailler seule chez moi, à chercher un emploi dans mon domaine.

Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à travailler où encore à rêvasser. J'avais même développer des hobbys étranges. Le tout remontait à 2008 environ. C'est à ce moment que j'ai découvert le groupe BigBang en surfant sur le web. À l'époque, j'aimais beaucoup le Japon et je m'étais dis que j'allais essayer de trouver des infos sur la Corée. Pour une raison que j'ignore, ce pays m'était tombé dans l'oeil.

Encore plus ironiquement, je me rappelle très bien m'avoir dit qu'il était si dur de trouver des groupes de musique Coréenne, alors qu'aujourd'hui, la majorité de ce que j'écoutais provenait du pays au matin calme.

J'avais pas accroché immédiatement sur le groupe BigBang. La musique rap normalement ne m'attire pas. Je me suis donc mis à découvrir d'autre groupe, d'autre artistes. Puis, en 2012, j'ai eu la chance d'aller les voir en spectacle aux États-Unis.

Je ne connaissais pratiquement aucune chanson, même si la semaine avant j'avais mis les seuls chansons que j'avais trouvé en boucle dans mon mp3 player. À l'époque, j'avais développer un faible pour Daesung. Mais en y pensant, le premier qui m'avait vraiment tombé dans l'oeil était Taeyang. Je me rappelle qu'au concert, j'étais tellement pas une grande fan, que j'avais de la difficulté à différencier Taeyang et G-Dragon.  
Après le concert, j'ai découvert que j'étais une fan fini du groupe. J'ai ensuite développer un penchant énorme pour TOP et G-Dragon. À un point tel, que je me mis à écrire des fanfictions sur ma possibilité de les rencontrer. Ça occupa quelques de mes nuits les plus ennuyantes ou je ne trouvais pas sommeil.

- _La terre appelle la lune!_

Jiyong me regardait amusé, assis en face de moi au restaurant. Il venait de terminer son assiette de fruits de mer, alors que j'avais a peine manger mon repas.

- _Tu va finir ça? Où tu restes perdu dans tes pensées?_

Je lui souris, prenant deux grosses bouchés de mon steak.

- _À quoi pensais-tu?_

Après avoir avalé mon repas, je le regardai, intimidé.

- _À mon ancienne vie._  
_- Au Canada?_  
_- Oui, au Canada._  
_- Ça avait l'air intéressant. C'était bien chez toi?_  
_- C'était assez bien en moyenne. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas vraiment de problèmes... Seulement un peu... ennuyeux._

Il me souri, puis regarda mon assiette, que je touchais toujours pas.

- _Je... Je peux te voler une frite?_

Je lui souri à mon tour, puis lui fit signe qu'il pouvait manger toute mon assiette si il le désirait. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après quelques minutes, mon assiette était vidé, Jiyong enfin plein devant moi.

-_ Merci... C'était délicieux. J'ai toujours faim après avoir mangé au restaurant. Les portions sont toujours trop petites pour moi._  
_- Pourtant t'es pas particulièrement gros, comment fais-tu pour manger tout ça?_  
_- Bah, je dois travailler fort au gym pour perdre les kilos en trop._

Je le regardai, ne le croyant pas. Je me rapellais très bien avoir vu des photos et des spectacles où il enlevait son chandail. Jiyong j'avais rien à perdre. Il était très en forme.

-_ Come on, essaie pas. Je sais que tu as une barre de chocolat._

Il me regarda, intrigué et amusé.

- _Et comment sais-tu ça?_

Mon visage devint rouge tomate une fois de plus. Heureusement je suis sauvée par le serveur qui nous apporta la carte des desserts. J'enfouie ma tête dans le menu sans trop parler.

Lorsque le serveur disparu, j'entendis Jiyong continuer à me parler.

- _Sophie, je t'ai posé une question._ Il ricana un peu. _Comment peux-tu savoir l'état de mes muscles? Est-ce que tu aurais déja vu un concert de BigBang par hasard?_

J'enfouie encore plus ma tête dans mon menu.

- _C'est pas grave tu sais, tu as pas à être honteuse._

Je ne bougeai pas d'un poil.

Le serveur revint, et je lui demandai une petit pointe de gâteau au chocolat. Jiyong demanda un immense brownies. Le serveur pris les menus et parti, me laissant à la vue de la personne devant moi.

-_ Vraiment, y'a rien de grave tu sais. J'aime beaucoup les fans. Même que.. si tu en étais une, ça me faciliterais beaucoup la vie._

Je levai un sourcil.

- _Je.. Je suis un peu intimidé par toi, Sophie._

Mes sourcils montèrent encore plus haut, incrédule.

- _Tu viens d'un pays si loin, tu oses venir ici comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. Tu as un courage immense. J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça._  
_- T'es G-Dragon, t'es une célébrité partout dans le monde. Tu es beaucoup plus courageux que moi !_

Il me regarda, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Donc, **tu es une fan**._  
-_ P... peut-être._

Il déposa son visage sur ses deux mains, essayant d'avoir l'air mignon.

- _Qui est ton bias dans BigBang?_

J'essayai de me cacher le visage avec mes mains, ne pouvant retenir ma gêne.  
Vraiment? Il venait de me demander cette question-là abruptement? Directe comme ça? J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'était pas le genre de personne à tourner autour du pot.

Le serveur revenu avec nos desserts. Je m'empressai de mettre de la nourriture dans ma bouche pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

- _Tu veux peut-être pas me le dire maintenant, mais je vais finir par le savoir._

Il me souria, puis dévora son brownies.

Après que nos desserts soit terminés, il s'empressa de demander qu'une seule facture et de payer. Je le regardai en faisant la moue. A vrai dire, j'étais contente qu'il me paie a souper. Avec le déménagement et le fais que je n'avais pas vraiment d'argent... Je ne pouvais quand même pas lui montrer que j'était siiii contente.

-_ Laisse toi faire._  
_- Merci Jiyong._  
_- Ça me fait plaisir._

Il se releva et je le suivi jusqu'à sa voiture. Le vrombissement du moteur commença, et il sorti du stationnement.

- _Un autre endroit en particulier que tu aimerais aller? La soirée est encore jeune tu sais. Il est à peine 21 heures._  
_- Tu te rappelles que je suis arrivée ici seulement jeudi passé?_  
_- En fait non, tu ne me l'as jamais dis._  
_- Je ne connais vraiment rien à Séoul... Ni au Coréen d'ailleurs._  
_- Aucun mot?_  
_- Bah... pratiquement aucun._

Il tourna à droite et se mis à rouler lentement. Je ne posai pas de question à savoir où on allait, puisque de toute façon, je ne saurai pas c'est quoi.

- _Tu veux un petit cours peut-être?_  
_- En fait, je connais quelques mots. Qu...Quelqu'un m'a aidé à les apprendre. Je sais les plus facile anyong haseyo..._ Je me mis a énuméré les mots que Seung Hyun m'avait appris,_ en finissant avec Sarangae.._

Comme toute les personnes à qui j'avais dit ce mot, il me lança un regard étrange.

- _Tu... Tu dois pas utiliser souvent le Sarangae. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as appris?_  
_- À chaque fois que je l'ai dis, la personne a qui je parlais me regardais étrangement. Pourquoi? Qu'est-qu'il y a de mal à dire Sarangae?_

Il ricana un peu, puis tourna vers la gauche.

- _Tu l'as dis à.. plusieurs personnes déjà?_  
_- Pas beaucoup non._  
_- Tu devrais pas utiliser ce mot. Ça a tendance a rendre les gens un peu gêné._  
_- Pourquoi?_

La voiture se stationna finalement. Nous étions dans un parc public, près des jeux pour enfants. Jiyong sorti de sa voiture, je le suivi ensuite.  
Il accourra vers une balançoire et s'assis, commençant à se balancer. Il me fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- _Je te dis que je n'ai jamais visiter Séoul et c'est ici que tu m'amènes?_  
_- Je crois, du moins si j'étais à ta place, que tu souffre intérieurement du manque de chez toi. Même si tu ne le ressent pas._  
_- Et en quoi est-ce que cet endroit me rendra mieux?_  
_- Écoute un peu..._

Je tendis l'oreille tout en me berçant lentement. Des adultes passaient près de moi, discutant ensemble.

-_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je comprends pas. Y'a des gens tout simplement._  
_- Oui, mais encore?_

J'écoutai plus attentivement. L'un des adultes parlait de ses enfants. Un autre baragouinait des trucs sur son logement.

-_ Ils discutent, et alors?_  
_- Sophie, t'es sourde ou quoi?_  
_- Non ?_

Je soupirai, me demandant ce qu'il voulait que je comprennes. Je levai les yeux vers la pancarte d'entrée du parc. **Parc Francophone de Séoul.**

Parc... Francophone?

- _JE COMPRENDS CE QU'ILS DISENT!_

Il me regarda en éclatant de rire.

- _Ça t'en as pris du temps à comprendre que les gens parlaient français et non coréen._  
_- Comment ça? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a un parc francophone?_  
_- Il y a une très petite communauté francophone ici à Séoul. J'ai de la famille qui est marié avec des francophones d'ailleurs. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris la langue._

Je lui sourit, me donnant une plus grande pousser afin de me balancer plus haut. Pendant un moment, moi et Jiyong ne parlèrent pas, nous ne faisons que nous balancer.

-_ Dis, Sophie._  
_- Ouais?_  
_- Qui est ton copain?_

Je lui lançai un regard incompréhensif.

- _Je n'ai pas de copain._

Il cessa de se balancer d'un coup, me regardant étrangement.

- _Alors à qui as tu dis Sarangae?_  
_- Je.. Je sais pas. Des gens._  
_- Des gens?_

Ses yeux se plissèrent encore plus, semblant encore plus perdu.  
Je cessai de me balancer à mon tour.

- _Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jiyong?_  
_- Dis.. Juste comme ça. Que veux dire Sarangae, Sophie?_

Je me grattai la tête, me demandant où il voulait en venir.

- _Au revoir, non?_

Il me regarda pendant un moment, la bouche ouverte. Puis il éclata de rire.

- _HAHAHAHA. Sophie. Sarangae, ça ne veut pas dire Au Revoir. Je comprends pourquoi tu dis que les gens te regardaient étrangement._  
- _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors?_

Je me mis à me sentir un peu mal d'avoir dit des choses en pensant que c'était d'autre chose. J'ai du mal comprendre lorsque Seung Hyun m'a appris les mots... Que j'étais sotte!

-_ Où est-ce que tu as appris tes mots?_  
_- Quelqu'un me les as appris. J'ai peut-être tout compris de travers._  
_- J'imagine la face que les gens font lorsque tu leurs disais, ça devait être hilarant._

Je le regardai, un peu frustré qu'il se moque de moi.

- _Allez, dis moi ce que ça veut dire._  
_- Je... Attends, pour le plaisir. Dis moi le avant. Dis moi, Sarangae Jiyong. Sarangaeyo._

Je le regardai, encore plus frustré.

- _Non. tu vas rire de moi._  
_- Je te promets de ne pas rire._  
_- N... Non._  
_- Je vais te dire ensuite ce que ça veut dire, aller._

Je me levai de ma balançoire, me dirigeant vers l'auto. Je n'aimais pas me faire narguer comme Jiyong venait de le faire. Je l'entendis se lever de sa balançoire au même moment, puis accourir vers moi. Il empoigna ma main et me fit tournoyer. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres, mon visage rougit.

- _Dis... Dis moi le... S'il te plait._  
_- T'es mieux de pas te moquer._  
_- Fais moi confiance._

Je soupirai, puis je le dis sur un ton ennuyé et rapide.

- _Sarangae Jiyong, Sarangaeyo._  
_- Non.. Non pas comme ça. Dis moi le, comme... Comme la personne qui te l'as dis la première fois que tu l'as entendu._

Sa main toujours dans la mienne, j'eut un peu de difficulté à me souvenir.

Seung Hyun était devant moi. Je venais de lui dire mon " Au Revoir " que je croyais à l'époque. Et puis il avait paru un peu surpris. Il avait souri d'un coin de bouche, les joues rosés. Je n'avais pas porté attention sur le moment, mais en me remémorant, je crois bien que son regard avait transpercé mes yeux lorsqu'il m'avait répondu. Sa voix était beaucoup plus suave et plus basse que normalement. Il avait soufflé entre ses lèvres un léger " Sarangae, Sophie ", puis avait baissé les yeux.  
Je soupirai une dernière fois, ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir Jiyong.

Je pris une respiration, puis remonta mes yeux vers ceux de l'homme devant moi. Son regard était pleins de lumière. Toute la soirée je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il y avait de la vie dans son regard.  
Je me mis à sourire un peu gêné.

- _Sa... Sarangae Jiyong._

Il se mit à sourire un peu bêtement, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je continuai, un peu gênée;

- _Sarangaeyo._

Il déposa sa main libre sur ma joue, l'autre toujours dans ma main, un peu moite.

- _S... Sarangae Sophie._

Son visage s'approcha du miens, puis il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je restai inactive pendant un bon moment, ne sachant quoi faire.


	8. Retour au bercail

CHAPITRE 8 - Retour au bercail

* * *

Après avoir repris mes esprits, je le poussai de sur moi, un regard d'incompréhension au visage.

Il avait les yeux toujours fermés, la tête baissée.

- _Jiyong..._

Il releva son visage vers le mien. Les joues rosées, les yeux remplis de lumière.

-_ Je... je m'excuse._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé?_  
_- Je suis stupide.. Je... Je m'excuse. J'aurais pas du._

Il se mit à marcher un peu rapidement vers sa voiture, se grattant la nuque.  
Il entra dans sa voiture puis la démarra. J'eu peur pendant un moment qu'il parte sans moi, mais l'automobile resta sur place. Je décidai de m'avancer vers lui, ouvrit ma portière et m'installa à ses côtés.

- _Jiyong... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Sarangae...?_

Il me regarda, les yeux un peu vitreux. Je pouvais presque croire qu'il avait versé quelques larmes.

- _Je t'aime._

Je le regardai un peu ébahie.  
Es-ce qu'il me faisait une déclaration, là, maintenant?

- _Sarangae, veut dire "Je t'aime"._

Je baissai mon regard, me frappant mentalement le cerveau. Pendant toute la fin de semaine, j'avais dis à toute ces personnes que je les aimais. Je crois que j'avais dis à Seung Hyun la même chose... et je venais de le dire Jiyong.

Par contre, ces deux hommes m'avaient dit la même chose en retour... Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait?

Tout d'un coup mon visage s'enflamma d'un rouge pivoine.

Est-ce qu'il me trouvait vraiment de leur goût?  
Seung Hyun ET Jiyong?

Je me cachai le visage, m'engouffrant dans mon siège.  
La voiture commença à rouler sur la rue lentement.

-_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé, Jiyong?_

Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration. Je n'osa pas le regarder, de peur d'avoir à confronter ce qui allait me dire.

-_ Je... Je me suis laissé avoir par...par ta phrase.. Je... Je m'excuse.. Je ne le ferai plus si tu ne veux pas.. Je..._

Il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un instant, puis frappa son volant, un peu frustré.

- _Je te trouve à mon goût Sophie... Certains des membres de BigBang n'aiment pas les fans, moi j'ai un très grand penchant pour elles... Tu... Tu es tellement courageuse et fonceuse... Je me sens connecter avec toi.. J'ai cru pendant un instant, lorsque tu m'as dis Sarangae, que tu le disais pour **vrai**... Je suis idiot, tu m'as dis que tu ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire... Je m'excuse vraiment._

Je le regardai pendant un instant, il conduisait toujours la voiture, tout en gigotant et en déplaçant ses mains de manière stressée. Est-ce que c'est moi qui le rendait comme ça? La voiture s'arrêta finalement, sans que je m'en rende compte. Je reconnu le stationnement de mon immeuble où je demeurais.

Jiyong sorti de sa voiture et je fis de même. Je marchai très lentement derrière lui. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, les portes s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent. Il appuya sur le 35. Est-ce que je devais appuyer sur mon étage? Jiyong ne me parlait plus, Je me sentais vraiment mal.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrirent derrière se tenait Seung Hyun, les mains dans les poches, un peu mollement. En nous apercevant, il se mit droit, sortant ses mains de ses poches. Il entra dans l'ascenseur avec nous, croisant son regard avec le miens, il me fit un petit sourire.  
Il appuya sur le 31, se retournant vers moi étonné.

- _You forgot to press it..._

Je me mordu l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être que non intentionnellement, je voulais aller chez Jiyong?

- _Merci._

J'entendis Jiyong soupirer et se croiser les bras.

Après ce qui sembla être l'éternité, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Seung Hyun sorti en premier. Je me retournai vers Jiyong pour le remercier de la soirée, mais il ne me regarda pas.

-_ Merci... Pour la soirée..._

Les portes se refermèrent au même moment où il me lança un regard, le regard le plus triste que j'ai vu depuis longtemps.

Seung Hyun était toujours en train d'essayer de débarrer sa porte, maudissant ses clefs.

- _And that's why i never, never, lock my door... GODMANIT._

Je le regardai un peu ébahie par son changement d'humeur si abrupte Je me dis que je devais aller voir Jiyong au 35 ème étage au courant de la soirée, pour éclaircir un peu la situation...

- _T'as des problèmes?_

Il se retourna, s'adossant sur sa porte.

- _I can't open it... It doesn't work._  
_- Je peux essayer?_

Il me donna son trousseau de clefs. Plus d'une dizaines de clefs se ressemblant toute était attachée à un anneau. Il avait un petit lapin en fourrure attachée sur l'anneau. Je le regardai avec un petit sourire puis je m'approchai de sa porte.

Il me prit le trousseau rapidement des mains, puis me le remit, ayant choisi une clef.

- _It's that one._

J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte avec la clef, mais tout comme Seung Hyun, je n'eut pas de chance. Lorsqu'il recula pour jurer contre sa porte, j'essayai une deuxième clef.  
Comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit.

-_ Et voilà!_

Il se retourna vers moi, visiblement très heureux que sa porte soit ouverte. Il me pris par les bras et me leva du sol, m'étreignant du même coup.  
Je virai au rouge, les bras prises sur les côtés.

- _I've got something for you._  
_- Non c'est pas grave...Ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir aidé, tu n'as pas à me remercier._  
_- No, i mean, i really have a gift for you._  
_- Hm?_

Il ouvrit sa porte, laissant voir que l'appartement avait été rangée depuis ma dernière visite. Tout était placé en ordre, plus rien de brisé n'était apparent.  
Il me lança un sourire, parti dans sa chambre et revint avec un sac décoré de papier de soi.

-_ C'est quoi?_  
_- A gift._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me donnes un cadeau?_

Il paru gêné un moment, mais me mis le cadeau dans mes mains quand même.

- _To thank you... For the other night. You tried to cheers me up. In fact, you helped me more than you think._  
_- Et qu'est-ce qu'i l'intérieur du sac?_  
_- Open it when i'm not here please, i'll be ashame otherwise._

Je le remercia puis je me dirigeai vers mon appartement, en sortant mes clefs, je me rappelai que c'était Seung Hyuin qui m'avait appris à dire Sarangae. Est-ce que je devais lui demandé pourquoi il m'avait confondu en erreur, où... beaucoup plus amusant, je feignais que je ne le savais pas ?

-_ Oi, Seung Hyun?_

Il se retourna vers moi, toujours dans son cadre de porte.

- _Yup?_  
- _Sarangaeyo!_

Ses yeux devinrent globuleux, son visage se teint de rouge. Pendant un long instant il ne sembla pas comprendre, puis il se gratta la nuque.

- _Ye... Yeah... Good night Sophie._

Il se baissa la tête, entra dans son appartement et ferma la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair. Au moins si j'avais eu l'air stupide avec Jiyong, j'ai au moins été capable de rendre mal à l'aise Seung Hyun. Je ricana un peu, entrant dans mon appartement.

Je déposai le sac cadeau sur mon sofa, puis je m'installai à côté, ouvrant la télévision pour avoir un bruit ambiant. Au même moment, j'entendis à travers le mur Seung Hyun qui venait d'ouvrir son système de son, jouant de la musique. Je refermai ma télévision, préférai écouter la sienne.

Je pris le sac entre mes jambes, appréciant le moment. Un cadeau, pour moi!

J'essayai de le tâter, mais je ne senti rien d'autre qu'une moyenne boite. J'inséré ma main dans le sac, découvrant une boite grise pas plus grande que mes deux mains.

- _Hm ?_

J'ouvri la boite, surprise de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.  
Un collier magnifique était à l'intérieur. Des étoiles multicolores, qui s'agencerai parfaitement avec mes talons hauts.

Je me demandai où est-ce que Seung Hyun avait acheter mon cadeau, mais rapidement une pensée me vint. Est-ce que cadeau valait cher? Je ne pouvais pas accepter un cadeau si gros, pour pratiquement rien.  
Je refermai la boite et me releva, décidé à aller remettre le pendentif à son propriétaire.

**toc-toc-toc.**

J'attendis un moment devant la porte, sans réponse.

**toc-toc-toc.**

Il ne devais pas m'entendre. J'essayai d'ouvrir la porte lentement, puis j'entrai à l'intérieur.

- _Seung Hyun... T'es là?_

Aucune réponse. Sa musique jouait très fortement. Je me dis que c'était à cause de ça qu'il ne m'entendais pas.


	9. Le pendentif

CHAPITRE 9 - Le pendentif

* * *

Je m'approchai lentement de son salon, où je le trouvai. Debout, dos à moi, il avait des écouteurs sur la tête (oui, en plus de la musique qui jouait..) Il avait enlever son chandail, étant torse nu et en pantalons chics. Ses pieds étaient également nus.  
Mes joues se teintèrent de roses. Un tel spectacle n'a surement pas été observer souvent. TOP dans son élément naturel, le ventre à l'air.

Son dos était très bien dessiné, je pouvais apercevoir ses muscles et aucune preuve de gras sur son corps. Je me demanda rapidement pourquoi il ne voulait pas montrer son corps normalement... Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Le système de son était maintenant à mes côtés. Je le fermai, je disant que l'absence de bruit allait faire comprendre à l'homme de la maison ma présence.

Je compris ensuite qu'il ne l'endenterais pas, puisqu'en l'absence de la musique du système de son, j'entendais clairement le rythme à travers ses écouteurs. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir sourd?

Je remarquai également qu'il tenait dans ses mains un cahier et un crayon, écrivant des choses de temps en temps. Il bougea un peu, ce qui me fit pratiquement faire une crise cardiaque, puis s'assis sur son sofa, encore dos à moi. Il se mit à gesticuler des mains, au rythme de la musique que j'entendais de ses écouteurs.

- _Seung hyun... C'est moi, je..._

Et puis soudainement, toujours sans avoir conscience de ma présence, TOP commença à rapper en anglais.

- _That I'd be familiar with everything_  
_Your cute questioning;_  
_It's just beautiful, the great power of love_  
_Our lips redden_  
_Our eyes meet, Yes a bit deeper_  
_You're my beautiful girl_  
_You light the fire in my soul_  
_Refreshing mint, the same hint_  
_Teach me the answer sweet girl_  
_You're my beautiful girl_  
_You light the fire in my soul_  
_Refreshing mint, the same hint_  
_Refreshing mint, hint_  
_The answer is you_

Je restai immobile dans mon coin en l'écoutant. Les paroles étaient charmantes. Pour qui chantait-il les paroles? L'homme qu'il m'avait parlé?

Soudainement, Seung Hyun se releva, la tête baissé et se retourna vers moi. Il se mit à marcher dans ma direction, puis leva la tête.

Lorsqu'il me vit, il sursauta d'un moins deux pieds dans les airs. Ses bras se mirent instinctivement devant son torse, comme pour se cacher. Son visage tourna au rouge pivoine.

-_ Wh... What you doing here?... Since where did you got here?..._

Je le regardai paniquer un instant.

- _Je viens juste d'arriver. N'ai pas peur. Je viens simplement te redonner ton cadeau... il semble valoir un peu trop cher à mon goût. Je me sens pas à l'aise de le recevoir._

- _Well i won't take it back_.

Il reste ses deux bras croisés, laissé une bonne distance entre lui et moi.

-_ S'il te plait Seung Hyun._  
_- Why would i take it back? You deserve it. Plus, i think it fit pretty well with your style. You seems to like stars a lot like me._

Il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre, revint un instant plus tard avec un chandail blanc sur lui.

- _There. better._

Son teint était revenu couleur peau, et il se mit à agir un peu plus normalement.

- _Dis moi au moins que tu ne l'as pas payé cher._  
_- Why does it matter? I make a lot of cash, i could buy you anything you would like._

Je soupirai.

- _Justement, je ne veux rien._

Je me retournai vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte lentement.

- _Au revoir, merci pour ton cadeau Seung Hyun._

Une main m'agrippa le poignet, me faisant retourner vers lui.

Le visage de Seung Hyun était à quelques centimètre du miens, ses yeux allant de la droite au gauche, essayant de capter mon regard. Je sentais sa respiration sur ma peau.

Il chuchota presque

- _S... Sa... Sarangaeyo, Sophie._

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait à me narguer comme ça?

- _OI!_

Il sembla surpris de ma réponse un peu forte, il se recula un peu de moi.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as menti?_  
_- hm?_  
_- Sarangae.. Ça ne veut pas dire au revoir._

Son visage retourna rouge pivoine. Puis il se gratta la tête, gêné.

-_ I.. I'm sorry. I never really told you it was good bye. You thought that yourself._  
_- J'ai eu l'air idiote toute la fin de semaine. Si tu avais vu la face de Jiyong lorsque je lui ai dis Sarangae plus tôt aujourd'hui._

Les yeux de Seung Hyun s'exorbitèrent presque.

-_ You... You told him that you loved him?_

Il relâcha mon poignet, baissant un peu la tête.

- _C'est pas que je l'aime pour vrai, je lui ai simplement dit comme ça..._  
_- hm._

Je le regardai un moment intrigué. Il avait paru presque jaloux pendant un moment.

-_ Et puis, juste là, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de me le redire? Tu t'amuses à te moquer de moi c'est ça?_

Il se mit sur la défensive.

- _Whoa, girl. Calm down. That wasn't supposed to be mean._  
_- Désolé... C'est juste que j'ai eu une drôle de journée, c'est tout._  
_- Want me to put you the necklace?_

Je tenais toujours la boite dans mes mains, la porte entre-ouverte.

-_ Y... yeah, pourquoi pas._

Il s'approcha de moi, pris la boite, l'ouvrit et pris le collier entre ses longs doigts. Je me tournai, il déposa le collier sur mon cou et l'attacha derrière ma nuque. Il replaça mes cheveux en les flattant légèrement.

Je me retournai vers lui, qui était souriant

-_ It's really beautiful on you._  
_- Merci..._

Je lui sourirai un peu gênée.

- _Je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps je dois aller parler avec... Jiyong._

Je l'entendis respirer un peu plus fort au nom de Jiyong.

- _Why? What do you have to do with this punk?_  
_- Sois gentil avec lui. Il l'a été avec moi aujourd'hui._

Il soupira, se retournant vers son salon.

- _Yeah, well do whatever you want. All i know is that if i were you, i wouldn't talk too much with him. I know he seems nice and all flirt, but believe me._

Il retourna son visage vers moi pour me regarder.

- _Believe me, all he's gonna do, it's broke your heart._  
_- Je sais me défendre._  
_- Hm-hm._  
_- Au revoir Seung Hyun._  
_- See ya girl._

Je refermai la porte après avoir passé. J'allai déposé la boite de mon collier dans mon appartement, gardant le collier autour de mon cou, puis je décidai d'aller rectifier la situation avec Jiyong. Ce regard qu'il m'a lancé lorsque l'ascenseur s'est refermé...


	10. Déclaration

CHAPITRE 10 - Déclaration

* * *

Malheureusement pour moi, tout ce que je savais comme information, c'était l'étage où il restait. 35.

J'appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et non longtemps après, les portes se rouvrirent. L'étage était d'un rouge très flamboyant, aucunement terne et chic comme mon étage. Je me demandai si toutes les étages étaient différentes comme ça.

Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait que 5 appartements sur l'étage.  
70, 71, 72, 73 et 74.  
Maintenant, comment savoir lequel était le bon? Je marcha tranquillement près des portes, essayant d'écouter tout bruit suspect. Peut-être pourrais-je reconnaître sa voix?

Au 70, j'entendis de la musique douce à travers la porte. Très soft. Je me dis que ce n'était pas le style de G-Dragon d'écouter ce genre de musique, je passa au suivant.  
71, peu de bruit, si ce n'est que des bruits de pas et un fond de télévision. J'essaya d'entendre des voix, mais rien ne sortait.  
72 était totalement silencieuse, probablement personne à la maison.  
73, j'entendais une femme parler au téléphone. Clairement pas l'appartement de Jiyong.  
Finalement 74, un homme et une femme semblait se disputer.

Logiquement, en enlevant 73 et 74 qui avait des femmes, il ne me restait que 3 choix. Si j'y allais par autre raisonnement, G-Dragon devait rester au 71.

Je me plaçai devant la porte, me demandant ce que j'allais lui dire. Je me grattai la nuque, puis regarda l'heure sur ma montre. déjà près de 21h30. J'espérais ne pas le déranger.

**Toc-toc-toc.**

Des bruits de pas en ma direction.

J'attendis patiemment, me ballottant sur mes pieds. Je joua sans trop le vouloir sur mon nouveau collier, stressée au maximum.  
La porte s'ouvrit. La personne derrière celle-ci n'était pas celui que j'espérais voir. Plutôt que de voir Jiyong, je reconnu Daesung, ses cheveux blonds bien coiffés, en pyjama.  
Il me souria, l'air un peu gêné.

Je m'excusai rapidement, expliquant que ce n'était pas lui que je cherchais, mais l'appartement de G-Dragon. Il me fit signe qu'il restait à l'appartement 72, mais qu'il n'était pas la présentement. Il était à la piscine au dernier étage. Je suis premièrement surprise d'apprendre qu'il y avait une piscine dans l'immeuble. Je le remerciais, puis je me dirigeai dans l'ascenseur une fois de plus.

J'appuyais sur le chiffre 70, me rendant au dernier étage, encore plus stressée.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent, donnant directement sur la piscine. Les lumières tamisées, une seule personne faisait des longueurs dans la piscine.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que quelqu'un venait d'entrée dans son domaine, Jiyong arrêta de nager, venu s'accoter sur le bord près de moi et s'essuya le visage.

- _Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? T'as même pas de maillot sur le dos._  
_- Je..._

Mes yeux ne savaient pas où regarder. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était le corps de GD, à moitié nu. Décidément, cette journée allait me tuer.

Il sorti de la piscine d'un coup de bras, puis pris une serviette proche, s'essuyant les cheveux et le visage.

-_ Je voulais m'excuser pour tantôt_.

Il ricana un peu.

-_ Toi, t'excuser? C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. j,ai agit comme un enfant là-bas, comme si je pouvais avoir tout ce que je voulais._

Il me souria à pleine dents.

- _Je comprends que je suis trop fonceur. J'ai fait peur à beaucoup de femmes comme ça. Je vais essayer de me contrôler... avec toi._

Je levai un sourcil. Avec moi? Donc, il n'abandonnait pas l'idée de... quel idée d'ailleurs?  
Il sembla voir mon incompréhension, puisqu'après s'avoir finalement essuyer, il s'approcha de moi.

Il me prit la main, se mit à genou et embrassa ma main. J'ouvris la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfaite. Il se releva ensuite, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Sophie, je... Je suis intéressée à te connaître d'avantage. Je te trouve charmante, resplendissante. Je sais que ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque. C'est pourquoi je te promets que j'attendrai le bon moment, avant de revenir à la charge. En attendant, je ferai du mieux que je peux pour te séduire et te courtiser._

Il s'abaissa devant moi comme pour me saluer, puis me sourie à pleine dent encore une fois, l'air joueur et enfantin. Mon visage était en feu. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Jiyong était vraiment intéressé... vraiment ?

- _Qu..Quoi?_

Il se mit à rire, puis pris ma main. Sa main était encore toute mouillé, ses cheveux en bataille qui sentait le chlore. Il était en short-maillot de bain. Il me tira en marchant vers la sortie, ses pieds faisant quelques gouttelettes à chaque pas.

- _Ne semble pas si surprise... Je suis certaine que ça t'arrive tout le temps. Avec un charme comme le tiens, tu dois te faire courtiser par tout le monde._

Je regardai le sol intimidée. Moi ? Non vraiment pas. J'ai bien eu quelques amourettes, mais de là à dire que j'étais ce que Jiyong décrivait? Non, vraiment pas. Par contre en y pensant... Le réceptionniste... Seung Hyun qui agissait étrangement... Jiyong...

L'ascenseur nous descendit à l'étage de Jiyong, et il ouvrit sa porte d'appartement. Je fut surprise de voir que son appartement avait probablement le double du mien. Une pièce de plus au minimum (une chambre d'ami?), mais la majorité des pièces étaient beaucoup plus grande. Tout était très stylisé, fashion, avant-gardiste. Que ce soit les couleurs, les motifs... Tout.

- _C'est vraiment joli chez toi, Jiyong._

Il me souria une fois de plus.

- _Je prend une douche rapide, ne te sauve pas. Je déteste sentir le chlore. Si tu veux, on peut faire quelque chose ensemble après._  
_- O.. ouais pourquoi pas._

Il disparu dans sa salle de bain, pendant que j'ouvrit la télévision à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Soyons par contre franc, ce fut difficile. Je tombai sur un poste qui semblait être un poste de musique.  
Plusieurs clips jouèrent, et lorsque Jiyong sorti finalement de la salle de bain, son vidéoclip Butterfly passait.

- _Je savais que tu étais une fan!_

Il se mit à ricaner, je m'empressa de fermer la télévision. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.  
Ses cheveux coiffés simplement, un t-shirt rétro et un jeans stylisé, je fût surprise de voir G-Dragon si classique et non criard comme à l'habitude.

Il remarqua surement que je l'observais.

- _Déçue?_  
_- Déçu de quoi?_  
_- Je sais pas. Tu sembles déçue.. ou étonnée. Je sais, mes vêtements?_

j'acquiesçai silencieusement.

- _C'est que je veux passer inaperçu si nous sortons. Le soir, la ville est pleine de papparrazi. D'ailleurs, il y a des bonnes chances pour que je mette une perruque. Ne me juge pas s'il-te-plait._

Je ricanai un peu à l'idée de voir Jiyong avec une perruque.

- _Où veux-tu aller Jiyong?_  
_- Je... Est-ce que tu aimerais aller prendre un verre avec moi?_  
_- Seulement si nous revenons tôt. Je dois travailler demain, moi._

Il remarqua mon message caché, semblant un peu insulté.

- _Je travailles très fort tous les jours, Sophie. C'est pas parce que tout le monde me connais que je ne fais rien. C'est même le contraire, j'ai droit à aucune erreur, sinon je vais me faire montrer pendant longtemps. Tu connais l'histoire de Daesung?_  
_- hm?_  
_- Il a eu un accident de voiture l'année passée. Ça l'a bouleversé. Il a tué un motocycliste. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Les journalistes l'ont achalé pendant vraiment longtemps. Il a perdu beaucoup de fans. mais surtout, il a perdu beaucoup de lui dans cet histoire. Il a même parfois songé à mourir._

Je le regardai tristement.

-_ Heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait, et c'est mon voisin préféré._

Un sourire revint sur ses lèvres, comme si de rien n'était.

- _Donc! On va ou?_  
_- C'est à toi de me le dire._

Il se leva d'un trait amusé.

- _Ça te dérange si on invite les autres gars de Bigbang?_

Je lui souria, j'avais déjà eu la chance de tous les voir individuellement pendant un instant, mais passer la soirée en leur compagnie serait vraiment intéressant.

- _Ça ne sera pas long, je les texte._

Il prit son cellulaire, écrit quelques mots et accourra vers sa chambre.

- _Viens m'aider!_

Je me levai du sofa, me dirigeant vers sa chambre, un peu intimidé. Lorsque je rentrai, je pouffai de rire. Jiyong avait une perruque brune ultra longue sur la tête, ayant l'air d'un rockeur des années 80.

- _C'est trop hein?_

Je continuai à rire de bonne voix.

- _J'en ai plein en réserve._  
Il se retourna, enleva sa perruque et en enfila une deuxième.

Après quelques essais et erreurs, je choisi pour lui une perruque de cheveux bruns bouclés assez courts. Sans son maquillage de G-Dragon, Jiyong était quand même difficile à reconnaître.

- _Je.. je crois pas que personne ne te reconnaîtra comme ça._  
_- Le maître du déguisement!_

Il se mit à pavaner pour me faire rire.  
Peu de temps après, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Jiyong alla ouvrir, le suivant sur les talons.  
Je reconnu assez rapidement Daesung, qui avait maintenant les cheveux noirs aux épaules. Étrangement, ce style lui faisait ressembler à un japonais. Il portait un jeans moulant et un t-shirt d'un groupe rock coréen; No brain.

Il entra dans l'appartement de Jiyong, me saluant poliment.

- _Ça risque d'être complexe pour les langues. Les autres garçons vont te parler en anglais, c'est OK pour toi?_  
_- No problem._

Je souriai aux deux hommes devant moi.

- _Daesung, this is Sophie. It's the new director for our new video clip._ (Il savait déjà ca?). _Sophie, this is Daesung, the funniest guy of BigBang._  
_- Hello Sophie, enchanté~!_

Il me souria à pleine dent, ses yeux disparaissant au même moment.  
- _Hello Daesung, nice to meet you for real. Thanks for the information earlier._

**toc-toc-toc.**

Au même instant, Jiyong ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte. Derrière se tenait Seungri, les cheveux blonds flamboyant. Très court, il lançait des regards charmeurs partout dans la pièce en faisant des folies. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, il vira un peu rouge, mais continua à me lancer des éclairs charmeurs. Il portait des shorts aux genoux rouge ainsi qu'un V-neck moulant blanc. Décidément, Seungri ne comprenait pas le principe de se fondre dans la masse.

Il s'avança rapidement vers moi, me prenant la main pour me saluer.

- _Hello lady~. I'm Lee Seung Hyun. The best of all Seung Hyun... For the need of tonight, you can call me Seungri. Otherwise it's gonna be bothersome when you'll talk to me and TOP think it's about him._  
_- Hi Seungri..._  
_- Seungri, calm down. Don't rush on Sophie. She's a nice and fine lady. Don't scare her_.

Heureusement que Jiyong était la pour me protéger.

Avant-même que Jiyong n'ait le temps de fermer la porte, je reconnu Taeyang qui venait d'arriver. Les cheveux aussi normal qu'à son habitude, un léger mohawk, des vêtements qu'ils portent tous les jours sur le dos.

-_ Hey Taeyang, you were suppose to dress up. Everybody will recognize you._ Dit Daesung, surpris que Taeyang ne participe pas.  
- _But i have those..._

Il sorti de sa poche des lunettes immenses noirs. en les mettant sur son nez, étrangement, Taeyang avait l'air d'un étudiant modèle et non du danseur et chanteur qu'il était.

- _Surprising._.. Dit Seungri.

Il s'approcha de moi me saluant.

- _Hello Sophie, nice to see you again._

Je rougis un peu, sentant mes jambes devenir molle.

- _Hello Taeyang._

Jiyong me regarda amusé mais un peu dérangé. Peut-être croyait-il que mon Bias de BigBang était Taeyang?

- _So, let's go guys, we can go drink all the booze we want tonight and the boss won't be angry at us tomorrow. I'll deal with it._ S'écria Jiyong en sortant le premier de son appartement.

Les hommes se mirent à crier de joie tout en sortant. Jiyong barra ensuite sa porte et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je m'approchai de lui un peu gêné.

- _Jiyong.. t'as pas invité Seung Hyun._


	11. Sarangaeyo au carré

CHAPITRE 11 - Sarangaeyo au carré

* * *

Il me regarda de côté, impatient.

-_ Oui je l'ai invité. On va aller le chercher à son étage. Il est toujours comme ça, il veut toujours être le dernier. Par contre je m'en serais bien passé ce soir._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- Il est vraiment un paquet de problèmes._

Je levai mon sourcil, sans trop rien comprendre. Nous rentrons tous dans l'ascenseur, et Taeyang appuya sur le numéro 31. Non longtemps après, les portes s'ouvrirent et Daesung sorti chercher Seung Hyun. Je fut surprise que les hommes restèrent tous sinon dans l'ascenseur pour l'attendre. Je décidai de suivre Daesung.

**Toc-toc-toc.**

- _YAH YAH._

J'entendis hurler Seung Hyun a travers la porte. Il l'ouvrit à la vitesse de la lumière, faisant voler nos cheveux à moi et à Daesung.

Et je ne pu faire autrement que je pouffer de rire.

Pour ne pas se faire reconnaître, Seung Hyun avait une perruque affreuse, frisé, noir. Il avait dessiner ses sourcils encore plus épais, mais surtout, portait des jeans, des sandales et une camisole noire. RIEN qui ne ressemblait à TOP.

- _Yo TOP, our plan is to go drink, not to afraid people._

Seung Hyun souria à Daesung et puis il me remarqua. Il figea sur place un moment ne sachant trop comment réagir.

- _Tu..Tu viens toi aussi?_  
_- Ouais..._

Je senti Jiyong arriver derrière moi.

- _You have a problem with that maybe?_ Cracha Jiyong.

Seung Hyun se frotta la nuque, intimidé. Il fit signe que non et entra dans l'ascenseur silencieusement. Je le suivi, ainsi que Daesung. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur fermèrent, je me rendu compte que l'espace était quand même étroit.  
La situation était encore plus gênante en raison des miroirs tout autour de moi. J'étais prise en sardine, entre Seung Hyun, Taeyang et Jiyong. Je ne savais pas ou mettre mes mains, ni mes yeux. J'essaya de prendre le moins de place possible, mais ironiquement, Jiyong semblait en prendre de plus en plus.

Heureusement, les portes s'ouvrirent et rapidement nous étions dans le hall d'entrée.

Après une longue marche dans les rues avoisinantes, les garçons choisirent un endroit où la musique semblait forte. De la forte musique pop jouait et plus nous avancions, plus j'entendais le BOUMBOUM à travers mon corps.

Nous rentrons sans trop de problème, quoi que Seung Hyun se fit regarder étrangement par le bouncer. Il faut dire qu'avec son accoutrement...

Je me dirigeais presque immédiatement vers le bar, où Seungri me rejoigna à l'instant même.

- _So... Can i have the chance to buy you your first drink?_

Je me frotta la tête, un peu stressé d'être laissée seule en la compagnie de Seungri. Les autres hommes s'étaient installés sur une banquette, un peu plus au fond, là où ça semblait un peu plus calme.

- _If you want... I don't want anything fancy tho... Just a beer._

Seungri me souria, puis me commanda à boire en coréen. J'en profita pour regarder autour de moi pendant ce moment.

- _Don't worry Sophie. I know i seems weird and all flirt, but it's mostly a cover. I won't bother you tonight._

Je me revira vers Seungri, intriguée.

- _What?_  
_- Since i'm the youngest, they all think i can't have girlfriend or that i can't drag people. Sometimes i hate it... That's why i do it... I try to get the attention of every girl to prove them... I'm as beautiful as them, i know it. I don't understand why they act like this with me. Anyway._

Il me déposa un verre entre les mains. Je s'empressa de boire la première gorgé. Délicieux.

-_ Don't worry about me, even if i joke about you a bit, it's all fake. I won't bother you, okay?_  
_- Okay... No problem Seungri. Thanks for the authenticity._

Il me souria et nous nous dirigèrent vers la banquette. Le plus gros problème d'une banquette, c'était où s'asseoir. J'avais le choix entre le côté gauche, et le côté droit.  
Du côté gauche, j'allais être assis en face de Jiyong, et à côté de Seung Hyun. Du côté droit, l'inverse.  
Je n'eut pas la chance de choisir, puisque Seungri s'assit du côté de Jiyong. Je m'assise donc à côté de Seung Hyun, un peu gêné. Je senti le regard de Jiyong sur moi peser, alors que Taeyang et Daesung semblait être parti dans une conversation déchaînée.

Quelques bières plus tard, je me sentais maintenant un peu plus à l'aise de discuter avec les membres de BigBang. Seung Hyun était celui qui était devenu le plus saoul le plus rapidement. Dès mon arrivé sur la banquette, il s'empressa de demander une bouteille de vin, qu'il bu pratiquement en entier en moins de 5 minutes.

Son attitude me rendu un peu mal à l'aise, ce que ne manqua pas de remarqué Jiyong et Seungri. Les deux essayèrent de discuter avec moi de choses et d'autres, essayant de me faire oublié le cas désespéré à mes côtés.

Après plusieurs autres bières entre moi et les hommes, quelques bouteilles pour Seung Hyun, je senti une main se déposer sur ma cuisse gauche. Mes yeux devinrent globuleux et je faillis recracher ma gorgé que je venais de prendre.

- _You okay?_ Me demanda à l'unisson Jiyong et Seungri.  
-_ Y... Yes. i guess._

Mon visage prit une tournure un peu rosé. J'essayai de déposé ma main sur la sienne avec discrétion, et lorsque je réussi, je la tassai de sur moi et la déposa sur sa cuisse. Quelques secondes plus tard, il recommença son jeu, se mettant à me flatter avec son pouce en même temps.

Je relevai mon regard vers Jiyong et Seungri, mais malheureusement, ils s'étaient mis à discuter ensemble, ne me regardant plus. Je soupirail, me retournant vers l'homme fautif.  
Je me mis à lui chuchoter.

- _Hey.. stop that_

Je repris sa main, puis la remis sur sa cuisse. Il la repositionna sur moi.

Il me regarda, le regard perçant.

- _No._  
_- STOP IT._ Je me mis à cracher tout en chuchotant. Je portas un regard vers les autres, personne ne me portait attention.  
- _Why would i stop?_

Il se mit à sourire comme un enfant.

- _I love it there. I won't go away._

Il prit son verre de vin avec sa main libre et pris une grosse gorgée.

- _J'aime pas ça moi quand les gens mettent leur main là ou ils n'ont pas demandé d'être._  
_- Do you really like him?_

Je lui repris la main, forçant à la rester sur sa cuisse. Je laissai ma main la pour être certaine qu'il ne revienne pas.

- _Qui?_  
_- The most marvelous man in the word...G-Dragon of course._  
_- STOP IT._

Je regardai autour de moi, gênée que quelqu'un aille entendu ses propos.  
Malheureusement pour moi, il leva la voix, parlant plus fort que les autres hommes.

- _Do you like G-Dragon or not?_

Je devins rouge tomate, me cachant le visage sous mes deux mains. Est-ce que les autres avaient entendus où pas? Je ne les entendais plus parler, c'était déjà un signe.  
Je fini par baisser les mains honteusement.

Je découvrit Seungri devant moi, un sourire moqueur au visage, Taeyang qui me souriait amicalement ainsi que Daesung. Jiyong quant à lui paraissait embêter par l'agissement de Seung Hyun.

- _Hey, stop that TOP. Don't bother her._  
_- Then why did you bother me then?_

Seung Hyun se releva fougueusement. Je me relevai également, effrayé par son agissement. Je me tassa de la banquette, me mettant près de Seungri.

Jiyong se cacha le visage honteusement. TOP avait le visage rouge de colère, les sourcils arqués.

- _You really want to do this NOW TOP? Like, right now, in front of everyone?_

Seung Hyun se mis à stresser, baissant la tête. Il sorti rapidement de son emplacement, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Quelques instants plus tard, Jiyong nous poussa moi et Seungri pour passer et courir rejoindre Seung Hyun.

Je me rassis sur la banquette où Seung Hyun était assis. Je regardai Daesung, Taeyang et Seungri, un regard d'incompréhension au visage.

-_ What was that_? Je me pris à demander.

Seungri se pris la tête avec sa main et Taeyang se gratta la nuque. Daesung soupira et commença à m'expliquer.

-_ Well... You know BigBang is a big family. We like each other a lot. I mean, Taeyang is my brother to me. But sometimes when you stay with someone too much you... you start to have some ideas._

Je soulevait mon sourcil.

- _How can i say that without saying it weird... Last week, Seung Hyun... He told Jiyong that he..._

Soudainement, tout s'éclaircit dans ma tête. Je fini la phrase de Daesung.

- _He loves him... that's it right?_

Daesung soupira de contentement, n'ayant plus à m'expliquer le plus complexe. Puis quelques souvenirs revinrent dans ma mémoire.

- _He told me that the person he loves, Seung Hyun, that he hates him... Does Jiyong really hates Seung Hyun?_  
_- Of course not commença Taeyang. We can't hate eachother. We are brothers. He was just... chocked. He... He kinda punched him. That's all i know about that._

Ils hochèrent tous la tête.

Seungri prit la parole à son tour;

- _But there is something new. Something different. I'm pretty sure Seung Hyun was jealous just now. But i'm not really sure it was about Jiyong._

_- What?_

Daesung parla à son tour;

-_ Last time Seung Hyun got a girlfriend... It all ended up because of Jiyong. The girl felt for G-Dragon. It crushed Seung Hyun. That was about two years ago._

Je faillit m'étouffer en prenant une nouvelle gorgé de ma bière.

- _You means Seung Hyun hasn't got a girlfriend in like two years?_

Seungri se mit à parler, un peu offusqué.

- _Who do you think we are? I know we are really sexy ( il me lança des regards coquins, ce qui gêna les deux autres hommes ), but it's not like we have the time to get girlfriend. And it's not easier because we are famous. It's even more harder to approach girls. We can't date them if they are fans._

_- Why?_

_- Because they only like us because of our images. I mean, TOP is not Seung Hyun. G-Dragon is not Jiyong...You should know that by now._

Je baissa la tête en acquiescent. C'était vrai que leur agissement n'était pas les même que ceux que j'étais habitué de voir en concert. TOP était quelqu'un de très charismatique et loufoque sur scène, alors qu'en vrai il était assez introverti et avait de gros problèmes d'estime de soi. G-Dragon était un peu pareille, ouvert en tant qu'artiste, mais très bouffon et gêné dans la vraie vie.

Je me gratta la tête, ne sachant quoi penser.

Je vis Seung Hyun et Jiyong entrer du coin de l'oeil dans le bar. Ils marchèrent lentement vers la banquette.  
Très rapidement je remarquai les blessures qu'ils s'étaient infligés. Jiyong avait un oeil au beurre noir et Seung Hyun la lèvre fendue. Ils s'approchèrent de moi et Jiyong s'adressa la parole.

- _Sophie... Je crois qu'on doit parler nous trois._

Je levai un sourcil. J'essayai de croiser mon regard avec Seung Hyun, mais il regardait partout sauf vers moi. Je me levai finalement et les suivis à l'extérieur, là ou le bruit était moins fort, et où nous pouvions discuter librement.

Jiyong se dirigea vers une ruelle à côté, là ou personne nous remarquera. J'étais un peu stressé de les rejoindre dans un tel endroit.

Nous formions un rond, de forme à pouvoir discuter sans problème.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous battus?_

Seung Hyun fini par me fixer, l'air impatient.

- _Calm down Seung Hyun_. Cracha Jiyong.

- _Je crois que nous avons un léger problème._ Continua-t-il. _Et j'aimerais pouvoir le régler ou du moins en parler sans recevoir de coup de ta part Seung Hyun._

Ce dernier accepta, mais croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_ Répliquais-je encore.  
_- Seung Hyun et moi, on à plusieurs différents à régler ensemble. À un moment dans la vie de Seung Hyun, sa copine l'a laissé pour moi._

J'entrevue Seung Hyun serrer des poings.

-_ Mais j'étais pas intéressé, alors ils se sont séparés._

J'aquiestai, ne laissant pas savoir que je connaissais cette histoire.

-_ Et puis il y a quelques mois, Seung Hyun m'a avoué des trucs_.

Top soupira de son côté, crachant contre GD.

- _Don't worry dick, it isn't true anymore._

Je regardai la tension monter lentement entre les deux hommes.

- _Seung Hyun m'a avoué qu'il avait un penchant pour... moi._  
_- Oh just shut up, would you? I just told you, it was just something stupid that came out my mind. I fucking hate you. That's how i feel toward you._

Seung Hyun poussa délibérément Jiyong contre le mur, frustré.

- _I fucking hate you. You ruined my life. for. so. many. months._

J'appuyai ma main sur l'épaule de Seung hyun, en espérant qu'il se calme. Il me regarda, pendant un instant je vis toute la colère qu'il avait en lui, puis elle disparu. Il relacha Jiyong, qui recula un peu.

- _Peut importe. Le problème ici, présentement, ce n'est ni moi, ni Seung Hyun._

Jiyong pris une pause avant de continuer.

- _C'est toi Sophie._

Ma mâchoire tomba, incrédule. J'étais le problème? Quoi? Est-ce qu'ils allaient me battre? Je recula maladroitement vers le mur derrière moi.

Seung Hyun m'attrapa avant que je tombe sur le plancher en trébuchant. Il soupira.

- _Not as in.. you are the problem... but as in...We have the same problem me and GD._  
_- Nous nous battons encore pour la même raison._  
_- Girls._  
_- Les filles._  
_- Toi._

- _M-moi? Quoi moi?_

Les deux hommes me prirent une main, essayant de capter mon regard chacun leur tour. J'allais perdre la boule j'en étais certaine.

- _Sarangaeyo,_ Sophie. dirent-il à l'unisson.

Je faillis m'évanouir.


	12. Réflexion

CHAPITRE 12 - Réflexion

* * *

-_ Je... Je suis désolé. Je... Je ne sais pas..._  
_- Sophie, calme toi. Je vais rester comme je t'ai dis tout à l'heure. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te faire d'avance avant d'être certain que tu m'aimes ou que tu me choisisse. Seung Hyun à promis de faire la même chose._

Je me gratta le menton maladroitement. Je frotta la galle que je m'étais faite la première soirée que j'avais passé avec Seung Hyun.

Quelles étaient les probabilités? Vraiment. Que et TOP et G-Dragon veuillent me courtiser. Je devais rêver.

-_ So... We thought maybe we could date you... for a while. So you can decide. Which one you like the most._  
_- Une soirée chacun son tour._

Leur discussion me faisait perdre la tête.

- _Et moi là dedans?_ Marmonais-je

Les deux hommes levèrent leurs sourcils, Seung Hyun se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- _Moi... Vous ne pensez pas que j'ai un mot à dire là-dedans?_ ils parurent offusqués. _Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je suis intéressé par vous deux premièrement?_

Je me retournai rapidement, me disant qu'être seul avec ces deux hommes n'étaient peut-être pas la meilleure idée au monde.

Je senti une main me retenir le poignet, puis me virer de bord. Je tombai nez-à-nez avec Seung Hyun, sentant sa respiration sur moi.

- _I-i know maybe you don't like us. Please, just let us the chance to try._

Je soupira, Jiyong agrippa Seung Hyun par le coude, le faisant reculer de quelques pas. Il sembla lui jurer après en coréen.

-_ Je-Je... Je peux y penser? Est-ce que je peux vous en reparler demain? Demain au lunch du midi, ça vous vas? Je... Je vous confirmerai si je suis d'accord où pas._

Jiyong acquiesça, puis se mit à me saluer. Il frappa Seung Hyun pour qu'il fasse de même.  
Je me gratta la tête un peu perplexe.

- _Par contre ce soir.. j'aimerais qu'on oublie tout ça, d'accord? Pas de mauvais coup, pas de haine, pas de commentaires douteux..._

Ils baissèrent la tête les deux, puis me sourirent à pleines dents.

-_ I'll stop drinking tonight, for you Sophie._

Je regardai Seung Hyun avec des gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre que la dernière réplique était justement de trop.  
Jiyong lui frappa la tête amicalement.

-_ I'll just stop drinking for tonight. I think i drank enough._

Je leur souria.

- _Je crois également que c'est une bonne idée. J'aimerais avoir la chance de vous connaître, vous 5, lorsque vous êtes "normal". J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir connu vos vraies facettes depuis que je suis ici._

- _Je crois que tu as raison Sophie. Moi et Seung Hyun, nous avons agis d'une façon étrange et je m'en excuse._  
_- I'm sorry too._

Je leur pris chacun la main et les entraîna avec moi à l'intérieur du bar. Le bouncer me regarda étrangement lorsqu'il me vu traîner les deux hommes derrière moi. Je lui souria et il nous laissa passé un drôle d'air au visage. Je lâchai leur main en entrant dans le bar. Je me précipita au côté de Daesung sur la banquette, et Seungri s'installa rapidement à mes côtés.

Il passa sa main autour de mon épaule et ça me fit ricaner. Je senti les regards de Jiyong et de Seung Hyun peser sur Seungri. Il enleva sa main rapidement, soupirant.

-_ Guys, i was just joking._

Afin d'enlever la lourdeur de l'atmosphère autour de la table, je décidai de faire la bouffonne. Je me retournai vers Seungri, une moue au visage.

-_ Hey, i didn't ask you to take it off. Put it back here._

Il me regarda un air sérieux au visage, puis se mit à rire. Rapidement les autres hommes autour de la table firent de même.

Heureusement, les 5 garçons autour de la table se souriaient et communiquait entre eux. Après quelques minutes, Seungri replaça son bras derrière ma tête après que je lui redemanda. Je lança un regard vers les deux hommes devant moi, les laissant comprendre que ce n'était rien de sérieux et qu'ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter.

La soirée passa rapidement. J'appris à connaître un peu plus les membres du groupe. Seung Hyun qui avait cessé de prendre toute consommation alcoolique était redevenu normal. Il agissait un peu en bouffon, à la BINGU TOP. Ils nous firent rire un bon nombre de fois.

Vers minuit, Jiyong décida qu'il était l'heure de rentrer. Nous partirent donc vers notre résidence. Je marchai aux côtés de Seungri, avec qui j'avais développé une bonne amitié. Autant que Seung Hyun et Jiyong n'était pas pareil à leurs personnages de scène, autant Seungri n'était pas vraiment Seungri. Lee Seung Hyun était plutôt une personne sérieuse et attentionnée. Nous avions pleins de point en commun.

Après un moment, il me prit la main doucement. Je vérifia si Jiyong ou Seung Hyun nous regardaient, mas ils étaient occupé à discuter ensemble.

-_ Hey..._

Seungri se rapprocha de moi, un grand sourire au visage.

- _Thank you for tonight. I don't know what you did to them_ Il me pointa Seung Hyun et Jiyong_ But it was a nightmare since like.. months._

Je souria à Seungri, ballottant nos mains dans le vide. Rendu à l'ascenseur, je me séparai de la main de Seungri. Je restai par contre à ses côtés pendant ma monté au 31ème. Les étages 33 (Seungri), 34 (Taeyang) et finalement 35 (Daesung et Jiyong) étaient également allumés.

Je sorti de l'ascenseur, me retournant pour les saluer. À mon étonnement, les 5 garçons semblaient vouloir sortir pour venir me porter chez moi. Je les laissai donc venir jusqu'à ma porte, où Taeyang, Daesung et Seungri s'embrassèrent sur la joue. Le baiser le plus long fut celui de Seungri, qui me prit en même temps dans ses bras pour m'enlacer. Je ricana un peu, faisant de même.  
Les trois hommes partirent vers l'ascenseur, et JIyong leur fit signe de ne pas attendre. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, les deux hommes restant s'approchèrent de moi. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement, un peu gêné.

- Bonne nuit les garçons... Je les salua, ouvrant ma porte d'entrée.

Jiyong s'approcha de moi l'air un peu offusqué.

- _Sophie.. les autres ils ont pu t'embrasser avant de partir... et Seungri à même pu t'enlacer... Je veux moi aussi._

Je baissa la tête, immensément gênée par les deux hommes attendant leur câlin.

Je m'approcha de Jiyong, l'encerclant dans mes bras. Il déposa ses bras délicatement sur mes hanches, un sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou, puis je sépara l'accolade.

- _Bonne nuit Sophie._  
_- Bonne nuit Jiyong, dors bien._

Je remarquai les étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il ne se détourna de moi que lorsqu'il entra finalement dans celle-ci.

- _À demain!_ me lança-t-il finalement.

Les portes se refermèrent et je retournai mon visage vers Seung Hyun.  
Il se tenait toujours devant moi, la tête baissée.

- _Ça va Seung Hyun?_

Je lui pris la tête, essayant de la relever. Ses joues étaient rouges vives et il essaya de fuir mon regard.

- _There is a reason why I always talk to you when i'm drunk._

Je le regardai, intriguée.

-_ I... I can't talk to someone i like when i'm sober. I-I'm really... really nervous.._

Je me trouvai mignon de m'avouer ses faiblesses. Seung Hyun n'était vraiment en rien TOP de BigBang.

Je m'approcha de lui, essayant de déposer mes bras autour de ses épaules. Comme il était beaucoup plus grand que moi, je dus me mettre le bout de mes orteilles.  
Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, sans trop mettre de pression.

Je lui chuchota à l'oreille;

- _Bonne nuit Seung Hyun._

Il soupira, un peu gêné.

- _B-Bonne nuit, Sophie._

Je me départi de lui, ses bras toujours sur mes hanches.

-_ Seung Hyun, pourquoi tu me parles des fois en français, des fois en anglais?_  
_- I'm afraid to talk in french. I know i'm really bad at it. I try the best that i can, but sometimes i'm just... too ashame to do it._

Je lui souria gentiment, il fit de même.  
Je m'approcha une dernière fois de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue. Je senti que son visage était en feu sous la pression de mes lèvres.  
Sa bouche formait un joli O de surprise, je me dirigeais à l'intérieur de mon appartement, me retournant une dernière fois vers Seung Hyun.

Il fini par souffler entre ses lèvres;

- _À demain, Sophie._

Je lui souria, puis referma ma porte.

Lorsque je rentra dans ma maison, mes jambes se mirent à trembler un peu. J'avais de la peine à croire ma journée. Je pris une douche rapide, puis je me coucha dans mon lit, ne rêvant à rien.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me levai un peu en retard sur mon horaire naturel. Pris de panique, je ne pris pas de douche, j'essayai de m'arranger les cheveux comme je le pouvais et mis quelques vêtements au hasard. Je pris la peine de mettre le collier en étoile que Seung Hyun m'avait donné hier.

Je sorti finalement de mon appartement vers 7h55, me maudissant. J'allais arriver en retard, c'était certain. j'accourus vers l'ascenseur, appuyant fougueusement sur le Rez-de-chaussée, puis couru vers mon lieu de travail.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne croisa personne, et je pu m'asseoir sur ma chaise à 8h07. Croyant s'en être sorti sans problème, je me mis à travailler tranquillement. Je mis premièrement le CD que le président de YG m'avait donné hier dans un système de son, et avec des écouteurs sur les oreilles, j'écouta la chanson, essayant de capter le ton de la chanson.

Je ferma les yeux pour ressentir les paroles et les émotions.

Les paroles étaient en coréen, mais je me dis que je devais pouvoir comprendre l'intention première pareille grâce à leur voix et à leur émotion.

Je me sentie triste, déchue. Le rap de TOP me toucha particulièrement.

Lorsque j'ouvri les yeux, je remarqua que les 5 membres de BigBang étaient devant moi, me regardant attentivement.

Je me frotta les yeux, retirant mes écouteurs.

- _Hi guys, why are you here?_

Jiyong prit la parole.

- _Nous nous demandons si tu avais besoin d'aide pour la création du vidéoclip de Blue. nous sommes 5 têtes créatives et nous aimons toucher à tout ce que nous produisons._  
_- Je... Yeah why not. But maybe later today? Right now i'm trying to focus of the lyrics..._

Seungri me coupa, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _You don't even know what they means._

Je le regardai, un peu fâchée.

- _Okay then, i'm trying to understand the lyrics and the emotion of the song._

Seung Hyun me regarda, me parla timidement, la voix basse.

-_ Do you need the lyrics in english? I can get them for you if you want._

Ils étaient tous vraiment gentil, mais là, présentement, ils m'empêchaient de réfléchir. Beaucoup trop d'hormones près de moi. Beaucoup trop de chose à penser, à réfléchir.

- _I'll tell you guys when i'm gonna need you. I don't need the lyrics in english for now, thanks Seung Hyun. All i need right, is to focus and find ideas._

Je me levai de ma chaise, leur faisant signe de quitter la pièce.  
Seung Hyun fût le dernier à sortir, puis il ré-entra rapidement la tête baissé dans mon bureau.

- _Sophie you... you remember about me and Jiyong, right?_  
_- hm-hm._  
_- We-we... We still eat together?_  
_- Yes Seung Hyun. À moins que tu ne me laisses pas travailler._

Il me souria timidement puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Vers 11heures, j'étais couché la tête sur mon bureau en train de mourir. Des idées, je devais trouver des idées. Pire. Il était maintenant 11heures. dans 30 minutes, je verrais apparaître dans mon bureau Jiyong et Seung Hyun. Ils me demanderont si j'accepte de "sortir" avec eux... Non mais qui fais ça? Sérieusement là. C'était une histoire totalement absurde.

Je pris un morceau de papier, écrivant rapidement ce qui me venait en tête.  
- _Règlements de sortie..._

Je me mis à gribouiller quelques règles et quelques indications par rapport aux sorties. Cette histoire était vraiment étrange, mais en même temps, est-ce que j'allais dire non à me faire courtiser par GD et TOP? Non. Vraiment pas.

Lorsqu'on cogna à ma porte, je me pressai de mettre mon papier dans ma sacoche et je me levai rapidement de mon siège. J'accouru vers la porte où je reconnu Seungri. Intriguée je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait là.

- _I.. i don't want to interrupt you but... i was wondering if you wanted to eat with me._

Il me fit le plus beau sourire qu'il pu. Quelle jolie face de panda!  
Malheureusement pour lui j'avais d'autre plan.

- _Look, i'm really sorry Seungri, i have an appointment with... two others people. Maybe we can do something together another time?_

Il paru déçu, mais rapidement son sourire revint.

- _Till next time then!_

Il reparti vers son bureau rapidement.

Je referma la porte, essuyant quelques sueurs froides sur mon front. J'étais déçue de ne pas pouvoir me sauver avec Seungri. Avec lui au moins, tout était simple. J'étais certaine de ne pas me faire courtiser, simplement des bons amis.

On cogna à ma porte une nouvelle fois. Je répondit rapidement, puisque j'étais à côté de celle-ci

Seung Hyun et Jiyong se tenait devant ma porte, le poing levé pour cogner un nouveau coup. Ils parurent gêné, puis se replacèrent.

Jiyong portait ses cheveux dans les airs en un petit mohawk mignon. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une cravate, un chandail collet en V moulant noir par dessus. Une vraie carte de mode.  
Seung Hyun quant à lui était habillé en "TOP". Cheveux un peu ébouriffé, complet veston-cravate-pantalon ultra chic et classique. Je me demanda même s'il ne voulait pas m'impressionner en s'habillant de la sorte.

- _Allo!_

Je les saluai rapidement, puis referma ma porte derrière moi.  
Les garçons me suivirent jusqu'à l'ascenseur sans dire un mot.

- _Où allons nous?_ Demandais-je.

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard.  
Jiyong parla.

- _On pensait pas que tu voulais aller quelque part... Ça te dérange de manger à la cafétéria?_

Je les regardai, étonnée. J'éclata de rire.

- _Aucun problème, c'est où?_

Jiyong appuya sur le chiffre 1.

Après un moment, les portes se ré-ouvrèrent, donnant sur une gigantesque cafétéria aux allures plutôt d'un restaurant.

Jiyong se dirigea vers une banquette près de la fenêtre, puis s'installa d'un côté. Seung Hyun me regarda un peu gêné, ne sachant où se placer. Je lui fis signe de s'asseoir du côté de Jiyong, gardant mon côté pour moi toute seule.

Je déposai ma sacoche sur le banc, puis m'assis. Rapidement une dame vint nous voir, un calepin à la main.

Elle baragouina quelque chose en coréen que je ne compris pas. Je regarda les deux garçons désespérés. Ils me sourièrent, amusées.

Seung hyun lui réponda quelque chose et la fille sembla gênée. Elle me regarda et se pencha, semblant s'excuser.

- _I'm sorry. I didn't know you talked only english. Please excuse me._

Je lui souria amicalement.

- _I was asking what would you like to eat?_

Je regardai Jiyong et Seung Hyun, qui paraissait encore plus amusé. Jiyong parla à ma place.

- _I'll take a big bowl of beef bibimbap. We will share it._

Je levai un sourcil, intriguée.  
La dame regarda Seung Hyun après avoir écrit ses notes sur son calepin.

- _I'll take a bowl of rice only, thanks. Il me regarda un instant, puis continua à parler. I'll take some gimbap too please.. I'll share it with her too._

La dame nous remercia et parti vers l'arrière du restaurant.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que vous appeler ça une cafétéria? C'est un restaurant..._

Jiyong me répondit, amusé

- _C'est le nom du restaurant._

_- Ash..._

Je me sentie stupide un moment.  
Je regardai par la fenêtre, un soleil chaud plombant au loin. Les gens paraissaient joyeux.

-_ So... Sophie. Commença Seung Hyun._  
_- Est-ce que tu as pensé à notre proposition? Fini Jiyong._

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu intimidé qu'ils commencent déjà à m'en parler.

- _Oui._  
_- Et? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

Les deux garçons avancèrent leur visage vers moi, intriguée de ma réponse.


	13. Contrat

CHAPITRE 13 - CONTRAT

* * *

_- Je... Je suis d'accord._

Un large sourire se forma sur leur deux visages. Je me mis à rougir rapidement, essayant me cacher avec mes mains.

- _Neo Neomu gwi yeop tta,_ chuchota Seung Hyun en me regardant agir.

- _Hm ?_ Je le regardai, ne comprenant rien.

Jiyong s'esclaffa de rire, Seung Hyun rougit à son tour.

- _Quoi.. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?_

_- I just told you that you were cute.. it's all. I'm sorry. I mix all the languages... It's so hard so my head... Ashh..._

Il se frotta la nuque, me regardant gêné.

- _C'est ok. Je lui souri gentiment. Comment as tu prononcé ça? Neomu gwi yeoptta ?_

Les deux hommes me sourirent, hochant de la tête pour me féliciter.

-_ Alors Neomu gwi yeoptta pour vous deux aussi._

Ils ricanaient un peu, gênés.

- _So.. How this gonna work?_ Demanda Seung hyun soudainement enflammée.

- _J'ai... J'ai réfléchi à des trucs que je voulais mettre au point. Dis-je en sortant la feuille de ma sacoche._

Je la déposai sur la table, les yeux des deux hommes devant moi voulant la lire immédiatement. Je repris la feuille, la plaçant près de mon torse.

-_ Hm... donc... Voici mes conditions._

**_1 - Je ne veux pas être obligée de sortir avec vous TOUS les soirs. Si un soir je ne veux pas, vous ne pouvez pas être fâché ou triste. Je ne suis pas une machine non plus. J'ai le droit de refuser._**

**_2- Les jours de semaines, dans mon lit, prête à dormir à 22 heures._**

**_3- Je ne veux pas que vous battiez à cause de moi, où pour n'importe quelle raison idiote. Que ce soit en parole ou physiquement._**

J'arrêta un moment. Raclant ma gorge.

**_4- Vous ne pouvez pas abuser de votre statut social pour me courtiser. Exemple, me rendre jalouse avec les fans, etc._**

**_5- Je ne vous jure pas que je choisirai l'un de vous deux la fin._**

**_6- Je m'autorise à ajouter des choses à cette liste dans le futur._**

Je tournai la feuille vers les deux hommes, sortant un crayon de ma sacoche.

- _Si vous voulez bien signer le contrat, ça m'arrangerait._

Seung Hyun me regarda ébahi.

-_ Sign a contract? really? I'm starting to be afraid of you girl._

Il signa quand même la feuille, Jiyong fit de même.

- _Donc, ce que je me demandais, c'était comment on fait pour décider qui commence?_ Demandais-je.

- _Est-ce qu'on commence ce soir, où demain?_

Seung Hyun se gratta la nuque, semblant un peu stressé.

-_ Let's start tonight, would you care Sophie?_

_- Non ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Tant que vous n'oubliez pas la règle de l'heure._

Jiyong et Seung Hyun se regardèrent un instant.

-_ You can have tonight if you want. I'll have the time to think about something for tomorrow._

Jiyong leva un sourcil, puis me souria.

- _Alors ce sera moi ce soir._

La serveuse arriva avec trois plats dans ses mains. Elle déposa le premier devant Jiyong. Une immense assiette rempli de légume, de riz, de boeuf avec un oeuf sur le dessus.

Elle donna ensuite un bol de riz à Seung Hyun, ainsi qu'une assiette pleine de -ce que moi j'appellerais sushi-..

Elle nous remercia et parti.

Je pris mes baguettes, attendant que les hommes goûtent à leur plat les premiers.

-_ Take it Sophie, i don't mind. I'm pretty sure you'll like it._

_- Je finirai jamais ce bol seul. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ce qui est le meilleur avec le bibimbap, c'est de tout mélanger ensemble._

Jiyong pris ses baguettes et fit tournoyer sa nourriture

Il pris un morceau d'oeuf et de riz et le pointa vers moi.

-_ Goûte!_

J'ouvrie grand la bouche et détecta la bouchée.

_- Hmmmm... délicieux._

Seung hyun fit la même chose, pris un de ses gimbap et me le tendis. J'ouvri grand la bouche et l'avala tout rond.

-_ hmmm... So good._

Les deux garçons me sourirent, l'air un peu gêné. Je continua à manger un peu dans les deux plats. Seung Hyun mangea principalement son riz, ne prenant qu'un gimbap ou deux dans l'assiette. Il l'avait vraiment pris seulement pour moi. Seung Hyun était charmeur.

Après un certain moment, Jiyong regarda sa montre et nous demanda de manger plus rapidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et revenu avec deux factures.

- _Hey, moi je paie quoi?_

_- Pffft. i aint letting you pay anything when i'm here._

Jiyong remarqua que je n'aimais pas ce que Seung Hyun venait de dire.

- _Cette fois, c'est moi qui paie. Tu paieras la prochaine fois._

Je lui souris, puis il se leva pour aller payer.

Seung Hyun resta assis en face de moi un instant, puis regarda si Jiyong était éloigné de nous.

-_ I... I like your necklace_

Je me toucha le cou, ayant oublié que j'avais mis son collier ce matin.

- _Merci._

_- I'm happy you like it._

Il se retourna, comme s'il voulait se lever de la banquette, mais resta la un instant, fixant le vide.

-_ I'm sorry about before. I know i shouldn't drink that much. I'm never myself when i do it._

Il se retourna vers moi.

-_ I wanted to forget about me... I really wanted. Maybe you don't know it, but you kinda saved me, Sophie._

Il se releva, parti au même endroit ou Jiyong était parti.

Je pris ma sacoche, me relevant de la banquette. Je décidai d'aller les rejoindre, mais rapidement ils fûrent à mes côtés.

- _Let's get to work._

Nous reprenons l'ascenseur, chacun à notre étage respectif. Après une heure ou deux, les cinq membres de BigBang cognèrent à ma porte. Ils m'aidèrent à comprendre un peu plus le concept de "Blue". Ils me suggérèrent quelques idées de vidéoclip que je notai sur un bout de papier.

Après la fin de la journée. Daesung, Taeyang et Seungri quittèrent mon bureau. Je m'attendais à ce que Jiyong reste avec moi pour commencer sa soirée, mais je fût étonnée de la présence de Seung Hyun.

- _Can i just ask for one thing? Demanda-t-il un peu gêné._

_- Yeah?_

Je le regardai, intriguée.

- _About the dating... Can i ask we don't... sleep with eachother?_

Je regardai Seung Hyun étonnée. Est-ce qu'il pensait que j'étais une fille si facile?

Jiyong le regarda étrangement. Est-ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait vraiment une chance avec moi?

* * *

Bonjour!  
Déjà 13 chapitres d'écrit! J'ai déjà plusieurs autres pages d'écrits, mais j'aimerais recevoir des feedbacks avant de continuer. Je sais que vous êtes quelques un à avoir lu mon histoire. Est-ce qu'elle vous intéresse? L'histoire se complique un peu dans les prochains chapitres, j'espère que vous allez apprécier :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser un **REVIEW**, ça me ferait **énormément** plaisir!


	14. Première soirée

CHAPITRE 14 - PREMIÈRE SOIRÉE

* * *

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis pas une femme facile. Je ne me laisserai pas faire si facilement. Je ne ferai rien avant d'être certaine si j'aime l'un de vous deux._

Il me sourit timidement, me souhaita bonne soirée, salua rapidement Jiyong et sorti de mon bureau.

Il s'approcha de moi, restant quand même à une distance acceptable de moi.

- _Ce soir, j'ai choisi une activité simple, si cela te plait. J'ai pris le peu de temps que j'ai eu cet après midi pour y penser et m'arranger. J'aimerais qu'on aille pic-niquer ensemble près de la rivière Hangang. Ensuite nous pourrons discuter et regarder un peu les étoiles. Une soirée simple, pour apprendre à nous connaître. Si tu le veux, nous pouvons nous promener à pied dans le coin._

Je regardai Jiyong souriante. Sa proposition était parfaite. Simple et romantique.

- _Tu veux?_

_- Oui Jiyong, avec plaisir._

Il me sourit tendrement, me prenant la main.

_- Ne perdons pas un instant ici alors._

Il me tira jusqu'à l'ascenseur, puis appuya sur le 5. Nous furent un bref arrêt à son bureau, où il prit un sac à dos. Il salua quelques personnes sur l'étage, puis nous reprennons l'ascenseur. Il appuya à ma surprise sur le rez-de-chaussée.

Je le regarda, intriguée.

-_ Pas de voiture aujourd'hui. Seul le vieux Jiyong et les transports en commun._

Il sorti de son sac la même perruque qu'il avait porté au bar la soirée passée et la ms sur sa tête. Cela me fit réfléchir.

-_ T'avais pas un oeil au beurre noir hier?_

Il me sourit un peu tristement.

- _Maquillage. Ça fait encore mal je dois l'avoué. Seung Hyun à la lèvre enflée, tu ne l'as pas remarqué?_

_- Non._

Nous attendions sur le bord du chemin qu'un bus s'arrête, ce qui arriva quand même rapidement. l'autobus était pratiquement vide, je m'assis en compagnie de Jiyong au fond. Je regardai par les fenêtres les buildings passé pendant un moment, puis je me retournai vers Jiyong, qui faisait la même chose.

Nous nous échangeons un sourire.

Après une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se leva de son banc, appuyant sur le bouton pour arrêter l'autobus. Il m'attrapa par la main et nous sortons.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Jirong s'arrêta. Nous étions sur une colline, une vue imprenable sur la rivière devant nous. Personne n'était aux alentours, parfois une ou deux personnes passait en vélo sur la piste cyclable.

Il déposa son sac, l'ouvrit et en sorti une grande couverture rouge. Il la déposa sur le sol et s'y installa. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Il recommença à chercher dans son sac et sorti plusieurs contenants de nourriture, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin et deux petits verres.

-_ Je n'étais pas certain si tu aimais le vin, où quelle sorte de vin.. J'ai choisi mon préféré en espérant que tu l'aimerais._

Je le regardai, souriant timidement.

- _Je ne bois pas de vin normalement, mais merci. Je vais essayer de l'apprécier._

Il se gratta la nuque.

Nous restons ainsi un bon moment, ne disant aucun mot. Il brisa finalement le silence.

- _Depuis quand es-tu fan de BigBang?_

Je le regarda, amusée. Je décidai de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. J'essayai d'ouvrir un des compartiments de nourriture, Jiyong m'arrêta, faisant la mou.

- _Pas tout de suite. Parlons un peu avant._

Je le regardai et lui sourit. Il me reposa la question.

- _Dis moi... Depuis quand connais-tu Bigbang?_

_- Je ne me rappelle plus quand._

_- Pfft. Tu dis ça seulement pour pas avoir à en parler._

Je ricana un peu, gêné.

- _Non, honnêtement. Jiyong leva un sourcil. Je me rappelle avoir vu le groupe No Brain en me promenant sur internet i ou 4 ans. Et un jour j'ai tombé sur votre vidéoclip avec eux._

Jiyong me regarda, intéressé. Il se plaça en indien, portant l'oreille vers moi.

- _Et c'est à peu près tout._

Je ne voulais pas dire à Jiyong que j'avais été les voir en spectacle à Los Angeles. Je ne voulais pas lui dire que j'avais parcouru énormément d'heure en voiture pour aller les voir, eux...

Et puis, comme s'il lisait dans ma tête;

- _Est-ce que tu as déjà eu la chance de venir nous voir en spectacle?_

Mes joues se tintèrent de rose. Je ne répondis pas à la question une fois de plus.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes jamais vu au Canada? Vous avez beaucoup de fan chez moi._

_- Ouais, beaucoup peut-être, mais dispersé C'est le problème avec les gros pays. Les États-Unis, le Canada, la Chine... C'est si grand. Si on fait seulement un concert, la moitié des fans ne peuvent pas venir et nous déteste. Si on essaie de faire 2 ou 3 villes différentes, ça coûte trop cher et ce n'est plus rentable. Je dirais personnellement que ça ne me dérangerait pas, mais le président n'aime pas vraiment l'idée._

Je hocha de la tête.

Nous parlons une bonne heure avant que Jiyong décide d'ouvrir ses contenants. À l'intérieur il y avait des sandwichs coupés en forme de coeur et d'animaux. Jiyong paru gêné lorsque je ricana de leur forme. Je compris rapidement que c'était lui même qui les avait fait, je le remercia d'un simple baisé sur la joue. Jiyong sembla un peu étonné du mouvement, rougie un peu.

Après notre petit repas, Jiyong ramassa ses choses dans son sac-à-dos et nous marchons au bord de la rivière.

Tout était magnifique, le soleil se couchait, un léger vent salé me collait à la peau. Je regarda Jiyong, un grand sourire au visage.

- _Merci Jiyong pour cette soirée._

Il me salua comme un prince et j'éclata de rire, il fini par faire de même. Rapidement, l'heure de rentrée arriva. J'eut la chance d'arriver à mon étage vers 21h45. Jiyong m'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter chez lui. Des étoiles étaient apparentes dans ses yeux encore une fois.

Mon sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, si bien que je m'endormie en souriant.

Le lendemain, j'arrivai au boulot en avance. Je pris la peine de me remémorer des petits moments avec Jiyong la soirée dernière, puis je m'attaqua au travail. Je dessinai des plans de caméra, des idées de scénario pour le vidéoclip. L'inspiration n'eut rarement été aussi facile pour moi que cette journée. Si bien que vers 16 heures, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte et entra. Je criai d'entrer sans trop prêter attention, toujours assise sur ma chaise.

Je levai mon regard pour reconnaître Seungri, qui était entré tranquillement dans la pièce. Je lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de moi, ce qu'il fit.

Je le salua, souriant à pleine dent. Il sembla un peu gêné, mais me sourit également. Il me demanda ce que je faisais, je lui montra -avec un peu de résistance mes plans et mes idées pour le vidéoclip. Il paru étonné, puis un immense sourire apparu sur son visage.

- _Omo... Sophie, this is amazing._

_- Really? You like it?_

_- I LOVE IT._

_- It's not really done yet, please don't tell it to the other guy._

_- It's simple but it's really perfect for the song._

Il sourit un moment, hochant la tête d'un air approbateur.

- _Can i wear like a big trench coat with a big collar?_

_- Well i... don't see why you couldn't._

il reprit mes papiers, l'air un peu surpris.

_- There is a girl, right?_

_- Yeah, well, the song is about a breakup. I think it would be a nice idea to include a girl._

Seungri me regarda, levant un sourcil.

Je repris mes papiers, les plaçant en un paquet propre.

Seungri me regardait toujours étrangement, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_ What?_

_- N... Nothing. I'll tell you later._

_- Okay..._

_- Well, anyway_. Seungri se releva rapidement._ I just wanted to see if you were still alive. Because you know, it's 4PM and nobody saw you since yesterday. Did you eat or something?_

_- Nah, i was too busy doing this. I kinda forgot about eating. This is becoming a bad habit._

_- Well, Seungri-oppa got you this._

Il sorti de son veston une boule de riz dans un sac de plastique. Je le regardai intriguée, mais affamée en même temps.

- _It's not much, but it's better than nothing. It's called jumeok bap. It's almost the same as Onigiri. It's just... rice ball with stuff in it._

Il me donna la boule de riz enveloppé. Je l'ouvrit rapidement, prenant une bouchée, puis je soupira d'extase. Seungri ria fortement, l'air un peu gêné.

- _Seungri, it's soo gooooooooood. Thank you so much. What would i do without you?_

Je me levai rapidement de mon siège, ayant déjà mangé la moitié du Jumeok bap. Je l'enlaçai amicalement, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, un air étrange au visage, puis me sourit. Je lui offrit un bouché de sa galette, qu'il refusa poliment.

-_ I bought it for you, i can't eat it. Please eat it all._

Je le remercia une nouvelle fois. Quelques instant plus tard, je termina de manger ma collation. Je me rassis à mon siège reprenant mes papiers.

- _Do you think the guys will like it?_

Seungri sembla réfléchir un moment.

-_ I think so. Maybe they'll want to add their little something in it, but it's a good start._

_- I'm afraid they won't like it._

_- Ah, Come on Sophie, i'm pretty sure most of Big Bang would say yes to you about pretty much anything._

Mon visage tourna au rouge.

Seungri continua;

- _And if they say no, i can chance their mind. Fighting!_

Je le regardai, un peu étonné de son dévouement Heureusement que j'étais certaine qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi, parce que je pourrais commencer à me poser des questions.

Seungri me salua une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- _Hey Sophie, would you like to do something with me tonight? Maybe?_

_AASHHH_, Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me le demandait toujours lorsque j'avais des engagements? Oui je pouvais toujours dire à Seung Hyun que je ne voulais pas faire d'activité avec lui ce soir, mais après tout c'était notre première vraie sortie... Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça ce soir.

- _I hm... I can't tonight._

Seungri baissa son regard, se retournant vers la porte.

_- But i could any other day._

Il se retourna vers moi une nouvelle fois, souriant.

- _Really? You sure ?_

_- Hm-hm. You choose the day._

_- W-What about Thursday?_

_- No problem. I'll see you thursday night. Please think of something to do, i'm no use when i choose._

Seungri me sourit de nouveau, il me salua puis quitta mon bureau.

Je sourit, me disant qu'une soirée avec Seungri allait être amusante. Une soirée simple, et relaxante.

Ensuite un éclair me traversa. Je venais de donner une soirée à Seungri... Je devais donc annoncer à un des autres garçons que je ne voulais pas sortir avec eux cette soirée-là. Qui était planifier jeudi?

Je regarda mon calendrier.  
Si lundi, c'était Jiyong.

Mardi Seung Hyun, Mercredi Jiyong, Jeudi Seung Hyun...

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu intimidé. J'aurais probablement préféré dire à Jiyong que je ne pouvais pas faire quelque chose avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il aurait été plus... compréhensif. Je décidai de ne pas dire à Seung Hyun immédiatement mes plans pour Jeudi. J'attendrai.

Vers 18 heures, je regarda ma montre. Toujours aucun signe de Seung Hyun. Pire encore, mon ventre grondait de faim. Après tout, il ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il allait m'apporter souper. J'étais idiote de croire qu'il allait me nourrir...

Je me levai de ma chaise, un peu triste, puis me renda jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je descendi jusqu'à l'étage de Seung Hyun. Personne n'était présent sur l'étage, il était clair que TOP n'y était plus depuis longtemps. Je soupirai. J'attendais dans mon bureau pour rien. Je baissai la tête, me rendant jusqu'à mon immeuble lassement. Je me rendis jusqu'à mon appartement sans trop de problème. Le réceptionniste m'interpella, j'était si molle que je ne lui porta pas trop attention. Il me demanda de signer un papier pour la compagnie. Je le signa sans le lire. Je me rendu jusqu'à ma porte, je déposai la clef dans la serrure, puis l'ouvrit.

Mon visage tomba.

* * *

Que se trouve dans l'appartement de Sophie?  
Qu'en pensez-vous?

Reviews!


	15. Début de la deuxième soirée

CHAPITRE 15 - DÉBUT DE LA DEUXIÈME SOIRÉE

* * *

J'accourus à l'intérieur de mon appartement, puis je ressortie, essayant d'être certaine que c'était bien chez moi.

Plus aucun. meuble.  
Rien.  
Nada.

Tout mes effets personnels avaient disparus.

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHHHHH._

Je me mis à hurler seule dans mon appartement. Évidemment, lorsque je pensais que tout allait bien, tout allait m'exposer au visage.

Je remarquai qu'au fond de ma chambre à couché, il semblait avoir un papier au mur. Je m'approchais, en furie, puis l'arracha du mur.

**DON'T WORRY. EVERYTHING IS SAFE.**

Je soupira, mais tremblant encore de rage. Je continua à lire de message.

**YOU'LL GET THEM WHEN YOU'LL FIND THE ANSWERS TO MY QUESTIONS.**  
**FIND THE ANSWERS, THEY WILL GET YOU TO SOME MORE QUESTIONS. FINALLY YOU'LL GET YOUR REWARD. TABI IS THE REWARD. FIRST QUESTION ON THE BACK. -TOP**

Je regardai le papier, incrédule.

**Tabi is the reward**

Qu'est-ce qu'un TABI? Pourquoi est-ce que mes choses ont disparus? Je jura contre Seung Hyun.

Je soupira, essayant de garder mon calme. Après un moment, je retournai la feuille.

**THE FIRST CLUE IS ON THIS FLOOR. WHAT DOES IS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TOP AND SEUNG HYUN?**

Je regarda le papier, puis le retourna. Tout? C'était tout? Quel était la différence entre Top et Seung Hyun? Je sais pas moi, TOUT? C'était quoi ces questions? J'AI FAIM !

Je soupirai, essayant de réfléchir. Ne trouvant rien de vraiment concluant, je me mis à regarder dans le corridor sur l'étage. Peut-être allais-je pouvoir faire un lien quelconque.

Rien de particulier était à la vue. Je regardai les cadres qu'ils y avaient d'installés en face de l'ascenseur. L'un montrait la ville de Séoul, l'autre montrait New-York. Je ne crois pas que la réponse était ça... Je continua ma recherche, toujours en maudissant Seung Hyun.

Après avoir fait le tour deux ou trois fois de l'étage, je m'assis sur le plancher, face au logement de Seung Hyun. Je le maudissais silencieusement de me faire perdre ce temps précieux. Je regardai ma montre, il était maintenant 20h30. Je soupira, me laissant tomber sur le plancher. Puis je la remarqua.

Au pied de sa porte, était déposé une bouteille de vin. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? et pourquoi une bouteille de vin était à cet endroit? Je m'étira le bras pour la prendre. Une nouvelle étiquette y avait été apposé, avec l'écriture de Seung Hyun dessus.

**CONGRATULATION! YOU FOUND OUT THE FIRST CLUE. THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN TOP AND SEUNG HYUN IS MY LACK TO TALK TO SOMEONE I LIKE WITHOUT ALCOHOL.**

Je me frottai la tête, me trouvant idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé. Je regarda l'étiquette de nouveau.

**ON THE FIRST FLOOR, YOU'LL FIND THE NEXT CLUE. WHAT'S MY FAVORITE SHAPE?**

Shape? Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir sa forme préférée? Un cercle, un carré, un triangle, une étoile, comment je...

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Je serra la bouteille de vin dans mes bras, accourant au premier étage. Si la recherche des indices me dérangeait un peu, l'idée de la terminer pour enfin pouvoir manger me donna la force de continuer.

Rapidement au premier étage, je trouva une seule étoile accrochée au mur. Je passa ma main rapidement au dessous, pour découvrir un nouveau papier.

Je sourie, heureuse d'avoir trouvé celui-ci aussi facilement.

**CONGRATULATION! YOU FOUND OUT THE SECOND CLUE. STAR IS MY FAVORITE SHAPE. I THINK IT'S YOURS TOO. WHERE DID WE FIRST MET?**

Je me gratta la tête, regardant le papier. Chez lui, non? Il faisait du tapage nocturne. Je repris l'ascenseur pour monter à mon étage. Puis je frappa chez Seung Hyun. Il ne répondit pas. Je re-frappa.

- _Oi, Seung Hyun! Je sais que tu es là. Sors, j'ai trouvé la réponse à ta question._

Je m'impatienta de l'autre bord de la porte. Ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était que je n'entendais aucun bruit de l'appartement.

- _SEUNG HYUN J'AI FAIM, SORT IMMÉDIATEMENT._

Aucun bruit.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne répondait pas? C'était bien là la première fois que je lui ai parlé ! J'ai pas pu lui parlé avant, je suis arrivée de l'aéroport à la maison directement... J'ai... Oh. Je lui ai rentré dedans le matin-même.

Je soupira une nouvelle fois. Son petit jeu me rendait digue.

Je repris l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, me rendant près de la porte d'entrée. Je chercha rapidement pour un papier, mais je ne trouva rien. Pourtant, c'était bien là! Je n'ai vraiment pas d'autre idée où est-ce que ça pourrait être. J'ai faim. Je veux manger. Seung Hyun, t'es vraiment pas drôle.

Je regarda ma montre. Bientôt 21h30. Il aura perdu sa soirée complète avec moi parce qu'il s'amuse à me jouer des tours. Tant pis pour lui.

Je baissa la tête, décidé à porter plainte contre lui au réceptionniste. Je marcha vers lui, frottant mes sourcils avec mes doigts. Le réceptionniste était dos à moi, occupé à parler au téléphone. Je remarquai qu'il portait un chapeau sur sa tête, cachant ses cheveux. Je trouvai que le nouvel accessoire lui allait quand même bien.

Après un moment, je commença à m'impatienter. Après tout ce que j'ai fait ce soir, attendre après un appel qui ne semblait pas terminé était le pire de tout. Je voulais seulement avoir mon lit. DORMIR.

- _Hey, sorry... I just... Sorry..._

J'essayai tant bien que mal de parler au réceptionniste, mais il ne se retourna pas. Continuant sa conversation au téléphone dans une langue qui m'était inconnu.

Je perdu patience, lui touchant l'épaule.

- _Sir, please, i just want to go home. please_.

L'homme se retourna, raccrocha son téléphone. Il releva son regard vers moi, un sourire en coin. Il enleva son chapeau, puis sa perruque. Il replaça ses cheveux ébouriffés bleutés.

- _Well hello Sophie. It took you a lot of time._

Je le regarda, ma colère montant en flèche.

- _**WTF**, serieux Seung Hyun?_

Il recula, n'attendant pas ce genre de réponse de ma part.

- _Je t'ai attendu jusqu'à 6h PM au bureau, pour ensuite me retrouver dans un appartement vide, à chercher des indices. Pour finalement te trouver déguiser. C'est quoi ça? Pourquoi t'as eu cette idée là?_

Je regardai rapidement ma montre

-_ Il est rendu 9h50, tu as perdu ta soirée au complet, Seung Hyun._

Il me regarda, un sourire encore en coin.

-_ No i didn't._

_- Et pourquoi pas?_

Il me redonna le papier que j'avais signé en entrant dans l'immeuble. Ce papier que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu lire.

Je n'en cru pas mes yeux. Je lança des éclairs à Seung Hyun. C'était lui tout à l'heure aussi? Il aurait pu me le dire que c'était lui.

- _SEUNG HYUN, sérieux, je comprends pas!_

_- Just read it._

Je soupira.

**MOI, SOUS-SIGNÉE SOPHIE, M'ENGAGE À DORMIR CHEZ CHOI SEUNG HYUN CE SOIR. MES EFFETS PERSONNELS S'Y RETROUVE, AINSI QUE MON LIT. JE SUIS CONSCIENTE DE TOUT RISQUES ET NE SERAIT PAS FÂCHÉ CONTRE LE-DIT GARÇON. JE M'ENGAGE ÉGALEMENT À LUI PARLER AUSSI LONGTEMPS QU'IL LE VOUDRA CE SOIR, OÙ JUSQU'À CE QUE NOUS DORMONS.**

Ma signature se trouvait sous l'énoncé. Je le regardai, incrédule.

- _T'es sérieux là?_

Il acquiesça.

- _You were the first to make a contract with me. You shouldn't have. I have those things. I just want to let you know how tricky they can be. Also, don't be afraid, i'm not a dick. I'll let you sleep when you want and i won't do anything dirty. Just see this as a sleepover._

Je soupira.

- _Pour l'instant honnêtement, je m'en fou. J'ai tellement faim._

_- Food is coming. i was ordering just now. We can go in my apartment to eat it._

Au même moment un homme entra. Seung Hyun s'approcha de lui, il échangea de l'argent et il me sourit.

- _See! Food is here, no need to panic._

Je soupira.

En montant dans l'ascenseur je lui dis finalement

- _Tu peux être certain que je vais ajouter une close au contrat qui t'empêche de faire des choses du genre encore._

Seung Hyun ria.

Je dévora une large pointe de pizza aux légumes à la vitesse de la lumière. L'homme à mes côtés fût un peu troublé par la rapidité que mes portions disparaissait.

Entre deux bouchés, je chuchota des "_ Mais j'ai faim..._ " pour ne pas qu'il me juge trop.

Seung Hyun ne pris qu'une ou deux pointes. Si bien qu'après m'avoir nourris, il mit les restants dans son frigo.

Au mur, l'heure affichait déjà 10h20. Je me frotta la tête, me maudissant de me coucher si tard. Demain j'allais être tellement fatiguée.

- _Je devrais me coucher, Seung Hyun. Il est déjà tard._

Il me montra rapidement où était placé mon lit, dans sa chambre, collé à son lit.

- _Hey, c'est de la triche ça._

_- What?_

_- Les lits, ils sont collés._

_- So what? I won't do anything._

_- Seung Hyun c'est toi qui voulait qu'on ajoute une close pour dire qu'on dors pas ensemble._

_- It's not sex. It's just two people in a bed, near. It's different._

Je le regardai un peu amusée. Il fouilla dans un tiroir rapidement, puis me tira un pyjama rose.

- _T'as déjà un pyjama pour moi?_

_- No, it's … it's mine._

Je le regardai, incrédule.

- _C'est à toi? Mais c'est rose fluo!_

_- Pink is my favorite color._

Je cachai un rire.

-_ I just need to take a shower first. Just put yourself in pyjama and go to sleep already if it's too late. I won't bother you._

Sur quoi il disparu dans sa salle de bain. Je fût d'abord surprise de son agissement. Était-il fâché Je ne comprenais vraiment pas cet homme... Je me changeai rapidement en pyjama. Il était ultra trop grand de partout, mais vraiment confortable. Je me couchai sous mes draps, les remontant jusqu'à mon nez. Je ne fermai pas la lumière, voulant attendre que Seung Hyun revienne pour dormir.

En fait, lorsque Seung Hyun revint dans la chambre, j'étais déjà semi-endormie. Je ne l'entendis pas entré dans la chambre, se changer, fermer la lumière et entrer dans son lit. Par contre, je le senti prendre ma main dans la sienne, refermer ses doigts sur les miens.

Je me retournai vers lui, un peu surprise.

- _Hello there._

Il me sourit, un peu gêné.

-_ Hmm... Désolé, j'étais un peu fatiguée._

_- No it's okay. I understand..._

La chambre était pratiquement parfaitement noir. Je pouvais reconnaître les lignes qui détouraient le visage de Seung Hyun, mais pas plus. Je voyais également des étincelles dans ses yeux.

- _Dit Seung Hyun..._

_- hmm ?_

_- J'ai pas trop compris ta soirée._

Il soupira.

- _I'm not really good at dating people, i know. I'm really sorry about that. I'm afraid Jiyong have way more trick than me. I did try my best to do something original, and yet it was miserable._

_- Mais non ce n'était pas si pire... Par contre, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas passé la soirée avec moi, plutôt que de me faire courir après toi._

_- I'm sorry, really. I hope you are not mad._

_- Non, absolument pas... Au fait, c'est quoi TABI? J'ai pas compris._

_- Tabi?_

_- Oui Tabi.. C'était écrit TABI IS THE REWARD._

Seung Hyun me regarda amusé, puis se cacha le visage avec une main.

- _Forget about that, okay?_

_- Pourquoi? Dis moi, C'est quoi TABI?_

_- Ashhhhhhh... Why did i wrote that._

_- Seung Hyun, i won the thing, please give me my Tabi now._

Je lui fit la moue, ne sachant pas trop s'il me voyait ou pas.

- _Okay... But you have to choose. Which one would you like to have? And i have to warn you. It's a ONE TIME only chance. I don't think i'll have the courage to do this ever again._

_- Hm?_

_- So... Dino Tabi, Dancing Tabi or cute Tabi._

Je le regarda, intriguée. Je ne pouvais voir son expression en raison de la noirceur, mais j'étais certaine qu'il était gênée.

-_ Seung Hyun, c'est quoi un tabi? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir plus d'explication que ça? Voyons! C'est injuste!_

_- Okay okay.. I'll give you one hint. The most popular one... oh boy, why does i tell you that. I'm so stupid. The most popular is the Dancing Tabi._

_- Okay, alors je veux le Dancing Tabi._

J'entendis Seung Hyun gronder à mes côtés, clairement gêné.

Il se releva du lit, puis alluma la lumière.

Il était habillé avec le même pyjama que moi, sauf qu'il était vert lime. Son visage était rouge, arborant un sourire très gêné.

- _Why did you remember it? Gosh..._

_- Pourquoi? Aller, donne moi mon dancing tabi!_

Seung Hyun se frappa le front, puis se plaça au pied de mon lit. Il jura en coréen, puis me regarda. Il soupira, puis un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Soudainement, sans que je m'en attende, Seung Hyun se mis à danser de manière loufoque devant moi. Je dus me rasseoir dans le lit afin de mieux voir pour le croire.

Ses mouvements étaient étranges et flasques, je ne pu me retenir et j'éclata de rire. Il continua, puis sauta sur mon lit, tout en continuant à se déhancher. Des larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'avais rarement autant rie pour quelque chose d'aussi inattendu.

Il cessa finalement, se pris le visage d'une main, allant refermer la lumière, il se déposa dans son lit une nouvelle fois.

Je chuchotai dans sa direction, essayant de garder mon sérieux.

- _Dancing tabi hm?_

_- Oh please don't tell that you saw me dancing tonight._

_- Donc, tabi c'est toi?_

Il acquiesça.

Je repris sa main dans la mienne ,l'empêchant de se cacher le visage de nouveau.

- _D'où viens ce nom?_

_- Shhh... I don't really remember. It supposed to be our name in a comic book._

_- Our?_

_- All of Bigbang have a character in the comic book. I'm Tabi, Jingyo is Jiyong, Tori is Seungri, Ssong is Daesung and Bebe is Taeyang. It's old nickname. Most of our fan use it when they want to say we are cute, or especially in MY CASE, weird of funny._

- _Donc Tabi, c'est ton côté fou?_

_- Yeah, i guess._

_- Alors j'aurais pu te voir en dinosaure ou en "cute" ?_

_- hm-hm! Too bad you didn't choose those option. I like Cute Tabi._

Je le regardai en souriant.

-_ Oppa..._

Il me regarda, un peu étonnée.

- _Since when did you start calling me like that?_

_- Je sais pas.. Juste là. Ça te dérange?_

_- uh... N-no.. it's okay. Just.. Surprise it's all._

Je recommençai, me rapprochai un peu de Seung Hyun, la main toujours dans la mienne.

- _Oppaa..._

Il retourna son visage vers le mien, nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- _What?_

_- Fait le Cute Tabi._

_- Nope._

Un sourire se forma sur son visage. Il monta sa couverture jusqu'à son visage, amusé.

- _Pourquoi pas? Allez, fait le pour moi..._

_- Sh... that's unfair._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- You can't just be like that and ask stuff. You know i can't resist._

Je lui sourit, me rapprochant encore un peu de lui. Je lui fit la moue, essayant de rendre mon visage triste.

Il me regarda dans les yeux. Il resta ainsi un moment, puis il sembla touché par mon expression. Ses yeux s'arquèrent comme s'il était devenu triste soudainement. Il fit la moue à son tour, déposant sa main restante sur mon visage.

Il semblait si triste, si touché par mon expression que je cessai sur le coup de le faire. Je me senti un peu mal à l'aise de la notre soudaine proximité, mais surtout, je voulais que Seung Hyun sourie a nouveau. Le voir ainsi me déchirait un peu le coeur. J'avais envi de l'enlacer, de l'étreindre, de … l'embrasser? Peut importe, en autant qu'il aille mieux...

- _Seung Hyun..._

Il continua à me regarder, l'air triste.

- _Seung Hyun, arrête... Je..._

Il ferma ses yeux doucement, puis les rouvrit. Une légère larme coula sur sa joue.

- _Seung Hyun..._ Je soupirais pratiquement son nom.

Je m'approcha de lui, incapable de supporter d'avantage. Je lui déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Je me recula ensuite, l'observant. Ses yeux encore rougit par l'eau, il affichait un sourire vainqueur.

- _Cute Tabi always work._

* * *

__Prochain chapitre probablement dans quelques jours, si jamais des commentaires :) Ne vous gêné pas de me dire ce que vous pensez!

**REVIEWS!**


	16. Retour au travail

CHAPITRE 16 - RETOUR AU TRAVAIL

* * *

Je me pris la tête, étonnée.

- _C'était ça Cute Tobi? J'étais certaine que tu étais sur le point de flancher et de pleurer à mes côtés. C'est cruel !_

_- It's not cruel. It's Cute Tabi. Cute Tabi always work with girls._

Je levai mon sourcil.

- _Tu as déjà montré cute Tabi à d'autres filles pour avoir des faveurs?_

_- No... Not what i means... Please don't say such things, i'm not... I'm really not like that. It's just Fan Service. Like you know, for pictures, for video clip, or for concert. All my fans loved that expression. They feel like they can "save me" or something._

- _Tu viens de me faire un coup de publicité en gros?_

_- Yeah, something like that. And you liked it._

Je me recouchai sur le dos dans mon lit, reprenant ma main.

- _Je ne suis pas ta fan. Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments comme ça._

_- I'm sorry …. but... wait. You said feelings, right?_

_- hm-hm._

_- So you have, feelings... as in... for me ?_

Je jurai contre lui,le trouvant lourd avec ses questions à une heure si tardive.

-_ Yeah, peut-être, je ne sais pas..._

Seung Hyun s'approcha de moi essayant de reprendre ma main, j'esquivai.

- _Sophie. I'm sorry._

_- Pour quelle raison?_

_- For what i'm about to do._

_- hm?_

Je l'observai, intrigué et un peu effrayé. Qu'allait-il faire?

Il se rapprocha de moi, se collant pratiquement sur mon corps. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche, l'autre sur mon visage. Ses yeux me fixant étrangement, il approcha ses lèvres des miennes.

Il déposa un léger baiser une ma bouche. Un frisson me passa sur le corps. Il continua son jeu lentement, m'embrassant toujours un peu plus se mit à`bouger sa main sur mes hanches, découvrant lentement ma peau sous son pyjama. Je le stoppai rapidement lorsqu'il monta trop haut, lui faisant des gros yeux. Il me sourit, puis recommença à m'embrasser. Il re-déposa sa main sur ma hanche, me flattant avec son pouce.

Ses baisers étaient électriques, passionnée et me faisait perdre la carte. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps nous sommes rester ainsi, à nous embrasser. Je fini par accepter l'affection de Seung Hyun, déposant l'une de mes mains sur ses cheveux. Je me mis à les explorer lentement. Après ce qui paru être une éternité, Seung Hyun cessa de m'embraser, me regardant tendrement.

-_ I know it's really early and i don't expect you to say it too._

_- hm?_

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, sensuellement.

Il chuchota ensuite;

- _Sarangae Sophie... Since the first moment i saw you... I fucking love you. I.._

Il prit une légère pause puis continua.

-_ My life was garbage before you came into my world. I don't know how you did it. But you manage to help me fix my problems. I thought i was in love with Jiyong. I was about to fall... really fall bad. Turn out i wasn't really in love with him. I think i was mostly jealous of him.. Maybe i needed someone too. Jiyong was nice to me... I don't know what would have happens if that night, you didn't come to see me. I think.. i..._

Il cessa de parler, serrant ses doigts autour des miens.

-_ I think maybe i wouldn't be here tonight._

Je le regardai, un peu effrayé.

- _Seung Hyun, ne dit pas ça._

_- I'm sorry Sophie, it's just... how i felt back then._

Je le regarda tendrement, ses yeux me disaient toute la souffrance qu'il venait de vivre. Je l'embrassa lentement et affectueusement. Il soupira.

- _If only you could choose me._

_- Seung hyun..._

_- Sophie, I'm afraid that you'll choose Jiyong. I know he's really gorgeous and talented and everything..._

_- Toi aussi tu l'es..._

_- Yeah but... It's the leader, he's better at everything._

Je pris son visage entre mes mains, le forçant à me regarder.

- _Je... Je ne sais pas encore qui je choisira Seung Hyun. Ne te fais pas de mauvaise idée immédiatement. Je... Je t'apprécie beaucoup. Je te trouve très mignon._

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis déposa son front sur le mien.

-_ Please don't forget how much i want you._

Je lui souri.

Nous nous endormons finalement ainsi, front contre front, ses bras autour de mon corps.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla tranquillement à ses côtés. Il me sourit, me flattant se visage avec sa main droite.

_- Hi._

_- Bon matin Seung Hyun._

Il continua à me regarder un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'à ce je commence à gigoter dans le lit.

- _You ok?_

_- Yep._

Je m'assis dans mon lit, me frottant le front, puis en baillant.

-_ Juste... Il est quelle heure au juste? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi une décennie... et pourtant hier je me suis endormie tard._

Il me pointa son horloge sur le mur.

10h50.

- _Ah..._

Je regarda de nouveau, puis prise de panique je me levai du lit.

- _SEUNG HYUN, T'AS PAS DE CADRAN?_

Je le pris par le bras, le tirant du lit tout en le maudissant.

-_ What..._

Il était encore tout mou et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- _Seung Hyun, je dois aller travailler, je suis horriblement en retard... Je... Je dois me laver, je peux utiliser ta douche?_

Il acquiesça Je pris quelques vêtements que je trouva sur un des meubles à Seung Hyun. Évidemment, comme tous mes effets personnels étaient chez lui, ça allait être plus simple. J'accouru à la salle de bain, me lava, me brossa les dents et m'habilla en quelques minutes. Je pris la peine de m'arranger les cheveux, un peu et sorti, toujours à la course.

Je trouvais Seung Hyun tourné vers la fenêtre, en sous vêtements, en train de se changer mollement.

- _Oups..._

Seung Hyun se retourna, un peu surpris de ma présence si rapide. Il s'empressa de mettre un pantalon noir et un chandail passa une main dans ses cheveux, les plaçant comme il le pouvait. Il me regarda de mes pieds à la pointe de ma tête, puis hocha de la tête.

-_ You have some nice style Sophie._

Je mis mes souliers rapidement tout en le remerciant Seung Hyun alla se brosser les dents. Je lui fis savoir que j'allais devoir partir immédiatement, mais il insista pour que je l'attende.

Nous arrivons chez YG entertainment assez rapidement, et à ma surprise, Seung Hyun n'appuya pas sur nos étages respectifs mais sur l'étage du président.

- _Seung hyun..._

Je le regarda, un peu stressée à l'idée d'aller voir le président tellement en retard.

- _Don't worry. Also, it's always better to show your mistakes to the president than hiding it._

La porte s'ouvrit, et TOP demanda à voir le président. Nous entrons dans son bureau, me tenant derrière Seung Hyun.

Les deux hommes échangèrent des mots en coréens que je ne compris pas, puis le président m'adressa la parole.

- _I'm really disappointed by your lateness. Please understand that here in YG entertainment, we work really hard to do the best of all. I'll won't say a word today miss, since it's your first week. Maybe you didn't know that things are different in South Korea. Please go to your desk and work hard you could work later tonight, i would be happy to hear about it_.

Je salua le président, m'excusant mille fois. Je m'attendais à ce que Seung Hyun reparte avec moi, mais il me salua. Le président repris parole;

- _Now if you please miss, I'd like to have a word with Seung Hyun._

Je quittai rapidement le bureau, puis m'empressai d'arriver à mon bureau. Je croisa Jiyong qui me sourit à pleines dents. Je lui fit signe que j'étais morte et que je devais aller travaille. Il ne sembla pas me comprendre, me suivi jusqu'à mon bureau.

Je déposa mes choses sur mon bureau, Jiyong toujours sur les talons.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_- J'ai... Je suis arrivée en retard ce matin. En fait, je viens juste d'arriver._

_- Est-ce que tu as présenté tes excuses au président?_

_- O.. oui. Je dois rester plus tard ce soir, j'espère que tu n'avais pas prévu trop de choses._

Jiyong baissa les yeux, se grattant la nuque.

-_ Non.. Je peux déplacer mes trucs._

Je m'assis sur ma chaise, sortant mes cahiers et mes crayons. Je feuilleta rapidement les papiers, puis je me laissa tomber la tête sur le bureau.

Jiyong s'approcha de moi, un peu inquiet.

-_ Sophie, qu'est-ce que tu as?_

_- Je peux pas croire que je viens de faire une gourde du genre. Je me trouve stupide. J'ai tellement travaillé fort pour avoir ce job._

_- C'est OK, Sophie. Le président ne t'en veux pas d'être arrivé en retard, pas pour si peu._

_- Il avait pourtant l'air si fâché..._

_- C'est seulement sa manière d'être. Il veut être sur que tu travailles fort. Alors il te met de la pression._

Jiyong s'approcha à mes cotés et s'agenouilla, déposant l'une de ses mains dans mon dos pour me consoler.

- _Merci Jiyong._

Il me sourit, puis tourna sa tête vers mes papiers.

- _Je peux regarder?_

_- hm-hm... C'est des idées pour le vidéoclip de Blue. C'est une ébauche, faut pas trop juger..._

Jiyong pris le cahier et prit la chaise en face de mon bureau. Il la retourna et s'assis le ventre sur le dos de la chaise. Il feuilleta les pages pendants un instant, puis recommença de nouveau. Je me mis à trembler de la jambe, un peu stressé de l'opinion du leader du groupe.

- _Je sais qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de truc à changer... Je... Je suis ouverte à vos commentaires, à toi et au reste de Bigbang. Après tout je suis nouvelle ici..._

Je me grattai la nuque, pendant que Jiyong recommença une nouvelle fois à regarder les feuilles, une après les autres.

Finalement, après ce qui semblait l'éternité, il releva son visage vers moi.

- _Donc, en gros, si j'ai bien compris, les scènes c'est surtout des plans qui suivent les gars de BigBang, dans des plans différents chacun, comme si ils se remémorent des souvenirs avec une fille, c'est bien ça? Et la fille est toujours la même, ouais?_

_- Quelque chose du genre._

_- hm..._

Jiyong regarda de nouveau ses croquis.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si la fille était-là? Si on essayait de créer l'effet qu'elle était là, mais qu'ils se manquaient toujours un peu, comme si elle était dans un autre monde, un autre univers?_

Je le regarda, incrédule.

- _Un autre univers? Tu veux que la fille soit une martienne?_

_- Mais non.. Je veux dire, on pourrait alterné les séquences entre les moments des membres de bigbang et ceux où la fille est seule._

_- Hm... Pas mal Jiyong, j'aime beaucoup ton idée._

Il me sourit.

- _Par contre, moi ce que j'aime le plus, c'est les décors que tu as dessiné. On pourrait filmer le vidéoclip dans un quartier industrielle, ça serait bien non?_

_- Ouais, c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête!_

Jiyong se releva, replaçant la chaise.

_- Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller m'entraîner pour rester en forme. À quelle heure penses-tu pouvoir sortir d'ici ce soir?_

Je soupira.

- _Je sais pas, j'imagine que je devrais rester 2-3 heures de plus pour compenser. Disons vers 8 heures?_

Jiyong perdu son sourire.

- _Je suis désolé Jiyong de te faire perdre ta soirée._

_- Non, je... je vais faire du mieux avec le peu de temps que nous avons. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'apporte un repas rapide pour souper tout à l'heure?_

_- Ce serait vraiment gentil._

Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa sur la joue timidement. Je rougit un peu, me sentant étrange. Hier soir, j'étais avec Seung Hyun, et nous échangions des baisers passionné. Ce baiser timide causa plusieurs papillons dans mon estomac, ce qui ne fit que confirmer qu'une chose; choisir entre ces deux hommes allaient être atrocement difficile.

Jiyong parti, me saluant une dernière fois.  
Je passa le reste de la journée à travailler fort, vers 14 heure, je sorti rapidement m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Je tomba sur Seung Hyun, qui s'approcha rapidement de moi.

Sentant qu'il allait m'embrasser, je l'arrêta immédiatement. Il me lança un regard plein de tristesse et d'incompréhension.

Je lui expliqua rapidement que je ne voulais pas que tout le monde nous voit. Je regarda autour de moi et vit une porte semblant donné sur un placard. Je lui montra du doigt timidement. Il me sourit, gêné, regardant autour, il entra comme une flèche derrière la porte. Je fis de même, un instant plus tard.

L'intérieur du placard était si petit que je dus me coller sur Seung Hyun afin de pouvoir entrer. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, me fixant du regard. Il s'était arrangé les cheveux depuis ce matin, faisant une petite vague dans son toupet.

Il laissa sortir un léger rire gêné, toujours en me regardant.

- _I never thought I would feel like that ever again._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_- I... I feel like a teenage boy. You make me all nervous again._

Je ricana un peu, puis cessa, ayant peur que les gens à l'extérieur ne m'entendent.

Seung Hyun déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser rempli de tendresse et d'affection. Si bien qu'après qu'il se soit relevé, je gardai les yeux fermés un instant pour prolonger l'effet.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je découvris Seung Hyun qui me fixait, un large sourire au visage. Il me prit une de mes mains et la déposa sur son torse. Je senti son coeur battre.

-_ I honestly don't remember the last time i felt like that._

Je lui souria, puis lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres à mon tour.

- _Qu'est-ce que le président voulait te dire?_

_- Oh, hm. He was kinda mad about me. The last months were not the best for me here. He... He asked me if i wanted vacation or something._

_- Des vacances?_

_- More like... forced vacation..._

* * *

News flash; je suis pourris pour trouver des titres de chapitre! Je veux toujours et encore vos opinions! **REVIEW**!


	17. Début troisième soirée

CHAPITRE 17 - DÉBUT TROISIÈME SOIRÉE

* * *

Je regarda Seung Hyun un peu étonnée.

- _Il t'a renvoyé?_

-_ No no... He didn't. It's just.. He told me not to come at work until next monday to get my things right. I think i'll take that time to think about myself._

Je pris Seung Hyun dans mes bras, essayant de le consoller.

-_ Don't worry Sophie, I'm more than OK. I have you. It's all i want. Plus, tomorrow, we can do stuff together.  
__- Aish...__  
_

Je me frotta la nuque, me rappelant de mon activité avec Seungri.

- _Je ne pourrai pas sortir avec toi jeudi..._  
_- W... Wae?_  
_- J'ai pris à Seungri que j'allais passé la soirée avec lui. Tu m'en veux pas, hein?_

Seung Hyun soupira, mais après un moment, se remit à sourire amicalement.

- _No i'm.. I'm okay. I'm a bit disappointed. But i understand. I guess I'll see you only saturday then?_  
_- Yeah, je crois..._  
_- Hm. I'll survive. How yeah, also, all your stuff is back in your room. You don't have to come sleep in my home tonight... Well, now i'm thinking about it and i think it was stupid to put your bed back in your room. I should had keep it._  
_- Seung Hyun, ne recommence pas..._

Je le regarda avec des gros yeux et il se mit à ricaner.

- _Don't worry, it was a joke._  
_- Je dois retourner travailler... Je suis désolé._  
_- Yeah, i understand. Work hard, my lady._

Il m'embrassa quelques fois, puis sorti rapidement du placard en me saluant. Je restai un moment, puis sorti, un peu gêné. Seung Hyun n'était visible nulle part, il devait déjà avoir parti.

Lorsque je referma la porte du placard, je croisa le regard de Daesung, qui me regarda étrangement. Il se rapprocha de moi, me chuchotant presque;

- _What were you doing in there?_

Je me gratta la tête, un peu gêné de la situation.

- _Hm... Nothing, really. I was... kinda lost I think._

Daesung me regarde un moment, ne semblant pas croire mon histoire, puis se mit à rire fortement.

- _I understand, i'm always lost myself too. Have a nice day Sophie._

Il m'enlaça, me salua et disparu vers son bureau. Je soupira, heureuse d'avoir pu réussir à m'en sauver aussi facilement. Je me dirigea vers mon bureau tranquillement, puis ouvrit ma porte. Je découvris avec surprise qu'un cadeau se trouvait sur mon bureau.

Une grande boite enveloppée d'un papier vert pâle, avec une gigantesque boucle blanche sur le dessus. Je la pris dans mes mains, intriguée. La boite ne pesait pratiquement rien.

Sur le dessus de la boite se trouvait une inscription sur un papier. De jolis petits chatons étaient dessinés sur le papier, ainsi que mon prénom, Sophie.

Je chercha à trouver plus d'explication, mais rien. Il n'y avait ni le nom de la personne qui m'avait donné ce cadeau, ni le pourquoi.  
Je me demanda un instant si je devais l'ouvrir, puis finalement je céda à la tentation. Je défi la boucle tranquillement, puis j'enleva le papier d'emballage.

J'ouvris finalement le dessus de la boite et je regarda rapidement l'intérieur de celle-ci.

Entre plusieurs papiers de soi froissé, se trouvait une peluche. Je la pris dans mes mains, un ourson brun, tout ce qu'il a de plus ordinaire, se tenait entre mes deux mains. Un immense noeud papillon rouge était attaché à son cou.

Un papier était également attachée à la boucle, j'essayai de lire l'inscription, mais faut de comprendre le Hangul, je ne compris rien.

Est-ce que cet ourson venait de Jiyong? Probablement, j'allais passé un bon moment de ma soirée avec lui, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'il m'offre un cadeau avant la dite soirée. Je déposa l'ourson sur mon bureau, ramassa la boite et m'assis sur ma chaise.

Vers 18 heures, Jiyong apparu dans mon bureau avec un joli cabaret, plein de nourriture.

- _Hey! Sophie! Ce n'est pas énormément de nourriture, mais je crois que ça t'aidera à finir ta journée._

Il déposa le plateau devant moi, lançant un drôle de regard à l'ourson. Puis, il continua à parler.

_- Je t'ai apporté des fruits, des raisins, une pomme et une orange. J'ai aussi un petit bol de riz chaud pour te nourrir suffisamment._  
_- Merci Jiyong!_

Je tapa dans mes mains, heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose à mettre sous ma dent.

- _Ça semble DÉLICIEUX! Tu es un ange!_

Je pris quelques raisins que j'enfila rapidement dans ma bouche, souriante.

Jiyong me salua, me disant qu'il allait retourner chez lui. Il me demanda d'aller chez lui lorsque je terminerai ma journée. J'acquiesça.

- _Hey Jiyong, demandais-je avant qu'il reparte, merci pour l'ourson, je l'aime beaucoup, il est mignon!_

Jiyong se retourna vers moi, puis regarda l'ourson.

-_ C'est pas de moi._ Me réponda-t-il, un peu gêné, presque triste.  
- _Oh... Désolé. Je l'ai reçu tantôt, il n'a pas de nom sur le colis. J'étais certaine que c'était de toi puisque je croyais que c'était ton genre.  
_-_ Nah.. Désolé. J'aurais du y penser par contre.  
_

Il me sourit, déposa sa main sur la poignée.

-_ Jiyong, tu peux me dire ce qu'il a d'écrit sur l'ourson? Je ne comprends pas le Hangul... Je ne peux pas savoir de qui ça vient._

Il baissa sa tête, puis retourna vers moi rapidement, prenant l'ourson avec presque dégoût.  
Lorsqu'il lu ce qu'il avait d'inscrit, il lança presque l'ourson sur le bureau, semblant furieux. Il soupira, puis après un moment, se remit à sourire un peu faussement.

_- C'est probablement de Seung Hyun._  
_- Et.. qu'est-ce que ça dit?_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça dit?_  
_- Je... Je sais pas. Le nom de la peluche?_  
_- Non. C'est pas ça._

Il se gratta le front, soupirant.

- _C'est écrit Sarangaeyo._

Il se retourna vers la porte maussade.

- _Jiyong, je suis désolé... On se voit toujours ce soir, hein?  
__- Oui Sophie, viens chez moi lorsque tu auras terminé.__  
_

Je me mordu la lèvre lorsqu'il referma la porte. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas trop m'en vouloir de lui avoir fait lire quelque chose que Seung Hyun m'avait donné?

Les deux dernières heures furent pénibles. Je n'avais aucunement envie de travailler sur mon projet. Je fis quelques esquisses au plus. Finalement, l'heure arriva. Je décidai de laisser l'ourson dans mon bureau, puis j'accouru chez moi porter mes choses. Je pris ensuite l'ascenseur pour aller rejoindre Jiyong.

**Toc toc**

Jiyong ouvra la porte en une fraction de seconde. Il portait des vêtements amples, je ne crois pas que nous allons sortir ce soir...  
Il me salua, me demandant d'entrer chez lui, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Il s'installa sur son sofa, me désignant la place à ses côtés. Je m'assis.

- _Je... J'avais prévu des trucs ultras-cool, mais comme je ne veux pas que tu arrives trop en retard ce soir (_je me maudis intérieurement. Si seulement il savait ce que Seung Hyun avait fait la nuit passé_) j'ai tout reporté à Vendredi. Et puis, c'est presque mieux ainsi, je vais pouvoir profiter de toi un peu plus longtemps vendredi. Tu n'as pas de couvre feu pour la fin de semaine non?_  
_- Je n'ai effectivement pas mis d'heure de retour pour la fin de semaine._

Jiyong me souria.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire ce soir alors Sophie?_

Je me gratta la nuque, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui me venait en tête au moment même était l'ourson dans mon bureau, pour je ne sais quelle raison..

-_ Je sais pas... Raconte moi des histoires?_  
_- Des histoires?_  
_- Ouais, sur ta vie, en général... Des choses que je ne sais pas déjà._

Il ricana un peu.

- _Je ne suis pas intéressant... Mais bon. Que veux-tu savoir?_  
_- Raconte moi ta première histoire d'amour._

Il me regarda étrangement un instant.

-_ T'es sur?_  
_- Ouais. Je veux savoir si tu es sentimental ou pas._  
_- Oh d'accord.. Hm... Donc... Ma première histoire d'amour, réelle adulte, où plus une amourette de jeunesse?_  
_- Peut importe Jiyong. Je veux juste apprendre à te connaître._  
_- Je... D'accord._

Il réfléchi un moment, ne semblant rien trouver à me raconter. Puis il me regarda soudainement.

- _J'ai une histoire que je ne crois pas que tu as déjà entendu. Du moins, surement pas au complet._  
_- Raconte moi!_  
_- Je... D'accord. Par contre, il ne faut pas me juger. Ni moi, ni les autres personnes dans mon histoire, d'accord?_  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?_

Les joues de Jiyong se teintèrent rosés.

- _C'est que je crois que tu connais l'autre personne impliqué dans mon histoire. Mon histoire s'échelonne sur plusieurs années. Lorsque j'ai été embauché par YG entertainment, j'étais vraiment très jeune. Mais j'imagine que tu connais déjà pas mal tout ce bout d'histoire. ( _Je hocha de la tête_ ). En fait, j'ai même demandé à certains de mes amis de venir passer des auditions. Plusieurs se sont essayés. Certains et certaines ont été pris._

Jiyong cessa de parler, se frottant la tête.

- _Je... Je crois que je vais changer d'histoire en fait. Je... Je suis pas totalement à l'aise à te compter cette histoire._

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé :) Je voulais simplement te remercier, annaria, de me prouver qu'il y a biens des humains qui lient mon histoire. Ça me rend énormément plaisir 3

Prochain chapitre; est-ce que Jiyong continuera son histoire?

Prouvez-moi que vous êtes humains, vous aussi, oh mystérieux lecteurs! **Review** :)


	18. Aveux

CHAPITRE 18 - AVEUX

* * *

Je regarda Jiyong, faisant la moue.

-_ Jiyong, je veux te connaître toi, personnellement. Je veux savoir qui tu es. Plus ton histoire est personnelle, plus elle te représentera et plus j'en apprendrai. J'ai déjà lu pleins de trucs à propos de toi, je connais G-Dragon. Je ne connais pas Jiyong.  
_- _C'est que l'histoire est vraiment particulière, Sophie._  
_- Je te promets que je vais te raconter une histoire aussi personnelle, d'accord?_

Il soupira, se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains. Il continua à raconter son histoire la tête baissée, ne me regardant plus.

- _Donc... Il y avait une certaine personne à qui je tenais un peu plus. Cette personne n'a pas été retenu dans les auditions de YG. J'ai vraiment été déçu, parce que je tenais à ce que ma connaissance soit avec moi. Je... Je tenais énormément à cette personne, parce qu'à l'époque, et pendant de nombreuses années après je..._

Jiyong cessa de parler un moment. Il releva sa tête vers moi, les yeux pleins de tourmente.

- _Sophie, j'ai jamais vraiment parlé de cette histoire à personne d'autre. La seule personne qui connaît mon histoire, c'est l'autre personne. La personne que j'ai aimé pendant plusieurs années. Je veux que tu me jure, que tu ne changera pas d'attitude envers moi._  
_- Jiyong.. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je ferais ça? Peu importe qui est cette fille, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te jugerais pour autant..._  
_- Justement. Ce n'est pas une** fille**._

Je le regarda, un peu ébranlée par son affirmation. Il était donc aux hommes également? Je dus avoir une drôle de réaction puisque ses yeux cherchèrent à comprendre mon attitude.

- _Je n'ai aucun problème avec les gens gay._  
_- Je ne suis **pas** gay,_ cracha-t-il un peu haineusement.

Je m'approcha de lui, essayant de le réconforter.

- P_eu importe que tu sois aux femmes, aux hommes, à tout ce que tu voudras, ça ne changera pas mon attitude envers toi. Je te trouverai toujours aussi... mignon et craquant._

Je l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- _Mon ami n'avait pas été choisi par YG, et ça me fendait le coeur. C'était mon ami de jeunesse, je ne voulais pas me départir de lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il partage ce moment avec moi. Il réussit par contre à convaincre le président qu'il allait changer pour le mieux. Quelques mois plus tard, il se réessaya, et le président l'embaucha comme recrue, avec moi._

Un éclair me passa au cerveau.

- _Nous avons donc pu nous côtoyer plusieurs années ensemble, sous la bannière de YG. J'avais un faible pour lui, mais il ne le savait pas. Je ne voulais pas m'avouer mes sentiments. C'était beaucoup trop difficile pour moi. Je... Je viens d'une famille traditionnelle Coréenne, et ce genre de relation n'est pas toléré. Alors j'ai resté pendant plusieurs années à ne pas lui faire part._

Je vis quelques larmes couler sur sa joue.

- _Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que tu connaissais probablement la personne que je parle. J'imagine que tu as deviné c'est qui?_

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gêné. Quelques noms m'étaient effectivement passé par la tête.

- _Mes deux plus belles années ont été celles où j'ai pu faire un CD seulement avec lui. Une tournée seulement avec lui. J'ai pu être avec lui pratiquement tous les jours, 24 heures sur 24. Pendant nos tournés, nous avions le même lit. J'étais aux anges. J'avais fini par accepter après toute ces années que j'étais attiré envers un homme malgré moi, et qu'il était possible d'aimer tout être humain._  
_- Jiyong..._  
_- J'ai fini par lui avoué en 2010..._

Il cessa de parler, essuya les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur ses joues.

- _Je pleure parce que mes émotions sont encore forte. Pas envers lui, mais la peine qu'il m'a fait ressentir est resté marquer. Elle m'a énormément chamboulé. À partir du moment ou je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments, tout c'est mis à tomber autour de moi. Ma vie est devenu un enfer, médiatique et personnel._

Je me souvenu pendant un instant de tous les scandales qui avaient tournés autour de G-Dragon en 2011.

-_ Seung Hyun m'a pratiquement craché au visage. Il m'a dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas continuer notre relation d'amitié, si c'était pour être ami avec quelqu'un comme moi. À peu près au même moment, le président de YG nous à convoquer, tous les membres de BigBang pour nous annoncer notre retour. J'ai du travailler avec Seung Hyun tout les jours, j'ai du supporter toute la haine qu'il me portait, tout la honte que j'éprouvais. J'ai fais plusieurs choses dont je ne suis pas fier à ce moment dans ma vie. Puis à un moment, j'ai repris contrôle de ma vie, et j'ai décidé d'oublier Seung Hyun._

Il me regarda un peu tristement, puis en une fraction de seconde, se remit à sourire.

-_ Tu as le droit d'être triste tu sais, tu n'as pas à me sourire si tu n'en as pas envie._  
_- Oh, je sais. Je souris parce que je pense au présent. Je suis heureux dorénavant. Tout ça est derrière moi._  
_- Je peux te poser une question?_  
_- Hm?_  
_- L'autre jour, au bar... Tu m'as dis qu'il y a deux ans.. la copine de Seung Hyun est tombé en amour avec toi..._  
_- Oui, c'est effectivement le cas._  
_- Donc tu as dis à Seung Hyun que tu l'aimais lorsqu'il était en couple?_

Il soupira, puis se gratta la tête un peu embêter.

- _Non pas vraiment. en fait, Seung Hyun c'est fait une copine quelques jours à peine après que je lui ai fait part de mes sentiments. C'était pratiquement pour me prouver qu'il était aux femmes. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois, puis elle l'a quitté. Elle est venue me voir le soir même pour me demander d'aller prendre un verre avec elle. À l'époque, j'étais pas très bien, alors qu'une inconnue -pire- que la copine de la personne que j'aimais vienne me parler ainsi..._

Il ricana un peu.

- _Je crois bien l'avoir fait peur avec toutes mes insultes._  
_- hm..._

Un léger silence passa.

- _Mais.. je ne comprends pas... Seung Hyun, il m'a dit qu'il... qu'il t'aimait. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait être avec toi récemment... C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai parlé... Il était saoul.. il..._  
_- Seung Hyun n'a pas eu de fréquentation depuis 2 ans, alors que la majorité de BigBang en a eu. Même moi j'ai eu une copine ou deux depuis. Je crois qu'il s'est senti seul, et qu'il s'est mis à repenser à mes avances. Je ne crois pas que Seung Hyun soit vraiment amoureux de moi. Je crois qu'il cherchait plus à avoir de la compagnie. De toute façon, je n'éprouve plus vraiment les mêmes sentiments pour lui. J'ai tellement eu la vie difficile après lui en avoir parlé que je me suis endurci. L'affection que j'avais envers lui à disparu. Je ne crois pas pouvoir ressentir ce même genre de frissons lorsque je suis avec lui que j'avais à l'époque. C'est un peu moche à dire, mais c'est presque mieux ainsi. Je n'ai pas à confronter tout le monde autour de moi qui pourrait être contre ce genre de relation._

Je fut surpris de son authenticité. Je ne croyais pas qu'en venant ici ce soir, il m'avouerait des moments si intime de sa vie si facilement...

-_ J'espère que ton histoire est vraiment personnelle, parce que tu risques d'avoir de la difficulté à faire aussi bien que moi!_

Jiyong ria un peu, essuyant les dernières larmes sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient encore bouffis et rouge, mais son large sourire charmeur était revenu.

- _À ton tour._

Je me mis à réfléchir un moment. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait équivaloir une telle histoire? Pratiquement rien... Je n'avais rien d'aussi... privée à raconter... Peut-être quelque chose de vraiment... gênant?

- _Je... Ok, je crois avoir trouvé mon histoire. Par contre, je ne veux pas que tu te moques de moi, où que tu changes d'avis à propos de moi, d'accord._  
_- Je te le jure. Autant que toi tu m'as écouté et accepté._  
_- Mon histoire est pas aussi intense que la tienne, par contre, je suis vraiment gêné de t'en faire part. Tu sais que je suis une fan de BigBang ?_  
_- Oui. C'est assez évident._  
_- Je... D'accord. Donc, l'année passé, vous êtes venu en spectacle aux États-Unis, vrai?_  
_- Oui. À Los Angeles et New-York si ma mémoire est bonne._  
_- J'ai acheté des passes VIPs pour venir vous voir a Los Angeles._

Son visage s'illumina, étonné.

- _J'ai fait plus de 40 heures de route pour venir vous voir. J'ai dormi dans ma voiture parce que je n'avais pas l'argent pour louer une chambre où dormir. J'étais première rangée au spectacle, collé sur le stage. Je... J'ai essayé d'avoir votre attention, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Après tout, je comprends, il avait tellement de filles autour de moi._

Je me gratta la tête, un peu gênée de lui dévoiler cette histoire.

- _Après le encore, j'ai resté sur place pendant un long moment. Je me suis assise sur le plancher froid, regardant les techniciens défaire vos décors. Après un moment, quelqu'un est venu me voir. Il m'a demandé mon nom, et pourquoi j'étais encore là. Je lui ai expliqué que j'attendais simplement que vous venez me voir. J'étais vraiment stupide de croire que ça arriverait, mais je n'avais rien à perdre. L'homme reparti pendant un moment, puis revenu. Il me demanda de le suivre. J'étais certaine que j'allais être jeté dehors, je n'avais rien à faire là..._

Mon visage rougit un peu plus, Jiyong se rapprocha de moi intrigué.

-_ Il m'a apporté dans une pièce ou il me demanda d'attendre sagement. Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec Seungri, Daesung, Seung Hyun et Taeyang._

Jiyong me regarda, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire tombée.

-_ J'étais pas la?_  
_- Non. Les autres m'ont dit que tu étais déjà parti prendre un vol pour New-York._  
_- Ash... C'est vrai. Je suis parti plus tôt que les autres parce que je voulais aller voir ma famille qui habite là-bas._  
_- Heureusement pour moi, les autres ne semblent pas se rappeler de moi lorsque je suis arrivée à Séoul. Après tout j'imagine que vous rencontrer souvent des fans, c'est normal de ne pas se souvenir de tous le monde. Toujours est-il que j'ai essayé de parler avec les autres garçons de BigBang, mais j'était tellement stressé que j'en a oublié mon anglais. Je parlais tellement mal... Je suis certaine qu'ils ne m'ont pas tous compris. Taeyang fut le plus chaleureux. Avant de partir, il m'a embrassé sur la joue, puis fait une accolade. J'avais les jambes tellement molles..._

Il ria fortement.

-_ Le monsieur qui est venu me voir à pris une photo de moi et des 4 autres garçons de BigBang. J'ai encore la photo dans mon cellulaire si tu veux la voir -_

Je sorti mon cellulaire pour lui montrer la photo. Sur celle-ci, j'étais rouge tomate, Seung Hyun semblait ennuyé, Taeyang me tenait par la taille amicalement, Daesung faisait le pitre et Seungri regardait la caméra en faisant un signe de peace.

- _J'ai vraiment eu énormément de chance de les rencontrer. Par contre j'ai.._.

Jiyong leva un sourcil.

-_ Ok. Je... Je vais le dire seulement une seule fois d'accord?_  
_- hm?_  
_- J'étais heureuse d'avoir rencontré pratiquement tous les membres de BigBang, mais j'étais vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir rencontré mon **Bias**..._

Jiyong éclata de rire à mes côtés, tappant des mains. Il se rapprocha de moi, fier.

_- Donc c'est moi, ton **bias**?_  
_- Hm... C'était toi oui._  
_- Pourquoi c'était? _Il fit une moue.  
_- Je... Je t'en ai voulu un petit peu de ne pas avoir été là.  
_- _Mais je ne le savais même pas!_  
_- Je sais, j'ai été un peu stupide._  
_- Qui est devenu ton Bias alors?_  
_- Je n'ai jamais pu décider ensuite. Je crois que je vous aimais un peu tous également. Des semaines je trouvais que Daesung avait la plus belle voix et la plus belle coupe de cheveux... D'autre je trouvais de Seungri dansait bien et avait l'air charmeur... D'autres je trouvais que Taeyang était migon et excellent danseur..._  
_- et Seung Hyun?_  
_- Quelques fois. J'aimais bien ses cheveux de TOP et son rap..._

Il se frotta le front un peu dérangé par mon affirmation.

- _Tu aimes mon rap à moi aussi?_  
_- Oui Jiyong, je parle de BigBang, Pas de vous en particulier. Je sais faire la différence entre vos personnages de scène et vous dans la vraie vie. Ne prend pas tout ce que je dis trop au sérieux._

Il me sourit, l'air vainqueur.

Je regarda l'heure rapidement.

9h35.

- _Il commence à se faire tard déjà. je crois que je vais aller me coucher tôt ce soir._

Son sourire disparu lentement.

- _Mais.. tu viens d'arriver..._  
_- Je sais, je suis désolé... J'ai vraiment eu une journée minable, j'ai besoin de dormir tôt, j'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit._  
_- Comment ça?_

Je je le regarda, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre.

-_ Je.. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai juste pas vraiment dormi... Comme si je n'étais pas chez moi._  
_- Hm..._

Jiyong se leva, m'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte.

- _Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te raccompagner chez toi?_  
_- Non, je ne pense pas me perdre en chemin._

Nous échangeons un sourire moqueur.

- _Merci d'avoir été aussi sincère ce soir Jiyong._  
_- Merci de m'avoir avoué que j'étais ton Bias, Sophie._

Il ricana un peu, puis m'enlaça fortement, me chuchotant dans l'oreille;

- _Si je pouvais revenir dans le passé, je ne prendrais pas cet avion, et je serais venu dans cette salle. Je te ferais fondre de gêne avec mes accolades. Je ne laisserais pas Taeyang s'approcher de toi et te rendre les jambes molles..._

Je ria un peu, toujours la tête dans son cou.

- _On ne peut pas changer le passé..._

Il m'enlaça encore plus fortement.

- _T'as pas idée à quel point j'aurais aimé te connaître plus tôt. T'avoir seulement à moi. Ne pas avoir à te partager avec Seung Hyun... Hier soir, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à rester chez moi. J'ai essayé de me coucher tôt pour ne pas y penser. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi moi non plus. Je me suis ennuyé de toi, Sophie._

J'embrassa timidement Jiyong dans son cou. Je senti sa respiration sur le mien.

- _Si ça peut te faire plaisir, demain je ne serai pas avec Seung Hyun._

Il se décolla un peu de moi, gardant toujours ses mains autour de mes hanches. Ses yeux étaient un peu bouffis et rougeâtre. Avait-il versé quelques larmes?

- _Comment ça?_  
_- J'ai promis de passé la soirée avec Seungri._

Jiyong me fixa un moment, ne semblant pas trop comprendre.

-_ Seungri?_  
_- Ouais, il... il est plutôt sympathique. Je me sens proche de lui, nous avons plusieurs points en commun je crois... J'aimerais bien être son copain._  
_- Copain?..._  
_- Ami._  
_- Ah._

Jiyong me ressera dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- _Qu'il reste ton ami, ça me fera plaisir. Encore plus si il veut te voir les soirées où tu dois être avec Seung Hyun._  
_- Jiyong..._

Je l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue, lui prenant le visage avec mes mains.

- _Tu m'as juré de ne pas être jaloux._  
_- Je sais.. Je m'excuse. J'y peux rien._  
_- Ça me brise le coeur de te voir comme ça._

Jiyong approcha son visage du mien, les joues rougient.

-_ Mes sentiments pour toi sont beaucoup plus forts qu'ils ne devraient l'être._

J'essayai de discerner si ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai à travers son regard.

- _Quel genre de sort m'as-tu jeté?_

Je lui souris, un peu gêné.

- _Sophie..._  
_- hm?_  
_- Est-ce que je peux..._

Il approcha son visage du mien encore plus. Quelques centimètres espaçait nos lèvres. Doucement, très lentement, il les déposa sur les miennes. Je senti Jiyong frissonner, j'eus la même sensation quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsque nos lèvres se décollèrent, je le regarda. Il se tenait toujours les yeux fermés, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il ouvrit ses yeux lentement, bougeant rapidement ses cils. Un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

- _Bonne nuit_, Sophie chuchota t-il, me laissant sortir de chez lui. Je tituba lentement vers l'ascenseur, sans briser le contact visuel que nous avions. J'appuya sur le bouton, et les portes s'ouvrirent au même moment.

- _Bonne nuit Jiyong..._

J'entra dans l'ascenseur, les jambes molles et les mains moites. Pourquoi est-ce que les deux hommes me rendaient dingues? Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps agissait ainsi avec les deux? Ça aurait été si simple si j'avais des sentiments seulement pour l'un des deux... évidemment, il fallait que j'en aie pour deux, en même temps.

* * *

Un ultra long chapitre ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir couper plus tôt dans l'histoire sans couper les moments mignons.  
Prochain chapitre; un peu de Seung Hyun & de Seungri 3

**reviews!**


	19. Le coeur déchiré

CHAPITRE 19 - LE COEUR DÉCHIRÉ

* * *

Rendu sur mon étage, j'entendis la musique jouer chez Seung Hyun. Je décida d'aller cogner chez lui, pour lui demander de baisser un peu le son. J'avais réellement besoin de dormir cette nuit. Me remettre les idées en place m'aiderait énormément.

**Toc toc toc**

Je l'entendis courir dans son corridor puis ouvrir la porte rapidement. Le vent me fit voler les cheveux.

-_ SOPHIE!_  
_- Allo Seung Hyun._

Il était tout décoiffé, les cheveux en bataille. Il portait un chandail noir de la dernière tournée de BigBang et des leggings. Je le regarda étrangement.  
Une musique forte jouait dans son salon. Un rythme hip-hop sans paroles.

- _Ça va? T'es un peu étrangement habillé._  
_- hm... Yeah._

Il se frotta la tête, essayant de se replacer les cheveux, gêné. Il baissa son regard, continua à me parler sans trop me regarder.

_- Je... Je suis simplement venu te demander de baisser le son, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je vais dormir, et comme mon lit est collé sur ta chambre, j'entends tout._  
_- Y-Yeah, no problem, Sophie._

Il se mit à courir vers son salon, puis glissa jusqu'à son système de son. Il brancha ses écouteurs, puis tout son s'arrêta.  
Il revint vers moi, toujours en courant un peu comme un enfant.

-_ Better?_  
_- Oui, merci.  
_

Je me dirigeai tranquillement vers mon appartement, lorsque Seung Hyun me cria après.

- _Hey, Sophie._  
_- Quoi?_  
_- Why are you leaving so fast? You ain't gonna give me a kiss or anything? Not even a good night?_

Je soupirai. Ces garçons allaient me tuer.

- _C'est pas comme si c'était ton droit d'avoir toujours mes baisers._  
_- But... But i can't even see you tonight. It's not fair._  
_- Ok ok..._

Je m'approcha de lui, l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis retourna devant ma porte. Je sorti mes clefs afin de déverrouiller ma porte. Soudainement, je senti deux mains s'enlacer autour de mes hanches par derrière.

Seung Hyun respira calmement dans mon cou, sa tête accoté sur mon épaule droite.

- _Can i have some hugs too?_  
_- Seung Hyun..._  
_- But... I missed you._

Je soupira. Je déverrouilla ma porte puis me retourna vers lui. Je le regarda attentivement, réalisant qu'il avait les joues rosés.

- _Seung Hyun, as tu bu?_

Il se gratta la nuque, un peu gêné.

- _Just a bit. Not even that much._

Je soupira de nouveau.

- _Seung Hyun, tu m'as promis que tu ne boirais plus._  
_- I know... I'm really sorry. It's just... With everything that happened today, i didn't knew how to react..._

Je le pris par la main puis le tira avec moi à l'intérieur de mon appartement. Je me dirigea vers mon sofa ou nous nous installèrent.

-_ Je comprends que c'est difficile de se faire engueuler par le président... Mais ce n'est pas une bonne manière de réagir. C'est justement en raison de ton drôle de comportement que tu as eu cet avertissement._

Seung Hyun se gratta la tête un peu gêné, il fuya mon regard.

-_ I...It's not just because of that, that i drank tonight..._  
_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres?_  
_- I... My heart... it hurt._

Je le regarda, inquiète.

- _It hurt so much... Sophie... I can't understand why._

Il se prit la tête avec ses deux mains, camouflant quelques larmes qui coula sur ses joues. Je le pris dans mes bras, essayant de le consoler. Après un moment, je me décida à parler à mon tour.

- _Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi?_  
_- I... I don't know. I think so. It just feels so weird. Everytime i think about you, or even worse, you with GD... My heart wants to die. So. Fucking. Bad._

J'embrassa son front doucement. Il déposa sa tête sur mes genoux, comme la première soirée où je lui ai parlé.

-_ I think i'm broken._  
_- Mais non..._  
_- Then why does it make me feel like shit when i think about you with GD?_  
_- T'es simplement jaloux..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de pire que d'avoir à décider entre qui j'aimais le plus entre Jiyong et Seung Hyun? D'avoir à le décider sans pouvoir les rencontrer seul à seul sans rendre l'autre jaloux.

-_ Je suis désolé.._.

Il se releva, s'assoyant à mes côtés, regardant le sol.

-_ Just tell me you love me too._  
_- Je... Je peux pas Seung Hyun._  
_- Why not? It's easy... If you really feel it._

Je me pris la tête, maudissant mon coeur et mon cerveau.

- _Je peux pas, je peux juste … pas. Vous me rendez dingue._

Je me levai rapidement, pris la main de Seung Hyun et le tira jusqu'à ma sortie. Je le poussa à l'extérieur, lui incrédule.

- _Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je dois réfléchir ce soir. Ne le prends pas mal, mais ça me fait aussi mal qu'a vous deux d'avoir à vivre ça. Je ne sais plus où mettre la tête._

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à ma grande surprise.

- _Dors bien Seung Hyun, on se voit demain au travail, où alors Samedi. Ou peut-être plus tard, je sais pas, je sais plus rien._

Je l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue, puis referma la porte, le laissant devant moi subjugué.  
Je pris une douche rapide puis me coucha dans mon lit, me cachant sous mes couvertures.

Comment est-ce que j'étais rendu là? Il y a quelques jours, l'idée de me faire courtiser par deux hommes en même temps sembait tellement merveilleuse. Beaucoup trop rapidement, je me suis habitué à leur présence et à leur affection. Beaucoup trop rapidement je m'étais attachée à eux.

Je me frappa la tête, me trouvant idiote. Mon coeur ne savait plus quoi croire. Ma tête me disait une chose, mon coeur une autre. Et puis, ils changeaient d'opinion.

Pire encore, Seung Hyun commença à chanter doucement de l'autre côté du mur.

Je me maudit intérieurement d'être venu à Séoul. D'avoir à supporter cette montagne russe de sentiments et de réflexion.

Il chantait une chanson en coréen, chantait? Plutôt entre un mixte en chanter et rapper. La chanson était plus lente, plus comme un soupir. Pourtant je reconnaissais cette chanson parmi tant d'autres.

"**_amureotji ahneun cheok_**  
**_useoya hanayona_**  
**_amureotji ahneun cheok_**  
**_haruga jinaganeyo oh oh_**"

Je maudis Seung Hyun de chanter cette chanson. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il chantait la chanson qui me brisait le plus le coeur? Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues à nouveau.

"**_geudaeyeo oraenmane jeonhwal georeottjyo geunyang miahnhae_**  
**_imal hago shipeo-seo jeonhwahaeseo deo miahnhae_**  
**_soljikhi halmareun eomneunde heossori haeyo_**  
**_geudaeneun jalsalgo ittneunjiga gunggeumhaeseo_**  
**_yong-geoneun wae mutjyo?_**  
**_"ddo sul hanjanhaett-gunyo""_**

Je me cacha encore plus sous mes couvertures, écoutant Seung Hyun malgré moi chanter** Like Nothing Happened**. Je savais que cette chanson parlait de l'une de ses anciennes relations. C'est la seule des chansons de BigBang qui me rendait vraiment triste. Qui me touchait réellement.

.

**_"hanmadiga shileo meoljjeonghan cheokhae aesseo_**  
**_eokjiro mandeun yaegitgeori_**  
**_suhwagi-e neon amu mal ahnneun beo-ngeori_**  
**_gugyeojin jajonshimi mwo jungyo-haettneunji_**  
**_(neo-ege dalryeogago shipeunde ajikdo)"_**

D'après les histoires, sa copine l'avait laissé parce qu'elle lui avait laissé le choix entre son travail et elle. Maintenant que je connaissais un peu mieux Seung Hyun, je pouvais deviner que l'histoire n'étais pas vrai...

**_"nan irido himideonde cool hancheok-haryeo amureotji ahneun-cheogeulhae_**  
**_(miryeoneul beoril su ittdamyeon-ya mi-umeul ddeolchil suman ittdamyeon-ya)_**  
**_ma dear neobbun iran geoseul ani_**  
**_dwineujeun hu kkaedahnasseo i'm sorry ma boo..."_**

La vrai histoire, c'est celle que Jiyong m'avait compté plus tôt aujourd'hui. La fille que Seung Hyun avait aimé profondément pendant quelques mois était tombée amoureuse de G-Dragon.

Et présentement, Seung Hyun avait peur que je fasse la même chose.

J'entendis sa voix casser à travers le mur, brisé par l'émotion.

* * *

3 Pauvre Seung Hyun.

Qu'en pensez-vous? Est-ce que Sophie devrait chosir Seung Hyun, où Jiyong?

**Reviews!**


	20. Lee Seung Hyun

CHAPITRE 20 - LEE SEUNG HYUN

* * *

Vraiment, je me détestais au plus haut point. De les faire se sentir ainsi. De me sentir ainsi...

Que Seungri m'ait invité ce soir arrangerait beaucoup de chose. Je vais avoir un moment tranquille pour me rafraîchir les idées. Pour ne plus penser à ce qui se passait autour de moi.

J'eue énormément de difficulté à m'endormir cette soirée. Ma tête ne cessait de réfléchir et de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire? Quelle était la réponse logique à mon problème? Pourquoi est-ce que mon coeur ne pouvait pas décider?

Le lendemain, j'arriva tôt à mon bureau. J'avais passé une nuit atroce. Ce matin, je m'étais décidé à ne pas m'arranger réellement. Je ne mis rien de particulier, qu'un jeans et un t-shirt simple. Je croisa quelques personnes en me rendant sur mon étage, tous me regardèrent étrangement. J'ai surement mauvaise mine.

Personne ne venu me déranger de la journée. Sur l'heure du dîner je me couchai la tête sur le bureau, essayant de trouver sommeil, où du moins un moment paisible. Malheureusement pour moi, la montagne de réflexion réapparut dans ma tête.

Je regarda l'ourson qui était déposé sur mon bureau. Je le pris entre mes doigts, le fixant mollement.

- _Pourquoi je me sens comme ça?_

La colère monta lentement en moi.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais vivre ça?_

Je lança l'ourson au bout de mes bras haineusement.

- _Je te déteste!_

J'essaya de travailler le reste de l'après midi, occupant mes pensées. Lorsque 5 heures afficha à l'horloge, je sorti de mon bureau mollement. Les gens me regardèrent encore plus étrangement que ce matin. Leur opinion m'importait tellement peu...

Je me rendit jusqu'à chez moi en traînant des pieds. Mon morale était à zéro. Ma tête me faisait mal.

Je me laissa tomber sur mon lit, pratiquement morte. Une heure ou deux plus tard, quelqu'un cogna silencieusement à ma porte. Je marchai vers elle en traînant toujours des pieds.  
J'ouvrit la porte, découvrant Seungri, les mains dans le dos.

- _Oh.. Seungri.._

Je me frappa la tête, m'en voulant de l'avoir oublié.  
Il me lança un drôle de regard, presque apeuré.

-_ Are you okay Sophie?_  
_- I'm... I'm gonna be okay yeah. Please come in._

J'essaya de le faire entrer chez moi, mais il refusa d'avancer.

- _I... I bought those for you._

Il sorti de derrière son dos quelques roses blanches. Il me les tandis, un sourire charmeur au visage. Je les pris un peu mollement, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ma soirée.

- _Thanks Seungri.. I don't really have anything to put them tho..._

Seungri sorti un vase orange de son autre main, clignant d'un oeil.

- _You thought of everything, didn't you?_

Il me souria, puis entra chez moi. Il fût gêné un moment, puis assez rapidement pris ses aises.

_- It's beautiful in your home. Simple, but i like it._  
_- Thanks._  
_- Hm... Sophie, i have to ask. Are you sure you are ok?_

Il me lança un regard plein d'attendrissement.

- _Honestly, i don't know. But i don't... I don't want to talk about it._  
_- I understand. I'll try to cheers you up tonight!_

Il me pris dans ses bras, essayant de me conforter.

- _Thank you. You are so nice._

Il se releva de mon sofa, me tendant la main.

- _I think i know what you need._  
_- And what is it?_  
_- Just follow me._

Je suivi Seungri dans les rues de Séoul, ne sachant trop où il m'emmenait Après une dizaine de minutes à marcher, il entra dans un endroit qui semblait être une discothèque.  
À ma grande surprise, ce n'était pas une discothèque du tout.

Seugri paya à la réceptionniste nos entrés, et il me dirigea vers la cabine du fond.

Je le regarda bouche-bée.

- _Is that..._  
_- Well i don't know about you, but when i feel bad, i think it's the best place to feels better. You can dance, you can sing, you can shoot._  
_- Really, a karaoke?_

Seungri ouvrit la porte de notre cabine, puis ouvrit la machine.

- _I can start if you are too ashamed._  
_- No, i want to do it!_

Il ria un peu, puis me donna l'un des micros. Je regarda la liste des chansons. Je ne connaissais pas la majorité de celle-ci, surtout qu'elle était écrite en coréen. Je reconnu par contre quelques titres anglais, des chansons de Big Bang et de 2NE1.

- _Would you be mad if i choose a song from BigBang?_

Seungri ricana un peu.

- _Are you a fan of us or what?_

Mes joues prirent feu.

- _Nah, it's just, i don't know those songs._  
_- Choose whatever please you._

Je regarda une nouvelle fois les titres, puis fit mon choix.

- _Please don't judge me. I'm gonna say the lyrics, and i'm pretty sure i'll say them all wrong. It's in korean._  
_- Don't worry, i won't laugh about it._

La vidéo clip de la chanson commença, Seungri me souria. Il commença à danser tranquillement la chorégraphie à mes côtés.

- _You choose that song because of the chorus dance, Am i right?_

_- Nooo, never._

Je ricana fortement.

Les paroles commencèrent pendant que je riais, me faisant commencer à chanter un peu en retard.

**_"I, I, I, I like the real shhhhh_**  
**_You, you, you, you like the real shhhhh_**  
**_I, I, I, I like the real shhhhh"_**

J'essaya de danser tout en suivant Seungri, sans trop de talent. Nous échangèrent des fous rires.

**_"Me and my crew can only bust with the real shhhh_**  
**_(All) we, we, we, we like the real shhhhh_**  
**_You, you, you, you like the real shhhhh_**  
**_All my peeps they like the real shhhh geudae naega moyuh hana dweneun shigan"_**

Seungri me laissa chanter la partie de G-Dragon seule, me regardant tout en dansant et en me souriant.

**_"stay in style gateun otjjarim_**  
**_teure bakhin ggokdugakshi party_**  
**_bigyojocha dwegin shireo_**  
**_ijen shijakhaneun geoya saeroun shido"_**

Puis il continua à son tour, imitant Taeyang, me faisant rire de plus belle.

**_"naega manguhn jeoktteon gane_**  
**_nareul shireohaedo sanggwan anhae_**  
**_modu hadun ireul meomchugo_**  
**_jamshirado nawa jeulgyeoyo"_**

Je regarda Seungri, souriante. Je savais très bien ce qui s'en venait au refrain.

**_"la~la~la~la~ everybody get' em high_**  
**_uri humhage neul nogyeobwa_**  
**_and we won't stop "_**

Seungri me regarda amusé, continuant la chorégraphie. Il se mit à relever son chandail, ultra gêné mais joueur. Je tomba presque par terre tant je riais.

**_"movin movin_**  
**_la~la~la~la~ everybody get' em high_**  
**_neoui heorireul heundeureobwa_**  
**_and we won't stop_**  
**_movin movin movin"_**

Il me prit la main, comme pour me faire une sérénade. À mon grand étonnement, il chanta sa partie en anglais.

**_"Closely, baby was doin' her thang to me_**  
**_And I was feelin' really quite lovely_**  
**_I can't let anyone get in the way"_**

Je me releva d'un bond, continua à chanter avec lui.

La soirée fut merveilleuse, et bien rapidement notre machine s'éteigna. Les deux heures que Seungri avait payé pour notre amusement était terminé. Nous sommes sortis de l'endroit en remerciant amicalement la serveuse.

_- Seungri, Why don't you need to wear a wig?_  
_- I look like everybody else. People don't notice me. I'm the younger of BigBang. I'm no GD or no T.O.P. I don't have the body of Taeyang or the voice and the face of Daesung. I'm just Seungri, the kid, the panda. I'm funny, yeah it's true, but it's all._

Je déposa ma main autour de son cou, heureuse d'être en sa compagnie. Les dernieres heures avec lui m'avait aidé à vider mon cerveau. Malheureusement pour moi, je retournerais bientôt dans mon lit, à devoir réfléchir de nouveau à ma situation.

- _Thanks Seungri. It was an awesome night with you._  
_- I wish i could do that more often with you, if you want._  
_- Ash... i'm kinda in a weird position._

Seungri me regarda un peu étonnée.

-_ What 'ya mean?_  
_- It's just i... Most of my night are full._  
_- Really? How troublesome._

Seungri se gratta la nuque, semblant déçu.

- _Can't you make some space for me?_

Je lui souris, un peu tristement.

- _I don't know. I'll try. I really like it to be with you._

Son sourire s'agrandit, il déposa à son tour sa main sur ma hanche.

- _I like it too. To be with you._

Nous marchons jusqu'à notre demeure. Il vint me porter jusqu'à chez moi, puis m'enlaça fortement. Je fus un peu surprise de la chose. Je l'enlaça également, un peu plus timidement.

- _Sophie.. did... did you open my gift?_

Je le regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- _At... At the job.. I... I sended you a gift.._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- _You know, it was a big... big green box... With a nice bow.. and..._

L'ourson venait de Seungri.

- It was.. you?

Ses joues se teintèrent légèrement, mais il continua à me fixer dans les yeux.

- _Yeah.. Did.. Did you liked it?_

Je déposa une main sur mon mur pour reprendre l'équilibre. L'ourson ne venait pas de Jiyong. Ni de Seung Hyun. Il venait de Seungri...

- _Yeah, i liked it.. Thank you Seungri._

Je l'embrassa sur la joue amicalement pour le remercier. Sans crier garde, il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, nos visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- _Did... Did you saw... What was on the paper..._

Mon visage vira au rouge tomate.  
C'était l'ourson de Seungri. Et sur l'ourson, il était inscrit** Sarangaeyo.** Je t'aime.  
Toujours dans ses mains sur mes hanches, je ne savais quoi dire.  
Il continua à parler tranquillement, toujours en me fixant.

-_ It... it was write Sarangaeyo... It means..._

Il prit une pause, prenant une respiration.

- _I know i told you that i wasn't gonna flirt with you. But.. After the other night, i was always thinking about you. I mean.. What are the odds, right? I... I think i love you, Sophie._

Ma mâchoire tomba.

* * *

Deux hommes, ce n'est pas assez pour faire un drame extrême! Plus d'homme! Okay, ouais, j'exagère un peu. Je m'amuse. Donc, je repose ma question du dernier chapitre; Jiyong, Seung Hyun, ou... Seungri?

Répondez-moi avec les **Reviews**!


	21. Mental Breakdown

CHAPITRE 21 - MENTAL BREAKDOWN

* * *

Je repoussa Seungri de moi un peu. Il se gratta la nuque.

-_ I'm sorry if.. if i made you feel weird. I'm... I'm really sorry. Please forget what i just told you, okay?_

Il commença à marcher tanquillement vers l'ascenseur, la tête baissée.

- _Seungri._

J'acccouru vers lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

_- Seungri, why did you do that... It was perfect... you were the perfect guy to hang out with._  
_- I'm sorry Sophie.. I just can't hold my feelings forever you know. I was afraid some other guy would fall for you before me._  
_- Ash..._

Il me regarda tristement.

_- What?_  
_- That's the problem Seungri. There is someone else._

Il m'observa longuement. Puis regarda la porte de l'appartement de Seung Hyun.

- _It's... It's him right?_  
_- Please don't make this harder than it is already. I feel like shit already._  
_- No.. Just.. tell me. Who is it? Who do you like?_

Je grogna, frustré que la situation soit rendu ainsi.

- _I don't know..._  
_- Sophie, stop it, tell me._

La rage explosa en moi, presqu'en me surprenant moi-même.

- _WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST FUCKING LET ME LIVE MY LIFE._

Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues, j'échangea un regard avec Seungri. Il sembla désolé de m'avoir mis dans cet état. Au même moment où il voulu s'excuser, j'accouru dans mon appartement. Je barra la porte, ouvrit la douche et pleura doucement sous celle-ci. Je m'en voulais d'avoir réagi ainsi avec Seungri. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas lui faire sentir que je pouvais l'aimer. J'avais une affection particulière pour lui, c'était vrai. Mais ma vie était un chantier présentement. J'étais même plus certaine qui j'aimais, qui j'appréciais, qui j'étais...

Je me coucha après ma douche. Le lendemain, je me rendu très tôt encore une fois à mon travail. Je ne sortis pas de mon bureau de la journée, et personne ne venu me parler. Lorsque 5 heure arriva, je déguerpi vers mon appartement, espérant ne croiser personne.

Je me coucha immédiatement dans mon lit, souhaitant déjà dormir et faire cesser mon cerveau. Une heure ou deux plus tard, on cogna à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas.

La personne cogna plus fortement.

Je ne fis aucun bruit.

- _Sophie, réponds moi, je sais que tu es là. Je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure..._

**toc toc toc**

- _Sophie... ouvre moi la porte... Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?_

**toc-toc-toc**

- _Sophie, pourquoi tu me fais ça... C'est ma soirée, j'ai préparé pleins de trucs... Sophie, réponds moi..._

Je l'entendis faire les cents pas devant ma porte.  
Ce que j'aimerais disparaître présentement.  
Disparaître loin.  
Ne plus sentir mon coeur se tordre lorsque je suis avec eux.

J'entendis la porte de mon voisin ouvrir.

- _She doesn't want to talk to you, it's obvious. Now let me sleep._  
_- Nobody asked you anything._

Jiyong paraissait triste, un peu embêté.

- _Just go, Jiyong. Let her alone._  
_- Seung Hyun, go fuck yourself._

Mes yeux s'exorbitèrent. Je me levai rapidement dans mon lit, entendant quelques coups l'autre bord de ma porte.  
Ils se battaient? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Si je sortais, je devrais expliqué à Jiyong pourquoi je ne voulais pas ouvrir ma porte. Et je ne veux toujours pas le faire. Je jetta un coup d'oeil par mon oeil magique. Les bruits avaient cessés.

Je pouvais voir que Jiyong avait la lèvre en sang et que Seung Hyun était couché par terre, assommé.  
J'étais alarmé, inquiète. Est-ce qu'il était correct?

J'ouvris la porte rapidement, ne m'inquiétant plus pour la réaction de Jiyong. Je m'assis à côté de Seung Hyun, touchant son front, puis son cou. Sentant qu'il était toujours en vie, je regarda Jiyong avec des gros yeux.

- _POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA?_  
_- Il.. ll m'a frappé lui aussi._

Je me releva, beaucoup trop énervée.

- _Jiyong, il est knock-out par terre. T'as la lèvre fendue. T'es sérieux là?_  
_- Ashhhh._

Il se prit la tête puis frappa le mur près de ma porte d'entrée.

Il se retourna ensuite vers moi, l'air encore furieux.

- _Pourquoi tu répondais pas? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?_  
_- Je.. Je me cachais. Je suis plus capable, Jiyong. Vous me faites flipper._

Jiyong perdu toute sa rage, me regardant sérieusement.

- _Qu,.. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_  
_- Je sais pas, je sais plus._

J'accourus rapidement dans ma cuisine, pris une serviette, la trempa dans l'eau et revint aux côtés de Jiyong. Celui-ci resta à mes côtés, même s'il était visiblement frustré.

- _Seung Hyun... Seung Hyun réveilles-toi._

Je déposa la serviette sur son front, puis son cou. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Il se prit rapidement la tête en crachant contre la douleur. Je l'aida à se relever. Dès qu'il vu Jiyong, il voulu lui donner d'autres coups. J'essaya tant bien que mal de les séparer, sans grand succès.

Je fini par crier.

- _WHAT THE FUCK._

Les deux hommes cessèrent toutes actions, se tenant le collet. Ils me regardèrent, ébranlés.

- _Sérieux, c'est quoi votre problème? Vous avez envie de me faire perdre la boule c'est ça?_

Jiyong essaya de parler, je le coupa immédiatement.

- _Non. N'essaie même pas. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous. Vous pensez pratiquement que je suis une compétition. Je suis une personne. J'ai des sentiments, moi aussi. Je suis en train de devenir folle. Je.._

J'essaya de reprendre mon souffle, exténué.

- _J'arrive plus à dormir, j'arrive plus à manger. Je ne sais même plus comment vous aborder sans que l'autre ne soit jaloux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pensez pas à moi un peu? Je sais que vous avez de la peine lorsque je suis avec l'autre. Je suis pas folle. J'en aurais moi aussi si j'étais à votre place. Mais vous le saviez. C'est même vous qui avez proposé de faire ça. Si vous ne pensez pas pouvoir changer je... Je ne choisirai personne._

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent, me regardant tristement.

-_ Je ne choisirai personne, et même pire, je retourne chez moi au Canada. Vous me faites vraiment, flipper._

Jiyong et Seung Hyun se regardèrent un moment, puis s'excusèrent.

- _Sophie, i'm sorry... I didn't knew you were feeling that bad... I guess our situation is way more difficult on us than we thought it would be._  
_- Je te promets que je ne ferai plus allusions aux soirées avec Seung Hyun..._  
_- I won't talk about Jiyong neither.._

Je me pris la tête, sentant le plancher tomber sous moi.

- _Y'a un autre problème._

Les deux hommes continuèrent à m'écouter, sans dire un mot.

- _Seungri._

Jiyong et Seung Hyun dirent "_ uh ?_ " à l'unisson, ne comprenant pas.

- _What about Seungri?_  
_- Il.. Il m'a avoué ses sentiments hier soir._  
_- WHAT?_  
_- QUOI?_

Seung Hyun se mit à respirer un peu plus rapidement, Jiyong se mit à frustré une fois de plus, frappant l'air de son pied.

- _Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je... J'aimerais lui laissé la même opportunité qu'à vous... De pouvoir faire des activités avec moi des fois..._

Les yeux de Seung Hyun s'agrandirent.

-_ You mean you want him, to have dates with you too?_  
_- Pourquoi pas? Après tout, Je... J'ai jamais dit que je vous choisirais... Ou même que je choisirais personne..._  
_- Sophie... Je..._

Jiyong s'éloigna de moi tranquillement.

-_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Laisse moi un moment._

J'aquiesça. Jiyong s'en alla près des ascenseurs, s'assoyant sur le plancher, les jambes croisées, la tête entre les bras.

Seung Hyun le regarda partir, puis me regarda sérieusement.

- _I don't know if i'm okay with this... I mean... Look how badly i feel when you are with GD... If i have to be afraid to lose you because of Seungri too... I... I don't know..._

Je baissai ma tête, inquiète qu'ils partent tous.

- _Je sais, Seung Hyun. Je m'excuse. Je ne vous mérites pas... Aucun d'entre vous. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi vous vous entêter à continuer._

Il me lança un regard plein de tendresse et d'amour.

- _I.. I don't know neither Sophie. I just feel like... We are meant to be. I mean... fuck... I... Il chuchota pour que Jiyong n'entend pas, I love you so much Sophie... I never felt that way before... Believe me, if i could stop it now and stop hurting myself, i would. I totally would do it._

Je voulu l'étreindre pour le rassurer, mais Jiyong se releva et revint vers moi la tête baissée. Il releva ses yeux vers moi, l'air un peu troublé.

-_ Je.. J'accepte... Seulement... J'aimerais qu'on instaure des nouvelles règles... Et surtout, puisqu'une semaine consiste en 7 jours, j'aimerais que la dernière journée soit moi et Seung Hyun. Et non Seungri. On pourrait se l'échanger à chaque semaine, si évidemment ça te va, Sophie._

J'hocha la tête.

- _Y'a un autre problème._

Jiyong et Seung Hyun me regardèrent, un peu effrayé de ce que j'allais dire.

- _Seungri ne sait pas... Pour nos soirées. Je dois lui expliquer.. Vous devez le faire avec moi... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette situation sinon.._

Je regarda Seung Hyun qui semblait encore douté.

- _Est-ce que tu es d'accord Seung Hyun?_  
_- I... I don't think i can say no._  
_- Pourquoi pas?_  
_- If i say no, I'm afraid I'll just lose you Sophie..._

Je me gratta la nuque. Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarquais encore...

Jiyong s'approcha un peu plus de nous deux.

- _Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça demain midi?_

Je le regarda, intrigué.

- _Je vois pas vraiment de problème... Mais pourquoi demain et pas ce soir?_

Un léger sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- _Nous sommes vendredi. C'est ma soirée avec toi. Je ne veux pas te partager avec personne d'autre._


	22. Soirée Spectaculaire

CHAPITRE 22 - SOIRÉE SPECTACULAIRE

* * *

Seung Hyun soupira.

-_ I understood. Just go. I don't care. I was about to sleep anyway._

Il entra dans son appartement, puis juste avant qu'il puisse refermer la porte, j'accouru vers lui.

Je me cacha un peu de Jiyong, puis embrassa tendrement Seung Hyun.

- _Bonne nuit Seung Hyun._  
_- G'night Sophie._

Il referma sa porte tranquillement. Je me dirigea vers mon appartement.

-_ Est-ce que tu veux sortir, où je peux rester habiller en mou?_  
_- Mets ta plus belle robe._

Je le regarda, un peu inquiète.

- _T'es conscient que j'ai pratiquement rien?_  
_- Mets quelque chose de joli, tout simplement._

J'accouru vers mes tirroirs, sortis une robe rouge puis alla à la salle de bain. Je me changea rapidement, puis j'essaya de m'arranger les cheveux. Je me fit un chignon un peu griché. Je me souris en me regardant au miroir, espérant retrouver ma confiance en moi pour la soirée.

Je sorti un peu mollement, regardant Jiyong m'observer.

Il s'approcha de moi, puis m'embrassa sur ma mâchoire droite. Je frissonna.

-_ Où allons-nous?_  
_- Nous allons faire ce que nous étions supposé faire mercredi_  
_- Mais encore?_

Jiyong me pris la main et m'emporta vers l'ascenseur. J'eue à peine le temps de verrouiller ma serrure. Il appuya sur son étage. Je le regarda intrigué.

-_ Je dois me changer moi aussi._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était en train de se changer dans sa chambre et je l'attendais patiemment sur le divan. Je me demanda combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir supporter cette situation, avec les 3 garçons.

Il sorti sans que je m'en rend compte, la tête encore pleine de pensée. Il toucha mon épaule pour avoir mon attention.

Jiyong portait un smoking noir très chic, un noeud papillon agencé avec ma robe rouge. Il s'était fait un petit mohawk tendance avec ses cheveux.

- _Whoa... Où est-ce qu'on va?_

Il me repris la main, ne parlant toujours pas. Nous sortons de son appartement, puis de l'immeuble. Il se dirigea vers son automobile flashy. Il m'ouvra la porte, j'entra, puis il la referma. Il s'installa ensuite à mes côtés.

- _Jiyong, on va où? T'es beaucoup trop chic, tu me mets un peu mal à l'aise._

Il ne répondit qu'en se souriant, puis démarra la voiture. Il conduit pendant un très long moment, pratiquement 20 minutes. Aucun mot ne fût échangé. Je fini par soupiré, un peu ennuyé. Le silence me faisait réfléchir...

La voiture s'arrêta soudainement, Jiyong pris son téléphone rapidement et fit un téléphone. Je le regarda intrigué. Il parla en coréen. Tout pour ne pas que je comprenne. Ce qu'il pouvait être détestable. Un instant plus tard, il sorti de la voiture, je le suivi.

Nous nous trouvions dans un genre d'estrade extérieur, sans bruit, sans personne, sans lumière. Le soleil déjà couché, je ne pouvais à peine voir plus loin que le bout de mon nez et les étoiles dans le ciel.

Jiyong marcha lentement avec moi jusqu'au premier banc de l'estrade et me demanda de m'asseoir. Ce que je fis.

Il me regarda étrangement, l'air pratiquement stressé. Je levai le sourcil. Il s'approcha de moi, m'embrassa timidement sur les lèvres. Un frisson me traversa la colonne une fois de plus.

Comment faisait-il pour me faire sentir ainsi?

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, je vie Jiyong un peu stressé, presque inquiet.

- _Ça va?_

Il me regarda, hochant de la tête, puis regarda sa montre.

- _Jiyong, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Il me regarda, un grand sourire au visage.

- _Rien... Rien du tout._

Il me prit la main tendrement, me montrant les étoiles.

- _Regarde comment on peut bien voir les étoiles d'ici._

Je levai ma tête, regardant. Il était vrai que les étoiles paraissaient particulièrement lumineuses ce soir. Je me colla un peu plus sur Jiyong, puis frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la soirée. Il enleva son veston, me le déposa ensuite sur les épaules.

Je le remercia, puis me cacha de nouveau la tête dans son cou.

Le veston de Jiyong sentait son parfum à plein nez, me rendant aux anges.

Je ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant le moment. Enfin une soirée tranquille... Enfin une soirée ou je pouvais me permettre de ne rien penser.

J'entendis un bruit lourd au loin. Je gardai les yeux fermés, obstinés à rester dans mon état d'âme.

Soudainement, un immense bruit lourd éclata au loin. **BAM**. Je ressenti le choc de l'explosion jusque dans mon coeur.

Je me redressa, un peu apeuré. Jiyong me retenu, me pointant le ciel une nouvelle fois.

Je regarda, un peu effrayé.

Des millions de couleurs éclataient dans le ciel, à travers les étoiles.

Puis, un autre** BAM**. Et je compris enfin.

_Des feux d'artifices._

Mon visage s'illumina devant un tel spectacle. J'adore les feux d'artifices.

Je me colla un peu plus sur Jiyong heureuse d'être présente à un endroit si particulier pour regarder ces feux d'artifices. Je laissa des "_ouuh_ " et des " _ahhh_ " sortir quelques fois, ce qui amusa l'homme présent avec moi.

Le spectacle dura quelques minutes, 5 ou 6 minutes, après quoi tout cessa. Je regarda Jiyong, l'air enfantin.

- _Tu savais qu'il aurait un feu d'artifice?_

Jiyong se gratta la nuque, puis son cellulaire sonna. Il répondit rapidement, gêné. Il murmura quelque chose en coréen une nouvelle fois puis ramassa son cellulaire.

_- C'était important?_  
_-... En quelque sorte ouais._  
_- Merci Jiyong de m'avoir apporté ici... c'était merveilleux... J'adore les-_

Jiyong me coupa la parole, déposa sa main sur ma tête et me tourna le visage vers le ciel une nouvelle fois.  
J'entrevu un nouveau feu d'artifice monter dans le ciel. Il monta énormément haut, puis explosa. **BOUM,** Un immense coeur rouge et blanc explosa dans le ciel.

- _Ouahhh._

C'était tout simplement magnifique. Ce que j'aimais le plus des feux d'artifices, c'était ressentir le choc à l'intérieur de mon corps après. J'attendis quelques secondes, déposa les mains sur mon coeur, fermant mes yeux. Je senti la vibration jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. J'ouvris les yeux,émerveillée, un large sourire au visage. Je me retourna vers Jiyong, qui n'était plus assis à mes côtés, mais plutôt un genou par terre.

Il regardait par terre,ultra gêné.

_- Sophie.. Je..._  
_- Jiyong! T'as vu? C'était un coeur! C'était MAGNIFIQUE!_

Il releva son visage vers moi, me prenant une main.

_- Je sais... C'est moi qui a organisé les feux d'artifices..._  
_- Toi?_  
_- Pour toi Sophie._

Je le regarda, gêné et intimidé.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, Jiyong?_

Il tenait toujours ma main dans l'une des siennes, ses joues se teintèrent de rouge.

-_ Je...Je sais que ce soir n'as pas été facile pour toi. Je m'excuse du plus profond de mon coeur... Je... Je te promets d'essayer de te rendre la vie plus facile. Je te promet d'être près de toi si tu en as besoin. J'espère..._

Il glissa sa main libre dans sa poche de pantalon, puis la ressorti.

-_ J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop... J'espère qu'un jour, j'aurai la chance de t'en acheter une pour vrai... Je... Ne m'en veux pas d'accord?_

Je levai un sourcil.

- _Sophie..._

Il retourna sa main vers moi afin que je vois ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur. Un petit sac, vert. Je le pris, intriguée. J'ouvris le sac, découvrant à l'intérieur une bague en plastique, avec un diamant en bonbon sur le dessus. Je regarda Jiyong, sans trop comprendre.

- _Je ne veux pas vraiment te demander en mariage... Ni te demander la main... Je veux simplement te prouver que je veux être réellement avec toi._

Jiyong se releva, s'assit à mes côtés, prenant la bague de mes mains.

- _C'est une bague en plastique, je sais. Mais un jour, j'aimerais pouvoir t'en acheter une vraie. Dans quelques années. Si tu me donne la chance de pouvoir te courtiser. Vois cette bague en bonbon comme une bague d'engagement... de ma part._

Il me mit la bague au doigt, puis se gratta le cou, encore super gêné.

- _Dis quelque chose s'il-te-plait..._

J'étais subjugué. Que venait-il de se passer au juste?

Jiyong venait de me donner une bague ? Ne sachant trop quoi dire, je regarda la bague avec intensité.

- _Je..._

Je regarda Jiyong, qui avait les yeux pleins d'espoir, pleins d'étoiles.

- _Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.._

Il me reprit la main doucement, ne disant rien. Il continua à me sourire.

- _C'est... C'est vraiment toi qui à organisé les feux d'artifices?_

Il paru un peu surpris.

-_ O-oui.._  
_- Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça? Je veux dire... C'est pas supposé prendre des semaines à organiser un tel spectacle_?

Il toussa, gêné.

- _Je... J'ai des bons contacts?_

Jiyong regarda autour de lui, gêné et encore une fois un peu stressé.

- _Sophie... Réponds moi s'il-te-plait._  
_- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, je... je suis sans mot... Je... Merci Jiyong... J'espère... qu'un jour j'aurai la chance de te donner autant d'affection que tu viens de me faire ce soir..._

Son visage s'illumina, ses yeux rêveurs.

Quelques lumières s'allumèrent à l'autre bout du stage. Je regarda intriguée. Il se releva rapidement, me tirant avec lui vers la sortie.  
Je perdu presque le pied en montant les marches de la sortie.  
Rendu dans la rue, je regarda Jiyong, ne comprenant plus rien.

Il souffla, regardant autour de lui encore stressé.

_- Jiyong, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

Il me souria à pleine dent. J'eut l'impression de voir un très jeune Jiyong, très enfantin.

-_ Je... J'ai organisé les feux d'artifices, c'est vrai._

Il souffla une nouvelle fois, toujours aussi stressé, ayant presque peur que quelqu'un arrive à ses trousses.

- _Par contre, je n'ai jamais demandé l'autorisation de la ville pour les faire... Ni celle pour qu'on aille dans le stade ce soir... Je..._

Il ricana fortement, puis vit un homme s'approcher de nous. Il me tira une nouvelle fois par la main, courant aussi loin que nous le pouvions. Après près de 15 minutes de marches, il s'arrêta dans un parc, déposant son dos sur un arbre. J'étais à bout de souffle, lui également.

Il me regarda, puis éclata de rire. Je ria également fortement sous la pression. Je lança un regard à ma nouvelle bague, puis la licha. Jiyong ricana encore plus fort. Après un moment à reprendre notre souffle, il me prit la main, regardant si l'homme était toujours derrière nous. Heureusement, personne dans les parages.

- _Malheureusement pour nous, j'ai laissé mon auto là-bas. Nous allons devoir y retourner._

Il ria encore plus fortement, trouvant la situation cocasse.

Je le regarda, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_- Jiyong, t'es fou..._

Il commença à marcher vers le stade, traînant ses pieds et en balotant nos deux mains.  
Nous marchons lentement, lançant des regards à gauche et à droite à savoir si quelqu'un venait vers nous. Heureusement pour nous, nous entrons dans la voiture sans trop de problème.

Il la démarra et s'aventura dans les rues de la ville. Il me regarda, toujours aussi amusé.

- _Dis, t'as envie de te déhancher avec moi?_  
_- Me déhancher?_  
_- Discothèque privée ?_

Je le regarda, ne sachant plus si j'avais l'envie ou non. Après tout pourquoi pas.

* * *

Rebonjour à vous, oh lecteur!  
Merci pour les **reviews**, c'est toujours très apprécié : ) Ne vous gêné pas et dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

J'espère que vous avez aimé ces deux derniers chapitres! Le prochain chapitre; Jiyong & Sophie vont à la discothèque. Que se passera-t-il là-bas? Est-ce qu'on pourrait y voir d'autre personnages ? Évidemment que oui...


	23. Tentation

CHAPITRE 23 - TENTATIONS

* * *

- _Si ça te fais plaisir, Jiyong._

Il me souria.

Quelques minutes plus tard il s'arrêta devant une discothèque semblant ultra branché. Il y avait une énorme file d'attente pour entrer. Je regarda Jiyong, n'était pas trop certaine de vouloir passer tant de temps à attendre dehors.

- _Jiyong, ça va prendre des années à entrer._

Il arrêta le moteur de la voiture, mit des lunettes fumées, me souriant.

- _T'oublie que je suis G-Dragon._

Il sorti rapidement de sa voiture, m'ouvrit la porte et me pressa de me rendre vers l'entrée. J'entendis des murmures en passant à côté de la file de gens. Lorsqu'ils finirent par le reconnaître, les filles se mirent à crier son nom. J'essaya de me cacher le visage, tout en suivant Jiyong.

Heureusement pour nous, l'homme à l'entrée nous laissa entrer en une fraction de seconde.

L'intérieur de la discothèque était ultra branché. Des lumières néons brillaient de partout. Un énorme bar faisait un mur complet. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait la piste de danse, autour de banquettes et des tables pour s'asseoir.

Jiyong déposa son veston au vestiaire et me pris la main. Il m'amena avec lui près du DJ, lui parlant amicalement. Le DJ me salua rapidement, je ne compris pas ce qu'il me dit. Je fis de même un peu gêné. Les gens dans la discothèque ne semblait pas trop porter attention à moi ou à Jiyong. J'imagine que c'est le genre d'endroit que les vedettes côtoient pour avoir la paix entre-eux...

Un instant plus tard, Jiyong me tira de nouveau vers la piste de danse. Il commença à danser un peu comme un bouffon au rythme de la musique. Je ria un peu gêné. J'essaya de le suivre, mais comme je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de talent en danse, Jiyong me souria, cachant un rire. Après quelques chansons, je demanda à Jiyong s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Il me demanda si je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi, ce que je refusa. Il semblait avoir beaucoup trop de plaisir, je le laissai sur la piste de danse, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de partir.

Je me dirigea vers le bar, essayant d'avoir l'attention d'un barman ou d'une barmaid. Finalement, une jeune femme simplement vêtu me salua et me parla en coréen.

Je m'essaya à lui parler en anglais, espérant qu'elle comprenne.

- _Oh.. Hi! Can i have 2 orange-juice vodka please?_

Elle me regarda étrangement, puis sembla comprendre.

- _2 Orange-Juice Vodka, yeah no problem._

Elle se retourna, faisant danser ses longs cheveux bruns en même temps. J'en profita pour regarder la discothèque. Le bar semblait être égale, 50% hommes, 50% femmes. Ça faisait changement des discothèques que j'étais habitué à voir au Canada, où il y avait toujours plus de femme que d'homme... Je lançai un regard vers la piste, essayant de trouver Jiyong.

La barmaid déposa les verres derrière moi, ce qui me fit me retourner vers elle.

- _15 000 won please._

Je la regarda, un peu étonné. Autant pour deux verres? Je calcula mentalement pour avoir une idée du prix des verres, autour de 14$, donc environ 7$ par verre... C'était pas donné...

Je lui donna un billet de 20 000 Won, lui laissant la différence.

Je pris les deux verres, me dirigeant vers la piste de danse. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de trouver Jiyong. Aucun signe de lui pour l'instant. Je soupira.

J'avançais un peu plus, me faufilant à travers les gens.

Un homme se plaça devant moi, cheveux blonds stylisés, petit visage rond. Il portait une chemise blanche assez transparente. Ses lèvres étaient en forme de coeur, du eye liner aux yeux.

- _Hello there..._

J'essaya de ne pas le regarder. Où était Jiyong? Argg..

- _I'm sorry to bother you. You seems like a nice lady. Not everybody get a chance to get inside of this bar. You are probably really special. I never saw you._  
_- Hm... Yeah.._.

J'essaya de le fuir du regard, mais il continua à me parler et à me bloquer le chemin.

Il me tendit la main, se présentant;

- _I'm Lee Hongki._

Je levai mon regard vers lui. Me demandant pourquoi est-ce que Jiyong n'était pas là auprès de moi. Je montra à l'homme blond devant moi que j'avais deux verres, un dans chaque de mes mains. Je ne pouvais pas lui serrer la main.

-_ Oh yeah right... Who's it for?_  
_- Ash... It's for the guy i'm with tonight._  
_- Who's the lucky guy_?

Je tentai de regarder une nouvelle fois vers la piste de danse. Où était-il passé?

- _Ashhhhh... T'es où..._  
_- Tell me, I'll help you to find him. I know everybody around here._

Je le regarda, il semblait sincère.

- _Jiyong... Kwon Jiyong._

Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis regarda vers la piste de danse. Il regarda ensuite vers les banquettes, un étrange regard au visage.

- _I.. think he's somewhere around there._

Il me pointa la banquette du fond.

- _Why is he there? He was supposed to wait for me._  
_- I don't know.. i just saw him going there with a pretty_ ...

Il stoppa sa phrase rapidement, me lança un regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? A pretty girl?

J'avança vers la banquette d'un air assuré. Est-ce que Jiyong m'avait déjà abandonné pour être avec une fille mignonne? DÉJÀ? La frustration me monta aux oreilles. Je fini par l'apercevoir au loin. C'était bien Jiyong. Et devant lui était assise une femme aux cheveux bruns ultra longs, habillé de manière assez chic. Ils se tenaient les mains, au travers de la table, se lançant des sourires, se regardant dans les yeux.

J'arrêta de marcher subitement. Sentant la jalousie monter en moi. J'arriva à côté de la banquette, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçu. Les deux discutaient en coréen, riant quelques fois. Je déposa les verres fortement sur la table, Jiyong et la femme se retournèrent vers moi.

Jiyong lança un regard furtif à la femme devant lui, ne lui laissant pas les mains.

- _VRAIMENT?_

Je remarqua qu'il y avait un verre d'eau sur la table.

Pris d'une bouffé de jalousie incontrôlable, je pris le verre et lança son contenu vers Jiyong. Je me retournai pour sortir de cette discothèque. Quelques pas plus tard, Jiyong m'attrapa le bras, me faisant retourner.

Il était tout mouillé, sa chemise de toxedo imbibé d'eau. Ses cheveux étaient également tout mouillé, faisant disparaître son mohawk. Il me regardait d'un air ennuyé. Il me tira vers la banquette de nouveau, sans que je le veuille.

- _Sophie, je te présente ma **SOEUR**, Kwon Dami_

Elle se leva, gêné, me saluant.

Mon visage tourna rouge tomate, je me cacha le visage, ultra gênée.

Heureusement pour moi, la soeur de Jiyong était super sympathique. Elle s'excusa après quelques minutes seulement en notre compagnie, nous affirmant qu'elle devait déjà entrer à la maison. Jiyong l'embrassa, elle me salua et disparu.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, je cachai mon visage de mes deux mains, trop embarrassé devant Jiyong. Il était toujours humide, ses cheveux tombés à plat, le haut de sa chemise encore trempé.

Il me prit l'une de mes mains dans la sienne, ne la lachant pas.

Je lui fit la moue, voulant me faire excuser.

- _Je m'excuse Jiyong... Je sais pas.. j'ai..._  
_- Je ne savais pas que tu étais jalouse._

Il me prit dans ses bras, mon menton et le haut de ma robe devenant humide sour l'accolade.

-_ Je ne le savais pas non plus..._  
_- Normalement, je n'aime pas les gens jaloux... Par contre, ce que j'aime bien comme idée, c'est que tu as eu peur de me perdre... Tu as vraiment des sentiments pour moi, Sophie... Même si tu ne veux pas l'affirmer._

Je reculai.

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gêné.

Est-ce que j'avais des sentiments pour Jiyong? Probablement que oui... Est-ce que j'en avais plus pour lui que Seung Hyun ou Seungri? Je ne sais pas... Mon coeur me faisait souffrir, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Une chose était certaine, j'avais développer de forts sentiments pour les trois et je me voyais très mal choisir l'un des trois. Pourtant, je sais très bien que je devrai faire un choix un jour. Je sais très bien qu'un jour, je devrais décevoir deux personnes.

Je regarda Jiyong, essayant d'exprimer ce que je ressentais.

- _J'ai.. J'ai eu peur que tu me laisses déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre.. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre et que c'est complexe ma vie présentement.. Je veux dire, avec vous trois... J'ai peur que vous disparaissez les trois de ma vie. J'ai peur que vous vous ennuyé de moi... Que je finisse... seule..._

Jiyong me pris la main une nouvelle fois.

- _Sophie, je ne partirai pas. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à s'investir dans une relation à ce point-là, et repartir du jour au lendemain. Je vais me battre jusqu'à la fin... Même si ça me déchire le coeur._

Il me regarda tristement.

- _Je... Je sais que je ne serais peut-être pas la personne que tu va choisir. J'ai peur de cette journée... Mais je te promets que je vais essayer d'agir le mieux possible..._

La musique autour de nous baissa lentement, une chanson plus romantique commençant à jouer. Je remarqua qu'il essuya quelques petites larmes qui commençaient à s'évader des ses yeux. Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à danser coller, deux part deux. Je demanda à Jiyong s'il voulait venir avec moi sur la piste de danse. Il acquiesça.

Main dans la main, nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, je déposai les miennes autour de son cou. Je senti sa respiration sur moi, la proximité de nos deux corps plutôt soudaine. J'avais rarement eu la chance d'être aussi près de Jiyong sans l'embrasser. Pouvoir observer son visage de si près, pouvoir le regarder me sourire, perdu dans mon regard...

J'observa à quel point ses yeux s'illuminaient devant moi. Je pu presque compter le nombre d'étoiles. Je remarqua également qu'il s'était mis un peu de maquillage ce soir. Très peu, beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il était G-Dragon. Seulement une fine ligne autour de ses yeux, détourant ses yeux noirs, les rendant plus intense.

Jiyong pressa ses mains contre mes hanches, me rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Mon corps était dorénavant collé au sien. Je déposai ma tête sur son torse. Je l'entendais respirer, sentant ses poumons se gonfler et se dégonfler.

Tout ce qui était autour de nous semblait disparaître Tout ce qui importait présentement, c'était Jiyong. Il m'enlaça fortement, déposant son visage dans mon cou, semblant pratiquement respirer mon odeur.

- _Sophie, je sais pas pourquoi tu me fais cet effet-là..._

Je ne répondis pas, profitant du moment. Il continua à parler en chuchotant près de mon oreille.

- _Je te le jure... Je me suis jamais... jamais... senti aussi attaché à une personne. J'ai jamais eu besoin d'être avec cette personne-là, avant de te rencontrer._

Il m'embrassa doucement sur le cou. Je frissonna.

- _Sophie.. Chaque fois que je t'embrasse... Mon corps survolte. Je ressens un choc. Chaque. Fois. Lorsque je te tiens a la main, où que tu es près de moi, mes jambes deviennent molles..._

Il prit une pause, semblant prendre son courage pour continuer à parler.

- _C-Chaque fois que je te vois... Je..._

Il arrêta de parler, cessant de m'enlacer, me recula un peu de lui, ses mains toujours sur mes hanches.

Il me regarda intensément un instant, puis m'embrassa passionnément. J'en faillit pratiquement perdre l'équilibre. Chaque fois que j'avais de la proximité avec Jiyong, mon monde disparaissait. Je me sentais devenir uni avec lui... Comment était-ce possible?

Il prolongea le baiser, essayant de faire entrer furtivement sa langue. Je le laissa faire, resserrant mon étreinte avec Jiyong. Il m'embrassa toujours plus fougueusement, plus fortement.

Je senti mon visage devenir chaud. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'arrêta Jiyong, regardant autour de moi, reprennent conscience de la réalité.

-_ Jiyong..._

Il me fixait toujours.

- _Jiyong, y'a plus personne sur la piste de danse..._

Il me regarda, intriguée, puis lança un regard autour de nous. La discothèque était effectivement vide. Seul les employés étaient toujours là. Le DJ jouait toujours de la musique sensuelle. Lorsqu'il senti notre regard il nous regarda amusé, nous saluant.

Jiyong se pris le visage, un peu gêné.  
Il me prit par la main, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il salua au passa les employés qu'il connaissait. Le DJ arrêta finalement la musique.

Que venait-il de se passer?  
Dehors, plus personne n'était présent. Les rues étaient désertes, j'entrevoyais un levé de soleil.

Était-il déjà si tard? Comment est-ce que je n'avais pas pu ressentir l'heure?  
Je regarda ma montre furtivement, 4h50.

- _ashhh... Il est déjà si tard._

Jiyong me regarda, l'air un peu amusé.  
Il se dirigea vers sa voiture, j'entrai également.

- _T'es sur que t'es pas saoul et que tu peux conduire?_  
_- Sophie.. On est entré ici vers 11 heures... La seule consommation que j'ai pris, c'est ta vodka jus d'orange... Je suis en parfait état._

Il me lança un sourire charmeur, essayant de se placer les cheveux.

En quelques minutes seulement, nous étions à la maison. Jiyong appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur, puis nous entrons. Il me regarda un instant, semblant gêné.

- _Jiyong, pourquoi tu n'appuies pas sur les étages?_

Il me lança un regard ultra gêné. Puis s'approcha de moi lentement. Je le regarda, un peu intrigué.

Il me coinça entre deux murs de l'ascenseur. Déposant ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur les murs.

Les portes refermèrent. L'ascenseur ne bougea pas.

Jiyong avait un regard intense. Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Mon corps ressenti un choc électrique. Je senti que Jiyong également. Me pressant contre le mur, il continua à m'embrasser tantôt sensuellement, puis de plus en plus fougueusement. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur mon visage, me pressant encore plus contre le mur. Je senti le corps de Jiyong contre le mien. La chaleur me montait au visage, je ne savais plus très bien discerner ce qui m'entourait.

Entre deux baisers fougueux, je laissa entendre un léger gémissement. Il me regarda, souriant un peu amusé, presque excité. Il continua à m'embrasser fougueusement, la bouche, les oreilles, la nuque, le cou, les épaules.

Jiyong risqua à bouger son autre main sur ma hanche, puis remonta tranquillement vers mon torse. Ses doigts frôlèrent ma brassière, je l'entendis soupirer fortement, se pressant encore plus contre moi. Je senti son entre-jambe sur moi, sentant son excitation plus que présente.

Entre deux respirations, j'essaya de le pousser de sur moi, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

- _Jiyong.._

Je me débattu un instant avec lui, puis il comprit et arrêta.  
Il se prit le visage un peu gêné.

- _Je.. Je m'excuse Sophie.. Je ne voulais pas te forcer à rien.._

Je l'enlaça une nouvelle fois, l'embrassant au creux de son cou. Je l'entendis gémir, déposant ses mains sur mes fesses.

- _Jiyong, c'est vous qui ne vouliez pas qu'on dorme ensemble..._

Il soupira, m'embrassant dans le creux du mon cou à mon tour, toujours aussi excité.

- _Je m'en fou..._  
_- Jiyong..._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais me privé à cause de Seung Hyun ?_ fini-t-il par cracher. _C'est plus que clair que je veux... et je crois que toi aussi tu veux._

Il me regarda, l'air joueur.

* * *

Un long chapitre pour vous faire attendre à la suite :) Est-ce que Jiyong & Sophie continuerons leurs baisers enflammés? Où reprendront-ils leur sens?

**annaria**; Je crois bien que Sophie essayera de poursuivre ses "aventures" avec Seungri, Seung Hyun et Jiyong.. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un choix, décisif ou non. Le clip s'en vient très bientôt en fait, dans les prochains chapitres, dès que nous serons la semaine, Sophie devra aller commencer à tourner quelques scènes avec les membres du groupes. : ) J'espère que l'histoire te plait toujours!

J'apprécie toujours vos **commentaires**! :)


	24. Matinée

CHAPITRE 24 - MATINÉE

* * *

- _Jiyong.._

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi, recommençant son petit jeu. Ses baisers me faisaient perdre la tête. Je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à respirer tant j'étais aux anges.

L'ascenseur se mis à bouger sous nos pieds, à notre étonnement. Jiyong se redressa rapidement, regardant l'indicateur de l'étage. Il se plaça derrière moi, essayant de cacher son entre-jambe. Il m'embrassa une dernière fois le cou avant que les portes n'ouvrent au rez-de-chaussé.

Un grand homme entra, nous lançant un regard amusé. Il appuya sur l'étage 35. Je remarqua que Jiyong derrière moi essayait de se cacher. C'était donc l'un de ses voisins?

Les portes s'ouvrirent un instant plus tard, l'homme sorti, nous laissant dans l'ascenseur un peu gêné.

- _Sophie... Tu veux venir chez moi?_

Je soupira, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je pouvais me risquer d'aller chez lui? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de contact trop intime?

- _Seulement si tu me promets d'arrêter si je te le demande._

Je le regarda sérieusement. Il me regarda, un grand sourire niais au visage.

Il me prit la main m'emportant chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte, puis accouru à son lit. Je le regarda un peu gêné.

- _Jiyong, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_  
_- Rien de particulier. N'ai pas peur Sophie. Je ne te sauterai pas dessus, à moins que tu le veuilles..._

Je me gratta la nuque, m'avançant vers le lit. Je m'assis d'abord à ses côtés un peu gênée.

Il enleva son veston et le jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Je le regarda un peu intimidé.

- _Jiyong..._

Il me regarda, l'air innocent, la chemise à moitié déboutonné.

Je fixa probablement la peau sous sa chemise un peu trop longtemps, puisque Jiyong sembla comprendre.

- _Je ne faisais qu'enlever ma chemise... C'était pas pour te mettre mal à l'aise, c'est simplement que je me sens mieux ainsi chez moi.. Je m'excuse Sophie, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise._

Je lui sourie timidement.

- _Si tu me promets que tu ne me fais plus d'avance, tu peux faire ce que tu veux Jiyong._

Il me regarda un peu tristement, mais sourit ensuite. Il m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres, puis se releva du lit.

- _Je vais me mettre en pyjama dans la pièce à côté. Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un pyjama toi aussi?_

Je le regarda un peu gêné. J'allais dormir ici?

- _Je... Je dors ici?_

Il me sourit.

-_ Pourquoi pas?_  
_- Je... Je sais pas. Je ne veux pas te déranger_...

Il éclata de rire.

-_ T'es sérieuse là?_

Il sorti de la chambre un instant, puis revenu avec un bas de pyjama rouge et un chandail blanc dans ses mains. Il me les lança amicalement.

- _T'es, tu peux mettre mon pyjama. Je vais m'en trouver un autre. Tu peux te changer ici, je vais attendre un moment avant de revenir. Il referma la porte avant d'aller se changer._

Je me changea rapidement, ayant peur que Jiyong n'apparaisse à n'importe quel moment. Le chandail de Jiyong était très grand, mais confortable. Ses pantalons étaient beaucoup trop grand en longueur pour moi. Je ricana un peu en voyant l'excédent de tissus. Je déposa mes vêtements sur la table de chevet à mes côtés, puis j'entra dans le lit rapidement. Je respirai l'odeur de Jiyong, me souriant à moi-même.

Un instant plus tard, Jiyong ouvrit la porte.

Il était torse nu, des pantalons gris en coton. Mes joues s'enflammèrent, mais Jiyong ne semblait pas avoir de complexe ni de problèmes à être ainsi vêtu. Il ferma la lumière puis se jeta à mes côtés dans le lit.

Nous nous installèrent sous les couvertures, assez collés. Jiyong ne cessait de me flatter le côté du visage, rêveur.

- _J'aimerais que toutes mes soirées se termine ainsi... Couché à tes côtés... Fermer mes yeux et savoir que tu es à mes côtés avec moi..._

Il me souria amoureusement. Je lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je ferma doucement mes yeux, déposant une main sur un côté des hanches de Jiyong. Je senti sa peau sous mes doigts, me faisant sourire.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois, avant que je quitte pour le monde des rêves, heureuse.

Le lendemain, je me réveilla un peu amochée. Je regarda à mes côtés pour découvrir Jiyong toujours endormi, aucune couverture sur son corps. Probablement avait-il eu chaud?

Il était étendu sur son dos, un bras au dessus de sa tête, la tête tournée vers le mur. J'observa lentement son corps. Ses muscles étaient si bien dessiné, aucune trace de gras, que des muscles et des os. Son corps étaient pratiquement sans aucun poil, partout sauf une fine ligne noir sous le nombril. Je relevai mes yeux vers son cou. J'eu pendant un instant l'envie de l'embrasser langoureusement, mais je me retenu. Sa mâchoire était parfaite... Je senti mon visage devenir un peu rouge.

Je m'assis dans le lit, essayant de ne pas réveiller Jiyong. Je me rendis jusqu'à sa salle de bain sans faire de bruit. Heureusement, il ne bougea pas. Je referma la porte derrière moi.

Je m'approcha du miroir, m'observant. J'avais les cheveux en bataille, les joues rosées, l'air un peu fatigué. Les vêtements de Jiyong était trop grand pour moi, mais ça me faisait plaisir de les porter. Je me fis une petite parade de mode pour moi même, me faisant rire muettement du coup.

Je regarda autour de moi, me demandant si je pouvais prendre une douche. Ça m'arrangerait énormément de pouvoir m'arranger un peu...

Je trouva rapidement des serviettes sous l'évier. J'ouvra la porte en verre de la douche et j'entrai. Je referma la porte de verre derrière moi. La douche était immense, le plancher de marbre. La douche était fait de vitre avec des effets de flous. J'enlevai mes vêtements, puis je déposa les deux serviettes que j'avais choisi dans le coin. J'ouvra l'eau.

Je soupira, aimant le contact de l'eau chaude sur ma peau. Je regarda autour de moi, trouvant un shampoing et du savon en bouteille. Je me lava le plus rapidement que je pouvais, espérant retrouver Jiyong toujours endormi dans sa chambre. Après un moment, je ferma l'eau mollement. Je mis une serviette autour de mon torse et ma taille, et puis je frotta rapidement mes cheveux, essayant de les faire sécher. Je sorti de la douche sans trop regarder autour de moi.

Je continua à frotter fortement mes cheveux, puis j'enleva la serviette de sus ma tête. Je découvris à ma grande surprise que Jiyong était dans la salle de bain également, en train de se brosser les dents. Il me souria, se faisant aller la main.

Je resserra la serviette autour de mon corps, un peu gênée. Il n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur.

- _Tu m'as volé du shampoing?_

Murmura-t-il entre ses dents et sa brosse a dent.

Je n'osa plus bouger de mon emplacement, sentant que la serviette était trop courte à mon goût.

- _Je.. Ouais.. Désolé Jiyong..._  
_- C'est pas grave, je te taquine._

Il cracha dans le lavabo, puis replaça sa brosse à dent à sa place. Il se rapprocha de moi rapidement ensuite.

- _Tu sens bon!_

Je resserra encore une fois la serviette, essayant de couvrir le mieux que je pouvais mon corps. Je sentais le regard de Jiyong sur mes jambes dévoilés. Mon visage tourna au rouge.

- _Ça va?_  
_- Jiyong, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?_  
_- Non pourquoi?_

Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, me faisant sursauter. Il me lança un drôle de regard.

- _J'te fais peur?_

Je lui souria un peu gêné. Il recula.

- _Désolé, je croyais pas que... ça te dérangeait. Je te laisse te changer, d'accord?_

J'hocha la tête, heureuse qu'il aille enfin compri.

Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis sorti, refermant la porte après lui.

J'enleva rapidement la serviette de sur mon corps, m'essuyant rapidement.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, me faisant faire pratiquement une crise cardiaque. J'essaya de replacer la serviette comme je le pu. Jiyong de l'autre bord de la porte, me tendait des vêtements, les yeux fermés.

Avait-il vu quelque chose?

Je pris les vêtements, remerciant Jiyong. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, je pris la peine de la barrer, cette fois-ci.

Je soupira, me trouvant idiote.

Je m'habilla rapidement avec les vêtements que Jiyong m'avais prêté. Un V-neck rose assez moulant ainsi que des pantalons de cotons noirs aussi moulant. Je fus surprise de voir que les vêtements m'allaient. Pire, ces vêtements semblaient être des vêtements féminins. Que faisais Jiyong avec de pareil vêtement?

Je sorti de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore détrempé. Je marcha lentement jusqu'a sa chambre, mais il n'y était pas. Je m'aventura un peu plus dans son appartement. Je le trouva finalement dans sa cuisine, toujours et encore torse nu (allait-il finir par s'habiller?) semblant faire à manger. Je m'approcha timidement.

Il se retourna vers moi, me souriant. Une bonne odeur de bacon et d'oeufs planaient dans la pièce.

- _J'espère que tu as faim! J'ai fait des oeufs et du bacon._

Je le regarda, souriante. Je me colla derrière lui, l'enlaçant de derrière, cachant mon visage dans son dos.

Comment avait-il découvert mon point sensible? Du BACON!

Jiyong ricana un peu, puis me demanda de me tasser. Il déposa les deux déjeuners dans des assiettes, puis les apporta à sa table.

Je m'assis devant lui, dévorant mon assiette à une vitesse effrayante.

- _C'est délicieux~!_

Jiyong ria fortement, amusé par mon agissement. Il mangea son repas tranquillement.

Puis il toussa, reprenant un air sérieux.

- _Sophie, il est seulement 11h, est-ce que tu te rappelles ce qu'on doit faire aujourd'hui?_

Je le regarda, un peu intriguée. Puis tout me sauta au visage.

- _Seungri..._

Jiyong se gratta la nuque, puis soupira.

- _J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir te garder avec moi cette nuit. Merci Sophie._

Je lui souria.

- _Je me sens choyé d'être le seul à avoir pu te côtoyé si tardivement..._

Mon sourire disparu, je me mis à être gêné. Jiyong ne savait pas que j'avais dormi chez Seung Hyun.

- _Ça comble vraiment mon... mon coeur, de pouvoir penser que je suis spécial pour toi._

Je lui souri timidement, mon coeur se tordant de douleur.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais si mal? Jiyong n'avait pas vraiment besoin de savoir que j'avais dormi chez Seung Hyun... Et puis, j'avais rien fait de mal, non? Alors pourquoi mon coeur se fendait en quatre?

Il me souria, l'air amoureux.

Nous finissons notre assiette assez rapidement.

Il se releva, ramassant nos assiettes pour aller les laver. Je restai assise sur ma chaise, l'attendant.

- _Jiyong ?_

Il me répondit de sa cuisine

- _Oui?_  
_- Les vêtements que je porte..._  
_- Oui?_  
_- Ce sont des vêtements de fille..._

Je l'entendis rire. Il apparu dans la salle à manger amusé.

- _C'est les vêtements de ma soeur. Elle vient parfois dormir chez moi. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop._

Je lui souria. Pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru que c'était les vêtements d'une de ses anciennes copines. J'avais parfois de drôles d'idées.

Nous passons le reste du temps libre à regarder la télévision mollement. Je déposa ma tête sur les jambes de Jiyong, celui-ci me flattait doucement les cheveux.

Vers 11h50, je jeta un l'oeil vers l'heure. Un léger stress m'envahi. L'idée d'avoir à confronté Seungri, surtout à la manière dont j'avais fini les choses avec lui l'autre jour... Ainsi que l'idée de simplement quitter ma position avec confortable, pour me sentir mal à l'aise en compagnie des trois hommes.

Jiyong sembla se rendre compte de mon stress, puisqu'il m'embrassa doucement sur la temple. Je me demanda pendant un instant pourquoi est-ce que continuais. Pourquoi est-ce que je voulais tant continuer à voir Seung Hyun et Seungri? Jiyong était pratiquement parfait après tout.. Il était peut-être pas l'homme idéal, mais pour l'instant, j'étais si bien avec lui.

- _On devrait y aller, si tu veux arriver à l'heure. Et puis Seungri n'est toujours pas au courant de rien. Nous devons aller le chercher._

Je soupira à la remarque de Jiyong. Si seulement il avait oublié de mentionner qu'on devait partir, je crois que je serais resté ainsi éternellement, avec lui, tranquillement, le laissant me flatter les cheveux.

Je me releva tranquillement.

* * *

Donc, heureusement, ou malheureusement (dépendamment comment vous voyez les choses), Aucun épisode sexuel pour ce chapitre. Je crois de plus en plus qu'il y en aura plus tard dans les futurs chapitres, mais je ne jure rien. Êtes-vous déçu? J'espère que non!

**Review** :)


	25. What if?

CHAPITRE 25 - WHAT IF?

* * *

-_ Je vais devoir passer chez moi pour me changer d'abord._

Il acquiesça Il couru à sa chambre, puis ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, un jean troué et un t-shirt fashion orange sur le dos. Il s'était coiffé d'un beanie blanc sur la tête, faisant ressortir quelques cheveux bruns près de ses yeux.

Il me souria, puis me prit la main. Lorsque nous arrivons à mon étage, Jiyong cessa de me tenir la main, craignant de croiser Seung Hyun. J'ouvrit ma porte, laissant entrer Jiyong.

Je me changea dans ma chambre, pendant qu'il attendait dans mon entrée. Je mis une petite robe élégante blanche, m'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval. Je regarda mes accessoires, voyant le collier que Seung Hyun m'avait donné. Je le pris dans mes mains, me demandant si je devais le mettre où pas. Je le tenu un certain temps, puis je me décidai à le mettre. J'enfila mes escarpins à étoiles également.

Je sorti de ma chambre, Jiyong me souria. Il me complimenta sur mon collier et mes souliers. Si seulement il savait qui m'avait donné ce collier. Je lui souria.

-_ Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Seungri en premier?_

Jiyong me regarda, ne sachant trop quoi me répondre.

- _Je crois que je devrais y aller seule... Où est-ce qu'on pourrait se rencontrer après ?_

Il me regarda, l'air songeur.

- _On peut se rencontrer dehors, en face, le parc?_

Je réfléchi un instant essayant de me rappeler de l'emplacement du parc. J'hocha la tête finalement. J'embrassa rapidement Jiyong, le laissant aller chercher Seung Hyun. En espérant que ces deux ne causeront pas trop d'ennui.

J'appuya sur l'étage de Seungri, les mains un peu moites.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Je n'étais jamais venu chez Seungri. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème... Ash...

L'étage de Seungri était plus grande que cette de Jiyong. Je remarqua au moins 7 appartements. Je soupira. Ça allait me prendre tellement de temps seulement le trouver.

Je cogna à la première porte, personne le répondit La deuxième, un couple me répondit, je m'excusa. La troisième même scénario. À la quatrième porte, une femme en très petit décolleté me répondu. Je la regarda surprise. Je m'excusa une nouvelle fois, continuant mon périple. Les appartements 5 et 6 ne répondirent pas. En me dirigeant ver sla 7ème porte, quelqu'un me toucha l'épaule.

Je sursauta, apeuré.

Je me revira brusquement.

Derrière moi se trouvais Seungri, l'air fatigué.

Il ne me souria pas, se contentant de me regarder drôlement.

- _Seungri..._  
_- What you doing here? Are you lost or something?_

Il semblait un peu niais, fatigué, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il me poussa doucement, ouvrant sa porte. Il restait donc à l'appartement 7.

Il laissa la porte ouverte, me laissant entrer chez lui.

Je referma la porte après avoir entré.

-_ Seungri.. i need to talk to you._  
_- Yeah... Look, i'm sorry about the other night.. It was stupid, i know._

Il me regarda, mollement et gêné.

Son appartement était rempli de panda en peluche et de poster de femmes. Tout ce qui représentait si bien Seungri.

Je le pris par la main, le forçant à me regarder, il soupira.

- _Look, i.. i really like to have fun with you. I think you are someone nice._  
_- But... you already have someone._

Je me pris la tête. Comment expliquer ma situation?

- _This is worst than having one person, Seungri._  
_- What?_

Ses yeux semblaient pratiquement ennuyés.

- _Ash... It's complex. We will explain it to you if you want.._  
_- We?_  
_- Hm... Look Seungri, i can't promise you i'll go out with you but.._

Mes joues s'enflamèrent, me trouvant stupide de dire de genre de chose. Tout ce que je disais pour expliquer la situation semblait être égocentrique.

- _What are you talking about Sophie?_  
_- It's just that.. Seung Hyun and Jiyong... They... They date me..._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- _Both of them?_  
_- Yeah but.. it's not really dating.. It's more like going out to place and do stuff together..._  
_- Jiyong... and Seung Hyun?_

Il me regarda un peu amusé, ne semblant pas comprendre réellement ce que je lui disais.

- _You know Sophie, you don't have to lie to me. If you don't like me, just say it. I won't believe your weird story._

Je força Seungri à me regarder dans les yeux.

- _I'm not lying to you. They are waiting for you outside if you want... Look i know it sound weird, but i want to date you too._

Seungri me força à le lâcher, offusqué.

- _You want to date me now?_

Son regard était rendu presque furieux.

- _Look, i don't know what kind of charm you put on the other two, but i'm not doing that. And i find it hard to believe they do it too. It's gross._

Je soupira.

- _It's really just going out at place Seungri.. We don't do anything else._  
_- No sex?_

Il leva un sourcil, intrigué.

_- No... No sex._  
_- They are nuts._  
_- Seungri... i thought you loved me...  
_-_ Yeah, maybe i do. But it's because i like you that i don't want to do that. Share you with other guy? That's gonna drive me crazy. What if they sleep with you and you don't tell the other guy? What if... There is so much what if...  
_

Il arrêta de parler un moment, semblant inquiet. Il me fixa soudainement.

- _What if this broke BigBang apart?_

Je le regarda, aussi étonné que lui de sa phrase.

Est-ce que Bigbang pouvait vraiment se séparé à cause de moi?

-_ W-what?_  
_- You didn't though of that, Sophie? What if you choose one of the guy, and the other two are mad jealous and quit BigBang? Would you live with that with no problem?_

Je recula lentement vers la sortie.

- _Now you are afraid? You should had think about that before playing with their heart. I'm no stupid. I know what i'll look like if you don't choose me._  
_- I'm sorry Seungri..  
_-_ Don't be sorry. Just don't add me in your little circle. I don't want to play that kind of sick game.  
_

J'ouvris la porte, puis la referma, toujours étonné.

Je me gratta la nuque, encore sous le choc.

Seungri ne voulait pas. C'était clair. Pas que ça ne me dérange réellement, mais que la vérité qu'il venait de me dire venait de me sauter aux yeux.

Qu'arrivera-t-il si je choisi l'un des deux?

L'autre m'en voudra à mort... Probablement qu'il en voudra à celui que j'ai choisi...

Je marcha lentement vers le parc, ayant tout de même à rencontrer Jiyong et Seung Hyun. Je les trouva assis sur une table à picnic, discutant tranquillement.

Seung Hyun fut le premier à me remarquer. Il me regarda étrangement, ne comprenant rien. Après avoir remarquer mon expression de désaroix, il accouru vers moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- _You okay Sophie? What did Seungri told you?_

Jiyong s'approcha de moi également, me lançant des regards de compréhension.

- _Il ne veut pas de moi..._

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant trop s'il devait être heureux ou non.

- _Aussi... il m'a fait réfléchir..._

Mon regard s'assombrit.

- _Comment allez-vous réagir si je ne vous choisi pas?_

Seung Hyun et Jiyong se regardèrent, un peu étonné. Il ne devait sûrement pas avoir pensé à cette option, étant certain chacun de leur bord d'être celui que j'allais aimer.

- _Honnêtement? Qu'allez-vous faire?_

Jiyong essaya de parler, puis se rétracta. Seung Hyun parla en premier.

- _I... I just can't think about it._

Je soupira.

- _C'est justement le problème. Je ne veux pas vous causer plus de problèmes que vous en avez déjà._  
_- Sophie..._  
_- Présentement, vous vous amusez à penser que je suis à vous, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai peur que vous détestez l'autre... Je ne veux pas être la raison pourquoi TOP et GD se déteste. Je ne me pardonnera pas._

Jiyong soupira, s'approcha de moi, me prenant les mains. Je senti Seung Hyun s'agiter à mes côtés.

- _Sophie, je te jure que si tu choisis Seung Hyun, je... je ne causerai pas de problèmes. Ça va me briser le coeur, j'en suis certain... Mais je comprends que je ne suis pas la seule personne à t'aimer. J'espère simplement que tu feras le choix qui te rendra heureuse._

Je regarda Seung Hyun, un peu stressé. Jiyong me relâcha, je m'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Il baissa la tête, les mains dans les poches.

- _Sophie, why do you make me think about that?_

Il frappa le sol.

Je remarqua qu'il un énorme ecchymose sur le côté du visage droit. Probablement le coup que Jiyong lui avait infligé... Je déposa ma main sur celle-ci. Seung Hyun me pris la main pour la tasser.

- _Look, i don't know.. I can't predict myself..._

Il me regarda tristement.

- _What i can tell you, it's that inside, i'm gonna suffer a lot._

Il fuyait toujours mon regard, l'air perdu.

- _B-but i can make you that promise.. I can promise you that i'll stay with BigBang... I'll keep that TOP face. Maybe i'll hate Jiyong, but i won't hate G-Dragon... Is that okay?_

Je regarda Jiyong, qui avait l'air aussi étonné que moi. Je savais que Seung Hyun avait des talents d'acteurs, mais d'être apte à vivre une double vie ?

- _Merci Seung Hyun..._

Je me dirigea vers un banc, m'assoyant doucement. Les deux hommes s'assirent chacun à mes côtés.

Je regarda le ciel, me prenant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru que Seungri aurait été intéressé à faire ce pacte stupide? Pourquoi est-ce que je croyais que Seung Hyun et Jiyong allait continuer ainsi? Je voulais croire, mais au fond de moi, j'avais peur qu'ils partent les deux. De me retrouver seule à la fin, sans personne. Qu'ils finissent par agir comme Seungri venait de le faire.

Est-ce que j'allais avoir la chance de continuer à être ami avec lui? Ou allait-il m'ignorer?

La semaine prochaine, nous commençons déjà le tournage de quelques séquences du vidéo. Est-ce que Seungri acceptera ? Ou est-ce qu'il me fera la gueule?

Je baissai la tête, soupirant fortement. Je me sentais comme une fille dans l'un de ses K-Drama, seulement moi, c'était ma vraie vie. Je ne suis pas assez d'avoir une vie parfaite à la fin, avec celui que j'aime le plus. Je ne suis pas certaine de rien du tout.

Seung Hyun déposa sa tête sur mon épaule doucement, Jiyong me pris la main.

Qui étais-je pour recevoir leur affection comme ça? Qu'est-ce qui me permettait une telle chance? Ces deux hommes étaient des vraies perles, et ils me voulaient, moi?

- _Sophie_ murmura Seung Hyun.

Je tourna ma tête vers lui, nos fronts se touchant.

- _Can i have you all day long ? Since... Since it's my day with you._

J'entendu Jiyong protester silencieusement à mes côtés.

-_ Tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier?_  
_- No.. I just miss you a lot._

Il était vrai que ma dernière soirée avec Seung Hyun avait été plutôt courte, et que son autre soirée avait été annulé.

Je lança un regard à Jiyong. Il haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi dire.

- _On peut faire ce que tu veux Seung Hyun._

Il me souria, la tête toujours sur mon épaule.

Jiyong se releva à mes côtés.

- _Je vais retourner chez moi alors. Je vais profiter de ma journée pour créer des chansons._

Il m'embrassa longuement sur la joue. Je senti mon corps frémir doucement.

Ce moment était vraiment étrange. Si quelqu'un nous avait vu au loin, il n'aurait probablement pas cru ce qu'il venait de voir.

Un homme avait la tête accoté sur mon épaule, alors qu'un autre m'embrassait l'autre joue.

- _Bonne journée Jiyong, on se voit demain?_  
_- Demain matin sans faute._

Il nous salua amicalement, puis parti vers sa demeure. Quelques minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun déposa sa tête sur mes genoux, se couchant sur le banc.

* * *

Chapitre 25 terminé, 26 devrait venir très bientôt. Cette fin de semaine fût particulièrement productive! Je peux vous donner pleins de chapitre :)  
Donnez moi vos impressions! **Reviews**!


	26. Seung Hyun

CHAPITRE 26 - SEUNG HYUN

* * *

Il me regarda intensément.

- _Oui?_

Il me souria, charmeur.

-_ I'm just happy i'm with you today. I missed you a lot. I didn't knew what to do at home._

Je commença à lui flatter les cheveux doucement.

-_ I.. I wrote a little song about you._

Je le regarda étonné.

-_ Vraiment?_  
_- Yeah... I... I started writing it when i met you.. It's more few verses than a whole song.. But.. Yeah... It's about you._

Je l'embrassa timidement.

Il se releva, me fixant du regard.

- _Sophie, how... how do you feel?_

Je fut surprise de la question. Étonnamment, Seung Hyun était le premier à me demander une telle question. Je me pris la tête, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

-_ Ash... Je crois être OK._  
_- You sure? I mean... The other day you seemed pretty much.. broken._

Je pris une respiration, essayant de me concentrer.

- _Je sais que... j'ai eu un léger mental breakdown... C'est pas toujours facile tu sais.. J'ai beaucoup de pression.. Je suis pas un membre de BigBang moi.. Si j'échoue, je ne garderai pas mon emploi... Je vais devoir revenir chez moi... Et puis, après ils y a vous deux qui me rendez parfois folle... Mais si tout continue normalement, je crois être correct... Je..._

Je le regarda, un peu effrayé de ce qu'il pensait.

- _Je... J'ai parfois des doutes à savoir pourquoi vous êtes toujours là tu sais.. Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi moi? Il y a tellement de filles... mieux, que moi._

Seung Hyun me pris la main doucement.

- _Sophie... Would you to hear my song?_

Je hocha la tête.

Il toussa, regarda autour de lui pour être certain qu'on était seul.

-_ You promise you won't laugh?_  
_- Yes, Seung Hyun._

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois, un peu gêné. Puis il commença à chanter doucement, rappant les couplets.

-_** Smash, like a thunder wave,**_  
_**my heart skip a beat when I'm around his beauty**_  
_**My head doesn't understand, it's just a slave**_  
_**Being near of you seems like my duty.**_

_**What can i do, what can i do?**_  
_**All i can seem to thinking is you**_  
_**Should i tell you, should i hide my shame?**_  
_**Maybe it's the right time, maybe i should claim.**_

_**I think about all those stupid years**_  
_**When being myself was only being high and beers**_  
_**I used to fall so bad for wild girls**_  
_**But here you are, my new pearl.**_

_**Maybe those bad years were meant to be**_  
_**So i could see you as my destiny?**_  
_**Maybe you were the one, ready to tame me**_  
_**Maybe you'll choose me, maybe i'll be lucky.**_

_**Remember when i met you first?**_  
_**Our bodies were meant to burst.**_  
_**I saw you first, you were ashamed**_  
_**As if it was for me you were always aimed.**_

_**Then all of sudden, chaos appears,**_  
_**I wasn't the only prize you were looking for**_  
_**Please baby, see me, i implore**_  
_**Otherwise i'll flood myself in tears**_

_**Maybe those bad years were meant to be**_  
_**So i could see you as my destiny?**_  
_**Maybe you were the one, ready to tame me**_  
_**Maybe you'll choose me, maybe i'll be lucky.**_

_**Say it baby, say my name**_  
_**I'll come easily and faster than i can**_  
_**T.O.P. wishes for you every night**_  
_**Hoping he could have you with him, tight**_

_**My nights are lonely and boresome**_  
_**I need your body next to mine**_  
_**I need that vanilla smell that make me succumb**_  
_**I'm afraid of that body wanting the hot line**_

_**Why aren't you next to me already?**_  
_**I think i'm just getting crazy.**_  
_**I guess i'll just dream of you tonight**_  
_**Hoping you'll want someday your white knight.**_

_**Babe, you made me fall bad**_  
_**You made me fall bad for you."**_

Seung Hyun cessa de rapper à mes côtés. Je le regarda tendrement.

- _C-C'était magnifique, Seung Hyun._

Il se frotta le visage.

-_ I... There is some stuff i need to work on, but yeah... That's pretty much how i feel._

Je l'embrassa tendrement, puis regarda son visage. Ses joues étaient devenus un peu rosées, ses yeux essayant de ne pas trop me regarder longtemps.

Il se leva rapidement du banc, sa main toujours dans la mienne.

_- What do you want to do today?_  
_- Je sais pas Seung Hyun. J'ai rien de particulier à faire aujourd'hui... Je devrais aller m'acheter des trucs pour survivre. J'ai rien à la maison._  
_- Shopping?_  
_- Plus de la nourriture..._  
_- Okay then, Shopping then Grocery store._

Je le regarda, un peu troublé. Il tenait vraiment à aller faire du magasinage. Il n'était vraiment pas comme tous les autres hommes que je connaissais.

Ne sachant pas conduire, Seung Hyun appela un taxi. Nous l'attendons un moment dehors, puis il arriva.

Il donna quelques indications au chauffeur, puis s'assit à mes côtés. Il me souria tel un enfant.

- _I love shopping._

Je releva mon sourcil, un peu étonné.

- _Je savais pas que tu avais genre de hobby._  
_- Well, i like to buy stuff in general. But what i like the most is toys. and i feel like i could buy some today._  
_- Des jouets?_  
_- More like... Figurines? Dolls? i don't know how to say it.. But stuff i love to collect. You'll see._

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi s'arrêta devant un immense centre commercial. Seung Hyun paya le chauffeur, puis sorti. Il se mit des lunettes fumées, puis me pris la main.

-_ I don't think anybody gonna find out who i am. I don't usually go in big shopping center. I mean, who would think a star would go there?_

Je le regarda, un peu intrigué. Parfois ce qu'il disait semblait lui monter à la tête.

- _Seung Hyun, tu ne devrais pas parler de toi de cette manière là. Tu semble très egocentrique et imbu de toi-même._  
_- Oh... I'm sorry, i didn't mean it... I could say the same about Jiyong you know. People wouldn't reconize him... Well... Now i think about it maybe they will, i have some flashy hair._

Il me regarda, souriant bêtement, touchant ses cheveux bleutés.

- _Well whatever. I don't care._

Il continua à marcher, me tenant la main. Il ouvrit la porte d'entré, me laissant entrer en premier. Le centre commercial était immense, probablement plus d'une centaine de magasin différent. Je regarda rapidement autour de moi, ne repérant rien que je connaissais. J'imagine que je vais devoir suivre Seung Hyun, en espérant qu'il me montre des magasins intéressants.

Les gens ne nous portèrent pas réellement d'attention. Quelques fois, des adolescentes pointa Seung Hyun. Il continua de marcher doucement, me retenant proche de lui.

Il s'arrêta finalement dans un magasin de figurines et d'action figure.

Je regarda lentement autour de moi, puis arrêta en regardant le prix exorbitant. J'eut soudainement peur de briser quoi que ce soit. Je me tenu très près de Seung Hyun, mal à l'aise.

Il prit une figurine dans ses mains, rapidement l'un des commis venu nous parler.

Je ne compris pas trop la conversation entre les deux, mais le commis sembla comprendre rapidement qui était Seung Hyun, le salua et disparu.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?_  
_- Nothing... Just that i'm probably the one that buy all the stuff here._

Je le regarda étonné.

- _Tu achetes tes figurines ici?_

Il déposa la statue qu'il avait dans ses mains, se dirigeant vers une deuxième. Un personnage semblant se battre, probablement un animé ?

_- Yeah... I have a lot already... I don't know.. About 200 probably._  
_- 200 ?_

Il me regarda, amusé.

-_ Yeah. Told you i bought a lot._  
_- Mais.._  
_- Yeah i know, they are expensive. But i have a lot of money. With BigBang and all the ads i have the chance to do. You wouldn't believe my bank account._

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu intimidé. Si Seung Hyun regardait mon compte bancaire présentement, il se moquerait probablement de moi.

J'essaya de ne pas trop toucher à ce qui m'entourait et attendis que Seung Hyun fasse ses achats. Il acheta finalement trois petites figurines. Je n'osa pas regarder le prix final.

Je sorti finalement du magasin, soupirant pour moi-même, heureuse de n'avoir rien brisé. Je n'aurais jamais été capable de payer quelque chose si je l'avais brisé.

Seung Hyun repris ma main, marchant déterminé vers un autre magasin. D'autres adolescentes reconnurent TOP, criant entre-elles. Seung Hyun ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, ou du moins, ne sembla pas s'en soucier. J'essaya de me cacher un peu le visage, intimidé.

Il entra dans un magasin, à ma surprise. Un magasin de vêtements féminins. Des robes, des robes à n'en plus finir. Je regarda Seung Hyun, intriguée.

-_ I need to find a beautiful dress..._  
_- Pou..Pourquoi?_  
_- I just need it. I heard we were doing the shooting for the new video clip next week? Am i right?_

Je le regarda, un sourcil levé.

Comment pouvait-il savoir cette information? Seul moi, Jiyong et le président était au courant...

- _Oui..._  
_- Yeah, well... I'm volunteering to choose the clothes for the girl._  
_- Vous avez pas une styliste pour faire ça?_

Il ricana un peu.

- _Sophie. We are fashionista, we don't need a stylist._

Je me grata la tête une nouvelle fois, toujours encore plus intimidé par Seung Hyun.

Je regarda les robes lentement. Le vidéoclip devait être tourné dans un endroit à thématique grise, brune.. Un genre de quartier industriel. Je fis mon choix entre 2-3 robes qui me plaisaient bien visuellement. Je les montra à Seung Hyun, qui sembla approuver.

- _Go try them._

Je regarda Jiyong, perplexe.

- _Come on, i need to see what they look like on someone._

Je soupira.

La comis me montra les cabines d'essayage. J'essaya la première robe, maudissant Seung Hyun. Je détestais essayer les vêtements dans un magasin. Je sorti un peu gêné.

La robe était particulièrement courte, grise, un léger décolleter. Seung Hyun souria.

J'essaya la deuxième, d'un ton plus verdâtre, un peu plus longue et beaucoup plus décolleté. Seung Hyun me fit non de la tête.

J'essaya finalement la troisième robe, noir, très simple, mais avantageant mes courbes et mon buste. Il me regarda longuement, les yeux me fixant fortement.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, décidant d'aller me rechanger dans mes vêtements.

Je ressortis de la cabine avec les trois robes. Seung Hyun pris la première et la dernière que j'avais essayé et parla à la dame commis.

Elle lui souria amicalement, me regardant du coin de l'oeil.

Elle commença à faire payer Seung Hyun.

Elle mit finalement les deux robes dans un sac, lui donnant dans ses mains, me souriant.

Seung Hyun me pris la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie.

- _Seung Hyun... pourquoi t'en as acheté deux? Et pourquoi elle me regardait étrangement la dame?_

Il ricana doucement, mettant sa main sur ma hanche.

- _I just told her it was a gift for my girlfriend and she didn't know._  
_- Q-Quoi?_

Il enleva ses lunettes fumées, me lança un regard taquin. Il les remit ensuite.

- _The black dress was just too beautiful on you. I bough it as a gift._

Je soupira, Seung Hyun ne comprenait vraiment pas lorsque je lui disais que je ne voulais rien? Tout son argent me rendait mal à l'aise. Je relacha sa main.

-_ W-what?_

Il essaya de me reprendre la main, mais je refusa. Je me mis à marcher plus rapidement vers la sortie du centre commercial. Seung Hyun à mes trousses.

Une marrée de jeunes filles nous croisa au même moment, reconnaissant leur T.O.P..

Elles se mirent à l'encercler, lui demandant des autographes. J'eut la chance de me sauver tranquillement.

Je m'assis à l'entrée du centre commercial, attendant Seung Hyun, essayant de décompresser. Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que de me donner des cadeaux à des prix exorbitants comme ça, ça ne me rendait pas heureuse du tout? J'ai toujours un sentiment de culpabilité lorsque les autres me donne des cadeaux moindrement cher. Je sais très bien que je ne pourrai jamais lui donner un cadeau du même prix. Je me sens toujours prise, j'ai l'impression de lui devoir des choses...

Près d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Seung Hyun sorti du centre commercial, un peu nerveux. Il regarda autour de lui, puis me remarqua, assise sur les marches de l'entrée. Il s'approcha de moi, exténué.

_- Why did you leave?_  
_- Je.. J'avais besoin de décompresser... Et puis il y avait beaucoup trop de fan qui te voulait plus que moi._  
_- Ash.. Yeah, sorry about that. I can't help it. Why did you need to be alone? What did i do?_

Je le regarda, un peu fatiguée.

- _Seung Hyun, c'est très gentil de me donner des présents, mais je n'aime pas ça. Je me sens mal. J'ai l'impression de te devoir des choses. Et je n'ai pas d'argent du tout. Je.._  
_- Stop it.. It's just a gift... What's the deal with money and you? You don't like it?_  
_- Non... C'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est que je suis habitué à un style de vie pluôt normal, pas à des dépenses folles comme tu viens de faire aujourd'hui... Je crois que tu viens de dépenser l'équivalent d'un mois d'argent de travail que j'avais lorsque j'étais chez moi. Ça me mets mal à l'aise, c'est tout._

Il baissa la tête, semblant comprendre.

-_ I'm sorry Sophie. Do you want me to return it?_  
_- Non.. je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de me montrer que tu aies de l'argent... C'est tout._  
_- I'm really sorry._

Il rangea le sac à ses côtés.

-_ I know what it's like to have financial problem. When i was younger, my family hard problems. We usually had to eat little food to survive._

Je regarda Seung Hyun qui me parlait presque silencieusement. Les gens passaient à nos côés sans trop nous porter attention.

-_ It's probably why i'm like that now. I'm sorry i always want to give you stuff, when i was younger i would have given the world to my family or someone i love if i could.  
_

Il me souria timidement.

- _I'll try to keep it low for you._

Je me releva lentement, lui prenant la main. Il se releva à son tour.

- _Veux tu faire une promenade avec moi?_  
_- Or course. Where?_  
_- Nulle part... juste.. autour._

Il me regarda étonné. Je marcha tranquillement vers les rues avoisinantes le secteur. Seung Hyun à mes côtés.

L'air était fraiche, mais j'étais confortable. Je m'amusa à ne marcher que sur les lignes du chemin, Seung Hyun ria, faisant la même chose.

Je m'arrêta finalement dans un petit parc tranquille. Je m'assis sur une balançoire. Seung yun déposa son sac à mes côtés et commença à me pousser doucement.

-_ Seung Hyun... Dis moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dis à personne._  
_- Hm..._

Il continua à me balancer doucement.

-_ I don't... really know what i can tell you. I have a lot of stories i never told anybody, but there is a reason for it._  
_- Pourquoi?_  
_- I... I'm ashamed of some part of my life._


	27. Quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit

CHAPITRE 27 - QUELQUE CHOSE QUE TU N'AS JAMAIS DIT À PERSONNE

* * *

- _Les moments de ta vie ont fait qui tu es devenus, tu ne devrais pas avoir honte._  
_- Yeah.. Well. Easy to say. I hard big problems when i was younger. Mostly about my weight. I was kinda a big fat nerd when i was a kid. It was when i was a teenager. When i started to have crush on girls._

Je l'entendis soupirer, me poussant toujours doucement.

-_ I wasn't a cool guy. That's why i wanted so bad to be in YG entertainment. I wanted to be the cool guy, the one every girl wanted as a boyfriend. My first audition was lame. I was too fat for the president. When i came home that night, i cry so fucking much. To do know how a boy feels like when you tell him that he's too fat to be popular? It fucking destroy him. I had a crush on a girl, a lovely girl named Mi-Yung. She was really gorgeous. Long black hair, nice face. But the best of her, it was that she was my best friend. She liked me, even if i was a chubby boy. I was into her, you have no idea. We played together almost every day. I can honestly say it was the first girl i ever love. When i told her i was about to pass an audition for YG entertainment, she was really excited for me. More than i thought she would be. Somewhere in my head, i thought that maybe she loved me... That she was proud of me, or something._

Il prit une légère pause, réfléchissant.

- _So when i told her that the president didn't choose me, she started to be weird. She also started to be with that girl gang. Few cool girl from school. All of sudden, she didn't want to be with me. She was always trying to find excuses. If you remember clearly, it was at the same time the president told me I was too fat for a boyband. At the time i needed Mi-Yung the most, she left me. Worst; she crushed me. In a weird way, i took my revenge by trying to lose weight. I did a lot of running, a lot of push-up. I was training every day, every moment i could do it. I was sweating like a pig, but i was dreaming of that day, when i would be all fit, and every girl would love me. I wasn't losing enough weight to please me, so i started to skip meal. Next thing i knew, i was throwing up all my food, so my parents wouldn't know i was doing it. Anyway. One day, i was skinny enough. I called back the president, begging for an another chance. He told me to come he very next day. I did. I got the job._

Seung Hyun cessa de me balancer, venant s'installer sur la balançoire à mes côtés. Il baissa la tête, fuyant mon regard, honteux.

-_ I was happy, of course. But that night, my head started to run. What if Mi-Yung would be interest now? I should be, I'm thin, I'm gonna be popular one day! That night, i ran out of my home to see her. I knock at her door. She looked at me, all surprised. I didn't saw her for almost one month, she didn't know i had lost weight. She smiled at me. I told her i got the job at YG entertainment. She smiled even more._

Je pris la main de Seung Hyun, mais il ne me regarda pas plus.

-_ I mean, how wonderful? Everything was better than expected. That very night, i asked her to go with me at the river. She said yes. We walked there, it was not really far. I was feeling really proud of myself, i felt like i could walk to the moon that night. Then i tried to kissed her._

Il cessa de parler un très long moment.

-_ Seung Hyun?_

Il releva son regard vers moi, l'air triste.

- _She slapped me. She told me that she didn't thought i would love her. She told me that she would be ashamed to be my girlfriend. Because you know, even if at that time, i was better looking, all of her friend would remember the old me. The not-so-beautiful-me... That's when i understood that even if i work hard enough to be what i would like to be, one day, i would fall of my little cloud and someone will pull me down. There will be always someone to crush me._  
_- Seung Hyun... Ne le prends pas si mal.. Vous étiez enfant... Je suis certaine qu'elle regrette son geste aujourd'hui._  
_- Oh you think so?_

Il rebaissa son regard..

- _When... When my last girlfriend left me for Jiyong... I.. I drank too much, and i called her. I needed to prove myself that i was good enough for someone. She laughed on the other side of the phone. She laughed at me. She told me that I'll always be a fat nerd, even if I'm T.O.P.. Because she know the real Seung Hyun. She is now married to a doctor or something._

Je ne dis rien, mais ne compris pas pourquoi la femme agissait ainsi. Si j'avais eue la chance de connaître Seung Hyun jeune et de le voir devenir un tel homme, je me pâmerais devant lui. Je m'excuserais pour toute les choses méchantes que j'aurais pu lui dire...

- _That's a sad story, i'm sorry... Wanna hear a nice story?_

Je le regarda, lui faisant un sourire un peu triste. Il releva son visage, cachant sa peine avec un sourire.

- _Remember the night you left my room when i was drunk?_  
_- Hmhm..._  
_- That day, i had an interview with a magazine._  
_- La même journée que je suis parti de chez vers 6h le matin?_  
_- Yeah... My interview was only at 2 PM. I was okay, don't worry. Anyway. After you left my room, i slept like an angel. At the interview, the girl was asking the same kind of question people always ask me. It was kinda boring actually. But then, she asked me why i was looking all dreamy that day. I didn't knew what she meant at first, then she explain to me that my face was joyful, that my eyes were full of stars. She also told me that in the last few weeks, i seemed to be really morose. It was funny, since she didn't know my personal life at all. She didn't know that the last weeks, i had problem dealing with Jiyong. And she didn't knew i just met you. But yet, she found out i was falling in love._

Il me regarda, un peu gêné.

-_ I told her i met a woman, the audience whoo'd me. She asked me some information, but i didn't want to tell her about you. I don't know if i didn't want because i didn't want to audience and the fan to know, or just because i didn't want to admit it to me. When i came back from work, i saw you walking in the street. You had a little black dress and a ponytail. I wasn't able to take off my eyes of you. You were like a magnet. But i was too shy and afraid to come and talk to you. I dreamed about you that night... And the other night after too. In my dreams, you were an angel. I was the devil, but yet, you were able to fix my wings, and we were flying in the sky._

Je ricana un peu à l'image.

-_ I know i keep saying the same thing over and over Sophie. But i love you. I mean it. From the bottom of my heart._

Il me prit la main, continuant à se balancer.

- _Seung Hyun.._  
_- Yup?_  
_- Je trouve que tu es un homme magnifique. Je te trouverai toujours mignon et attirant, peut importe ton poids, peut importe tes choix, peut importe tout.. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres ne peuvent pas voir la vérité, mais crois moi, ne te concentre pas seulement sur les mauvaises langues. Beaucoup de gens te trouve de leur goût. Je suis certaine qu'énormément de filles aimeraient être ta copine._  
_- But not you.._  
_- Ash! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? J'essaie de te donner des compliments, prends les et ne rechigne pas._

Il ricana un peu.

- _I'm sorry. I'm just too insecure._  
_- Je sais et je ne comprends honnêtement pas pourquoi. Je ne serais pas insécure avec le physique que tu as._  
_- My physic?_

Je soupira.

-_ T'as un corps d'enfer Seung Hyun. T'as zéro graisse. Tu rendais jaloux n'importe qui si tu enlevais ton chandail. Tu ferais tomber n'importe quelle fille dans les pommes si tu le faisais dans un spectacle de BigBang._

Il me souria, amusé.

- _You think they would like it?_  
_- T'es sérieux? Je le sais._  
_- How come you know it?_

Je me gratta la tête un moment. Est-ce que je devais dire à Seung Hyun que j'étais une fan de BigBang, et de ce fait l'une de ses fans à lui aussi? Ça pourrait le rendre heureux, mais en même temps, j'ai toujours cru qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour une fille si elle était sa fan...

- _Je... Je connaissais BigBang avant de venir en Corée._

Il me regarda, me souriant, amusé, presque joueur.

- _You did? Did you liked our music?_  
_- O-ouais... Je... Je suis ce qu'on appelle une..._ Je chuchota presque mon dernier mot _fan..._

Les yeux de Seung Hyun s'agrandirent lentement, mais il garda son sourire au visage.

-_ Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein?_  
_- Why would i do that?_  
_- Je... J'ai toujours entendu dire que tu ne voulais rien savoir d'aimer tes fans, personnellement._

Il ricana un peu, toujours un sourire au visage. Il me fixa, me prenant la main.

-_ Sophie.. I'm playing with you._  
_- Quoi?_  
_- I mean... I lied to you..._

Je le regarda, ne comprenant rien.

-_ I... Ash... How can i say that. The president doesn't want me to get involve with fans, because he know me too much. He know i'll fall for a girl someday. And he doesn't think it's a good thing that i go out with a fan._

Je releva mon sourcil.

Il me souria.

- _Sophie, give me your cellphone._

Je fût surprise par sa demande, mais je sorti mon cellulaire de ma poche et lui donna. Que voulait-il à mon cellulaire?

Il l'ouvrit, puis alla directement dans mes photos.

Je souhaita fortement qu'il ne voit pas ma photo en compagnie de BigBang...

Il regarda rapidement les photos, puis en choisi une.

Il me la montra.

Mon visage s'enflamma.

Il avait choisi** la photo** de BigBang. Celle où j'était posé avec lui, Seungri, Daesung et Taeyang. La photo où il avait l'air presque ennuyé de la vie.

Je le regarda, ultra gêné. Il me sourit toujours.

_- Sophie. I remember you._  
_- Q-quoi?_  
_- That night, at the concert. I saw you in the public._

Il se gratta la nuque, ses joues virant au rose.

-_ I... found you beautiful.. Really. And i know the president wouldn't approve... So i didn't tell anybody about you. But later, when the concert was finish, i saw you. You were still there, sitting on the floor. I was wondering why you didn't leave. I asked one of the guy on the floor to see what you were doing. He came back telling me you wanted to see BigBang. My heart exploded inside of me. I was so. fucking. excited. I was hoping to see you after the show or something, but an opportunity like that? I told him to get you in a room that we would see you._

Je ne pouvais pas croire que ce Seung Hyun me disait. J'étais ébahie.

-_ Just before i got in the room, i called Jiyong, telling him he missed a fan meeting. He was sad, but then he told me to remember what the president told me. To remember that i can't date fangirl. That's why i have such a funny face. It's not that i wasn't happy to see you. It's just that i had to act as if i wasn't interest. I had to try hard to not show to the other that i found you beautiful._  
_- Mais tu... tu paraissais tellement froid... C'est une manière étrange de m'approcher..._  
_- I know... When you left the room, the other guy talked. They were saying how beautiful you were, and how lucky we were to have such amazing fans. Seungri wanted to invite you in his bedroom, i stopped him. That night, i left the last the stadium. It was already late, around 3 or 4 in the morning. There were nobody on the street. Yet, there was this one little car, alone._

Mes yeux le fixa, étonné.

-_ I was curious, i had nothing to do. I walked next to the car. I saw a girl sleeping in there. A gorgeous girl. I try to wake you up.. But you didn't move._

Je le regarda incrédule.

- _Tu m'as vu dormir dans mon automobile?_  
_- Yeah... You were sleeping like an angel._  
_- Cette nuit-là j'ai rêvé à toi._

Il me souria.

- _I stayed next to your car few hours, i almost felt asleep there. But i had to go, i had to leave you to take a plane. I... I..._

Il sorti son téléphone à son tour de ses poches. Jouant un peu avec pendant un instant, il l'ouvrit finalement. Après quelques commandes, il me montra une photo.

Une jeune femme, endormie sur son siège arrière de voiture, une couverture orange sur elle.

- _C'est moi..._

Je fixa Seung Hyun, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

-_ I took a picture before i left. I told myself that if i saw you one day, i'll make you my girlfriend. I was already falling for you back then. If only i wasn't that scare of the president, i... I would have dated you back then._

Il me prit la main, me lança un regard séducteur.

-_ Do you think you would have let me that chance?_  
_- De sortir avec toi?_  
_- Yeah, if that night, you woked up in your car. If i talked to you about how i was feeling, and how beautiful i thought you were..._

* * *

**_Bonjour! Déjà au chapitre 27 :) L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. Une chose importante; les commentaires que vous pouvez me laisser influence mon envie de la continuer. Je ne demande pas trop, seulement que vous me donniez signe de vie, histoire de savoir qu'il y a quelques gens qui la regarde. SVP, écrivez moi un reviews :) Merci!_**


	28. Photos

CHAPITRE 28 - PHOTOS

* * *

-_ Je... Je ne sais pas. D'un côté je crois que j'aurais eu un peu peur de toi... C'est un peu creepy de venir cogner dans ma fenêtre de voiture lorsque je dors... D'un autre côté, je dois t'avouer que j'aurais probablement tombée dans les pommes si tu m'avais dis de telle chose._  
_- What did chance since then? Why doesn't you fall for me?_  
_- À l'époque j'avais un cruch sur T.O.P., maintenant j'ai des sentiments pour Seung Hyun... Ce n'est pas la même chose._  
_- Yeah.. I know.. But you know, I can be T.O.P. too._

Il me lança un deuxième regard charmeur, dévastateur. Il souria en coin, conscient de l'effet qu'il me causait.

Il se releva lentement de sa balançoire, puis replaça ses vêtements d'une manière stylisés. il leva un sourcil vers moi, puis m'embrassa fougueusement. Il se retira ensuite, me tendant la main.

Je pris la sac à mes côtés, puis déposa ma main dans la sienne.

-_ T'as pas à être un personnage de scène pour moi Seung Hyun._  
_- Maybe i don't. But i can see the difference when you look at me when i'm T.O.P. and myself. I wish i could be T.O.P. all the time, i mean, it would be soo easier._

Il continua à marcher lentement, retournant vers le centre commercial.

- _I always thought that being popular would help me getting all i want. It's almost true. The main problem is that I'm not the character I'm on stage. I'm still really shy around girls. I have hard time talking in talk show._

Nous marchons lentement vers les rues, il sorti son cellulaire, appelant un taxi. Le véhicule arriva rapidement. Il demanda à se rendre à une épicerie près de notre maison.

Je sorti la première rendue à destination, Seung Hyun sur les talons.

À l'intérieur, je pris un panier, me grattant la tête ne sachant trop quoi acheter. L'homme aux cheveux bleutés à mes côtés, ses lunettes fumées sur le bout du nez, les gens nous dévisageaient, un peu surpris.

- _So.. what do you need?_  
_- Je sais pas.. J'ai juste besoin de mettre de la nourriture dans mon frigo.. J'ai pratiquement rien, je mange toujours au resto. C'est pas bon pour moi._

Il me souria. Nous faisons les allées une part une, je pris quelques items, surtout lorsque je savais ce que c'était. Je dus demander plusieurs fois à Seung Hyun qu'est-ce qui était écrit sur l'emballage. Il glissa quelques chocolats dans mon panier, je le regarda un peu grincheuse.

-_ J'ai besoin d'arrêter de manger du resto, je dois aussi couper dans le sucre..._  
_- It's not for you, it's for me. I just put it there, don't worry, i'll pay for it._

Je releva mon sourcil.

- _Je te le pais, après tout ce que je te dois pour la robe et le collier._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

Seung Hyun se mit parfois à faire le pitre, mon montrant des articles loufoques ou inutiles. Quelques minutes plus tard, il m'arrêta, me regardant avec des yeux immenses, me pointant le ciel.

_- Quoi?_  
_- Listen!_

J'essaya d'écouter autour de moi.

_- Quoi?_  
_- The music!_

Je leva un sourcil, encore plus perdu. Quoi la musique?

J'écouta un peu plus attentivement, intrigué. Je reconnus quelques notes du morceau, sans trop savoir où je l'avais entendu. Il sembla comprendre que j'étais perdu, puisqu'il me souria, me disant la réponse.

- _It's us... It's BigBang..._  
_- OH! C'est blue!_

Il souria, me prenant la main.

- _I guess the radio promotion have started._

Il fit le pitre, essayant de chanter les partis muettement des autres membres du groupe, puis à son couplet, il me rappa les paroles pratiquement au visage, pleins d'entrejant. Les gens autour de nous furent un peu ennuyé de son comportement, ce qui me fit rire énormément.

Je passa ensuite à la caisse, payant mes items un après les autres. Seung Hyun pris tous mes sacs, refusant que je l'aide.

- _Mais ça semble lourd!_  
_- Hey, i have to show you those muscles._

Je ricana.

L'épicerie n'était vraiment pas loin de la maison, si bien que nous marchons jusqu'à celle-ci. Seung Hyun dut prendre une pause pour reprendre les sacs d'une bonne façon en court de route, me lançant un sourire charmeur.

Il appuya sur notre étage dans l'ascenseur, je déverrouilla la porte de mon appartement, et il déposa les sacs sur mon comptoir.

Il m'aida gentiment à ranger les items, me demandant toujours si il les mettait au bon endroit.

Je fini par me jeter sur mon canapé, exténué de mon après-midi.

Seung Hyun vint s'installer à mes côtés, ouvrant la télévision, zappant quelques fois.

Je déposa ma tête sur ses genoux, lui demandant qu'il me flatte les cheveux, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, après m'avoir embrassé sur le front.

Il fini par baisser le son de la télévision, le laissant à un poste de nouvelles, puis il me regarda amoureusement.

- _What about you?_  
_- hm?_  
_- You, tell me a secret you never told anybody._

Mes joues se teintèrent de rose, un peu intimidé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais compter à Seung Hyun?

-_ Ma vie n'est pas intéressante tu sais..._  
_- I'm sure it is. Tell me about hm... You last boyfriend._

Je le regarda un peu gêné.

-_ Hm... Mon dernier copain... Je... J'ai été avec lui pendant près de 5 ans..._  
_- So you keep your lover for a long time? It's nice to know._  
_- Ouais... en fait je crois que je serais toujours avec lui si ce n'était pas que j'ai du quitter ma ville pour aller étudier ailleurs. Nous étions très amoureux, nous vivions pratiquement ensemble... Mais un jour j'ai été accepté à l'université loin de chez moi, en cinéma. J'ai réfléchi longtemps à savoir ce que je devais faire... J'ai finalement choisi mon métier plutôt que mes amours._

Seung Hyun semblait avalé mes paroles, intéressé par mon histoire.

- _Et c'est... c'est pas mal ça._  
_- It's all?_  
_- Yeah... C'est tout ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à propos de mon ex._  
_- Okay then.. What about your family?_  
_- Je viens d'une petite famille, ma mère est mère au foyer, mon père est décédé lorsque j'étais jeune._  
_- I'm sorry.._  
_- Nah, c'est pas grave. Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de lui. J'ai deux frères et une soeur, tous plus vieux que moi._  
_- That's a big family!_  
_- Ouais, quand même._

Seung Hyun lança un regard à la télévision, un peu intrigué.

Je le regarda, son visage devenait rouge de gêne.

- _Seung Hyun, qu'est-ce que tu viens de voir?_

Ne sachant pas trop ce qui pouvait le gêner ainsi, je retourna mon visage vers la télévision.

L'annonceur de l'émission, qui ne semblait plus être les nouvelles mais un talk-show de variété, montrait des photos, tout en commentant celle-ci.

Sur la première, une photo dans un centre commercial, une foule de fille groupie autour d'un homme qui donnait des autographes, souriant. Ses cheveux bleus resplendissants sur la photo.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent à la deuxième photo.

TOP, assis dans les marches devant le même centre commercial, une main dans celle de la jeune femme à ses côtés, parlant doucement. Sous la photo, un coeur avait été dessiné ainsi qu'un point d'interrogation.

Je regarda Seung Hyun, un peu effrayée.

- _C'est moi... à la télévision..._

Il se gratta la tête, ultra-gêné.

- _Shit... I didn't knew there was photographer...I'm really sorry Sophie... are you okay with this?_  
_- Je sais pas... Je... C'est grave.. ou c'est OK?_

Il sembla perplexe.

- _I don't know... Depends... Once, they published a picture of me and one of my friend, she was a girl. We were holding hands, but just friendly... I mean, it was okay, she was just my friend, i thought it was okay too... But then the tabloids started to say it was my girlfriend... And people on the internet were really crude. Not all fan are nice to our girlfriend.. I had to go in a talk show to tell people to back off... But it was a one time experience.. I mean, maybe it's gonna be okay with you._

Il me souria, confiant.

Je me mit à stresser un peu.

_- Don't worry... You know what's the biggest problem in those kind of photos?_  
_- Non..._  
_- Mostly when you don't want to talk about it. It's when they start to create stuff._

Je soupira.

-_ Do you have a computer or something? We could check up online._

Je me leva lentement, allant chercher mon portable. Je ne l'ai pas ouvert depuis que je suis en Corée, manquant de temps, mais surtout d'envie.

Il l'ouvrit rapidement, découvrant que mon fond d'écran était une photo de Bigbang. Il me souria, heureux, puis ouvrit un fureteur. Il alla sur un site que je connaissais pas, probablement un forum de fans en Corée.

Il regarda rapidement, se mordillant la lèvre.

-_ I.. I often come and take a look online.. Sometimes it's really bad what they say... but sometimes it's nice and heartwarming... Ah! There._

Il cliqua sur un sujet. J'esseya de faire du sens dans mon cerveau pour ses lettres dont je ne comprenais pas... Pourquoi est-ce que Seung Hyun avait été sur un site coréen? Je le maudit mentalement.

Je le regarda, essaya de trouver une émotion quelconque qui m'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il lisait. Après quelques minutes, il se rendu compte que je fixais, puis réalisa que je ne comprenais rien.

- O_h right, you don't understand korean. Hm..Yeah... Well this one... Il me montra le premier message it's a girl, that wonder who you are... This one too... They mostly all wondering why you are with me, and why you hold my hand... They..._ Il passa quelques messages rapidement _They just say stuff..._ Je me douta bien qu'il devait dire des trucs contre moi, _and theses people are saying that if you are my girlfriend, that they would be happy, because you seems to be a good girl._

Il me souria.

-_ See, nothing bad today. I'm happy to have such lovely fan._  
_- T'es sur?_  
_- Yeah..._

Il referma l'ordinateur rapidement, puis alla le déposer sur mon bureau. Il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés, me souriant.

Je senti mon téléphone vibrer dans mes poches, je fût surprise, puisque je crois que c'était la première fois qu'il fonctionnait depuis mon arrivé.

Je le regarda rapidement, intrigué.

- **_T'as vu les photos? - GD_**

Je regarda rapidement le texto, puis Seung Hyun. Il me lança un regard étonné.

- _Comment il peut me texté? Je lui ai jamais donné mon numéro._  
_- Ash.. Yeah, well i have it too. We kinda asked for it to the president._

Je le regarda, bouche-bée.

- _Vous avez demandé mon numéro au président? Tous les deux?_  
_- Yeah._  
_- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas demandé à moi?_  
_- It was when we didn't know you much. I ask for it the weekend after i met you, and Jiyong i think like the monday morning. Do you want mine?_

- _Ouais.. Je vais répondre à Jiyong avant, si ça ne te dérange pas._

J'entra rapidement le numéro de Jiyong dans mes contacts, puis lui répondit.

- **_Ouais j'ai vu. Rien de mal je crois. :)_**

Je donna ensuite mon téléphone à Seung Hyun pour qu'il entre son numéro dans mon téléphone. Il se nomma SeungHyun3, je regarda son nom, amusé.

-_ Pourquoi t'as ajouté un coeur?_  
_- So you don't forget i love you every time i text or call you._

Je rougi un peu, l'embrassant timidement.

Il me fit une accolade, puis m'embrassa de nouveau, heureux.

- _Wanna eat?_  
_- Hm... ouais... Il était déjà 18 heures... Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?_  
_- Can i cook you food?_  
_- Toi ça?_  
_- I'm an amazing cook._  
_- T'as besoin d'aide?_  
_- No, just stay there, i'll cook you something you will love._

Il me souria, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il revint un instant plus tard, l'air joueur.

- _You like seafood, don't you?_

Je lui souria, aquiesçant

- _I'll come back soon, i'll get the stuff in my home and i'll cook it here. Is that okay?_  
_- Évidemment!_

Il accouru vers moi, m'embrassant une dernière fois avant de partir. Il laissa la porte grande ouverte, puis se dirigea vers chez lui.

Je pris mon telephone dans mes mains, regardant, toujours amusé, le nom de Seung Hyun.

Le cellulaire vibra, je reçu un nouveau texto de Jiyong.

- _**Est-ce que tu les as toutes vues?**_

Je lui répondu rapidement.

- _**J'en ai vu deux. L'une de seulement Seung Hyun au centre commercial, et l'autre j'étais avec lui sur les marches. Pourquoi?**_

Seung Hyun réapparu, toujours amusé, les bras pleins de trucs. Il les déposa sur le comptoir, puis disparu de nouveau.

Mon cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

- _**Est-ce que tu as vu celle au parc?**_

Je fixa le message un moment.

- **_Non, je ne sais pas de quelle photo tu parles._**

J'attendi que Seung Hyun réapparaisse tranquillement, un sourire au visage.

Une nouvelle vibration.

Jiyong m'avait texté une photo, j'appuya dessus pour l'agrandir. Sur la photo, on pouvait me voir, le visage rosé, un sourire niais au visage, se faisant embrassé par TOP.

Je texta de nouveau Jiyong.

- **_Ouais... J'ai embrassé Seung Hyun, c'est pas comme si tu t'en doutais pas... et alors?_**

Jiyong pouvait être lourd aujourd'hui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me montrait cette photo-là?

Seung Hyun réapparu finalement, referma la porte derrière lui. Il déposa les derniers éléments sur le comptoir, revenant à mes côtés rapidement.

Il déposa un genou par terre pour être à ma hauteur, puis m'embrassa de nouveau.

- _I'm so lucky to have you. I hope you'll like the food._

Je lui souria, un peu gênée. Il disparu de nouveau vers la cuisine. Je l'entendis chanter tout en cuisinant. Je m'étendue sur mon canapé, tout en appréciant le moment. Le téléphone vibra de nouveau. Je le pris dans mes mains un peu frustré.

- **_Nous n'avons pas le droit d'avoir de copines, Sophie._**

Je regarda le texto un moment, un pincement au coeur.


	29. Pourquoi s'en faire?

CHAPITRE 29 - POURQUOI S'EN FAIRE?

* * *

Quoi? Mais pourtant... Pourtant je... J'essaya de me souvenir.. Est-ce que je les avais déjà vu, en couple, ouvertement? Non... Les copines de BigBang n'étaient jamais connus. Ils devaient avoir l'air célibataire pour les fans...

Mon cellulaire vibra de nouveau.

- **_Seung Hyun va devoir s'expliquer... Le président va sûrement bientôt l'appeler pour lui demander si c'est vrai. Je suis désolé Sophie que tu sois prise dans cette histoire._**

- **_Et toi? Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive si je me fais prendre en photo avec toi?_**

Je regarda Seung Hyun au loin, toujours en train de cuisiner heureux.

Je ne sais pas ce que le président allait lui dire, mais je suis certaine que ça n'allait pas être merveilleux. Surtout qu'il avait déjà des problèmes avec lui...

- _Sophie!_

J'entendis Seung Hyun me crier de la cuisine.

- _Quoi?_  
_- Do you like spicy food?_  
_- Oui Seung Hyun._  
_- Nice!_

Il recommença à chanter tout en bougeant son bassin heureux. Je me gratta la nuque un peu inquiète.

Je regarda mon téléphone, un message manqué de Jiyong.

- **_Tant et aussi longtemps que ce ne sera pas sérieux avec toi Sophie, je suis désolé, mais je devrais nier l'existence de notre couple._**

Mon coeur me pinça un peu, mais je compris la situation dans laquelle il était.

Seung Hyun me demanda de venir dans la salle à manger, où il déposa une assiette qui sentait exquis. Un riz aux crevettes, accompagnés d'une salade et d'un truc blanc que je ne connaissais pas. Je le regarda, demandant une explication.

-_ It's bamboo stick. It's delicious. Try it!_

Il s'assit à mes côtés, me souriant. Il dévora pratiquement son repas. Je mangea la mienne lentement, dégustant chaque bouchée. Je ne savais pas que Seung Hyun avait de si bons talents culinaires... J'étais vraiment surprise.

-_ Do you like it?_

Je lui souria, la bouche pleine. Après avoir avalé, je lui répondis.

-_ C'est délicieux. D'où te viens ces talents cachés?_

Il ria.

- _I learn from the best! My mother. I don't know how to cook many things tho, i keep doing the same things over and over again because it's all i know. Right now, it's probably my best dish. I can't make you food anymore, everything else i do suck._

Il ria fortement, je lui souria.

- _Are you okay Sophie? You seems a bit distant._  
_- J'ai vu une nouvelle photo de nous..._

Il me regarda, un peu inquiet. Je sorti mon téléphone, lui montrant la photo que Jiyong m'avait envoyé.

Il souria un moment, trouvant la photo jolie, puis il comprit le problème.

- _I... I'm not suppose to date you..._  
_- Je sais..._  
_- Shit..._

Il se prit la tête un peu en panique.

-_ What should i say?_  
_- Je ne sais pas, Seung Hyun..._  
_- I mean... i... i could say you are my girlfriend.. Maybe that's gonna be okay..._  
_- Seung Hyun... le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas ta copine._

Il me regarda un peu offusqué.

- _I thought you were... even if.. i mean, even if i have to share you with Jiyong._  
_- Je sais pas... Je me sens un peu mal de dire que je suis vos copines..._  
_- Well i want you to be my girlfriend..._

Je soupira.

- _Seung Hyun, le problème, c'est que tu peux pas en avoir de copine._  
_- I don't care... I love you... Why can't i have a girlfriend? it's stupid.._

Il se releva doucement, allant porter les assiettes au lavabo. Il commença à les laver doucement. Je m'approcha de lui, déposa mes bras autour de son torse, le calinant de derrière. Je sentais son ventre bouger, entendant ses poumons respirer, la tête sur son dos.

Il déposa la vaisselle, se retournant un peu surpris. Il déposa ses mains sur mes hanches, me regardant longuement, essayant presque de me comprendre.

Doucement, il approcha son visage du mien, déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. L'appartement autour de moi sembla devenir un peu flou. Je déposa une main sur sa tête, jouant avec ses cheveux.

Il approfondit le baiser un peu plus, l'une de ses mains bougeant sous mon chandail dans mon dos. Elle remonta doucement, flattant ma peau.

Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça faisait en fait, si j'étais vraiment la copine de Seung Hyun, ET la copine de Jiyong?  
Tous les deux étaient d'accord, pour l'instant... Il n'y avait que les tabloids que ça dérangeait. Depuis quand est-ce que les tabloids me dérangeaient?

Je souria intérieurement.

Je ressera mon étrainte avec Seung Hyun, le forçant à se baisser vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je l'entendis respirer fort, presque à bout de souffle. Il me poussa un peu brusquement vers le mur derrière moi, m'embrassant un peu plus fortement.

Sa main dans mon dos s'agrippaient fortement à ma peau, il descendi son autre main vers ma fesse droite.

Je voulu protester, mais dans un temps record, il me souleva du sol, m'accotant sur le mur, mes jambes autour de ses hanches.

Je me retrouva plus haut que lui, échangeant nos baisers fougueusement, presque avec acharnement.

Je me mis à respirer rapidement à mon tour, sentant mon coeur battre à toute vitesse. Est-ce que c'était Seung Hyun qui me rendait ainsi? Je pourrais jurer que si quelqu'un me demandait à l'instant même qui j'aimais le plus, la réponse serait la personne avec moi. Jiyong n'avait jamais été plus loin dans mes pensées qu'à ce moment précis.

J'en oublia tout ce qui m'entourait, tout mes soucis. Tout ce qui m'importait, cétait Seung Hyun... Et sa langue qui essayait de frayé un chemin à travers mes lèvres. Je le laissa entrer, il gemit un peu, me plaquant encore plus au mur, descendant la main de mon dos à mes fesses.

Il me regarda un instant, les yeux illuminés. Je remarqua que quelques gouttes de sueur étaient apparente sur son front. Je lui souria. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, longuement, farouchement. Il me déposa ensuite sur le sol.

Je le regarda, intriguée pendant qu'il reculait un peu de moi, se prenant la tête. Je pouvais clairement voir son envie. Pourquoi avait-il arrêté?

- _Sophie.. I... have to stop._

Je m'approcha de lui, ne comprenant pas. Il essaya de reculer une nouvelle fois, mais je l'agrippa au cou, rapprochant nos deux corps.

- _I'm warning you.. Stop.._  
_- Sinon quoi?_

Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, cherchant à me faire comprendre. Je vis sa lèvre sursauter quelques fois.

- _I... I want you... so fucking bad. Please just back off... I know i can't._

Il se cacha le visage honteux. Il essaya de se départir de moi, mais je continua à m'accrocher à lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si mal à faire un peu plus? Les lois étaient faites pour être brisé après tout... Et honnêtement, les dernières minutes avec Seung Hyun m'avait énormément excitée. Je serais prête à lui laisser le chemin libre.. Je ne pouvais penser à ce que ça pouvait créer comme problème avec Jiyong. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment à le savoir?

J'approcha mon visage du sien, le regardant longuement. Il me fixa également, la bouche entre-ouverte, essayant de garder son calme. Je l'embrassa doucement dans le cou, le faisant gémir.

- _So-sophie..._

Je continua mon manège pendant un instant, puis je continua à l'embrasser sur sa clavicule, puis je remonta encore une fois sur son cou, embrassant sa pomme d'adam, puis ses lèvres chaudes. Je le senti trembler, il soupira doucement.

Il referma ses yeux, essayant de reprendre ses sens. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il arborait un regard joueur et charmeur. Il me releva du sol, je déposa mes jambes autour de ses hanches encore une fois. Tout en m'embrassant, il se dirigea vers ma chambre à coucher. Ses baisers étaient devenus fougueux, me faisant perdre à carte. Ses mains glissaient doucement dans mon dos, me poussant contre lui.

Il me déposa finalement sur le lit, je ricana. Il monta sur le lit à son tour, déposant ses deux jambes autour de mes hanches, ses deux bras chaque côté de ma tête. Il me regarda un instant, puis recommença à m'embrasser férocement, respirant de plus en plus fort.

Il commença par m'embrasser l'épaule droit, remontant doucement jusqu'à ma mâchoire. Ses baisers étaient mélangés avec des mordillements, ce qui me fit un peu sursauter. Il s'assit devant moi, les jambes toujours autour de mes hanches. Il déposa ses mains chaudes sur mon ventre, relevant tranquillement mon chandail.

Son regard était fixé sur moi. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieur, excité. Il enleva finalement mon chandail, me laissant qu'en brassière devant lui. Il soupira, puis m'embrassa langoureusement. L'une de ses mains se créa un chemin jusqu'à mes seins, jouant avec de manière sensuelle. Je gémis malgré moi, Seung Hyun continua son jeu.

Il se frotta contre moi, me faisant sentir sa virilité. Je souffla sous l'effet de l'excitation. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire au juste? Je ne discernais plus bien ce qui m'entourait, mes pensées étaient centrés sur Seung Hyun.

Seung Hyun qui embrassait maintenant mon ventre, glissant ses doigts sur mon torse.

Je déposa mes mains sur le bas de son chandail,essayant de le relevé. Il n'en fut pas plus pour qu'il se dévêtisse le haut du corps, laissant son torse à pleine vue. Il jeta son chandail au plancher, recommençant à m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Je déposa mes mains sur son torse, le flattant, l'admirant. J'avais déjà eue la chance de voir ton ventre non-vêtu, mais à chaque fois, il avait semblé être gêné. Cette fois, il ne l'était pas. Mes doigts dessinèrent ses muscles, me faisant perdre la tête. Je soupira, cherchant de l'air.

Son odeur me remplissant les poumons, l'odeur de l'envie; un mélange entre sa sueur et son parfum. Tout pour me faire chavirer. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensée, je me retrouva en sous-vêtement, Seung Hyun également. Il portait un sous vêtement noir, plutôt moulant.

* * *

**Prochaine chapitre, le chapitre 30 ! Est-ce que vous croyez que Sophie fait une grosse erreur en laissant la voie libre à SeungHyun? Hmm... Dites moi vos opinions! Reviews!**


	30. Rapprochement

CHAPITRE 30 - RAPPROCHEMENT_  
_

* * *

Notre soirée fût longue et chaude. Seung Hyun me fit l'amour passionnément quelques fois. Chaque fois avec plus d'attention, essayant chaque fois de me rendre au septième ciel. Je dus finalement lui demander d'arrêter, n'ayant plus aucune force vitale pour continuer. Il ricana, se couchant à côté de moi, nu comme un vers.

Je déposa ma tête sur son torse, écoutant son coeur battre lentement. Il me prit la main doucement, flattant ma peau avec son pouce.

Je ne regrettais en rien ce que je venais de faire. Oui, peut-être que notre relation devenait plus compliqué. Peut-être est-ce que Jiyong serait mécontent d'apprendre la nouvelle? Pour l'instant, rien ne m'importait.

J'étais aux anges avec Seung Hyun. Je ne croyais pas pouvoir connecter si profondément avec quelqu'un pendant l'acte que pendant les dernières heures.

Il m'embrassa la tête, soupirant doucement.

-_ I love you Sophie..._

Je souria, dessinant des coeurs sur son torse avec mon doigt.

J'étais certaine d'avoir de forts sentiments pour cet homme. Je n'étais pas prête à lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi, beaucoup trop de choses occupaient ma tête pour que je puisse y réfléchir. Mais je savais que j'y tenais.

-_ So... What do we do about the pictures?_

Je soupira, refermant les yeux, essayant d'oublier la réalité.

Deux choix s'offraient à nous.

1 - Seung Hyun faisait un coming-out public. Il disait à tous qu'il sortait avec moi. Plusieurs scénario était possible face à ce choix, le président pouvait rompre son contrat, Jiyong pouvait péter les plombs, les fangirls pouvaient vouloir m'étriper... Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être est-ce que le président sera heureux pour Seung Hyun? Peut-être est-ce que Jiyong sera mécontent, mais comprendra la réalité, comprenant que de dire aux médias que je suis sa copine n'implique pas vraiment que je sorte avec lui... ? Et peut-être est-ce que les fan seront heureuses pour lui?

2- Seung Hyun ne disait rien et reniait notre relation. Les photos continueront à circuler, les spéculations continueront. Seung Hyun devra aller dans une émission afin de discuter de la chose, pour faire taire les rumeurs sur nous deux. Il devra dire à tous que je ne suis qu'une amie. Il y a ensuite de bonnes chances que je ne puisse plus voir Seung Hyun pendant un moment, afin de calmer les choses.

- _Je sais pas... Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire?_  
_- Hm... I... I want to say you are my girlfriend.. I mean...Is that so bad?_  
_- Et si le président ne l'accepte pas? Si jamais il se fache contre toi? Tu as déjà tellement de problèmes avec lui..._  
_- I know... But... I'm willing to take that risk.. I'm wiling to lose everything.. So i can have you._

Il me releva la tête, me fixant dans les yeux, sincère.

- _I already told you. I became an Idol because i wanted to be someone everybody wanted as a boyfriend... But now, i have you. I have someone i can call a girlfriend.. I don't need anybody else... I have you._

Je l'embrassa lentement. Nous échangeons un regard, puis il me souria.

- _I love you so fucking much, girl._

Je m'empressa de l'embrasser de nouveau, il appuya sa main sur mon dos, me forçant à se rapprocher de lui une nouvelle fois.

Le téléphone sonna dans mon salon.

Je me gratta la tête, incertaine si je voulais aller répondre.

Je me leva du lit, mettant rapidement le premier chandail que je trouva - celui de Seung Hyun- et j'accourus vers le téléphone.

- _Yes? Sophie talking._

Mon coeur allait à vive allure, ayant peur d'entendre la voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je savais très bien qui cette personne allait être. Personne ne connaissait mon numéro.. Seul le président le connaissait.

- _Hello Sophie._

Mon coeur s'arrêta. Je vis Seung Hyun sortir tranquillement de ma chambre, en boxeur, un sourire supporteur au visage.

- _Hello President._  
_- Look, i won't bother you a long time. I'm kinda in a hurry here. We have a major problem at YG entertainment. Do you know where is Choi SeungHyun? I'm trying to call him on his cellphone, but he doesn't answer._

Je lança un regard vers le téléphone cellulaire de Seung Hyun sur la table de la cuisine. Je me mordilla les lèvres, stressée.

- _He's with me. I can give the phone to him if you want._  
_- Yes please._  
_- Ha... Have a good day sir._

Le président ne me répondit pas. Je donna le téléphone à Seung Hyun qui se prit la tête, embêter.

Ils parlèrent en coréen, tout ce que je pouvais comprendre, c'était les intonations et les regards que Seung Hyun me lançait.

Je m'assis lentement sur mon sofa, me cachant le visage.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient?

Est-ce que Seung Hyun lui disait que j'étais sa copine ou pas?

Est-ce que le président était mécontent?

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne comprenais pas le coréen aussi?

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis Seung Hyun déposer le téléphone et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il me prit la main lentement, me fixant, un regard neutre au visage.

Il ne parla pas pendant un très long moment, puis je l'entendis prendre grande respiration.

Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

- _The.. The president asked me if the picture were true. If i was dating you... I told him yes._

Il me regarda, cherchant à voir ma réaction. Je resta de marbre, ne sachant pas moi même quel émotion je ressentais.

- _At first, he was really mad... He told me we had a contract about relationship... He told me he could kick me out of the band._

Son sourire disparu lentement, tout en parlant.

- _I tried to explain him the situation.. How i was feeling with you. How you were making my life shine and bright. I asked him if he ever felt like that with a girl._

Il me fixa un moment, puis son sourire réapparut.

- _He told me it's how he was feeling with his wife. At first he was angry... but the more i talked with him, the more he understood. He... He told me it was OK, but i will have to talk in public about us.. I'll have to go on a Talk-show or something to clarify. Are you okay with that?_

Je le regarda longuement, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Est-ce que j'étais d'accord que notre vie soit étalée comme ça à la télévision? Que mon nom soit exposée? Un autre problème apparu dans mon esprit.

- _Jiyong..._  
_- I don't have to talk about him on the show... Even the president doesn't know the love triangle stuff._  
_- Oui mais, ça ne va pas lui briser le coeur que tu dises à tout le monde comme ça, qu'on est un couple? Devant tout le monde?_  
_- I don't know Sophie.. I'm stuck...It's the best i can do..._  
_- Quand est-ce que tu dois aller parler à la télévision?_  
_- The sooner the better... The president asked me if i could talk about in it a show tomorrow PM._

Je me mordit la lèvre, stressée à mort.

- _Si tôt?_  
_- Yeah... I'll have to think what i'll say. Otherwise i'll say stupid stuff. I'm bad at Tv show._

Je lui souria. Je marcha tranquillement vers la chambre, me disant qu'il était temps que je m'habille plus normalement.

Seung Hyun me pris le poignet, me forçant à me retourner.

- _Where do you think you are going ?_  
_- Me changer._  
_- Really? I think you are really beautiful like that.. Only underwear and my shirt... I could live with that view every day._

Je lui souri, pointa son absence de vêtement.

- _Moi aussi, tu sais. Toi en boxer, c'est une vue remarquable._

Il ricana un peu, ses joues rougissantes.

- _Can i sleep with you tonight?_

Je regarda par la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà noir depuis un moment. Il était bientôt l'heure de dormir si je ne voulais pas me lever trop tard demain.

- _Peut-être... Est-ce que tu le mérites?_

Il me regarda, amusé.

- _Hey, i just put my life in danger just to say I'm in love with you tonight. I deserve everything i want._

Je ricana. Je le tira avec moi dans mon lit.


	31. Talk-Show

CHAPITRE 31 - TALK SHOW

* * *

Ma nuit fut intense. Je me réveilla une multitude de fois, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à la présence d'un homme avec moi dans mon lit. Chaque fois que je me réveillais, Seung Hyun me regardait avec un sourire, comme s'il ne dormait pas. Chaque fois, il me flatta un peu les cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je me rendormes.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveilla, personne avec moi dans le lit. Je me frotta les yeux, un peu stressée. Puis j'entendis la douche fonctionner. Je me leva rapidement, me dirigeant vers le bruit.

Je me demanda un moment si je devrais ouvrir la porte ou non, puis je me décida et entra.

Seung Hyun était en train de se laver sous la douche. Je me déshabilla rapidement, allant le rejoindre. Il fut premièrement surpris, puis m'embrassa fougueusement.

Il paraissait fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment dormi pendant la nuit. Je lui demanda s'il était correct, il me répondu que c'était simplement le stress.

Je me lava rapidement en sa compagnie, puis nous sortons.

Seung Hyun mis une serviette autour de son torse et se dirigea vers la sortie, je le regarda intrigué.

- _I don't have stuff here. I'm just going home putting clothes and everything._

Je lui souria.

- _Wanna come with me at the tv show_?

Je me gratta la nuque.

- _C'est pas dangereux un peu? Étant donné que tu va parler de moi..._  
_- I only have to say to people to don't bother you. It's gonna be a Variety show, it's Live, but there is no public. Only the staff that work there. It's safe for you._  
_- T'es sur?_  
_- Yeah.. I'll take care of it. Just put nice clothes, since the people are going to see you for the first time -_ Il remarqua ma panique_ - I'm talking about the people, not the camera._

J'essaya de me calmer un peu. Seung Hyun disparu chez lui. Je décida de mettre la robe noir qu'il venait de m'acheter, ainsi que des talons noirs. Je me fis un chignon chic. Je me regarda dans le mirroir un instant, me demandant si j'étais présentable ou non. J'essaya de faire des exercises de respiration, pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle malgré le stress.

Seung Hyun allait parler de moi à la télévision. Il allait dire que nous étions un couple. J'allais " officiellement " être la copine de T.O.P.

Je souffla une nouvelle fois, toujours stressée.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien fait pour avoir toutes ces histoires rocambolesques?

Seung Hyun entra chez moi sans cogner. Il portait une chemise rose, un noeud papillon blanc, des pantalons noir et des souliers ultra chic. Il m'embrassa rapidement puis me regarda, un sourire au visage.

_- You are so lovely.. I'm lucky to say to people you are my girlfriend today._

Il me prit la main, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

En se dirigeant vers le studio d'enregistrement, nous avons arrêté dans un restaurant plutôt chic pour dîner Près d'une heure plus tard, nous étions au studio. Seung Hyun me souria puis m'embrassa. Il me montra le gradin où j'allais pouvoir regarder l'enregistrement.

Je salua quelques personnes qui semblait me connaitre sur mon passage. Seung Hyun parti pour ce que je croyais être le maquillage, où du moins le backstage.

Le stage était très simple, un fond neutre, des chaises rondes pour les invités et l'animateur.

Trop interessé par ce qui m'entourait, je ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un venait de s'assoir à mes côtés. La personne me toucha l'épaule, je me retourna, un peu étonnée.

- _Daesung..._

Il me souria amicalement.

- _Hey, i didn't knew you were going to the shooting._  
_- Yeah... i didn't know neither._

Il ria un peu.

Nous parlons un instant, puis il se releva, se replaçant les pantalons.

- _Where you going Daesung?_  
_- I have to go the makeup. It's almost my time._  
_- Your time? You are on the show too?_

Il me souria tout en s'éloignant de moi.

-_ Yeah, it's a variety on Bigbang, why wouldn't i be here? You silly girl._

Il me salua et disparu.

Je resta assise, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

J'étais si idiote de croire que Seung Hyun allait être seule à parler au public. Si idiote de croire que Jiyong n'allait pas être là.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent, je commença rapidement à stressé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer?

Quelques techniciens vinrent s'asseoir à mes côtés, ainsi que quelques journalistes.

Un ou deux des journalistes me regarda, un peu surpris. Ils semblèrent vouloir me poser des questions, mais se retenu. Je leur était reconnaissante.

Les lumières du stage s'ouvrirent, les caméras s'allumèrent.

Mon stress montait encore plus.

Un technicien essaya les micros sur scène, faisant des tests. Tout semblait bien fonctionner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animateur arriva sur scène, déposa un verre d'eau sur sa table, lisant ses cartons pour lui même. Je fut surprise de réaliser que l'homme était caucasian. Probablement un américain? Un européen?  
Est-ce que l'entrevue se déroulera en anglais?

Au moins je comprendrais quelque chose...

Lentement, les techniciens prirent leur place, j'entendis l'un d'eux crier "Silence!" et ensuite la musique d'intro commença. Une musique enjouée et rigolote. Je me cacha le visage à moitié, ayant peur de ce qui allait arriver bientôt.

L'animateur parlait effectivement anglais. L'entrevue serait donc en anglais. Tout pour empirer ma gêne. Il fit une revue rapide du groupe BigBang, puis il les présenta.

Le premier à entré sur scène fut Jiyong, joueur, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il fit mine d'embrasser la caméra. Il me vit ensuite dans l'assistance, me salua rapidement, un sourire niais.

Est-ce qu'il savait ce que Seung Hyun allait dire?

Rentra ensuite Daseung, un peu gêné mais bouffon. Puis Taeyang et finalement Seungri qui souriait à pleine dent. Lorsqu'il me remarqua dans la pièce, son sourire disparu et il revenu neutre. Un léger pincement à mon coeur.

T.O.P. arriva finalement, saluant légèrement la caméra, ultra gêné. Il se plaça à côté de Seungri.

L'animateur les salua, puis leur demanda de s'asseoir dans un ordre précis;

Seungri, Daesung, Taeyang, T.O.P. et finalement G-Dragon, au côté de l'animateur. Ils s'installèrent tous, souriant.

- _Hello Bigbang, i'm really happy to have you tonight on our show._

Les 5 hommes le saluèrent amicalement.

- _Tonight, we have a special broadcasting, it's gonna be live in america too on MTV. Are you guys happy about having some fan in the USA? I heard you had shows there, last year._

L'entrevue se déroula tranquillement, l'animateur posa quelques questions sur le nouvel album, Jiyong, TOP et Taeyang répondirent à la majorité des questions, étant plus à l'aise avec la langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'animateur commença à poses des questions individuelles.

- _I'm going to ask you guys a question about the other member of BigBang, okay? So let's start. About Daesung, what's his biggest fear?_

GD : _Lose his fans_.

TAE :_ I guess that BigBang broke up._

TOP: _Hm... i guess he's afraid of losing us._

Daseung ricana un peu gêné. Il aquiesça aux réponses, faisant la moue.

DAE: _It's true i'm afraid that BigBang broke up. I wouldn't know what to do and i would miss touring a lot. Also, i think i can't live without the guys._

L'animateur paru touché, puis continua avec des questions sur Seungri et Taeyang. Il continua ensuite avec Jiyong.

Animateur : _Let's talk about G-Dragon now._

Jiyong ricana un peu gêné.

Animateur : _Would you say he's a romantic guy_?

Mon visage rougit. Je me remémora les feux d'artifices, la bague en bonbon... Jiyong est absolument romantique.

DAE:_ Yeah, oh course. Sometimes, he doesn't even notice it himself. I saw him doing crazy things for girl._

SEUNGRI: _He's definitly a romantic._

TOP: _Yeah.. I guess he is._

TAEYANG : _He's the biggest romantic in BigBang. I guess if i was a girl, i would fall for him bad._

Les hommes ricanèrent à la réponse de Taeyang.

GD:_ It's true i would do anything for a girl. Once, i did a firework show and i gave the girl a promise ring. I tihnk i could do almost anything for this girl._

Animateur: _You are talking as if you are still with her. Do you fancy a girl G-Dragon?_

Il ria un peu gêné, mais ne répondit pas à la question.

Animateur :_ What about TOP? We recently saw some picture of you and a girl._ - Mon coeur s'arrêta -_ I will talk to you about that later, right now i want to hear from the other guys. Do you think this relationship would work with her?_

Un léger silence.

DAE: _I think maybe it could be possible. I mean, if they really love eachother..._

SEUNGRI : _I... I think TOP is kinda lucky to have such a girl. I wish i had a girlfriend too._

Il ricana un moment, faisant des yeux doux à la caméra. Mon coeur commença à se sentir lourd.

TAE :_ I think like Seungri. But i think the girl is also lucky. TOP can be a really nice guy._

Un moment passa, Jiyong sembla encore réfléchir à sa réponse. Il croisa ses jambes, me fixant.

GD: _Well.. I think it's a unique kind of relationship. I also think TOP is really lucky to be near of that girl. I wish to have someone like that with me too._

Seung Hyun sembla se cacher, gêné de la situation.

La question que je redoutais arrivais.

Animateur :_ T.O.P, yesterday some picture of you and a really beautiful girl were take in a shopping center. Here is the picture._

Je me doutais bien qu'à l'écran, nous pouvions voir nos photos ensemble.

Animateur :_ Also, there was this particular picture, showing you two kissing._

Il montra l'autre photo, celle du parc, où nous nous embrassions. Mon visage devint rouge, j'essaya de me cacher. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais venu déjà? J'étais vraiment stupide...

Animateur : _I'm happy you are on our show today, so you can say what you want to clarify the pictures. Please tell us._

Seung Hyun me lança un regard un peu apeuré, puis revint à ses sens. Il reprit son attitude de TOP, souriant à la caméra. Il ne regarda pas Jiyong de tout son speach.

TOP: _The pictures were from me and a girl; Sophie. She's a wonderful woman i have the chance to work with at YG entertainment._

Je vis Jiyong commencer à tapper du pied, un peu ennuyé.

TOP: _Yesterday, we spent the day together. I'm feeling really lucky to have her next to me. She's really nice, also, i'm asking my fan to accept her. She's really a great girl._

Animateur : _So... it is your girlfriend?_

Jiyong regarda intensément Seung Hyun.

TOP _: …. Yeah. She is._

La bouche de Jiyong s'ouvrit, comme pour contester. Il me regarda ensuite, presque blessé. Je me cacha le visage, gênée.

Animateur : _Talk about you a little bit, for how long did you know her?_

TOP: _I'm sorry, i don't want to talk too much about the relationship. It's too personal. But i can say that i... I love her. And i wish you guys will support me no matter what._

Jiyong se leva rapidement de son siège, quittant le plateau. L'animateur ne sembla pas comprendre, Seung Hyun se cacha le visage, gêné de la situation.

* * *

**Comment est-ce que Jiyong prend la nouvelle? Pauvre Jiyong *câlin*  
Reviews!**


	32. Entrevue

CHAPITRE 32 - ENTREVUE

* * *

**Animateur** : _Well i guess GD had to do stuff on his own, this leader sure is busy._

Il continua à poser plusieurs questions aux membres du groupe restant, J'essaya de rester calme. Jiyong était parti du plateau, à cause de moi? Était-il si frustré?

Je senti quelqu'un me tirer le bras, je regarda à ma droite, découvrant Jiyong qui voulait me sortir de là. Je marcha avec lui jusqu'à la sortie du plateau. Il me tira jusqu'à sa loge puis ferma sa porte. Il se tenu un moment dos à moi, puis se retourna, l'air toujours aussi blessé.

- _T'as fait on choix? C'... C'est Seung Hyun?_

Je me pris le visage, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

-_ Jiyong, j'ai fait aucun choix. Seung Hyun ne pouvait pas nier avec les photos... La pression du président et des fans..._  
_- Sophie... Si tu es officiellement avec Seung Hyun, je ne pourrai plus sortir avec toi dans des endroits publics. Les gens vont toujours se demander pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui._

Je vis ses yeux devenir un peu rouge.

Je m'approcha de lui, le prenant dans mes bras, l'embrassant timidement dans le cou.

-_ Je veux encore être avec toi Jiyong... Je ne veux pas faire de choix maintenant. On va trouver un moyen d'accord_?

Il resserra son étreinte, déposa son visage dans mon cou. Je senti son souffle sur ma peau.

-_ C'est pas juste.. Qu'il puisse dire ouvertement qu'il ait une copine... Le président ne me laisserait jamais faire ça..._  
_- Je suis encore là, Jiyong..._  
_- Je t'aime tellement.. Ça me fait mal qu'il dise publiquement que tu sois avec lui..._

Il m'embrassa doucement, puis se recula de moi, me regardant longuement.

- _Je crois que je devrais retourner sur le plateau.. J'ai quitté de façon un peu soudaine..._  
_Il essaya de rigoler, mais quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues._  
_- Jiyong, tu peux pas y aller maintenant, t'as les yeux tout rouge..._  
_- C'est pas grave... Personne ne va le remarquer._

Il essuya ses larmes rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. je le suivi sur les talons. Je m'assis à mon ancienne place, et puis je vis Jiyong s'approcher de la scène. L'animateur représenta G-Dragon, qui s'excusa de son absence. Taeyang, Seungri et Daesung ricanèrent qu'ils soient partis si rapidement, TOP se cacha un peu.

L'animateur annonça la pause, salua la caméra et les caméras cessèrent de filmer. Je soupira, me frottant les yeux. J'allais devenir folle avec ces deux-là.

Seung Hyun se releva de son siège, puis se dirigea vers moi. Je regarda le compte à rebours juqu'au retour de la pause, 1:20.

Il s'assit à mes côtés, me prenant la main. J'entrevu les journalistes près de moi écrire sur leurs papiers.

- _Are you okay Sophie?_  
_- hm... Toi ça va?_  
_- Yeah... I'm okay i guess. You weren't there the last few minutes. Did Jiyong came to talk to you?_

Je soupira.

1:00.

- _Oui... Il... ne l'accepte pas vraiment..._

Seung Hyun s'approcha pour m'embrasser mais je l'arrêta. Tous ces journalistes autour de nous me donnaient la migraine, et je ne voulais pas donner de spectacle présentement. Il comprit.

0:40.

- _I have to go back.. but... i love you._

Je lui souria. Il se dirigea vers la scène, s'asseyant à son endroit.

0:00.

Les caméras se remirent à marcher, l'animateur salua les gens qui écoutaient l'émission.

**Animateur** :_ Now this part of this show is more about each of you in particular. I will ask you few question, and you will have to answer me the quickest you can. Ok?_

Ils acquiescèrent.

**Animateur** : _Let's start with... Seungri_.

Seungri souria, écoutant attentivement, presque énervé de répondre. Les autres rirent de son agissement.

**Animateur** :_ Okay, let's start this. if i say... Woman?_

_- Legs._

_- BigBang_  
_- Greatest band ever._

_- Daesung?_  
_- Goofy._

_- GDragon?_  
_- Fashionista._

_- Seungri?_  
_- Great lover._

Les membres rirent.

L'animateur posa d'autres questions du même genre à Taeyang et Daesung. Puis il se retourna vers TOP.

- _Now you TOP. We did a special theme for you, since you are now in a relationship._

Seung Hyun se prit la tête en ricannant.

**TOP:** _Oh no.. what have you done._

**Animateur: ** _Are you ready?_

**TOP:** _Always._

**Animateur: **_Sex or love_?

Seung hyun regarda l'animateur un peu gênés

**TOP:** _W-what?_

**Animateur:** _You have to answer quickly, not to think about it. Sex or love?_

Il réfléchi un moment, gêné.

**TOP:** _Sex_.

Daesung, Seungri et Taeyang rièrent aux éclats, Jiyong le regarda, perplexe.

-_ What's the biggest thing you did for a girl?_  
_- Wait for her._

_- Did you ever fall in love with a fan?_  
_- Y-yes_.

Les autres le regardèrent, un peu étonnée.

Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais une fan de BigBang... du moins, Jiyong ne savait pas que Seung Hyun savait que j'étais une fan.. ( C'est complexe ça )

- _Broken heart?_  
_- Many times._

_- Broke heart?_  
_- Once._

_- Who was it?_

Seung Hyun regarda l'animateur, un peu gêné. Il échangea un regard avec Jiyong, mais celui-ci resta de marbre.

- _I don't want to talk about it._  
_- It's okay, i understand. Too personal. Next question; Is there a difference between Choi Seung Hyun and TOP?_

Il souria.

- _Yes._  
_- Can you please elaborate?_  
_- Well, i need more wine to talk to girl when i'm not TOP._

L'animateur ria fortement, ne croyant pas son invité. Seung Hyun ria également, un peu gêné de la situation.

II remercia ensuite Seung Hyun, puis commença à poser des questions à G-Dragon.

- _As the leader of BigBang, do you think getting a girlfriend is a bad thing or a good thing for one of your member?_  
_- Bad thing._

_- Did you ever hard any relationship while being in BigBang?_  
_- Nothing official. Never real relationship, no._

Je senti mon coeur se tordre un peu.

_- Would you quit BigBang to be with a girl?_  
_- No._

_- Even if it's the girl of your dream?_  
_- If it's the girl of my dream, she'll understand that my dream is also doing music._

Seung Hyun me fixa pendant que Jiyong répondait à ses questions. Me souriant parfois.

-_ Did you know you had fans all over the planet, even in Canada?_

Jiyong ricana un peu, surement en pensant à répondit.

- _Yeah.. Yes i know._

- _Do you plan on going there on tour one day?_  
_- We don't know. We have to book the tour before. But it would be nice._

_- I heard that the new video clip is from the song Blue. I also heard the producer of the video clip is no other but the girlfriend of T.O.P.. How do you feel about that?_

Jiyong le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre.

**GD**:_ I'm happy to work with her. I think she's a good woman. I hope T.O.P. know what he's doing, i would like it if he broke her heart._

TOP échangea un regard avec G-Dragon, puis lui souria, presque moqueur.

**TOP**_ : I wouldn't do that to her. You should know better than that. I'm willing to do anything for this girl._

Il s'échangèrent une fois de plus un regard, encore plus intense.

**GD:**_ I would do anything too._

L'animateur les regarda un peu intrigué.

**Animateur**_ Well, i'm not 100% sure of who you are talking now. Are you talking about the same girl, G-Dragon_?

Jiyong regarda l'animateur, un peu stressé. Il souria un peu niais, se grattant la nuque.

**GD**:_ Nah, sorry...I was just talking about... someone... i would like to have in my life now._

**Animateur** :_ So, you are in love?_

**GD**:_ I'm loving a girl, yeah. I don't really know how she feels toward me._

**Animateur** : _Aw, I'm pretty sure every girl would like to be with you. If this girl hear you now, i hope she'll come and see you to tell you she love you too._

Jiyong, me souria gêné sur la scène.

**GD**:_ I hope too. But i don't get my expectation too high. I know I'm not someone easy to get around. I'm complicated._

Daesung commença à parler, à l'étonnement de tous.

**DAE**:_ Jiyong, I'm pretty sure this girl love you too. _(Est-ce que Daesung savait que c'était de moi qu'on parlait ici?)_ If not, there is plenty of fish in the sea. Please don't be too sad about it._

Jiyong souria un peu tristement, baissant son regard.

**GD**:_ New question?_

**Animateur**:_ Yeah of course. We feel lucky to have such information today on our show. Thanks for being sincere._

**GD** : _No problem. We like to be honest with our fan._

**Animateur** :_ Well it was my last offiicial question. We have some journalist in the room, would you mind answering some of their question?_

Ils accepterent sans trop réfléchir.

Un homme se leva près de moi, la caméra se retourna vers lui. J'essaya de me cacher, ayant peur d'être dans l'image.

**Journaliste**: _My question is for TOP; Is your girlfriend willing to talk in public? Will we have chance to interview her_?

Mes joues rougient encore plus, je me cacha du mieux que je le pouvais.

**TOP** _: No, i'm sorry. I'm the one that wanted to become an Idol, not her. I'm asking nicely, please don't bother her._

Le journaliste se rassi. La caméra se retourna vers le stage, le journaliste me lança un regard envieux.

Un deuxième journaliste posa une question.

- _How does it feel to be the only one in a relationship in the band?_

**TOP**: _I feel really lucky to have someone by my side. I still try to make my best with BigBang. I will work harder._

L'émission termina quelques minutes plus tard, l'animateur remercia les membres du groupe, les caméras cessèrent de tourner. Seung Hyun pris une bouteille d'eau, callant son contenu. Je vis Jiyong l'approcher, lui parler un peu durement.

Je les regarda de mon siège, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Seung Hyun leva le ton, s'approchant de Jiyong.

Allaient-ils encore se battre?

Les gens autour des deux hommes les regardèrent, intrigué. Je me leva rapidement de mon siège, essayant de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux.

Le ton se levait toujours plus entre les deux, qui semblait se jurer l'un contre l'autre.

J'arriva finalement sur la scène, prenant la main à Seung Hyun et Jiyong. Je les tira loin de la scène, jusqu'à la loge que Jiyong m'avait montré plus tôt.

- _Vous êtes fou? Il y avait tellement de gens qui vous regardaient_.


	33. La copine de Seung Hyun

CHAPITRE 33 - LA COPINE DE SEUNG HYUN

* * *

Seung Hyun fut le premier à me lâcher la main, frustré.

- _It's not my fault. Jiyong was the first to start it.  
_- _Tu le méritais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as été dire partout que Sophie était ta copine? T'avais pas à fare ça. T'as fait exprès pour plus que je puisse être avec elle._  
_- No. Even if it's a good thing for me, i didn't want to say it in public. I didn't know there were photographer Jiyong.  
_- _Je m'en fou. T'as briser toutes mes chances de pouvoir être avec Sophie. Fuck you Seung Hyun!  
_

Jiyong voulu frapper Seung Hyun, mais je l'attrapa rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse bouger son bras. Sous l'impacte, je perdis pied et me retrouva par terre.

Les garçons furent surpris de me voir par terre, inquiet que j'aille quelque chose.

Je me releva, frustrée.

- _Vous m'aviez dit que vous n'alliez pas vous battre. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne tenez jamais vos promesses?_

Jiyong soupira, s'excusant.

- _Désolé Sophie. J'ai juste peur de ne plus pouvoir te voir dorénavant._  
_- Arrête, ça ne change rien que je sois en couple avec TOP ou pas. À la limite, les gens vont croire qu'on est de bon amis tout simplement._

Jiyong me pris dans ses bras doucement, Seung Hyun nous regardant agacé.

- _Tu pars avec moi aujourd'hui? On est dimanche... Si tu veux, on peut passer la journée ensemble._

Son parfum m'envahie le cerveau. Jiyong. Comment avais-je pu m'ennuyer de toi si rapidement?

Je resserra l'étreinte un peu plus. Je voulais que ce contact ne se termine jamais, mais Seung Hyun fini par tousser, un peu gêné.

- _Hm...I don't want to interrupt, but i mean... Woulnd't it be weird if you leave with Jiyong after saying you were my girlfriend?_

Je me gratta la tête, un peu d'accord avec lui malgré moi.

_- Ouais... t'as raison..._

Je recula un peu de Jiyong, défaisant notre étreinte. Seung Hyun me prit la main, m'embrassant la nuque, comme pour provoquer Jiyong. Je lui lança un regard lourd.

- _Seung Hyun.. ne fait pas exprès._  
_- What? Can't i kiss my girlfriend?_

Je soupira.

-_ Jiyong, tu peux me retrouver au parc en face de la maison?_  
_- Sans problème Sophie._

Je quitta tranquillement de la pièce, laissant JIyong derrière moi. Mon coeur chavirait à chaque pas. J'aimerais tellement être auprès de Jiyong présentement... Alors qu'au même moment hier, j'aurais tout donné pour être avec Seung Hyun. Mon coeur ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Je me pris la tête.

Au même moment, des flashs apparurent autour de nous. Seung Hyun me rapprocha de lui, essayant de me cacher.

- _I told you not to bother her. Stop it._

Nous marchons plus rapidement vers la sortie, prenant la voiture de YG entertainment qui allait nous rapporter à la maison. Je ne crois pas avoir réussi à semer les photographes, probablement que quelques photos ont été prises. Je n'y pouvais rien. Je soupira.

- _I'm sorry about those pictures Sophie. They never listen to us when we ask politely. I'll have to ask the president to do something about it._

Assez rapidement, nous sommes de retour devant notre immeuble. J'embrassa rapidement Seung Hyun, lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

- _I'll miss you._

Je lui souria.

- _Je vais m'ennuyer moi aussi Seung Hyun. Ne fait rien de stupide lorsque je ne serai pas avec toi._

Il me sourit. Il se retourna, comme pour partir, mais se retourna rapidement vers moi, m'enlaçant une dernière fois.

-_ I'm really gonna miss you. After yesterday... You... in my clothes... That was really sexy..._

Mes joues rougirent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait de nos ébats présentement?

- _Va t'en Seung Hyun._

Je l'embrassa un peu plus longuement, il parti un large sourire aux lèvres. Je me retourna, me cachant un peu le visage qui était rendu rouge.

Heureusement pour moi, Jiyong n'était pas arrivé avant moi. Je m'assis tranquillement sur le banc, prenant mon cellulaire dans mes mains.

Je texta Seung Hyun rapidement, me mordillant la lèvre.

- **_J'ai déjà hâte à la prochaine fois._**

Je fis tourner mon cellulaire un moment dans mes mains, regardant si Jiyong apparaissait. Toujours aucun signe de vie. Mon cellulaire vibra; un texto de Seung Hyun.

-**_ Babe, you have no idea how bad i want you right now._**

Je souria un peu bêtement. Mes joues rougirent. Seung Hyun était un excellent amant. Il était très attentionné, et surtout très sportif. Le simple fait de me remémoré ces moments avec lui me rendait folle.

Jiyong n'était toujours pas en vue. Je continua ma conversation avec Seung Hun.

- **_À quel point, exactement? ;)_**

Je me gratta la tête un peu gênée.

Un instant plus tard une réponse.

-_** Why don't you come to my app. later? I'll show you.**_

Je souria bêtement à mon téléphone.

- _**Je ne sais pas si je pourrai. Si jamais je suis libre, je vais peut-être venir te voir...**_

Une main se déposa sur mon épaule, qui me fit sursauter. Jiyong était à mes côtés, souriant.

- _Hey! À qui écris-tu?_

Je referma mon téléphone, le mis ensuite dans ma sacoche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Jiyong était passé proche de voir ce que je venais de dire à Seung Hyun.

-_ M...Mes parents._

Il me souria, me prenant la main pour me relever.

- _Tu textes tes parents? Ça doit couter un bras!_  
_- C'est moins cher que de les appeler._

Il sembla me croire. Nous marchons tranquillement vers la maison.

- _Où veux-tu aller ce soir Jiyong?_  
_- Honnêtement? Nulle part. J'ai besoin d'être chez moi un peu. Prendre une douche. Relaxer._

Je le regarda un peu intrigué.

- _Et moi?_  
_- Toi? Si ça t'intéresse, on peut faire toutes ces merveilleuses activités ensemble._

Je le regarda un peu douteuse. Il avait bien dit " prendre une douche ", ensemble? Je sais très bien que j'avais fait la même chose avec Seung Hyun ce matin, par contre, notre relation n'était pas au même niveau...

Il me regarda, amusé.

- _Je t'invitais surtout à relaxer avec moi. Ne te fais pas d'idée, je sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas faire de truc trop intime._

Mon coeur se serra. Est-ce que je devais lui dire? Peut-être plus tard... Dans un meilleur moment.

Je lui souria.

Lentement, nous arrivons chez lui, il ouvra sa porte, j'entra, enlevant mes chaussures.

- _T'as qu'à regarder la télévision si tu veux en attendant que je me lave._

Une idée me traversa la tête.

- _Je peux utiliser ton ordinateur portable?_

Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

- _Oui, sans problème. Il est sur mon bureau dans ma chambre._

Il alla le chercher pour moi, me le donnant en souriant.

- _Fait attention à ce que tu vas regarder. Je sais très bien que tu veux aller voir ce que les gens disent de toi. N'oublie pas que les gens écrivent anonymement sur internet... Ils disent parfois n'importe quoi._

Il se retourna vers la salle de bain, en continuant à parler.

- _J'ai souffert souvent en lisant des commentaires de gens stupide. Ne t'en fait pas trop._

Il referma la porte derrière lui.

Je m'installa sur le sofa, l'ordinateur sur les cuisses.

Je l'ouvrit, un fond d'écran neutre. J'ouvris un fureteur, ne sachant trop quel site regarder. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir de site en coréen, parce que sinon j'allais rien comprendre... Je me dis que j'allais demandé à Jiyong de m'aider tout à l'heure.

Je rechercha rapidement un site web ou un forum anglais qui parlait de BigBang. Je trouva un site du nom de . Intriguée, je cliqua sur l'un d'entre-eux.

* * *

**Laissez moi des commentaires! Suis-je seule au monde? Reviews!**


	34. La tentation d'internet

CHAPITRE 34 - LA TENTATION D'INTERNET

* * *

Une page simple avec plusieurs titres de nouvelles en anglais.

- **G-Dragon explain how he feels toward a secret crush**  
**- TOP talks about the mysterious girl in America Interview**  
**- America Interview with Bigbang**  
**- New pictures of TOP and a mysterious girl**  
**- TOP pictures, spotted in a commercial center**

Je regarda le titre ébahie.

Est-ce que les 5 nouvelles avaient vraiment rapport à moi? Du moins, à part l'article sur Bigbang et l'entrevue en générale? Je resta un peu estomaqué.

Je décida de regarder en ordre logique, en commençant par la plus vieille, les photos de TOP au centre commercial.

" _TOP was spot in a major commercial center in Seoul today. He was kind enough to give his time to few lucky fans and autographs. Here are the pictures._"

Il y avait 3 ou 4 photos de TOP qui donnait des autographes à des filles hystériques dans le centre commercial, et finalement la photo où j'étais assise dans les marches avec Seung Hyun. Je me souris à moi-même en regardant la photo.

Je descendis la page, remarquant qu'il y avait des commentaires.

-_ Aw! TOP is so sweet, taking his time to talk to fans like that!_  
_- Who's that lucky fan outside the commercial center? I wish it was me!_

Plusieurs autres commentaires étaient du même genre. Je soupira. Rien de négatif.

Le deuxième article; **New pictures of TOP and a mysterious girl**.

" _New pictures cames out from the mysterious girl who was with him at the commercial center_."

Il y avait 3 photos. La première était moi, qui se faisait balancer par Seung Hyun sur une balançoire, la deuxième était notre baiser qui avait paru un peu partout déjà, et la troisième était une photo ou Seung Hyun me souriait un peu niais, et moi de même.

Mes joues rougirent à voir ces photos.

Je regarda les commentaires, encore une fois intriguée.

- _Really who's that bitch? That's my TOP._  
_- Whaaattt? TOP-oppa! Who's that?_  
_- I wish i was her._  
_- WTF?_  
_- I'm happy for him, as long as she's nice to him !_

Mon coeur se ressera. Les fans n'étaient pas nécessairement très heureux que je sois dans le décors. Je continua à lire.

- _Look at those hair... Weird._  
_- Who's that white girl with out korean boy?_  
_- TOP-oppa, i didn't know you liked white girls..._

Je regarda les commentaires, la bouche grande ouverte. Ils se permettaient vraiment de parler ainsi sur internet? Vraiment?

Je regarda le troisième article** America Interview with Bigbang**.

L'article relatait de l'entrevue en générale, disant que Jiyong était possiblement en amour, et que TOP parlait de sa relation. Quelques clichés de l'entrevue. Je ne regarda pas les commentaires, non-intéressé.

Quatrième article;** TOP talks about the mysterious girl in America Interview**

" _While being on America Interview, TOP talked about the pictures that were taken by paparazzi yesterday. First he told the fan that he was really shy to talk about her, then he said her name was Sophie. It was almost everything he told about the relationship. Few others question were ask about relationship, like if he had to choose between love and sex, he would choose sex_."

Mon coeur se pinça à l'annonce de mon nom. Je le fixa un moment, pour être certaine de ne pas rêver.

J'entendais toujours l'eau couler dans la salle de bain.

Plus je lisais les commentaires, plus je me calais dans le divan, plus j'aurais aimé disparaître.

- _Who's that? Sophie? What kind of a name is that._  
_- Sophie is so lucky to have our TOP-Oppa._  
_- I wonder if Sophie was a BigBang Fan?_  
_- He should date me instead._  
_- No me!_  
_- I don't like that TOP is in relationship and not GD, did you saw what he said after the interview? That guy needs his girl._  
_- TOP is lucky to have a girlfriend._  
_- Oppaaaaaaa. Why not me?_

Les commentaires ne terminaient plus, je me pris la tête, ne sachant plus quoi lire. Je décida de lire l'article sur G-Dragon.

**G-Dragon explain how he feels toward a secret crush.**

"_ After the America Interview, G-dragon was kind enough to answers some question to the journalists._

(Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait pris plus de temps que nous pour revenir à la maison)

_Here is a transcription of the question and answers._

- Is it right that you love someone now?  
- Yes it is. I'm in love. But nothing is official.  
- Why not?  
- Because we have to work our trust and our relation. We are still young, we like to take our time.  
- Would you be kind enough to talk more about her?  
- There is not much to say. I never had official relationship because i don't want to suffer from the fame life. It is hard to live with if you didn't want it. I did want it, so i like you guys. But i'm afraid she might not want to. That's why I don't know if i will ever tell you i'm officially in love with her.  
- So, you are a couple, but you don't want to talk about her, is that right?  
- Not... quite right. We are not really a couple, we are experimenting. I'll tell you when i'm really in couple, but it won't be official. You won't know her name. Please understand that.  
- Who do you feel about TOP saying in public the name of her girlfriend?  
- I feel it's really dangerous to do something like that. I'm asking gently, please don't bother her. She's a nice girl, she's my friend also. She didn't ask for the fame neither. I also ask the fans to not be rude to her. She's really nice to TOP, he doesn't even deserve her.  
- Is there anything you are too ashamed to tell to the girl you love?  
- Y-yes. But, i won't tell you. I know her, she'll read it somewhere. One day i'll tell her."

Je regarda l'article. Qu'est-ce qu'il était trop gêné de me dire?

L'eau stoppa dans la salle de bain. Je regarda la porte qui s'ouvrit.

Jiyong sorti, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre sur la tête, en train de se sécher les cheveux rapidement. Je remarqua son manque flagrant de vêtement, encore une fois. Jiyong aimait réellement vivre sans chandail.

- _T'as rien lu de trop grave?_  
_- Nah... Je crois pas._

Je ferma le site, puis l'ordinateur. Je suivi Jiyong dans la chambre pour mettre son ordinateur à sa place.

Il se dirigea vers sa commode, pris quelques vêtements simples, une camisole blanche et des shorts rouges. Il me souria.

Je sorti de la chambre, le regardant rapidement avant de sortir.

Il sorti àson tour, habillé, les cheveux encore mouillés.

Il s'approcha de moi, me tenant par les hanches. Il me regarda longuement, puis m'embrassa doucement. Comme chaque fois, un léger choc électrique me traversa la nuque. Je lui sourit, il fit de même. Je resta dans ses bras un moment, puis il se départi de moi, se dirigeant vers le sofa. Il me tira par la main avec lui, m'installant à ses côtés.

- _J'ai eu une journée folle.._  
_- Moi aussi, crois-moi._

Jiyong me souria à pleines dents.

- _Je suis content que tu sois avec moi._

Je me colla un peu plus sur lui, il passa un bras autour de mon épaule, me rapprochant encore plus.

- _Je ne pensais pas que Seung Hyun allait dire en public qu'il sortait avec toi._

Je soupira. Évidemment que Jiyong allait vouloir en parler.

* * *

**Des reviews! des commentaires!**


	35. Le choix

CHAPITRE 35 - LE CHOIX

* * *

- _Je sais... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler.  
_- _C'est une bonne chose, parce que je ne vous aurais pas laissé faire. Pas seulement parce que je suis mécontent qu'il annonce que tu sois en couple avec lui, mais j'aurais fait la même chose avec n'importe quel autre membre de BigBang. C'est une mauvaise idée de dévoiler le nom de sa copine. J'ai peur que tu te fasses déranger par les médias, par les fans... Une chance qu'il n'a pas dit ton nom de famille, mais même à ca... C'est facile de te trouver, Seung Hyun à dit que tu travaillais chez YG entertainment.  
_

Je le regarda, étonné. Il avait raison. Tout le monde pouvait savoir que c'était moi. Mon nom, mon adresse, le nom de ma famille chez moi. La panique s'empara de moi tranquillement.

_- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai appelé le président pour qu'il s'occupe de ton cas. Il va stopper les publications par rapport à toi dans les journaux, magazines et a la télévision Par contre, on peut pas faire grand chose sur internet. C'est pour ça que j'avais peur que tu ailles regarder tantôt. T'es sur que tu as rien vu de grave?_  
_- Non, rien de vraiment grave. Il y a des gens qui étaient jaloux, mais c'est pas mal ça._  
_- T'es chanceuse. Je te souhaite que ça reste ainsi. Je connais des amis qui ont fait la même erreur que Seung Hyun. Leurs copines ont reçu tellement de mauvais commentaire, ils ont remplis leurs courriels de messages haineux.. Les pauvres ont fini par virer folle. L'une d'elle n'est plus avec son copain, l'autre ne sort tout simplement plus en public avec son copain._

Je me mordu la lèvre. Est-ce que ce genre de chose pourrait m'arriver? Surtout si les fans apprennaient que je sortais également avec G-Dragon..

Je soupira, déposant mon visage sur son épaule. Il me flatta doucement le bras, puis ouvrit la télévision.

Nous regardons des émissions sans vraiment d'intérêt. Je profita du moment pour m'évader mentalement et essayer d'écouter mon coeur. Me comprendre un peu mieux.

Jusqu'à quand est-ce que j'allais être capable de vivre ainsi? Est-ce que c'était vraiment une si mauvaise chose que Seung Hyun ait parlé de moi aux médias? Qui est-ce que je devais choisir entre Seung Hyun et Jiyong?

Si je posais les pours et les contres de chacun, Seung Hyun m'aimait depuis un bon moment. Il était sympathique, le sexe était.. merveilleux. Son corps était à rêver et je pouvais me perdre des heures dans ses yeux. J'avais par contre l'impression de me sentir comme une mère avec lui, toujours avoir besoin de le supporter, de m'occuper de lui. Il avait de la difficulté à contenir ses émotions... Quoi que ça pourrait être un plus, non? Être près de ses sentiments...

Jiyong quant à lui était attentionné, romantique. J'avais l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de moi lorsque je l'embrassais. Par contre, il avait tendance à être colérique facilement et un peu possessif (si on pense à Seung Hyun). Mais quand même compréhensif.

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de reprendre controle de mes sentiments. Jiyong m'embrassa doucement la tête, puis changea de chaîne. Son souffle chatouillant mon cou.

Quand j'y pensais vraiment, un nom revenait peut-être plus qu'un autre.

Est-ce que c'était le bon choix?

Et si je choisissais cet homme, et que tout m'explosait au visage? Peut-être que cette relation ne durera pas. Peut-être que le bon choix aurait été l'autre.

Je releva ma tête de l'épaule de Jiyong, le regardant doucement. Il m'aperçu, retournant son visage vers moi. Il me souria tendrement, relevant les sourcils.

- _Ça va toi?_

Je lui souria un peu gênée.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté que Seung Hyun dise ouvertement que je sois sa copine? ... Alors que présentement, tout ce que je pensais, c'était **Jiyong**.

J'approcha mes lèvres des siennes, déposant un léger baiser. Il répondit, déposant sa main sur ma tête, me rapprochant un peu de lui. Je brisa notre contact,le fixant du regard.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'es étrange_.

Je soupira doucement.

- _Je...J'ai de la difficulté à faire un choix._  
_- Quel choix?_

Il faisait exprès ou quoi? Quel choix est-ce que j'aurais à faire? Autre que celui qui est le plus important dans ma vie présentement?

- _Hm... non rien._

Je retourna mon visage vers l'écran de télévision, les joues rosées.

J'entendis Jiyong soupirer, mais je ne réagis pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, je déposa ma tête sur le torse de Jiyong. Je l'écouta respirer lentement. Chaque inspiration me faisait lever la tête, chaque expiration me la baissait. J'aurais pu tomber endormie ainsi tellement j'étais confortable.

Jiyong déposa sa main sur mon cuir chevelu, me flattant doucement les cheveux. Ses doigts étaient chauds, attentionnés. Je soupira de satisfaction. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans Jiyong?

Je me mis à réfléchir plus longuement. Est-ce que je devais dire à Jiyong que.. c'était lui que je préférais? Que c'était lui que je voulais, en fin de compte?

L'horloge afficha finalement 21h45. Je soupira. J'aurais pu passer des heures ainsi. Je me voyais mal maintenant lui dire avec si peu de temps qu'il était la personne que je choisissais.

Je me leva tranquillement de Jiyong, l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

-_ Je dois y aller, si je veux dormir ce soir._

Il me regarda un peu triste. Il se releva à mes côtés, m'accompagnant jusqu'à sa porte où il m'embrassa. Son baiser me fit frissonner.

- _Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien planifié avoir toi aujourd'hui._  
_- C'est vraiment pas grave, ça m'a permis de relaxer et de réfléchir un peu._  
_- Moi aussi..._

Je lui souria timidement, ouvrant sa porte. En sortant mon pied de son appartement, il me pris le poignet, me retournant vers lui.

- _Sophie... je dois te parler.. honnêtement._

Je releva mon sourcil.

Jiyong me fit rentrer dans son appartement, puis referma la porte. Il baissa son regard, fronçant les sourcils, se prenant la tête un instant, puis il me regarda, les yeux pleins d'émotions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait?

- _Ça me fait mal de te dire ça mais... J'ai essayé de réfléchir tout à l'heure.. Je..._

Je le regarda, effrayé de ce qu'il allait dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire mal ?

Il continua, je vis quelques larmes apparaître dans ses yeux.

- _J'y ai pensé... en long et en large... J'ai pensé à comment je me sentais... Comment tu me rendais fou... Fou d'amour... mais aussi fou de rage. J'ai peur de mes sentiments quand tu es avec Seung Hyun. J'ai peur de moi-même._

Une larme coula finalement.

J'appréhendais ce qu'il allait me dire, sentant mon coeur se contracter.

Jiyong...

- _Je...J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi un peu... J'ai besoin de... de réfléchir... à.._

Il soupira, essayant de reprendre ses sens.

J'étais ébahie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Jiyong ne... voulait plus de moi?

Mais je venais à peine de le choisir.. à peine de vouloir être seulement avec lui.

- _J'ai beau vouloir paraître fort, j'ai beaucoup de difficulté avec ce que Seung Hyun à dit aujourd'hui. Je... je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer. Pas... pas ainsi... Je.._

Je lui pris la main. Il fuiya mon regard.

- _Je ne peux plus supporter de te voir avec lui, l'embrasser. Chaque fois, ça me brise le coeur. Je sais que j'ai dis que j'allais agir du mieux que j'allais pouvoir la journée où tu allais faire ton choix... Mais je ne crois pas être apte à le faire si on continue comme ça... J'ai peur de ma réaction si je ne me choisi pas... Je préfère..._

Il me fixa soudainement, les yeux rougis, le visage mouillé par ses larmes.

- _Je préfère arrêter de te voir, Sophie._

Je recula doucement vers le mur, essayant de reprendre contact avec le réel.

Jiyong ne voulait plus être avec moi?  
Alors qu'il m'avait promis qu'il allait toujours vouloir de moi.  
Pourquoi?

- _Je suis désolé, Sophie._

Je le regarda, ne comprenant toujours pas.

Je déposa l'une de mes mains sur mon crâne, sentant soudainement un mal de tête atroce. Mes doigts touchèrent quelque chose d'humide. Je regarda ma main, surprise. Mouillé?

Je toucha lentement mes joues, qui étaient inondés de larmes.

Je pleurais?  
Sans m'en rendre compte?

Je lança un regard à Jiyong, mais il était déjà parti vers sa chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- _Jiyong..._

Est-ce que je devais lui dire? Où est-ce que ça ne changerait pas son opinion?

Je m'approcha de sa chambre, déposa sa main sur sa porte. Je soupira tranquillement, essayant de reprendre mon souffle coupé par mes larmes. Je m'assis sur le plancher, dos à la porte.

- _Jiyong..._ soufflais-je entre quelques larmes.

Aucune réponse. Je l'entendis marcher tranquillement vers la porte.

- _Va t'en Sophie.. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois dans cet état. C'est mieux pour nous deux. Je... Je ne souffrirai plus.. et puis toi tu... Tu va pouvoir faire un choix plus facile_.

Je soupira. Une larme coula sur mon nez.

La colère monta doucement en moi.

- _JIYONG! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi aujourd'hui? Pourquoi ce soir?_

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, je restai assise en boule, une main sur le visage.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre? Lève toi... Va t'en Sophie. Je... Je suis sérieux._

Je me releva furieuse, me dirigeant vers la porte. Je l'ouvrit rapidement, me retournant vers Jiyong, lui criant une dernière chose avant de me sauver vers l'ascenseur.

- _You fucking idiot, je venais de me décider... Je venais de te choisir.. Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu viens de me rejeter comme ça?_

Les larmes coulaient rapidement sur mes joues. L'ascenseur n'arrivait pas assez vite pour moi, j'accouru vers les escaliers de secours. J'entendis Jiyong sortir de son appartement, mais j'étais déjà partie.

* * *

**Pauvre Jiyong *calin***


	36. Un nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 36 - UN NOUVEAU DÉPART

* * *

Je ne voulais plus aller chez moi. Je voulais sentir l'air libre. Je voulais aller me confondre avec le silence absolu. Je voulais...

Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, me rendant jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. J'accouru vers le parc en face et je me laissa tomber sur la balançoire. Absolument aucun bruit n'était perceptible dans les environs. Je me laissa aller, laissant coulant les larmes, laissant sortir la colère.

Ça aurait pu être une si belle soirée. Si seulement Jiyong ne m'avait pas dit qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi. Si seulement il m'avait laissé jusqu'à la prochaine fois que je l'aurais vu... Je lui aurais dis. J'avais seulement besoin de voir Seung Hyun, pour lui annoncer. Je ne voulais pas dire à Jiyong que je le choisissais, et devoir partir ensuite.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait de détruire mon coeur?

Je le sentais, en mille morceaux dans mon corps. Brûlant, essoufflé. Jiyong...

Je resta à l'extérieur de nombreuses heures. Quelques personnes finirent par passer près de moi. Personne ne me demanda quoi que ce soit. Je devais être minable à voir.

Je fini par rentrer chez moi, minable, au levé du soleil. Je décida de me laver doucement. Je ne pourrai pas dormir cette nuit. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas travailler aujourd'hui. Aussi bien passer la journée sans dormir. Je m'habilla ensuite d'une robe simple grise, de souliers très neutre et je me fis une queue de cheval.

Je me regarda dans le miroir, essayant de me sourire. Je paru cernée, fatiguée. Mon sourire semblait faux. Je soupira.

Je me dirigea vers mon emploi très tôt, vers 6h00. Au moins, j'allais pouvoir rentrer chez moi plus tôt ce soir.

Personne n'était présent, les lumières étaient toujours fermés. Je devais être la première sur le plancher. Je déposa mes effets personnels sur mon bureau, fixant le vide.

Je regarda les plans pour le vidéoclip.

Comment j'allais pouvoir faire ça?

Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir survivre et filmer ce vidéoclip avec BigBang, alors que je ne pouvais plus vivre avec moi-même?

Je redessina quelques scènes du vidéo que j'imaginais, rendant les plans beaucoup plus sombre.  
Ma journée fût courte. Je rencontra le président au début de l'après-midi, qui fut surpris de me voir si fatiguée. Il me félicita de mon acharnement sur le projet malgré mes déboires de "célébrités". Si seulement il savait le fond de l'histoire, il saurait pourquoi je suis vraiment fatigué.

Il paru ravit de mes plans, me donnant un OK final pour le tournage. Il m'informa également qu'il avait discuté avec les membres de BigBang, et qu'ils avaient décidés du lieux de tournage et des acteurs. Je le regarda un peu surprise. J'aurais pensé avoir le dernier mot, mais après tout, j'étais nouvelle. Il m'informa que le tournage se déroulerait aux États-Unis et que notre vol était planifié pour mardi soir; soit demain soir. Je fut extrêmement surprise du court laps de temps, mais j'accepta. Est-ce que c'était toujours aussi rapide faire des vidéoclips? J'aurais cru que non...

Vers 3h00, je retourna chez moi. Je tomba dans mon lit, dormant profondément jusqu'au lendemain.

Quelqu'un cogna à ma porte au courant de la soirée, mais je ne me leva pas. Préférant dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me leva encore une fois très tôt. Je me dirigea vers mon bureau vers 7h00. À ma surprise, je découvris une rose sur mon bureau.

Une rose?

Je la pris dans mes mains, l'examinant.

Depuis quand était-elle là?

Depuis hier après le travail?

Elle semblait avoir soif. Je pris un verre que je remplis d'eau et je la déposa dans celle-ci.

Je replongea dans mon travail.

Quelqu'un cogna à ma porte, je ne répondis pas. Si cette personne était importante, elle allait surement entrer pareille. Heureusement, elle me laissa tranquille. Je n'avais pas la tête a confronter ni Jiyong, ni Seung Hyun. J'allais devoir les voirs pendant mon séjour aux États-Unis, c'était déjà assez éprouvant d'y penser.

Vers 4h00, je rentra chez moi rapidement, essayant de ne croiser personne. Heureusement pour moi, je réussis. Je découvris que dessous ma porte avait été déposé une enveloppe. Je la regarda. Est-ce que c'était mes billets?

Au même moment quelqu'un cogna à ma porte. Je réfléchi un moment. Est-ce que je répondais?

Je senti le stress montré tout en tournant ma poignée. Heureusement pour moi, se tenait l'homme à la réception, un large sourire au visage.

- _Hello! I have this for you._

Il me donna en main propre une nouvelle enveloppe, écrit sur le dessus " Plane ticket ". Je le remercia en lui souriant, puis ll disparu.

Je pris le billet et je le déposa sur mon sac de voyage.

Donc, l'autre enveloppe dans mes mains, n'était pas mes billets.

Qu'est-ce que c'était?

J'essaya de regarder à travers l'enveloppe, ne trouvant aucun indice.

Je soupira, un peu frustrée. Je ne trouvais pas le courage d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je la déposa avec mon autre enveloppe, sur mon bagage.

Je soupa rapidement, puis je descendu aller prendre un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport. Mon vol était dans 3heures, j'allais avoir assez de temps pour enregistrer mes bagages et attendre un peu mon vol.

Je regarda mon billet, en espérant ne pas être assise à côté de quelqu'un que je voulais pas voir.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je devais avoir l'air minable présentement. Absolument minable.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, après l'embarquement prioritaire, l'agent de bord appella les gens de mon vol à entrer dans l'avion. Je présenta mon billet et je marcha lentement le corridor jusqu'à la porte de l'avion.

Une autre agent de bord m'indiqua mon siège. Un siège en classe économique, près du hublot. Un siège vide à mes côtés. Je soupira.

Faites que je sois seule, SVP.

Mon coeur se déchirait à l'idée de devoir passer des heures avec Jiyong ou Seung Hyun.

Jiyong allait surement ne pas vouloir me parler et Seung Hyun allait me demander pourquoi je ne voulais plus lui parler... Et j'allais devoir soit lui dire la vérité, soit lui mentir en pleine face... Je ne me sentais pas apte à faire ni un ni l'autre.

Plusieurs personnes passa à mes côtés, chaque fois j'espérais qu'un inconnu s'assoit à mes côtés. Une personne s'approcha finalement de moi, un gros chandail blanc à capuchon sur le corps, cachant son le visage. Il s'assit lentement. Il ne semblait pas très grand. Je détourna mon regard vers le hublot, regardant lentement l'avion décoller. Je soupira, fermant mes yeux.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla en sursaut dans l'avion. J'avais totalement oublié ma situation géographique. Je regarda autour de moi pour me rassurer. L'homme à mes côtés avait toujours le visage caché. Je pris mon sac entre mes jambes, sortant l'enveloppe mysterieuse. Je la contempla longuement, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire avec.

Après tout, c'était que des mots, non? Rien n'allait pouvoir être vraiment grave... non?

Je l'ouvris lentement, très lentement, ayant peur de voir le papier à l'intérieur. Je senti quelque chose tomber de l'enveloppe, roulant par terre. J'essaya de l'attraper malgré moi. Elle disparu dans les allées autour. Je soupira, me trouvant stupide. La personne à mes côtés sembla s'être réveillé, regardant autour de lui, effrayé. Je soupira de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Bah... Trop tard, c'est déjà trop loin.. je ne peux pas aller sous les bancs pour chercher...

Je pris la lettre de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrant doucement.

La lettre était écrite en coréen. Je la regarda incrédule, les sourcils relevés. Je la retourna, essayant de voir si je n'avais pas des indices dans une langue que je comprennais. Rien. J'avais stressé pour quelque chose que je ne comprenais même pas.

Je soupira, me prenant le visage.

L'homme à mes côtés regardait toujours autour de lui, semblant stressé.

- _Hey you... Calm down, it's okay... i don't even know what it is._

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis se prendre le visage.

Je soupira à mon tour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à stressé à mort comme ça pour quelque chose qui ne lui appartenait pas?

Je le vis faire signe à une hôtesse, je me pris le visage, honteuse.

Il murmura quelques mots en coréen à la dame, qui le regarda avec un drôle de regard.

Sa voix avait quelque chose de familier, mais je ne saurais dire qui.

La dame me regarda, ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle accouru vers le téléphone et parla dans les speakers de l'avion en coréen. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire?

Et pourquoi tout le monde semblait regarder sous leurs siège?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas mêler de ses choses ? Stupide inconnu.

Je vis une dame crier, puis lever la main.

Je me cacha le visage de ma main gauche, fermant les yeux sous la gêne. La dame revint voir l'inconnu à mes côtés et lui donna l'objet qui était tombé de mon enveloppe. Je soupira.

- _You didn't have to do that, you know._  
_- I know._

Je garda les yeux fermés, toujours morte de honte. Je me retourna vers le hublot pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- _You can keep it if you want._

Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration.

- _I can?_  
_- Yeah.. I don't know what it is. I don't understand this letter neither. So whatever, keep it._

L'homme me toucha l'épaule. je frissonna. Je n'aime pas particulièrement lorsque des inconnus me touche.

- _Can... Can i read the letter? Maybe i can help you figure this out._

Je soupira.

Je me retourna vers l'homme à mes côtés.

Il avait des lèvres en coeur. Des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Pas étonnant que sa voix me disait quelque chose.

- _Jiyong..._


	37. La proposition

CHAPITRE 37 - LA PROPOSITION

* * *

Je me retourna rapidement, gêné et frustrée qu'il soit à mes côtés.

-_ Pourquoi tu me parlais en anglais?_  
_- C'est toi qui à commencé._

Sa voix était neutre, un peu sec. Il devait être encore faché contre moi.

Il soupira, tenant toujours l'objet dans sa main.

- _Ok... redonne moi l'objet dans l'enveloppe._  
_- Non._  
_- Q-quoi?_  
_- Tu viens de me dire de le garder._

Je le regarda insulté. Je me retourna vers le hublot, encore plus frustrée.

- _Sophie... on doit parler._  
_- J'ai pas envie._  
_- Ash... pourquoi t'es comme ça? T'es parti en me laissant une bombe l'autre jour... Et après tu as disparue. J'ai du me battre avec le président pour pouvoir m'asseoir à tes côtés dans l'avion.  
_- _Je vois pas de quoi tu parles_._  
_

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de parler de la soirée avec Jiyong. Aucune envie d'élaborer sur le fait qu'il m'a brisé le coeur. Aucune envie de dire que je l'avais choisi, et qu'il m'a repoussé. Aucune envie.

Je l'entendis soupirer

- _Tu veux que je te lis ta lettre en coréen?_  
_- Si ça te chante._

Je lui donna la lettre, toujours aussi frustrée.

Il me regarda longuement, puis déposa son regard sur la lettre. Ses joues se rougirent. Il se mit à lire les phrases l'une après les autres, lentement. Je remarqua que les gens autour de nous regardait Jiyong intensément. Une dame avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans ce message?

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens réagissaient ainsi?

Je regarda les lèvres de Jiyong. Si seulement je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il me disait. Si seulement j'avais appris le coréen.

J'entendis finalement l'un des mots que je connaissais;

- _Sarangaeyo. Nalang gulhun hejuleh?_

Je remarqua que les gens autour de nous me regardait intensément, la dame qui avait les yeux pleins d'eau avait maintenant une main sur la bouche.

- _Et ça veut dire quoi tout ça?_

Jiyong me regarda un moment, un sourire en coin.

- _T'es sur que tu veux le savoir?_  
_- Oui._

Il soupira, ses joues rougirent encore plus.

- _Depuis que je te connais, j'essaie de t'avoir pour moi. Tu sembles être un prix que je n'étais pas capable d'obtenir. Peu de temps depuis ta connaissance, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de connaître ta vraie personnalité. Ton sourire le matin. Ta persévérance. J'aimerais faire disparaître les larmes dans tes yeux, la douleur dans ton coeur. J'aimerais apaiser toute tes souffrances. Si seulement tu me choisissais.  
Seulement, tu as fais ton choix. Mais je n'ai pas su t'écouter. Je n'ai pas sur te comprendre. Je t'ai rejeté._

Mon coeur se compressa.

- _C'est la plus grosse bêtise que je n'ai jamais fait. Me voilà à te parler sur ce bout de papier. J'ai tellement peur de perdre la face, peur que tu ne m'accepte pas. Je n'ai pas le ..._

Jiyong arrêta un instant, regardant autour de lui. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Il soupira un moment. Les gens autour de nous toujours attentif.

- _Je n'ai pas le courage de te le dire en face. Je t'ai donné un jour, une bague de promesse. Une bague qui te promettais que je t'aimerais toujours. Sache que même si j'ai été stupide et que je t'ai rejetté une fois, je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai seulement eu peur que tu ne me choisisse pas. Peur d'avoir mal. Ironiquement, c'est toi que j'ai blessé._

Je vis une larme tomber sur la feuille. Jiyong s'essuya le visage rapidement.

- _Heureusement ..._

Un sourire apparu au visage de Jiyong, qui me fixa en terminant la lettre, sans la lire.

- _Heureusement, je crois que c'est à moi que tu as décidé de donner ton coeur. Je choisi maintenant de te donner le mien. Je t'aime... Veux-tu m'épouser?_

Il ouvrit sa main, dévoila une bague magnifique couleur or, un diamant incrusté dessus.

Je le regarda, étonnée. Les gens me fixaient. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues.

- .._. T'es sérieux?_

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, me prenant les mains.

- _Je suis plus sérieux à propos de ça que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Je veux également être certaine que tu me sois exclusive... Je rêve de la journée où je pourrai regarder miss Kwon Sophie._

Je le regarda, toujours sans mot. Il voulait me marier?

- _Jiyong.. tu ne voulais plus de moi i peine 2 jours... Comment je peux te faire confiance pour une telle question?_

Il soupira. Les gens autour arrêtèrent de nous regarder tranquillement, n'ayant pas la réaction qu'ils espéraient.

- _Je ... Je suis désolé. C'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est simplement... tellement soudain._

Il referma sa main sur la bague, puis la déposa dans sa poche. Il se prit se visage d'une main,se maudissant intérieurement.

- _Tu veux pas?_  
_- Jiyong.. arrête, j'ai pas dit non._  
_- T'as pas dis oui non plus._  
_- Tu peux me laisser plus que deux minutes pour me décider? C'est une question sérieuse, savoir si je veux être avec toi pour toute ma vie. J'ai pas le droit d'y réfléchir un peu?_

Il soupira.

- _Si tu veux._

Il remonta sa capuche sur sa tête, regardant à l'opposé de moi. Je me doutais qu'il essayait de cacher ses larmes. Mon coeur me faisait mal.

- _Jiyong... dis moi pourquoi tu as changé d'avis à propos de moi.. Pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup tu veux te marier avec moi, alors qu'il y a deux jours tu m'as brisé le coeur?_

Il se revira vers moi brusquement. Ses yeux étaient rougis, quelques larmes étaient encore apparante.

- _Quand tu es parti de chez moi en lançant ta bombe, j'ai essayé de te rattraper. Tu n'étais pas chez toi. J'ai frappé à ta porte pendant une éternité. Seung Hyun à fini par sortir, me regardant étrangement. On a parlé un peu, je ne lui par contre pas dis ce que tu venais de me dire. Il a sûrement seulement cru qu'on s'était querellé. Du moins, j'ai compris à quel point il tenait à toi. À quel point j'étais chanceux que tu m'aie choisi moi, et non lui. Je ne sais pas comment tu va faire pour lui expliquer, mais je suis profondément heureux que tu m'aies avoué l'autre jour que c'était moi, ton choix. Je ne sais pas si ce choix est encore valable. J'ose espérer que tu n'as pas changé d'idée en deux jours. Après avoir parlé avec Seung Hyun, je suis sorti de l'immeuble. J'ai marché un peu autour dans les rues avoisinantes. À un moment, j'ai marché vers le parc..._

Il me regarda longuement. Mon coeur se compressa. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vu pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps?

- _Je t'ai aperçu, anéantie sur un banc. Tu avais la tête entre les jambes et tu pleurais à chaudes larmes. Mon coeur s'est brisé en milles morceaux. Est-ce que tu pleurais à cause de moi? Je n'ai pas osé venir te parler. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu me rejettes après mon erreur. J'ai décidé d'attendre. Je suis resté dehors avec toi à te regarder pendant des heures. J'ai fini par m'endormir dans le buisson. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais plus là. J'ai supposé que tu étais partie à la maison, puis je t'ai aperçu au coin de l'oeil. Tu partais déjà travailler. J'ai décidé d'aller chez moi, ne pas aller travailler. J'ai passé la journée les yeux ouverts, à me poser des questions et à me trouver idiot. Je me suis demandé qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te reconquérir? Qu'est-ce qui m'aiderait à me faire pardonner? Chaque fois, je finissais par me dire que tu ne voudrais plus jamais de moi. Ce matin non plus, je n'ai pas été travailler. J'ai resté toute la nuit à réfléchir et à t'écrire ces mots. J'étais tellement craintif, j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejetes, que je t'ai écris dans une langue que tu ne comprenais pas. Je me disais qu'au moins, j'étais franc avec toi, je te disais toute la vérité. Seulement tu ne pouvais pas la comprendre. Vers midi j'ai été voir le président pour lui demander d'avoir le siège à tes côtés. Tu étais supposé être assis avec Seung Hyun. J'ai du me battre avec le président pour essayer de lui faire comprendre que je voulais vraiment être avec toi. Après de nombreuses minutes à discuter, surtout parce qu'il m'aime bien, il à accepter. Je n'ai pas eu à lui expliquer notre situation, il m'a seulement fait confiance. Sur l'heure du midi j'ai été voir mes parents. Je leur ai parlé sincèrement. Je leur ai dit que j'aimais profondément une fille, mais que j'avais commis une gaffe. Je leur ai demandé leur avis. C'est mon père qui m'a proposé de te donner cette bague. C'est la bague que mon père à acheter à ma mère lorsqu'il se sont marié. Je l'ai finalement mis dans l'enveloppe, j'ai ajouté la dernière phrase à la lettre, et je l'ai glissé sous la porte._

Son regard se baissa, il soupira.

- _J'ai passé les deux pires journées de ma vie depuis que tu es parti de chez moi. Je souhaite ne plus jamais à vivre de genre d'émotion. Non pas que je déteste avoir de la peine, ce n'est pas le sentiment qui me dérange le plus. C'est de savoir que la personne que j'aime souffre. Que toi, Sophie, tu aie du chagrin, pire encore, c'est de ma faute à moi. Est-ce que tu me pardonnera un jour, d'avoir été stupide? D'avoir eu peur de me faire rejeter par toi? De t'avoir briser le coeur?_

Il me regarda, cessant de parler. Je me gratta la nuque, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Le discours de Jiyong m'avait coupé la respiration. Mon coeur s'accélérait tranquillement à chaque mot qu'il disait.

- _Jiyong..._

Il me regardait toujours, ses yeux rosés par les larmes qui s'étaient échappés.

- _... je suis prête à te pardonner. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès de me le dire cette journée-là. Si j'avais pas pris autant de temps à choisir, ça ne se serait pas passé._

Un sourire apparu sur son visage, il ressemblait maintenant à un enfant.

- _Est-ce qu'on peut reparler de ta proposition lorsqu'on reviendra à Séoul? Je ne crois pas être apte à travailler avec Seung Hyun sinon..._

Il me regarda, sembla triste un moment, puis m'enlaça. Il me dit tranquillement à l'oreille.

- _Savoir que je peux t'avoir à mes côtés me suffit amplement. Je t'aime Sophie._

Je le regarda, un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

- _Je... Je t'aime Jiyong._

Il paru surpris, ne réagissant pas vraiment à ce que je venais de dire. Puis il son sourire s'élargit de nouveau. Il m'embrassa doucement pendant un instant, puis se repositionna sur son siège. Il me prit la main dans la sienne, toujours souriant.


	38. New-York

CHAPITRE 38 - NEW-YORK

* * *

Il resta ainsi un bon moment, puis me regarda, pensif.

-_ Je crois que je vais dormir un peu. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis le début du vol, et nous sommes à quelques heures seulement de New-York. Comme nous arrivons le matin et que nous allons travailler pratiquement toute la journée après, je préfère ne pas trop avoir de cerne._

Il me souria une nouvelle fois. Je le laissa dormir à mes côtés, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Je ferma mes yeux à mon tour, porté par le bruit des moteurs.

Je senti un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- _Hm?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

J'essaya de pousser ce qui venait d'effleurer ma peau pendant mon sommeil. Je dormais si bien, si profondément.

- _Sophie..._  
_- hmm..._

Je garda les yeux fermés, espérant pouvoir me rendormir.

- _Sophie, réveille toi, l'avion est atterrit, on doit sortir._

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement, regardant autour de moi. Je constata avec étonnement que la personne à mes côtés avait raison. Les gens commençaient déjà à sortir de l'avion. Je souris à Jiyong, qui en fit de même.

- _T'as bien dormi?_  
_- Hmmm... comme un bébé._

Jiyong ricana, puis m'embrassa.

- _J'imagine que tu as eu besoin de reprendre des forces à cause de ton manque de sommeil récemment..._  
_- Hmmm... peut-être._

Je m'étira longuement, baillant en même temps. J'entrevue du coin de l'oeil Seung Hyun avancé vers nous.

- _Seung Hyun est là..._

Jiyong se retourna pour le regarder. Il semblait neutre. Est-ce qu'il s'avait qu'il avait changé de place avec lui? Probablement pas à voir son visage.

- _Helloooo!_

Seung Hyun nous souria finalement. Il se faufila sur le siège arrière de moi, toujours debout. Il déposa sa main sur ma tête, baissant sa bouche près de mes oreilles ,me parlant assez bas pour que je sois la seule qui puisse entendre.

- _Hello lovely Sophie. I missed you so damn much... Were have you been? You miss the night with me, we were suppose to have an amazing sex night._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent. Jiyong me lança un regard, intrigué. Je lui fit signe qu'il pouvait sortir, que j'allais le rejoindre. Il me souria puis sorti.

Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, Seung Hyun s'appropria rapidement son siège.

Il essaya de m'embrasser, mais je recula, un peu stressé.

- _Oh come on, you don't want to kiss your boyfriend now?_

Qu'est-ce que je faisais maintenant? Je regarda autour de moi, un peu stressé.

- _Sophie, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me or what? I'm sorry i told you this, i didn't knew you would freak out like this._

Il se releva de son siège, me regardant drolement.

- _You coming or you are staying there?_

Je me releva tranquillement, marchant derrière Seung Hyun vers la sortie. Rendu au terminal, Jiyong nous attendais avec ses bagages et les miens.

- _You could have take mine too Jiyong..._

Seung hyun soupira, marchant jusqu'au dépot de bagage.

Jiyong en profita pour me parler en priver.

- _Sophie... Qu'est-ce que tu penses faire pour Seung Hyun?_

Je me mordu la lèvre.

- _Je sais pas. Je... Je devrais lui dire non? Mais en même temps, je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée de le faire ici... Alors qu'on est pas à Séoul._

Jiyong se gratta la nuque.

- _Tu veux faire comme si... comme si tu ne m'avais pas choisi?_

Je soupira.

- _Est-ce que ça te dérange?_

Je l'implora presque.

- _Non... Pourvu que tu dorme chez moi ce soir... Je suis déjà très heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes, je vais être capable de survivre une journée ou deux avec Seung Hyun dans les pattes encore..._

Il me souria, l'air enfantin.

Seung Hyun arriva rapidement, sa valise à la main.

Le président arriva au même moment, nous regardant les trois. Il nous souria, puis parla rapidement à Jiyong en coréen. Ils s'échangèrent des salutations, puis le président disparu.

Seung Hyun me regarda, souriant.

- _We have to go. The shooting is in three hours, we have to get there, dress up, put make up and film. Are you ready to do this?_

Je le regarda un peu stressée. C'était la première fois que j'allais tourner un vidéoclip de ma vie. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le courage ou pas... Je dois suivre le moment et ne pas trop réfléchir.

- _Je sais pas... J'espère!_

Je suivi les deux garçons vers la voiture qui nous menait vers le lieu de tournage. J'étais assise en avant, seule avec le chauffeur. Les garçcons étaient derrière; Seungri semblait dormir, Daesung regardait par la fenêtre, Taeyang s'amusait à agacer Seungri, et Seunghyun et Jiyong était assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ne bougeant pas.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble désaffecté. Je regarda les alentours, c'était merveilleux, ça ressemblait absolument au style que je voulais donner au clip.

Tous les autres membres de l'équipe était présent, les cameramans et les techniciens qui avaient déjà installer les équipements. Je lança un regard à Jiyong, heureuse.

Je reconnu le président, qui était assis sur une chaise près du plateau de tournage. Il me fit de venir lui parler. Il m'expliqua comment la journée allait se dérouler, qu'il allait toujours m'aider dans les choix (ce qui me rassura énormément) et qu'il allait s'occuper de donner les directives aux techniciens.

Il me regarda souriant.

- _I'm having a good feeling about this video clip. Thanks to you. Also, I'll be the director when you won't be able to do it._

Je le regarda, intriguée.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a des moments que je ne pourrais pas être la directrice? Je décida de ne rien dire, ne comprenant pas toujours ce que le président disait.

Après du maquillage et un changement de vêtements, le groupe s'installa dans leur endroit respectif sur le toit.

L'équipe et moi commençons à tourner la scène principale. Un plan séquence en continue, ou nous voyons les 5 membres chanter la chanson.

Stressée à l'os, je choisis de reprendre la scène 5 fois, me disant qu'il valait mieux avoir plusieurs prises pour le montage vidéo. Le président me regardait toujours, placé derrière moi.

Je le regarda finalement après la dernière scène, lui demandant muettement si c'était OK. Il approuva d'un pouce en l'air. Je lui souris.

Rapidement, je pris confiance en moi et le tournage avança rapidement. Bien plus vite que je ne le crus, j'étais rendu aux dernières séquences à tourner. Celle avec la fille.

Je n'avais aperçu aucune femme qui semblait être actrice sur le plateau, me disant qu'elle devait être au chaud et non au froid à attendre.

Après un moment, je fini par demander au président.

- _We are done with the main sequences. Where is the girl for the video clip? I didn't see her._

Il me regarda, un peu surpris.

-_ I'm sorry? What ?_  
_- The girl. For the video. Where is she?_

Il se gratta la nuque, sans trop comprendre. Il accrocha Seung hyun qui passait à côté de nous, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille.

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Seung Hyun, qui me regarda, joueur. Mon coeur sauta un coup.

Il se rapprocha de moi, déposant ses bras sur mes avant-bras, un énorme sourire au visage.

- _Sophie, remember when you came with me to choose a dress for the girl in the video?_  
_- Oui._  
_- Well... I was supposed to tell you something else that day._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, effrayés.

- _It's kinda you the girl in the videoclip... It's why you tried it.._

J'imagine que mon regard criait au secours, puisqu'il continua à parler.

- _Look, you can't say no, we have nobody else. All the bigbang members voted for you anyway. We want you in our clip. You are gorgeous._

Je retourna mon visage à gauche et à droite, essayant de trouver un regard attendrissant.

Moi? Dans un vidéoclip? Je n'ai pas vraiment la phobie des caméras, mais je ne les aimes pas particulièrement non plus...

Je fini par croiser les yeux de Jiyong, qui sembla comprendre mon désarroi. Il s'approcha de moi tranquillement, déposant une main sur l'épaule de Seung Hyun.

- _Let me talk to her a minute._

Seung Hyun le regarda un moment, puis me laissa. Il se dirigea vers le président, à quelques mètres de moi. Jiyong déposa ses mains sur mon visage, essayant de capter mon regard. J'observa les millions d'étoiles dans ses yeux.

- _T'as l'air stupide avec tes cheveux blonds. Finis-je par murmurer en le regardant._

Il me souria, un peu gêné.

-_ C'est pour ça que j'ai mis une tuque._  
_- Jiyong.. J'veux pas me faire filmer._

Il regarda vers Seung Hyun, qui ne semblait pas regarder. Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, assez rapide pour que personne ne nous voit.

- _C'est pas si demandant tu sais... Surtout que les scènes de la fille sont plutôt simple. T'as seulement qu'à être là. Y'a aucun acting. Je suis certain que tu va crever à l'écran. T'as un visage de mannequin, Sophie. T'es vachement belle._

Mes joues rougirent un peu.

- _Merci Jiyong._  
_- Et puis, si tu le fais, je te promets de faire tout ce que tu veux ce soir._  
_- Tout?_  
_- Absolument tout._

Je le regarda un instant, me mordillant la lèvre. Je l'entendis soupirer.. d'envie?

- _Okay..._

Il me souria, m'encourageant.

- _Je vais être près de toi pour t'aider si jamais tu as de la difficulté ou si tu doutes encore._

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, m'embrassant sur la joue, me murmurant un "Je t'aime".

Jiyong recula finalement, allant annoncer la nouvelle au président et à Seung Hyun.


	39. Discussion

CHAPITRE 39 - DISCUSSION

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais au maquillage, puis je mettais des vêtements qui avaient été choisit pour moi. J'avais des costumes qui ressemblaient un peu au style de chacun des membres.

Je fima ma première scène avec Taeyang. Je devais tout simplement être assis dans une voiture, regardant vers ma droite. Ensuite je le fixais de façon neutre. Je fis celles de Seungri et de Daesung et Seung Hyun assez rapidement.

Finalement je tourna celles avec Jiyong, où je devais regarder la caméra. Je dus reprendre cette prise quelque fois, puisque j'avais du mal à trouver le courage pour fixer intensément la lentille. Jiyong vint m'encourager subtilement. Il se plaça ensuite au côté de la caméra, me forçant à regarder dans sa direction. Je réussis ainsi la scène.

Le président décida de prendre quelques scènes en surplus, au cas ou.

Après près d'une heure, j'eus enfin terminé. Je me coucha par terre, exténué.

Seung Hyun fut le premier à venir me voir, se penchant au dessus de moi.

- _You okay?_

Jiyong arriva à son tour, se penchant lui aussi au dessus de moi.

- _Ashhh... Comment vous faites pour faire ça tous les jours? Être devant une caméra, ça consomme mon énergie._

Jiyong me souria, m'offrant sa main pour me relever. Seung Hyun éclata simplement de rire.

Une fois debout, le président est venu me féliciter du travail. Je savais très bien que le gros du travail était encore à faire, soit le montage du vidéo. Heureusement pour moi, ce n'était pas moi qui faisait cette portion du travail. J'avais donc terminé l'un de mes contrats. Cette réflexion me fit un pincement au coeur. Qu'est-ce que je ferais maintenant?

Seung Hyun me pris la main, sous le regard attentif de Jiyong.

- _You wanna do something with me tonight? Since we are in New-York, we can do a lot of stuff._

Je baissa mon regard, me grattant la nuque.

- _En fait, j'avais déjà promis à Jiyong de faire quelque chose avec lui. Après tout, c'est supposé être sa soirée._

Seung Hyun rouspetta, mécontent.

- _It's not fair. I havent got the chance to talk to you yesterday... Ashhhhh... Jiyong is too lucky with you. Well then, have a good trip my girl._

Il m'enlaça, respirant dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, puis sur mes lèvres. Son baiser fut long, passionné et intense. J'en perdis presque l'équilibre.

- _I'll see you around tomorrow then._

Il me lança un dernier regard avant de partir de l'endroit avec le président. Jiyong m'approcha me souriant timidement.

- _Je pense que je ne me ferai jamais à cette vue-là._  
_- Désolé Jiyong._  
_- C'est pas grave. J'en ai plus pour longtemps à vivre ça._

Il me souria, les yeux rêveurs.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir?_

Nous commençons à marcher dans les rues avoisinantes. Plus rapidement que je ne le croyais, nous sommes rendus à Times Squares, entouré de millions de personnes. Personnes ne nous porte attention.

- _Y'a personne qui sait qui tu es ici. Je peux me promener avec toi, main dans la main._

Je déposa ma main dans la sienne, il me souria.

_- Profite s'en, parce que un jour je serai connu aux États-Unis aussi._  
_- Lorsque tu le seras, je vais être officiellement la copine, alors j'aurais pas à me soucier des gens autour._

Il m'embrassa timidement la joue.

- _J'ai déjà hâte à ce jour._

Nous allons souper dans un restaurant du coin, puis nous nous promenons à gauche et a droite, essayant de découvrir des endroits inexplorés.

Jiyong pris quelques photos de moi, puis je demanda à un passant qu'il nous prenne en photo tous les deux, ensemble.

Le soleil déjà couché depuis longtemps, nous rentrons finalement à l'hotel ou le staff dormait. Je me dis donner la clef de la chambre 55, et Jiyong la 56. Je lui souria, heureuse du hasard.

Je fini par entrer dans ma chambre l'explorant rapidement. Mes bagages étaient déjà posés près de la porte d'entrée. Jiyong entra chez moi après avoir vérifié qu'il avait bien ses bagages chez lui également. Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'approchant doucement de moi.

Il me regarda longuement, sans rien dire. Après un moment d'incompréhension, je fini par avoir un léger fou-rire. Il me souria, un peu gêné.

- _Pourquoi tu rie?_  
_- Je sais pas... Pourquoi t'es si sérieux?_

Il s'approcha encore plus de moi, déposant ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses yeux étaient intenses, fixés sur moi. Il mordit sa lèvre un instant.

Il déposa sur mes lèvres un léger baiser. Mon corps frissonna sous le contact Jiyong approfondit le baiser, se mettant tranquillement à respirer plus fort, plus rapidement.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, j'avais de la difficulté à trouver la respiration.

Jiyong me poussa de l'entrée vers le lit tout en continuant à m'embrasser langoureusement presque farouchement. Rapidement je me retrouva sur les couvertures, Jiyong au dessus de moi. Entre deux respirations, j'essaya de lui faire prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait.

Des souvenirs avec Seung Hyun me revenait en tête. Est-ce que je devais le dire à Jiyong?

- _Ji... Jiyong..._  
_- Hmm..._

Je fini par gémir malgré moi, mon corps en feu. Il me regarda un instant, l'air excité. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis commença à m'embrasser un peu partout sur ma peau visible.

- _Jiyong..._

Je le poussa légèrement, il me fixa, inquiet.

- _Ça va?_  
_- Oui... C'est juste que..._

Je soupira.

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma chérie?_

Je le fixa un instant. Comment pouvait-il être si adorable? Alors que moi j'allais lui dire quelque chose d'aussi affreux?

Il se coucha à mes côtés, déposa l'une de ses mains sur mon visage, me caressant doucement.

- _Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on soit honnête ou pas?_

Il me souria, l'air intrigué.

- _Honnête, évidemment._

Sa main glissa sur mon cou, puis sur mon épaule. Il continua à flatter chaque bout de peau qu'il voyait, toujours aussi excité.

- _Jiyong... J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer._  
_- Hm_?

Il semblait plus intéressé à me caresser qu'à m'écouter. Je me mordis la lèvre un instant, me demandant si je n'étais pas stupide de briser un tel moment.

Sa main atterrie lentement sur ma hanche. Il faufila un doigt sous mon chandail.

Remarquant mon manque de réponse, il leva son regard vers mes yeux. Je remarqua les étoiles qui brillaient, comme toujours lorsqu'il me regardait.

- _Tu peux tout me dire._  
_- Tu ne seras pas fâché?_  
_- Je vais essayer._

Il me souria, m'encourageant. Je ferma les yeux, me concentrant. Après tout, c'était Seung Hyun qui voulait la règle de dormir avec quelqu'un, pas Jiyong... Il ne devrait pas être fâché, non?

- _J'ai...eu des relations avec Seung Hyun._

Ses doigts cessèrent de bouger, restant ou ils étaient. Jiyong ferma les yeux un instant, aucune expression au visage. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je remarqua que les étoiles avaient disparus, son regard était devenu terne, noir.

- _Des relations..?_

Je soupira. Je senti malgré moi mes yeux chauffés, commencé à se remplir de larmes. Le stress était trop fort pour moi. C'est la première soirée que je pouvais avoir avec Jiyong, alors que je l'avais choisi. Pourquoi est-ce que je lui parle de Seung Hyun? Pourquoi je gâches toujours tout.

Jiyong déposa sa main sur mon visage, essuyant une larme fuyante de son pouce.

- _Hey... ne pleure pas... Je ne suis pas fâché... Je suis simplement... surpris._

Il me souria, un peu faussement. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ma joue. J'essaya de me ressaisir. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangeait à ce point-là? Pourquoi est-ce que ça me déchirait de le lui dire?

Il finit par m'enlacer, déposant sa tête dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa doucement la nuque jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Il embrassa finalement mon front, puis se repositionna.

- _Sophie, qu'est-ce que tu as? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?_  
_- Je... Je sais pas... J'imagine que j'ai peur de te perdre... Peur que si je te dise la vérité, tu veuilles partir..._  
_- Sophie, je t'aime. Je n'irai jamais ailleurs. Peu importe ce que tu fais, je serai toujours là pour te consoler et espérer que tu m'aimes en retour._  
_- M-Mais j'ai... j'ai couché avec Seung Hyun alors qu'on était supposé ne pas le faire... Je.. Je m'excuse._  
_- Je suis surpris qu'il ait brisé sa propre promesse... Mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas voulu faire la même chose._

Il me regarda un instant, puis m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il s'assit sur le lit à mes côtés, regardant le mur devant nous.

Je m'assis également, les jambes sur mon torse, les bras autour de mes jambes. J'étais gênée, presque honteuse. J'attendis qu'il parle de nouveau, qu'il brise ce silence lourd.

Il baissa sa tête quelques minutes plus tard, puis me regarda, intensément.

- _J'ai aussi quelque chose à t'avouer._

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me cacher? J'avais l'impression de presque tout connaître de Jiyong... J'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec lui récemment.

- _Sophie, je... je t'ai demandé si tu voulais te marier avec moi... Pour une raison précise. Oui c'est parce que je t'aime et que je tiens à toi, évidemment. Mais comme je te l'ai dis l'autre jour, le président ne me laissera jamais la même chance que Seung Hyun a eu. Je ne pourrai jamais dire tu es ma copine si ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment officiel. Je ne veux pas mettre de pression, mais je veux juste que tu saches que tant que tu ne veux pas t'engager avec moi, quand on revient à Séoul, je ne peux plus te fréquenter. Notre voyage à New-York est le dernier où nous pouvons être ensemble sans avoir peur de se faire pincer._

Je le regarda, sans-mot.

- _Est-ce que tu comprends? Si on ne se marie pas, toi et moi on ne peut plus continuer. On doit se séparer._  
_- Q-quoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on pourrait pas plutôt se voir subtilement..._  
_- Sophie, je ne suis pas du genre à me cacher. Je veux pouvoir montrer aux gens que j'aime quelqu'un. J'ai déjà dit en entrevue que j'avais un begin pour une femme. Ils vont revenir à la charge, ils vont me poser des questions._

Je me pris la tête, tout semblait trop lourd autour de moi. Tout était trop réel, trop rapide.

- _Jiyong.. on peut en reparler à Séoul?_  
_- Est-ce que tu va vraiment vouloir en parler à Séoul? Où tu veux simplement pas en parler?_

Lentement, ma tête devenait plus lourde, une migraine apparaissait. J'essaya de me relever du lit tranquillement. Je commençais à avoir de la difficulté à respirer.

- _Jiyong.._  
_- Sophie, on doit en parler... C'est important. Si tu veux vraiment..._

J'entendais à peine de ce que Jiyong me disait. Tout ce que j'entendais sonnait maintenant comme un bourdonnement lointain. Je fini par me lever du lit mollement. Le plancher sous mes pieds semblait bouger.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?

J'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, toujours au bout de ma respiration.

- _Jiyong..._

Je le vis s'approcher de moi, inquiet. Il était maintenant debout, face à moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendu bouger. Ses yeux parures soudainement effrayés.

Le sol sembla tomber sous mes pieds.

Je perdis connaissance.


	40. Hôpital

CHAPITRE 40 - HÔPITAL

* * *

Mon crâne me faisait mal à mourir. J'essaya d'entrouvrir mes yeux, mais a lumière vive me força à les refermer.

J'entendais des voix près de moi. Où est-ce que j'étais?

J'étais couché, une odeur de ... stérilisé?

Est-ce que j'étais à l'hôpital?

J'essaya d'ouvrir mes yeux à nouveau, essayant de m'acclimater à la lumière. J'étais effectivement sur un lit d'hôpital. Non loin de moi se tenait Seung Hyun et Jiyong qui discutait silencieusement. Seung Hyun remarqua que j'avais ouvert les yeux et se précipita a mes côtés. Je soupira, me prenant le front essayant de reprendre contact avec le monde réel.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_

Seung Hyun me pris la main doucement. Jiyong s'approcha de moi sans dire un mot. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart.

- _We are back in Seoul Sophie. You.. You passed out in your hotel room in New-York... You don't remember?_

Je le regarda un instant, essayant de me rappeler. Je me rappelais être avec Jiyong... avoir parlé de... mariage? Puis tout était devenu noir.

- _On est à Séoul? Ça fait combien de temps que je suis comme ça?_  
_- You haven't open your eyes since you passed out. Jiyong found you. He told us you were acting weird before passing out. Anyway, the president bought you a special ticket to go home few hours after you went to hospital. A nurse was with you all the trip. I was really afraid you know. I stay with you all night and days long since i'm in Seoul._

Je lança un regard à Jiyong, qui se tenait toujours loin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venais pas près de moi?

- _Seung Hyun... Est-ce que je peux parler à Jiyong?_

Il le regarda, blessé.

- _Yeah.. i guess._

Il s'approcha de moi, embrassant mon front. Il sorti ensuite de la pièce, lança un regard étrange à Jiyong.

Ce dernier s'approcha finalement de moi, tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- _Hey.._  
_- Jiyong... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?_  
_- T'as perdu connaissance... Je... Je sais pas trop pourquoi en fait. J'ai essayé de te réveillé mais je n'ai pas réussi. J'ai fini par appeler une ambulance et le président. À l'hôpital, les gens ne comprenaient pas vraiment ton état. Tu es resté toute la nuit en observation, toujours inconsciente. Comme le président ne voulait pas que tu restes aux États-Unis seule, il t'a fais venir à Séoul... et c'est pas mal tout._

Je le regarda, incrédule.

- _J'ai resté combien de temps au juste dans les pommes?_  
_- Pratiquement une semaine..._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

- _QUOI? Une semaine?_  
_- Ouais... Je...Les médecins croient que tu te sous alimentait, que tu manquais des éléments dans ton alimentation. Que c'est pour ça que tu as eu une chute de pression... Et puis il y a le stress...Et ils savent pas trop quoi d'autre..._

Jiyong me regardait toujours du pied de mon lit.

- _Jiyong, pourquoi est-ce que tu te tiens loin de moi? Est-ce que je t'ai dis quelque chose de mal?_

Il baissa la tête un peu triste.

- _Non... C'est simplement que... Je ne peux pas être vu avec toi... C'est trop risqué. Il y a des photographes partout. Comme tu es la copine de Seung Hyun, tout le monde veut de tes nouvelles. Alors tout le monde scrute tes mouvements. Et je ne veux pas gâcher vos vies en étant dans le chemin et.._  
_- Jiyong... Arrête ça._

Il releva son visage vers moi, un peu triste.

- _Quoi?_  
_- Arrête d'agir comme ça, ça me rend dingue. Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me crois pas?_  
_- Je sais pas. J'imagine que je suis insécure à l'idée que tu veuilles vraiment de moi. J'ai beau être G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong à des problèmes à accepter qu'une fille comme toi veuille bien de moi._  
_- T'es stupide._

Je soupira. Mon mal de tête recommença de plus belle.

- _Ashh..._

Jiyong s'approcha de moi, inquiet.

- _Ca va?_

Il déposa sa tête sur mon front, il se mordit la lèvre.

- _T'es brûlante._  
_- Ma tête me fait vachement mal._  
_- Tu veux que j'aille chercher le médecin?_  
_- Non. Je vais être correct. J'ai seulement mal à la tête._

Je me concentra un moment et la migraine diminua. Je soupira, sentant quelques goutes de sueur tomber de mon front.

Je pris la main de Jiyong dans ma mienne, refermant mes yeux. Je sentis la fatigue prendre contrôle de mon corps peu à peu.

- _Jiyong... je t'aime... Je veux t'avoir près de moi... s'il-te-plait._

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis je tomba endormie doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveilla en sursaut dans mon lit. J'étais toujours à l'hôpital, et j'avais maintenant un soluté au bras. Je devais vraiment être mal en point.

À travers la fenêtre, je pouvais voir qu'il faisait nuit. Je regarda autour de moi, ne découvrant personne. Je soupira.

Évidemment, qui est-ce que j'étais pour croire qu'ils allaient rester avec moi aussi longtemps? Je profita du moment de quiétude pour réfléchir. J'ai perdu connaissance à cause de la sous alimentation? Ouais.. peut-être que je ne mangeais pas assez souvent depuis que j'étais en Corée... Et le stress était vrai aussi...Toutes les histoires avec Jiyong, Seung Hyun et même Seungri... le stress du vidéoclip... C'était beaucoup trop pour moi...

Je soupira une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain je me réveilla tranquillement, un docteur à mes côtés. Il me souria en me voyant ouvrir les yeux. L'homme semblait avoir près de 50 ans, mais encore enfant dans ses yeux. Il me salua en anglais.

- I'm sorry sir, but can you tell me when i'll be able to leave?

Il regarda ses feuilles un instant.

- Maybe tomorrow if you stabilize. Since you woke up yesterday, you seems to be in a better shape.

Je lui souria.

- Can you tell me what i have ?

- Well, it's hard to say. I think it's mostly because you need to eat more. Results show you have a vitamins deficiency, and also Iron. Maybe you were stress a lot thoses day too. I heard you were filming something in America before you passed out, it could be because of that. But really, those are only supposition. We also scan your head, but you don't seem to have anything wrong.

Je souria au médecin. Quelques minutes plus tard il me salua et parti de ma chambre.

Toute la journée, ni Jiyong ni Seung Hyun ne vint me visiter. Je passa une nuit extrêmement mouvementé, ne faisant que des cauchemars.

Le lendemain vers 10heures, je me leva de mon lit tranquillement. J'entendais des murmures de l'autre bords de ma porte depuis déjà près d'une heure. Le bruit m'avat réveillé. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Je remarqua qu'une enveloppe était déposé sur la table à ma droite. Je m'étira le bras pour la prendre.

Je regarda à l'intérieur, un petit papier était plié. Je l'ouvris lentement, intriguée.

"**I love you. I'm sorry.**"

Je regarda l'inscription une nouvelle fois, virant la feuille de l'autre côté, rien.

Je suis désolé?

Désolé de quoi?

Je me gratta la tête un peu intrigué.

De qui venait la lettre?

Surement pas de Jiyong, puisque il m'aurait probablement écrit en français.

Seung Hyun?

Pourquoi était-il désolé?

Je remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe sans trop comprendre son sens. Je ne pouvais pas trop réfléchir, puisque de toute façon je ne réussirais pas à décoder le message.

Lentement, je me dirigea vers ma porte, l'ouvrant silencieusement. Je remarqua qu'une dizaine de photographe se tenait derrière ma porte, parlant entre eux. Dès qu'un d'entre eux remarqua que la porte était ouverte, il commença à me poser des questions en coréen que je ne comprenais pas, des questions complexes et longues. Je referma ma porte rapidement, essouflé par la surprise.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient la? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait autant de journaliste devant ma porte? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire?

Je me frotta la nuque, sentant des sueurs froides.

J'accouru à mon téléphone. Est-ce que je pouvais demander de l'aide à Jiyong?

Je remarqua que mon cellulaire avait plusieurs appels manqués, ainsi que 5 textos manquées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?


	41. Le téléphone

CHAPITRE 41 - LE TÉLÉPHONE

* * *

Je m'assis sur mon lit, le cellulaire dans les mains. Je regarda le plus vieux des messages reçus.

Jiyong : **Sophie, je suis désolé, j'ai du partir. Je ne pouvais pas rester toute la nuit avec toi, je dois aller enregistrer. Je t'aime.**

Je soupira. Voilà pourquoi Jiyong n'était pas avec moi hier matin... Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas revenu?

2ème texto:

Jiyong : **Sophie, est-ce que tu as vu Seung Hyun?**

... Euhm... Intriguant.

3ème texto:

Seung Hyun *heart*:** Hey... Look. I don't know how i can tell you this but... Jiyong told me. About... about you two. Don't bother me anymore. I know when i'm not needed. I will back off.**

Je regarda le texto près d'une minute avant de réalisé de quoi il parlait. Jiyong avait parlé à Seung Hyun? QUOI?

4eme texto:

Jiyong : **Sophie, si tu te réveilles, appelle moi c'est urgent.**

Le message datait d'hier soir.

Je me mordilla la lèvre, inquiète.

dernier texto, qui datait de très tard cette nuit;

Seung Hyun *heart* : **I came visit you tonight. You were sleeping like a baby. I want to be with you. I want to sleep like a baby too. I'm sorry Sophie. I love you. Sarangae. Please forgive me.**

Je regarda le texto alarmé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé dans la dernière journée? Pourquoi est-ce que Seung Hyun était désolé? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un million de journaliste devant ma porte?

Je regarda les appels manqués, la majorité étaient de Seung Hyun, jusqu'à environ 4h ce matin. Quelques uns de Jiyong au travers. Le dernier était vers 9h ce matin.

Je me pris la tête, soupirant. Sérieux, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Je décida de texter Jiyong, étant effrayé de l'appeler et de confronter la réalité.

- **Jiyong.. Y'a un million de journaliste devant ma porte.**

Je regarda mon cellulaire pendant un long moment, attendant une réponse qui prenait des années à arriver. Le stress montait rapidement en moi, j'en avais des boufés de chaleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vibra.

- **Sophie! You are awake! I'm coming.**

Je regarda le texto, intrigué. Jiyong allait venir maintenant? Pourquoi il devait être...

**TOC TOC**

Rapidement ma porte s'ouvrit et se referma. J'entendis un million de flash et de photo se prendre dans le corridor.

Jiyong s'approcha de moi.

Il avait une mauvaise mine.

Une atroce mine.

Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce que je voyais présentement.

Je me releva, m'approchant de lui.

Je pouvais deviner que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer, seulement au visage de Jiyong.

Il avait le visage long, pâle, les yeux cernés, noirs sans vie. Aucun sourire n'était apparent sur son visage. Aucun maquillage, ses cheveux en bataille. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi.

En me voyant, quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Je le pris dans mes bras, ne sachant trop pourquoi.

-_ Jiyong... Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

Il resserra son étreinte. Je senti qu'il avait des spasmes et qu'il vibrait tout en pleurant doucement.

- _Sophie... Seung Hyun..._

Mon coeur se resserra.

Ne disant plus rien depuis un moment, je décolla Jiyong me sur moi. J'essaya de le regarder dans les yeux, mais il baissait toujours son regard.

- _Quoi Seung Hyun?_

Il soupira finalement, essayant de reprendre son calme.

Ses yeux étaient rouges, tout comme ses joues.

- _Sophie.. Ce matin j'ai trouvé Seung Hyun... inconscient._

Je le regarda, sans trop comprendre.

Mon coeur décida de sauter un battement sur deux.

- _Il... Il à essayé de s'enlever la vie, Sophie. J'ai été chanceux de le retrouver avant qu'il réussit... Il est à l'hôpital lui aussi... Quelques chambres à côté... Il a avalé des médicaments et il à bu à en perdre la face..._

Mes joues furent rapidement inondées.

Seung Hyun... avait tenté de disparaître?

Mon Seung Hyun?

_- Q-Quoi?_  
_- C'est ma faute Sophie... J'ai... Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais choisi... Je lui ai dit que je voulais me marier avec toi... J'étais plus capable de lui mentir... Fuck... je suis tellement stupide._

Je recula tranquillement jusqu'à mon lit, m'assoyant pour absorber le choc. Mes jambes semblaient molle encore une fois. Je ne pensais pas tomber inconsciente, seulement j'avais de la difficulté à croire ce que je venais d'entendre.

Je lança un regard à Jiyong, qui se serrait le bras sans probablement s'en rendre compte. Il était facile de voir qu'il se sentait coupable et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son coeur devait être lourd, aussi lourd que le mien.

Jamais je n'aurais cru que Seung Hyun réagisse comme ça.

- _Jiyong... Seung Hyun... il va mieux?_  
_- N-Non... pas pour l'instant._

Il baissa son visage vers le sol. Je l'entendis renifler.

-_ Il est réveillé?_  
_- Non. Quand je l'ai trouvé ce matin Sophie... il était bleu... il ne respirait plus... Si j'était entré chez lui un peu plus tard.. il..._

Son visage fit une grimace de douleur, il se cacha le visage d'une main.

-_ Sophie, je sais pas quoi faire. Je... J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas..._

Je me releva doucement de mon lit, essayant de reprendre mes sens. Jiyong avait besoin de moi présentement. Je devais être forte.

Je m'approcha de lui, l'enlaçant. Il déposa son visage sur mon épaule, rapidement, mon chandail fut trempé de ses larmes.

- _Jiyong, c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, c'est toi qui lui à sauvé la vie._  
_- C'est moi qui lui a donné envie de la perdre aussi._  
_- Dis pas ça... T'es pas sur que c'est pour ça qu'il à décidé de faire ça._

Il resta calme un moment, resserrant son étreinte.

- _Je ne veux pas perdre Seung Hyun Sophie..._  
_- Il va mieux aller bientôt..._  
_- Tout ce que je vois depuis ce matin, c'est Seung Hyun par terre, bleu... Les ambulanciers qui arrivent... Je ne me rappelle même plus d'avoir appeller avec un téléphone.. J'ai dû être en état de choc... Je me suis assis sur son lit lorsqu'ils sont parti avec Seung hyun sur la civière. J'ai regardé autour de moi. J'ai découvert les pots de pilules.. Sophie, t'as pas idée ce qu'il à pris... Le nombre de bouteille de vin... Il voulait vraiment partir... Il...C'est ma faute Sophie. Ma vie est foutu.. Comment est-ce que je peux continuer à être le leader de BigBang, quand je ne peux même pas prendre soins d'un de mes membres? Comment est-ce qu'on peut être encore faire BigBang, quand Seung Hyun ne veut pas vivre?_

Son monologue était de plus en plus incompréhensible, plus il pleurait, plus il parlait vite. Moins ses mots avaient du sens.

Je me contentais de serrer Jiyong dans mes bras, essayant de ne pas pleurer à mon tour.

J'aurai mon moment, où je pourrai faire couler mes larmes. Seulement, présentement, je devais rester forte. Pour Jiyong.

Près d'une demie-heure plus tard à essayer de consoler Jiyong, je l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

- _Jiyong.. j'aimerais aller voir Seung Hyun... Mais je ne veux pas que tu restes seul._

Il se frotta les yeux, essayant de cacher ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient bouffis, toujours rouge. Il ne pouvait tromper personne, ton état était évident.

- _Je vais aller rejoindre les autres gars.. Ils sont tous dans la pièce à côté de la chambre de Seung Hyun..._

J'approuva.

- _Comment on fait pour passer les journalistes?_  
_- On fonce dans le tas._  
_- Sérieux?_  
_- On a pas d'autre choix. Ils ne vont pas partir. Y'en a partout dans le corridor entre ta chambre et celle de Seung Hyun. Je vais t'apporter à sa chambre d'accord? Après je vais aller voir Daesung, Seungri et Taeyang._

J'hocha la tête. Un peu stressé d'avoir à passer autant de journalistes.

J'esseya de m'arranger comme je le pouvais, étant consciente que je devais avoir l'air aussi brisé que Jiyong. Mes vêtements d'hôpital n'aidant pas. Je soupira lorsque Jiyong ouvrit la porte.

Il me prit la main et me tira rapidement. Je ferma les yeux, essayant de me cacher le visage des flashs et des journalistes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jiyong ouvrit une porte et me poussa à l'intérieur, Il me salua et referma la porte. Je regarda le sol, soudainement encore plus stressé.

Ce qui était pire que de marcher devant autant de journaliste, c'était de confronter la raison pourquoi ils étaient la.

Une odeur lugubre régnaient dans la pièce.  
Le plancher était ultra blanc.

Aucun son ne se faisait entendre, autre que celui qui venait du corridor. J'entendais les néons vibrer, une mouche voler. Je soupira.

Je releva doucement mon regard vers le fond de la pièce. Un homme était couché sur un lit, un peu comme le mien. Plusieurs solutés étaient branchés sur son bras droit. Il était toujours un peu bleuté.

Je me rapprocha doucement, marchant le moins rapidement possible.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues lorsque je discerna ses yeux, fermés, enflés.

- _Seung Hyun..._

Je déposa ma main dans sa main entrouverte, le tâtant doucement pour qu'il se réveille.

- _Seung Hyun.. réveille toi._

Je continua à faire la même chose un moment, ne croyant pas réellement qu'il était inconscient, et surtout, pourquoi il l'était.

L'une de mes larmes coula jusqu'au bout de mon nez, me chatouillant.

Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge, plusieurs émotions se confrontent en moi.

De la haine, de la peur, de la tristesse, de l'incompréhension.

De la haine envers Seung Hyun, qui avait voulu nous abandonné, mais aussi envers moi-même, pour lui avoir causé autant de problèmes.

La peur de perdre Seung Hyun, mais aussi la peur d'avoir à lui redire que j'ai choisi Jiyong. De l'incompéhension pour son geste aussi intense.

Je resta de longues minutes à ses côtés, pleurant doucement en lui tenant la main. Après un moment, je me dirigea vers le siège près de moi et je m'assis. Je me pris le visage, déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je sorti mon cellulaire une nouvelle fois, regardant une nouvelle fois les textos et les appels manqués. Je referma le cellulaire, me maudissant de ne pas avoir répondu aux appels de Seung Hyun.

Un éclair me transperça, je réouvris le cellulaire.

Si Seung Hyun m'avait autant appelé, il avait peut-être laissé un message...?

**2 nouveaux messages vocaux.**

Je regarda l'inscription, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment savoir ce que Seung Hyun me disait au téléphone?

Je pris un long moment avant de me décider.

J'écouta le premier message, qui n'était pas de la personne que je pensais.

"_ Sophie.. Je viens de parler à Seung Hyun de nous deux... Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe... Il est parti sans rien dire.. Si tu le vois, SVP dis moi le, je ne veux pas que tu gêre la situation toute seule... Appelle moi._"

Je soupira. C'était seulement Jiyong.

Le deuxième message commença, sans aucun bruit.

J'essaya d'écouter plus attentivement. J'entendais quelqu'un respirer... difficilement... Ou plutôt essayer de respirer à travers des sanglots.

Mon coeur se contracta.

Seung Hyun.

* * *

***pleures* Seung hyunnnn~!**

Reviews SVP! :)


	42. La chute

CHAPITRE 42 - LA CHUTE

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fini par parler.

"_** Sophie... I'm sorry...**_"

Il cessa de parler un moment, continuant à respirer difficilement.

"_** I did something stupid... Now i don't know how to be okay...**_"

Je l'entendis rire un peu, tristement.

Je lança un regard vers Seung Hyun inconscient près de moi. Des larmes de formèrent à nouveau sur mes joues.

" _**I took way to much pills... and way too much wine... Damn... I didn't really want to... ashhh.. Now i guess i have no choice but to die. Well... If death is like that, i can say it's not too bad. I'm feeling kinda happy now. Maybe it's the wine... Maybe it's just because i don't think.**_"

Seung hyun cessa de parler une nouvelle fois, puis un bruit lourd. Est-ce qu'il venait de tomber inconscient? Le téléphone marchait toujours. Je l'entendis bouger quelques minutes plus tard.

"_** Sophie...Why haven't you choose me? I was not good enough? It's that, isn't ? It's always G-Dragon. Every fucking time. Nobody loves me... They all fake it. I was dumb enough to believe you would love me back. Fuck. Why was i so blind? You never loved me. You will never love me**_."

J'avais maintenant de la difficulté à respirer, envahie par les larmes.

J'entendis Seung Hyun gémir au téléphone, de douleur?

"_** fuck.. forget what i said... If it's dying, it fucking hurt. I want this to end so fucking bad. Nobody will never love me as much as i want. I'm always the one everybody think " he's the cool guy, he have a lot of girls, lot of cash ". Fuck, all i have is money. I'm nobody. A nobody not even his parents care to talk to. I should had done it before.. Before you came in Seoul... Now I'm gonna make you sad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm too stupid and too afraid to live. I don't want to deal with you and Jiyong. It make me sick to think about it. You were suppose to be mine. I bought you a rose. Did you saw it? It was on your desk at the job. I came really early this day. It was around 4 AM when i came in. I was waiting in the dark to surprise you. You came not so long after, but the second you get in your room, you closed the door. I saw your face. I knew there was something wrong. I could feel your broken heart. But what could i do? It was because of Jiyong. Not me. Even if i came to see you and talk... Arghhhh**_."

Je déposa une main sur mon visage, sentant la migraine revenir peu à peu. Je ferma mes yeux,grinçant des dents.

J'entendais Seung Hyun souffrir au téléphone. Ça me tuait.

Il gémit une nouvelle fois.

"_** Shit..**_. "

Sa respiration était beaucoup plus rapide, il semblait perdre son souffle.

"_** I think it's my time... I love you Sophie. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad... I'll wait for you in heaven**_."

La ligne coupa. Je resta ainsi, le téléphone toujours sur l'oreille un moment. Seung Hyun. Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais fait ça? T'es stupide de croire que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. T'es stupide de croire que personne ne t'aimerais jamais.

J'entendis Seung Hyun gémir à nouveau, je soupira, me forçant à rester calme. J'essuya du dos de ma main les millions de larmes qui ne voulaient finir de couler.

Je déposa mes jambes près de mon torse, cachant mon visage dans le creux. Je voulais disparaître. Ne jamais avoir causé d'ennui à personne.

- _Sophie?_

Je serra les jambes sur mon torse. J'entendais maintenant la voix de Seung Hyun dans ma tête, je devais devenir folle.

De plus en plus de larmes coulaient sur mes joues, toujours incontrôlables.

Seung Hyun gémit de nouveau. Cette fois, je remarqua que le son était bien réel. Je sursauta, relevant mon visage vers le corps de Seung Hyun. Il était toujours couché sur son lit, mais ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts.

Je m'approcha de lui en moins d'un instant, prenant sa main dans les miennes.

- _Seung Hyun..._

Il me souria un peu bêtement.

-_ I succeed, right? I can only be in heaven, having you by my side._

Mon visage tomba. Il referma ses yeux en soupirant, l'air ennuyé.

- _Who found me?_

Je regarda Seung Hyun un instant, me demandant si je devais lui dire ou non.

-_ Jiyong._

Il souria tout en soupirant, presque sarcastiquement.

- _Of course._  
_- Seung Hyun... Tout le monde est inquiet pour ta santé. Pourquoi t'as fait ça? T'es pas conscient qu'on tient tous à toi?_  
_- Yeah yeah..._

Sa réaction me frustra. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi?

_- Fuck Seung Hyun! Jiyong ressemble à un zombie et les autres gars ne doivent pas être mieux. T'as une idée de comment je me sentirais si tu serais vraiment.. parti? T'y a pensé?_  
_- You, did you thought about it, when you asked your fiancé to come and tell me about everything? How do you think i felt? Like a fucking stupid idiot._  
_- Premièrement, Jiyong n'est pas mon fiancé. Deuxièmement, je ne lui ai pas demandé de venir te parler, il l'a fait lui même. J'étais comateuse, tu t'en rappelle peut-être?_  
_- Fuck it._  
_- Seung Hyun, pourquoi t'es comme ça?_  
_- I fucking loved you and you crushed my heart. I tried, i really tried to forget about Jiyong. Forget about everything. I just can't. I don't know how to live anymore. Now go again and leave me alone. Being near of you only cause me trouble and problems._

Je recula vers la sortie, insulté.

- _Seung Hyun, t'es vraiment stupide. Je suis venu te parler honnêtement, mais tu fais seulement que m'insulter. J'informe les autres que tu es réveillé, moi j'ai plus la force de te parler._

En refermant la porte, je l'entendis soupirer.

Les journalistes m'attaquèrent, je resta neutre. Je me dirigea vers le seul local près qui était fermé. C'était probablement là qu'était les garçons.

J'ouvris la porte, puis la referma. Effectivement, ils étaient tous la.

Tous les yeux rouges, tous mort d'inquiétude.


	43. Finale

CHAPITRE 43 - FINALE

* * *

- _Seung Hyun est réveillé._

Jiyong se releva rapidement, voulant se précipiter vers la porte, je retenu son bras.

- _Je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles._

Il me regarda, blessé.

-_ Quoi? C'est mon ami, il a besoin de.._  
_- Jiyong. Il ne veut pas que je sois avec lui. Il ne fait que m'insulter. Il ne va pas faire mieux avec toi. On ferait mieux de simplement dire aux médecins d'aller le voir et possiblement lui conseiller un psychologue._

Un instant plus tard, Taeyang sorti de la pièce avec Daesung. L'un deux alla chercher le médecin, l'autre alla rejoindre Seung Hyun. Je m'assis par terre, loin de Jiyong et de Seungri. Je me pris la tête, incapable de penser à autre chose que le message vocal que Seung Hyun m'avait laissé.

Nous restons les trois silencieux pendant plusieurs heures. Seungri fini par sortir aller voir Seung Hyun a son tour. Jiyong vint s'asseoir un peu plus proche de moi, sans toutefois me toucher. Nous restons les deux à regarder le sol pendant des heures. La nuit arriva, je soupira. Je me releva, décidé à aller me coucher dans mon lit d'hôpital.

Jiyong m'attrapa le bras lorsque je déposa ma main sur la porte.

-_ Sophie... je peux pas rester tout seul... je peux dormir avec toi? Je peux dormir dans une chaise si tu préfères, je veux juste pas être seul._

J'acquiesça, nous sortons du corridor, étrangement, aucun journaliste n'était présent. Il devait être vraiment tard. Je m'installa sur mon lit et je désigna la chaise à Jiyong.

Je ne dormi pratiquement pas de la nuit, étant toujours hanté par le téléphone. Lorsque je trouvais enfin sommeil, c'était Jiyong qui se réveillait en sursaut.

Le lendemain je pu rentrer à la maison, ce que je fis mollement. Je voulais rester à l'hôpital pour être près de Seung Hyun, mais je savais qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je savais que d'être près de lui, lui faisait mal. Je rentra donc chez moi, me couchant sur mon lit.

Mon état se dégrada un peu dans la semaine qui suivi. Pas assez pour revenir à l'hôpital, mais assez pour inquiété Jiyong. Je ne mangeais encore une fois pratiquement plus, et pour le sommeil, on peut carrément oublier ça.

Je passais mes nuits à écouter le message que j'avais sur mon téléphone en boucle, me torturant l'esprit.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Seung Hyun fini par sortir de l'hôpital. Après avoir eu des séances privés avec un psychologue, il semblait mieux aller. Un dimanche matin, j'entendis la porte de mon voisin s'ouvrir et se refermer.

Je ne fréquentais plus vraiment Jiyong, ni même personne à vrai dire. Je n'avais jamais vraiment officialisé les choses avec lui, mais comme je passais le plus clair de mes journées à être enfermé dans mon appartement à ne pas ouvrir la porte et à ne pas répondre à mes textos, il fini par cesser de vouloir communiquer avec moi.

J'avais réussi à perdre les deux personnes que je désirais le plus au monde. J'avais réussi à être maintenant seule, sans personne à qui parler.

Je du finalement demander au président de me donner des congés forcés, puisque je ne pouvais plus me concentrer sur rien. Il sembla s'inquiéter de ma santé, mais accepta.

Quelques jours plus tard, quelqu'un cogna à ma porte.

En pyjama, mes cheveux aucunement coiffés depuis déjà quelques jours, j'ouvris la porte mollement.

Derrière se trouvait mon voisin. La personne qui me hantait chaque nuit. Je figea un instant, puis lui referma la porte au nez.

Je me retourna, me dirigeant vers mon lit tranquillement. Je me coucha sous les couvertures jusqu'au dessus du visage.

Je n'étais pas prête à revoir la personne qui avait détruit ma vie. Détruit mon moral, détruit mes envies.

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis des pas jusqu'à moi. Il prit une chaise et la déposa à mes côtés, puis s'assit dessus. Mon visage toujours caché, je soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas partir.

- _Sophie. I'm sorry about how i treat you the other day._

Je ne bougea pas.

- _I'm sorry about everything. I know it was wrong. I know i shouldn't have say everything i said. I shouldn't have try to... to kill myself._

Mon coeur devint gros un instant, je senti les larmes qui voulaient déjà couler sur mes joues. Je les combattus un moment, puis je releva la couverture de sur mon visage.

- _Pourquoi t'es là?_  
_- I worry about you Sophie._  
_- Non, c'est pas vrai._  
_- Yes, i do._  
_- J'ai rendu ta vie misérable, pourquoi tu continues à me parler?_  
_- Jiyong and me talked. Don't worry, we are okay now. I'm not 100% better, but i'm way better than before. I was accepting the fact that you choose Jiyong when he told me that you guys don't see eachother anymore._

Il me regarda longuement.

Je ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus l'entendre me parler.

-_ Sophie, Jiyong still love you a lot you know. I still do, but i know it's not me. And i'm Ok with it. I don't want you guys to break up because of me._  
_- Seung Hyun, mêle toi de tes affaires. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi on ne se parle plus._  
_- Jiyong told me you just stop answering his calls and opening the door. Is there something else?_  
_- Non._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

-_ Sophie, what's the matter? Can you please tell me what's wrong with you?_  
_- Toi. C'est toi mon problème. Ton appel. Il me rend folle. Je t'entends sur le point de mourrir chaque fois que je ferme les yeux. Chaque fois que j'essaie de dormir, j'ai besoin d'avoir mon cellulaire à mes côtés, au cas où tu appellerais. Je me sens responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé. Même si tu le nie, je le sais que c'est de ma faute. Je sais que si je n'étais jamais venu à Séoul, tu n'aurais jamais été comme ça._  
_- Sophie... You don't remember? The first night i saw you. The night i drank like crazy? I told you, you save me back then. I was about to do it. I was about to kill myself already. You gave me few nice more day to hope, it's what you gave me._  
_- Mais je ne t'ai pas plus aidé._  
_- Oh stop it, would you? Stop thinking it's about you. I'm here, ok? I'm more than OK. I know there is other girls i could see. It may takes some times, but i will._

Je soupira.

- _T'es sur?_  
_- Absolutly._  
_- ... Comment va Jiyong?_

Il me regarda un instant.

-_ He look about the same as you now. Go and see him._  
_- Je dois me laver.. Je dois m'arranger... je ne suis pas présentable._  
_- Just go right now. Shut up and go see him._

Il me tira par le bras, me forçant à me lever. Il m'embrassa gentiment sur la joue, je le regarda, étonnée.

- _Look, i know there is still other fish in the sea, but i still can find you beautiful. Just go before i change my mind._

Je sorti, appuyant sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Seung Hyun me salua gentiment, refermant sa porte. Plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai espéré je me retrouva à l'étage de Jiyong. Je marcha doucement jusqu'à sa porte, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Je regarda la poignée. Je tendis l'oreille, n'entendant pratiquement rien.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement devant moi, un courant d'air dans les cheveux. Jiyong sorti rapidement de chez lui, sans regarder où il allait, il me fonça dedans.

Il s'excusa d'abord, puis me regarda sans rien dire. ll ne bougea pas, restant sur place.

Je décida de parler la première.

- _Hey Jiyong..._

Ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage pâle. Il portait une casquette pour cacher ses cheveux sales. Rapidement, il essaya mettre à son avantage ses vêtements, sans vraiment pouvoir le faire.

- _Hey._

Il se gratta la nuque, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- _Est-ce que je peux te parler un instant?_

Il acquiesça, J'entra chez lui, il me suivit puis referma la porte.

Son appartement n'était pas aussi propre que normalement, désordonné, des choses un peu partout.

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans son salon, il s'assit en face de moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

- _Oui?_

Je soupira. Comment est-ce que je pouvais aborder ? Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé lui dire premièrement?

_- Je... Je suis désolé... D'avoir agit comme je l'ai fait dernièrement. D'avoir ignoré tes appels, de ne pas avoir répondu à la porte lorsque tu frappais à ma porte pendant des heures._  
_- Hm._  
_- Je suis désolé, de tout Jiyong. J'ai parlé à Seung Hyun. Il m'a dit que vous vous êtes parlé. Que vous êtes redevenus amis._

Il acquiesça.

- _Je suis contente pour vous. J'espère qu'un jour tu voudras bien faire la même chose avec moi._  
_- La même chose? Tu veux dire te donner une deuxième chance? Sortir encore avec toi?_

Je le regarda sérieusement.

- _Je sais que je ne le mérite pas... Mais j'espère quand même._  
_- Espère ! C'est le mot. T'as pas idée de ce que tu m'as fait subir Sophie. C'est à ce moment là que j'aurais eu besoin de toi, après la tentative de Seung Hyun. Et toi tu as complètement coupé les ponts. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te pardonner si facilement?_

Je me releva tranquillement du banc, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Évidemment, pourquoi j'étais aussi stupide de croire que Jiyong allait me donner son pardon? Je senti mes yeux se rougirent lentement.

À quelques pas de la porte, Jiyong me rattrapa par le bras, me faisant me retourner vers lui.

Un large sourire sur son visage, ses yeux scintillants.

- _Pour toujours. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera, je t'aimerai._

Je le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

- _Sophie, bien sur que je te pardonnes... Moi aussi j'ai du couper les ponts avec les gens pour m'en remettre. Je te comprends. Je t'aime. Je te veux toujours auprès de moi. J'ai rêvé à ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, je serais stupide de ne pas te pardonner._

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, qui me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

- Je t'aime Jiyong...

Il me souria de nouveau, ce qui me fit sourire également. Il me prit dans ses bras, j'apprécia le moment.

- _Et... Oui je le veux._

Jiyong me regarda étrangement.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

Je me mordis la lèvre.

- _Être miss Kwon._

Sur quoi il m'embrassa de nouveau, amoureusement.

- _Je t'aime Kwon Sophie._

* * *

Quelques mois plus tard, j'étais debout devant un miroir à me contempler.

Ça faisait seulement quelques mois que je connaissais mon futur mari. Mais je savais que c'était le bon. J'en étais certaine.

Et c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs je portais cette longue robe blanche, de voile blanc et bientôt cette magnifique bague sur mon doigt.

J'étais en train de me préparer mentalement à marcher l'allée, qui allait me mener devant Jiyong, et le curé. Aujourd'hui était le jour J. _Notre mariage_.

Quelqu'un vint me dire qu'il était temps que j'y aille. Je soupira, essayant de me départir de mon stress.

Je me mis à marcher tranquillement sur l'allée, les regards se retournant vers moi. Je reconnaissais plusieurs visages familiers, de la famille éloignée, des amis proches; Daesung, Taeyang, Seungri, Seung Hyun. Je les salua discrètement, amusée.

Devant moi se tenait Jiyong, tout habillé de noir, ultra chic. Il me souriait à pleine dent, l'air enfantin comme toujours. La lueur dans ses yeux étaient aveuglante. J'était tout ce qu'il regardait, il était tout ce qui m'importait.

J'arriva finalement à ses côtés, lui prenant la main.

Il me chocotta à l'oreille un " Je me suis ennuyé de toi.." et je ricana doucement. Dans une envie particulière de respecter les traditions, nous n'avons pas dormi ensemble hier soir, et aucun de nous deux n'a vu l'autre depuis ce moment précis.

Le curé dicta le plus long serment au monde, qui semblait interminable. Finalement, il parla de nous.

Dans un soucis de compréhension, le curé faisait sa présentation en français. La majorité des gens qui étaient présent la comprenait; soit la famille de Jiyong et la mienne. Nos amis ne comprenait pas tous, malgré eux.

Curé : _Je laisse maintenant l'honneur aux futurs mariés de dire leurs serments individuels._

Jiyong me regarda, un peu gêné. Je lui sourit, décidant de commencer.

-_ Kwon Jiyong, tu es l'homme idéal. Celui que je n'aurais jamais osé croire pouvoir avoir à mes côtés. Tu es un artiste accomplis, un maître du show-business. J'aime comment tu doutes toujours si tu es assez bon pour moi, alors qu'en vérité, tu l'es beaucoup trop. Tu es ce que toutes les petites filles rêvent d'avoir, un vrai prince charmant. Tu es ce que toute les adolescentes rêvent d'avoir, une idole, l'homme le plus beau et le plus sexy. Tu es ce que toutes les femmes rêvent d'avoir, un homme viril, sensible et charmeur, sur qui l'on peut compter. Tu es tout ce que j'ai besoin, tout ce que veux pour toujours. Je suis honoré d'être ta femme. Je t'aime. Je veux être à tes côtés pour l'éternité._

Jiyong me regarda, une larme à l'oeil. Il me fit la moue un instant, puis se retourna contre le public. Je le vis soupirer, essayant de reprendre son sérieux.

Il se retourna finalement, un large sourire au visage.

- _On s'était juré de ne pas faire des discours trop émotionnel mais elle l'a fait quand même. Faut dire que je ne suis pas mieux. C'est pour ça que je voulais passer en deuxième, parce que je savais que tu allais me détester sinon._

Il me lança un sourire taquin.

- _Sophie. Les mots me manquent parfois pour te dire à quel point je tiens à toi. Les mots me manque pour t'exprimer tout l'amour que j'ai envers toi. Jamais aucune autre personne ne t'arrivera à la cheville, jamais aucun être ne pourra t'égaler. Tu es la seule et l'unique, tu es la parfaite et la magnifique. Tu es ma muse, celle qui me pousse à me lever le matin. Tu es la raison du soleil dans mes yeux, ou de ma joie de vivre. La première fois que je t'ai rencontré, tu me disais déjà Sarangae. Même si tu ne savais pas à l'époque ce que ça voulait dire, j'ai été envoûté par tes paroles. Je souhaite t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'on ai des petits-enfants, et encore plus. Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés au paradis, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Tu es ma complémentarité, mon alter-ego. Le choix le plus important de ta vie, ce fut moi. Et j'en suis éternellement reconnaissant. Je t'aime miss Kwon Sophie._

Le sourire était collé sur mon visage, incapable de disparaître.

Le curé fini par nous annoncer comme mari et femme, et je pus enfin embrasser Jiyong. Le baiser fut long, amoureux, doux. Mon corps en avait la chair de poule.

Quelques heures plus tard, à la réception, Seung Hyun vint me voir. Il me félicita d'abord pour le mariage, puis me souria timidement.

- _I want you to meet someone._

Je le regarda, intrigué.

Il me prit par la main, me tirant vers son siège. Une jeune femme était assise, une jeune femme que je connaissais déjà. Elle me souria en me voyant, m'embrassant sur la joue.

-_ Sophie! Ton mariage est MA-GNI-FI-QUE!_  
_- Carolyne, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venu._

Je la pris dans mes bras, heureuse de voir mon amie d'enfance. Je l'avais invité par courtoisie, mais surtout parce que Jiyong avait insisté Je n'avais pas trop compris pourquoi à l'époque, mais à les voir aller, je comprenais peut-être plus...

- _Sophie, i know you already know your friend but... I just want to say that it's also my girlfriend._

Je les regarda étonnée.

_- Quoi? Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés?_  
_- You won't believe me if i tell you_.

Je releva mon sourcil, intrigué. Carolyne ricana, un peu gêné. Elle s'approcha de Seung Hyun, l'embrassant sur la joue. Il la regarda amoureusement, un large sourire au visage.

- _The internet. Few weeks after i got out of the hospital, i didn't know what to do, so i try to talk to people on those forum i show you... I chat with a lovely girl... She was nice to me, and we had a lot in common._  
_- T'as rencontré MON amie par hasard?_  
_- Yup. She didn't know it was me, i'm not stupid enough to say i'm TOP on a BigBang forum. So i pretend i was only a boy from south korea. She was really nice. We even skype together, but she never notice who i was. One day, i told her i would come and see her in Canada if she wanted. I did._

J'étais ébahie, non seulement Seung Hyun avait trouvé l'amour, mais il était tombé amoureux de mon amie d'enfance. Je leur souria, très heureuse pour eux.

- _Il y a autre chose_. Continua Carolyne, en me regardant amusée.  
- _No, don't tell her, not now._  
_- Come on Seung Hyun..._

Il soupira, je leur lança un regard amusé.

- _She's pregnant._

Mon visage tomba, heureuse. Carolyne et Seung Hyun allait avoir un bébé? En si peu de mois?

Je les félicita de la nouvelle, puis je remarqua Jiyong au loin, je lui fis signe de venir me rejoindre, ce qu'il fit. Il m'embrassa sur la joue rapidement, puis souria à Seung Hyun.

- _Comment va le bébé?_

Je regarda Jiyong, étonné.

- _Tu le savais?_

Il paru soudainement un peu gêné.

- _Ouais, ça fait déjà un moment que je le sais. Tu te rappelles quand j'insistais pour que tu invites Carolyne? Seung Hyun ne voulait pas que je te le dise. Il disait que c'était une surprise. Je suis désolé ma chérie._

Il me souria, amusé.

La soirée fut merveilleuse. En si peu de mois, j'avais eu la chance de connaître ces personnes que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir rencontrer. J'avais eue la chance de pouvoir entrer dans leurs vies et de partager la mienne avec eux. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais refusé cet emploi en Corée, ce fut vraiment ma meilleure décision à vie. Qui m'avait perdu de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, avec qui j'allais passer, souhaitons-le, de merveilleuses et longues années.

* * *

**Fin!  
**

**Comment trouvez vous la fin de l'histoire? Est-ce que vous êtes heureux et heureuses du dénoument? J'aimais pas l'idée de laisser Seung Hyun tout seul pauvre garçon. *hugs***

C'est une des premières fois où je termine vraiment une fiction aussi longue, alors ça me fait un peu de tristesse de perdre des personnages attachants. J'espère qu'au moins ils vous ont fait vivre des sensations ou du moins que vous vous êtes rendus jusqu'à la fin!

On se revoit dans une autre Fic!

Commentez! Soyez pas gêné! Au nombres de Views et de visiteurs uniques, je sais très bien que TOI, oui TOI, tu pourrais écrire quelque chose. Et si vous vous mettez tous ensemble, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir!

Je vous aimes!


End file.
